XMen Harry Potter Crossover3rd book
by CurveOfAWrist
Summary: Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Lance, and Pietro are Witches or wizards. How will thier transition to Hogwarts be and what alliesenemys will they come across? 3rd book spoiler... Couples... undecided...main character... Rogue :D
1. The Letters & The Thoughts

~This is mostly X-men. the Harry Potter (main characters) don't show up too much. not at first at least. It's pretty interesting though in my opinion (though that might not be much. :P) and may prove promising. Rogue has Mrs. Marvels powers in this though it is Evolution! T'ank you!!! :D Oh, and please forgive me if I don't portray everyone correctly, just let me know in that case. Thanks! Have fun!!~  
  
'This is really very weird. Ah neva would'ave expected this of all  
things. Ah remember it clearly, for it was only yesterday that it  
happened. Kitty and Ah came home from a small walk. It's late summer  
ya know. Well, when we got in, the proffesa asked t'see me Kurt, and  
Kitty. We went o' course. He handed us each a letter that had our  
names on it and our address, even having our room on it.  
  
Ah remember exchanging glances with Kit as we opened the letters. The  
letter was very weird, and the beginning on all of ours was the same.  
Well, except our names of course.  
  
Dear Rogue,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted at  
Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We understand that  
your powers have come late and that we will be receiving you  
while you are quite to old to start at the beginning. You will  
have to take classes with a younger age group but we will be  
starting you in a higher class. If you are interested in  
attending this year you and your guardian will meet with one of  
us and straighten anything else out. Usually those who show  
traces of magic in their blood at this age are turned down, but  
we cannot ignore the extreme power there is in you (especially  
you as we see that some of the other residences at your house  
have received this letter) we can not decline you. It could be a  
danger to you and those around you.  
  
This letter further contains of what you will be needing for  
your year at Hogwarts. Please, we do ask that you tell no one  
other then those in your household about this and we will  
further contact you. I believe someone from the ministry or  
Dumbledore himself will be coming to your resident to speak with  
your guardian.  
  
'It's odd. The professa nodded and Ah remebar him saying, "Yes, the  
magical society. They do a wonderful job at hiding themselves from  
this world. Hmmm. I believe a few members of the brotherhood also  
received this message. I wonder why this is all happening at once."  
And it is odd. Why Kurt, Kitty, some o' the brotherhood, and mahself?  
It doesn't make any sense. '(especially you as we see that some of the  
other residences at your house have received this letter)' That was  
in mah letter but not Kurt or Kitty's. Why me? Ah've had enough o'  
bein powerful. Look where it's gotten mah so far! No physical  
contact?! That's hard enough! Ah don wanna be powerful! Ah wanna be  
normal, Ah wanna be able t'touch! 'I believe someone from the ministry  
or Dumbledore himself will be coming to your resident to speak with  
your guardian.' What is that suppose t'mean? Some weird wizard or  
witch people gon be comin ovah here? Ah don know if Ah'm interested in  
this crazy school anyway! But they did say that Ah could become a  
danger to mahself and the others around me. Aren't Ah already?! Will  
this evah end?! Ah'm goin t'bed. Maybe a good nights sleep'll do meh  
some good.  
Rogue  
  
Rogue shut her diary, locked it, then slid it between her mattresses. She then turned off her light. "Good night Kitty." Rogue said to her roommate.  
  
"Don't you think it's like, weird?" Kitty asked turning off the small T.V. her mother had sent her as a birthday gift.  
  
"Do Ah think what's weird?" Rogue asked, rather forgetting about the whole thing right now.  
  
Kitty gasped in an unbelieving tone. "I know you know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Ah know ya know Ah know ya know what your talkin 'bout but Ah would rather you know what yer talking 'bout and me not havin t'worry 'bout it at all!" Rogue replied testily laying down further and pulling her blankets up.  
  
"Oh, come on Rogue. It's totally cool and your interested in it!" Kitty replied.  
  
"As a matter o' fact Ah'm not interested by it, Ah'm annoyed. Ah'm goin t'bed." Rogue snapped, turning onto her side and away from Kitty.  
  
'Rogue just went to bed. She's pretending that she doesn't care about  
this whole thing. I know she is. It's really very interesting! I mean,  
me, a witch! Who would have thought it? I know my mom will think it  
crazy. She's like totally not a witch and nor is my dad a wizard. I  
mean, I like wouldn't have believed it at all, would have thought this  
a trick if the professor had not like said it was true. I think it's  
awesome! I guess I'm a powerful witch! Isn't that great? I'm too  
powerful to be ignored. Though I did take a peep at Rogue's note, and  
it appears that she's more powerful then me. Dang it! That's like  
totally unfair! She's been saying that she doesn't even want it and  
she gets it! I don't get her; I don't get much anymore. First I'm  
having normal troubles as a normal teen, then next thing I know I'm  
like phasing through my bed into the basement and out of my lockers.  
And now I'm a witch.  
I wonder if they have you wear those funny pointed hats and we wave  
wands around. That sure would be like really funny. I'd giggle while  
trying to do some incantation. I wonder if we make potions! Wouldn't  
that be interesting?! I bet I'd ace it!  
Kurt was accepted too. Oh, I already like told you that already didn't  
I? Oh well. It's so interesting! I wonder if we'll have to travel very  
far to get to this school. The books on the list sounded funny! And  
what's up with this Diagon alley? How are we supposed to get there?  
It's in London I believe the professor said. London! We'd get to visit  
a different country! Ohhh! This is so cool! I'm like so totally  
excited! How can Rogue not be? She's crazy I tell you! Crazy!!!  
Yikes, Rogue's like yelling at me for keeping the light on. I better  
get going before I like really getting on her nerves. Well, I'm  
totally on them already, but still. bye!  
Sincerely,  
Kitty Pyde' 


	2. Dumbledore

'It's been a day since I last vrote. I told you about ze letters Rogue, Kitty, and I received. It's really veird! Kitty's really excited, Rogues really annoyed, and I dunno vhat to zink! I dunno if I vant to go to zis school or if I'd rather deny it. Zough ze letter did varn us zat to not go could cause major trouble to us and ze ozers. I dun wanna put any of my friends in danger. Perhaps zis vill all get sorted out vhen zat ministry person or zat Dumbdore person arrives. I'm going to go zough. I'm famished! Sometimes I could just kill zis metabolism of mine! I vonder zough. if I do go to zis school, vhat kind of tricks I'd learn!  
  
Kurt Vaugner'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt hid his diary then ported out of his room. He ported to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Now, let's see vhat ve have here." he thought aloud.  
  
Right as he was reaching in to grab something the doorbell rang. He sighed then closed the door. "Coming, coming!" He yelled, turning his holowatch on. "I'll be zere in a second." He opened the door to reveal a tall, slender man with a very long white beard and half moon spectacles and looking very old and very wise. He was wearing long robes and stood up straight in a dignified way.  
  
"May I come in?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course you may. Umm. who are you here for?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I would like to speak with the professor Xavier and some of his student. The professor first though please." The man said as he stepped inside.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get him for you. Vhat is your name? I should probably know zat." Kurt said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"My name is Dumbledore." He replied.  
  
"Dumbdore?! Zhe one mention in ze letter? Zat Dumbdore?" Kurt asked in surprise.  
  
The man smiled then nodded. "I see that you must be Kurt Wagner." The man concluded.  
  
"Um, yeah, I am. I'll go get ze professor." Kurt said before quickly running off.  
  
The man waited there patiently. After a couple of seconds a petite teenager with short brunet hair with thick white bangs began descending the stairs.  
  
"Uh, who are ya lookin fo' sugah?" Rogue asked the old stranger.  
  
He smiled down at her. "The professor. Mr. Wagner has gone to fetch him." The man replied.  
  
"Oh, then they should be back shortly. It doesn' take long for that boy t'get around." Rogue said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Ahh, Dumbledore." Came the professor's voice. Rogue looked in surprise at the man in front of her now. The letter, it had spoken of him. Rogue was now thinking hard on what it had said.  
  
Jean then came in talking to Scott. They stopped talking when they saw that they had company. They just joined the others in front of the door.  
  
"Please, take a seat in my office. We have a lot to talk about. Especially after receiving those letters of yours."  
  
"Yes indeed." Dumbledore said, following Xavier, who was quickly followed by the rest of them.  
  
"Jean, please send for Kitty. I would then like it if you and Scott left us. We have some things to talk about." The professor requested.  
  
"What about Rogue and Kurt?" Jean asked.  
  
"They will be staying."  
  
"So this is Rogue." Dumbledore said to her. "Yes, the one that's caused all this trouble." He said with a kind smile.  
  
"Trouble? What trouble? And how in the world did Ah start it?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We shall discuss it when Kitty arrives." Dumbledore promised.  
  
Soon, they were all in Xavier's office; Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Xavier, and Dumbledore.  
  
"Now," Rogue demanded, "what's this trouble Ah started and how?"  
  
"You, my dear, were originally the only witch. For some reason, your powers never acted up. Only once your mutation appeared did your magic begin to appear. Each time you touched someone afterward, it would come slowly awake. Once in a while, it would take a leap. A lot like evolution. During those leaps, some of your magic flowed into the one you were touching so as not to totally overwhelm you. It just so happened that it leaped forward while you were touching Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Lance Alvers, and Pietro Maximoff. Since that burst you've had a connection with them you might not even know you've had, but at your last burst (Kitty) it came fully to life. You were a witch, with witch blood, and the others were then magical creatures too." Dumbledore quickly explained.  
  
Rogue gaped at him. How did he know that? How did he know any of it? He couldn't! He must! "S-s-s-so, anyone Ah-Ah touch could become one- one of," She struggled for the words. "you?" She finally said.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes gleamed in pleasure, but it was in a kindly way. "No. Since you're a witch now, it won't spread. It won't need to."  
  
"Zat's veird! But in zat letter ve got, it said zat if ve didn't go, zen ve could be a danger to people. Vhat if ve don't vant to go? I vant to stay here, vith my friends." Kurt cut in.  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly. "I think it might be safe for you to stay, but you will cause some chaos."  
  
"He already does." Kitty muttered.  
  
"Well, what 'bout me? Ah dun wanna go! Ah find the whole thing rather irritating!" Rogue questioned, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm afraid you'd only be safe if you learned to control your powers." Dumbledore said in an apologetic tone.  
  
"Ah've been trying t'control them fo' as long as Ah've had'em, it's gotten me nowhere." Rogue said seriously, but despite her seriousness, both Dumbledore and Xavier chuckled.  
  
"This is different. These powers are very controllable." Dumbledore replied. His eyes glinted as if they always did. It was eerie.  
  
"Ah don't want t'leave here." Rogue said, almost in defeat.  
  
"Well, I might be able to talk to the ministry. You've sent them into quite some worry. They don't want their cover ruined, you know, their code of secrecy and all. With your power, you might just ruin all that." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile that was killing Rogue.  
  
"And what do ya have in mind? Ah have t'be taught, but Ah wanna stay here. But problem. the school's in London. Or. near it." Rogue said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We'll see what we can do. For now, don't worry about it, just worry about getting the school materials. All of you." He replied. "Now if the three of you would excuse us, I would like to speak with the professor alone."  
  
Rogue didn't care. She was angry beyond speech. She stormed on out. Kurt and Kitty followed. "Rogue, where are you going?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Out! And don't follow me!" Rogue replied, walking to the door angrily. 


	3. The Thief

~For all those reviewers, it is a bit before we get to the trio and a bit longer before they meet Draco, but I think you'll like it. I've got quite a few things in mind and I think you'll enjoy. Well. enjoy. and thanks for the reviews! :D~  
  
Rogue walked along the sidewalk, fists clenched in anger. 'Why?! Neva! Ah neva asked fo' any o' this!!! Ah wish it'd just end! Ah'm so tired of it all, Ah just want to escape.but Ah can't. That means puttin people in danger.' Rogue thought to herself as she watched the sidewalk, her jaw clenched along with her fists.  
  
"Why is it dat someone so lovely looks so angry?" Came a male voice in front of her. Rogue looked up and her heart stopped for a second. In front of her stood a tall man with disheveled dark brown hair. His eyes were red on black and she felt striped in front of them; as if he could see into her, every embarrassing moment, every wrong action; like he could see right into her soul. His frame was muscular and he wore a light brown trench coat.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked meekly as her heart beat rapidly in her chest.  
  
"I asked why yo'were so angry." The man repeated in that sexy accent.  
  
Rogue shook her head. That was about as much as she could do. She felt immobile under that gaze even though she would have been much more comfortable to standing in her usual relaxed position.  
  
"Why don' yo'jus tell Remy wats wrong. Maybe he can help." The Cajun man in front of her said with a smile.  
  
Rogue felt that she had two options then. Either continuing staring at him and feel as if her heart was going to burst through her chest, or look away. She chose the later of the two and felt herself ease. She relaxed and she shifted her weight to one leg and put her hands on her hips. "And is that yer name sugah?" Rogue asked, gathering herself together.  
  
The man stepped back then put his arm to his waist and bowed low. "Dat would be me. I'm also known as Gambit. Whicheva yo'would prefer. It seems dough, dat I've got a Southern belle on me hands." Remy replied in that charming way.  
  
"The southern part was right." Rogue said with a smile of her own.  
  
He shook his head. "No no, de whole t'ing was true." He replied, flashing his purly white teeth. "Yo've evaded my original question wonderfully, might I reask it?" He asked.  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to speak but another voice interrupted her. "That's the one! He stole my bike!!"  
  
Rogue gave Remy an accusing look as he flinched at those words. "I t'ink I should go."  
  
"And it looks like he's got an accomplice!"  
  
"Ummm, I t'ink we should go!" He amended grabbing Rogue's hand and running off in the opposite direction as the people who had been yelling.  
  
"Ya a thief?" Rogue asked while half laughing.  
  
"Oui, Remy a t'ief. Funny non?" He replied, flashing her a grin that made her stumble for a second.  
  
He looked back ahead of them and pulled Rogue around a corner. "He turned that way, let's get him!" One of the voices from those angry people shouted.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Either ya goin t'hafta speed up or yer gonna hafta slow them down hahne." Rogue warned him.  
  
He shrugged then reached into a pocket. "Dat can be arranged." The Cajun replied, reaching into his trench coat pocket and pulling forth a playing card. The card burst into flame and the man turned to look back at the bikers. He threw the card and a large 'Boom' followed. "I t'ink dat should slow'em down a bit."  
  
Gambit guided her around a corner, saw a café close by, and guided her slowly to it, as if nothing was amiss. They walked in and took a table at the front of the café next to a window. It was barely even a minute when those men went dashing down the street, right past the café.  
  
"That was a close one, aye Cajun?" Rogue asked, turning to him.  
  
"I see yo've figured out wat accent I have." He stated with a sly grin that made Rogue's breath get caught in her chest.  
  
"You figured me out by mine." Rogue replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, since we're in a café, wat would yo'like petite? It's on me." Remy offered.  
  
Rogue let her own grin play across her lips. "With stolen money ya thief? Ah don' think so swamp rat, this one's on me!" Rogue replied.  
  
"Yo' got de money?" He asked.  
  
"A lil' bit, so don't buy much." She answered. He smiled at the waitress who had come forward and she blushed.  
  
"Uh, do you guys know what you want yet?" She asked, not even looking at Rogue.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue. "Ah'll just start off with a drink. A Pepsi would be nihce." Rogue replied.  
  
The waitress tore her eyes away from the Cajun to ask, "So, beverages first? What about you. sir?" She finished, looking to Remy.  
  
"I'll jus stick wit' water." He replied with a lazy shrug. The waitress nodded then turned and hurried off, almost running into someone.  
  
"That charm o' yours work that way on all woman?" Rogue asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oui, most. I haven't seen it work so well on de one I want it t'mostly so far." He said with a wink at her.  
  
"Really?" Rogue asked, feeling her face go a little hot. "And who might that be?" Rogue questioned.  
  
Remy reached over the table and took her hand. He kissed it then looked back up at her, "De chere in front of me." He said, looking up at her over her hand.  
  
Rogue's cheeks went even hotter and she knew that she was blushing. She looked away. "Yo're a mutant." Rogue said suddenly, changing the subject.  
  
"You know of mutants?" Remy asked, not really that surprised.  
  
"Ah am one." Rogue replied quietly.  
  
"Oh? And wat's yer power?" He asked.  
  
Rogue smiled weakly. "Let me have a little more fun before drivein ya away swamp rat?" She asked weakly.  
  
Remy snorted in amusement. "Wat could it possibly be to drive Remy away? Ya really some blue fuzzy elf?" He chuckled slightly, and so did Rogue; actually, she wasn't chuckling, she was laughing pretty hard.  
  
"Wat? Am I missin' somt'ing?" He asked in confusion.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "A friend of mine looks that way. It was funny that ya said it."  
  
"Oh. Well? Wat is yer power?" He asked.  
  
Rogue sighed, she then pulled off a glove and looked at her bare hand. "When Ah touch people's skin Ah drain their memory's, physical abilities, an' if yer a mutant, Ah steal yer ability. If Ah touch ya briefly ya get weak, if mah touch lingers then ya'll pass out, and if Ah hold on too long, Ah'll kill ya." Rogue answered quietly.  
  
Remy didn't say anything, he just looked at her. He was about to say something when the waitress came back. "Here's your Pepsi, here's your water. Are you going to be wanting anything else?" She asked.  
  
"Give us a bit mo' time." Remy replied. The waitress nodded then walked off. Remy then turned back to Rogue. He picked up her glove and helped her hand back into it, then kissed it. "And why is dat suppose to drive me away?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Rogue laughed weakly. "Ya sure abou' that?"  
  
"Not much can keep Remy LeBuea away from de people dat he likes." Remy replied. "Now tell him wat bin troubling dis beautiful dame."  
  
"Ya wouldn't believe meh swamp rat." Rogue replied, thinking of that Hogwarts letter.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Ah don even think Ah'm allowed to say. Especially to a thief; ya might give their secret away." Rogue said easing in her chair.  
  
"Who would believe a t'ief in de first place?" He asked, flashing her a charming smile.  
  
"With that attitude and those looks, ya wouldn' have a hard time gettin that many people t'believe ya." Rogue replied.  
  
"Oh, why t'ank ya. Yer too kind." Remy replied in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Don get used t'it swamp rat."  
  
"Remy t'ink he liked sugah better."  
  
Rogue shook her head "Well that's too bad."  
  
Remy chuckled. "Now tell meh wat's gotten ya so upset."  
  
"Fihne." Rogue gave in. She then explained what had happened and after she was finished she said, "Ah told you ya wouln' believe me."  
  
"Now whoever said dat? After all dat's happened t'me, I'd believe. Wat I don get is why ya so mad." Remy asked, slouching in his chair and slinging one arm over the back part wich made him look even cuter.  
  
"Why am Ah mad?" Rogue asked in disbelief. "Ah keep gettin told that Ah'm really powerful and Ah've had two sides fightin after me because of this gift and it hasn' bin much a gift. It's bin more of a curse! Now Ah get this message sayin that Ah'm very powerful in another way and that unless Ah go t'a different country t'git schoolin on how t'control mah powers and if Ah don't Ah'll be a danger! Ah don wanna leave mah home! Ah don't evan want t'have mah mutation!" Rogue said angrily, pounding her fist down on the table which was a mistake considering her superhuman strength. The table broke and all the glass cups suddenly shattered quickly followed by the shattering of the windows and glass rained down on them.  
  
The people in the café shrieked and yelled as they jumped away from the glasses on their tables. One person continued screaming. "My arm! Glass! It's in my arm! Get it out! I'm bleeding!!" The girl was shrieking.  
  
Rogue's eyes were wide as she looked horrified at Remy who also looked completely shocked. "Tha- that was me." Rogue said, almost in a whisper. She then stood up, threw money onto the table, turned on her heel, and walked to the shattered glass door. Remy jumped up and after her.  
  
When he caught up to her he grimaced and said, "Okay, I understand why yer mad." He cut in front of her and grasped her arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For wat?" Rogue asked feeling her eyes brim with tears.  
  
"I shoulda jus' left ya be when yo said ya didn' want t'talk 'bout it." Remy replied.  
  
Rogue shook her head and stepped out of his reach. "Ah'd betta get home. They'll be worried abou' me." Rogue said before turning and flying off. 


	4. Hagrid

~Thanx for all the reviews!~  
  
'Yesterday Ah got an example o' this powa Ah have. Ah got angry in a  
café and all the glass jus kinda. broke. Well, exploded is mo' like  
it. Geese, it's all makin me really angry! Kitty's bin tryin t'make me  
feel betta, but it's jus not workin. She jus doesn' git it. The only  
one that's bin able t'git on mah good side lately was this Remy guy.  
It's actually quite funny. He's a mutant Ah met in tha street. Well,  
he's not only a mutant, he's a thief too. Ah guess he stole a  
motorcycle from some bikers.  
  
That's the doorbell. Ah betta git it. See ya.  
  
Rogue  
  
Rogue locked her diary and hurried down the stairs. Kitty was already at the door and was just opening it. Kitty gasped when she saw the person behind it and stepped back. Rogue hurried down the rest of the stairs and looked at the man standing in the doorway. He was huge! He looked bigger then the Blob! His hair was wild! It looked like a mane, and he had a beard that covered more then half his face.  
  
"'Allo girls." He said as he walked into the room. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore sent meh ter take three students 'ere. Any o' yeh a witch?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Umm, we both are." Kitty replied. The professor then rolled into the room followed by Kurt and Scott.  
  
The beety black eyes behind all that hair looked quickly to the professor. "'Ey, I'm Hagrid. Dumbledore sent me to take yer witches and wizard to Diagon alley to git their school supplies."  
  
Rogue groaned. She was so sick of this! "Ah'll go git Kitty's and mah money." Rogue said, lifting up off the ground and flying up the stairs. She didn't want to waist time walking up the stairs, she just wanted to get out of there.  
  
Hagrid stared at her in awe. "Dumbledore told me they all had special gifts. is that 'ers?"  
  
"Eh, zat's a side affect to her powers." Kurt replied not wanting to go into explaining...  
  
"Here!" Rogue said floating above them and throwing Kitty's purse down to her. She then let herself gently back down onto the ground.  
  
"Kurt, why don't you get your money too." The professor suggested. Kurt nodded then transported to his room. Hagrid stepped back in surprise.  
  
"And that's his?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yep." Kitty replied. "You want to like, see mine?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Hagrid said. He was obviously beginning to be very intrigued. Kitty walked up to him and held out her hand and phased it through his arm.  
  
"That's cool." Hagrid said with a kind smile. The guy looked as if he could pound the Blob but also as if he would never hurt a fly. Not unless it threatened something that he loved that is. "Ready to go?" He asked the three as Kurt came back into the room.  
  
"Oh, almost." Rogue said as she went to closet and put on her long dark trench coat. She quickly put it on. "Okay, now Ah'm ready."  
  
"We've got one more place to stop before we go t'Diagon alley." Hagrid said as he opened the door for the teens then followed him out.  
  
~  
  
"The brotherhood? We're stopping here?" Kitty asked in disgust.  
  
"Yeh know them?" Hagrid asked. "Yeah, two boys here were accepted too." Hagrid replied. He then knocked on the door.  
  
It opened instantly to reveal Pietro. He looked at the big man who covered the three teens behind him. "Umm.whatdoyouwant?" Pietro asked.  
  
"What? Say that again?" Hagrid asked, looking at the handsome white haird and blue eyed boy who was usually tall but in comparison to Hagrid was tiny.  
  
"What-do-you-want?" Pietro repeated slowly.  
  
"Oh, well, I'd really like some tea, but that's not why I'm 'ere." Hagrid replied. "I believe Dumbledore came here and told yeh about everythin', well he sent me to take you an' these fellows ter Diagon alley." Hagrid said, stepping aside slightly to reveal Rogue who had been standing beside him.  
  
"Ahhh, youweretheonethat'sdonethis!" Pietro accused Rogue. "Yeah thatDumbledorefreaktolduswho'sfaultthisistoo!" Pietro said to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, well, if Ah could take it away Ah would withou' hesitation!" Rogue replied. Hagrid looked down at her as if it was completely amazing that she had understood the boy.  
  
"Sothisgiantistakingustosomecrazystreet?" Pietro asked her.  
  
"Ah guess so. Come on, Ah don wanna do this anymore then you do sugah, so let's just go." Rogue replied crossing her arms and leaning on her right leg carelessly.  
  
"Fine I'llgogetLanceandwe'llbereadytogo." Pietro finally agreed and he was gone in a flash causing Hagrid to start slightly.  
  
After the two boys had gotten money they were ready to go. They took a plane to London and it was actually quite funny watching Hagrid take up about three seats at once. Pietro sat in the row behind him and Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue sat behind them. Lance flirted avidly with Kitty who giggled uncontrollably between Kurt and Rogue and Rogue stared out the window, which she was next to.  
  
"Couldyoutwoknockthatoff,it'sgettingreallyannoying!" Pietro scowled at Lance and Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, it's gettin' really annoyin." Rogue agreed.  
  
Kitty's giggling quieted down then she said, "Oh come on Rogue!" Kitty said playfully. "I think you just need to fine a guy that your like totally into and that'll flirt back. Then maybe you'd know what it's like."  
  
Rogue thought of Remy and felt her cheeks go hot and turned away.  
  
"Ohh, your totally into me?" Lance asked slyly.  
  
"There is someone isn't there Rogue?" Kitty accused, noticing her pink cheeks. Everyone turned to look at the Goth; well, except for Hagrid.  
  
"No!" Rogue replied defensively.  
  
"You do! You do! Come on, you've got to spill!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"It's nothing!" Rogue snapped. Kurt had a broad grin, Kitty looked extremely curious, Lance looked highly amused, and Pietro had a scowl that Rogue couldn't interpret.  
  
"If it's nothing, then why are you like blushing?" Kitty asked provoking her. "Do I know him?" Kitty continued to provoke.  
  
"It's none o' yer business!" Rogue growled.  
  
"Uh, why is this such a big deal? It's not like your going to die if you seemingly have a crush!" Kitty responded a bit testily.  
  
"Either way, it is none of your business!" Rogue growled meanly.  
  
"Uh!" Kitty said as if deeply offended. "Do you not trust me?"  
  
"If that's wat ya want t'blieve, then sure. That okay with you, sugah?" Rogue scowled in an almost bitter sarcastic way.  
  
Kitty gave out a short scream of outrage and looked just about to jump from her seat when both girls were lifted up and further away from each other by two large hands.  
  
"Let's just ride in peace aye?" Hagrid asked nicely.  
  
Rogue wrenched his hand off her shoulder with her superhuman strength and sat down and looked angrily out the window. Kitty phased through the hand holding onto her shoulder and Hagrid looked down at his hands blankly. He then moved back to his seat shaking his head. 


	5. Diagon Alley

They walked to the back of that pup where all those people had been dressed in robes of many different and bizarre colors.  
  
"This is how Harry got here his first year of school." Hagrid said, tapping a wand against certain bricks on the brick wall.  
  
"Harry?" Kurt asked curiously. He was really excited.  
  
"Yeah, Harry Potter." Hagrid replied as if it was something really big.  
  
"Who's Harry Potter?" Kitty asked as the brick wall opened up to a street, a street filled with people of all ages dressed in robes of all colors. Black was the most common though; at least for the younger witches and wizards. Wizard shops lined the streets.  
  
Hagrid started down parting the crowd for the five mutants. They followed anxiously looking around in amazement! So many shops with so many different things! "Can we go in there?" Kitty asked, looking in through a window. Rogue pulled her away.  
  
"Where are we goin first hahne?" Rogue asked Hagrid.  
  
He glanced down at her, his beady eyes glinting kindly. A lot like the way Dumbledore's had. "We're goin' ter get ya'll some robes." Hagrid replied. He then pointed to a shop that said 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'  
  
He led them into the store to find a stocky witch that was smiling broadly. "Students goin' ter Hogwarts this year needs new robes." Hagrid said to the lady and nodding toward the teens.  
  
"All of them?" She asked kindly, but seemed a little overwhelmed by the rush. Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Right to the back dears." She said, leading them to the back. The teens followed and Hagrid followed them.  
  
"I'm goin' ter go fer a walk. I don't have the patience to wait. Who all wants a pet? I'll get'em fer you." Hagrid offered.  
  
"Whatanimalscanwehave?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hagrid asked confused.  
  
"What animals can we have?" Lance translated for him.  
  
"Oh, you can have a cat, toad, or owl." Hagrid replied.  
  
"An owl?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"Yup." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Owls? Hmmm. Ah want one o'those!" Rogue replied. "Mah purse is ovah there." Rogue said, getting onto a footstool.  
  
"I want a cat. I've like totally wanted one for a while." Kitty told him. "My purse is by Rogue's."  
  
"Ofcourseyouwantacat. Here-Kitty-Kitty-cat." Pietro said, imitating someone calling their pet.  
  
"Hey, I understood the first part." Hagrid said with a smile.  
  
"Leave me alone Pietro!"  
  
"I zink I'd go for a black cat. Get the whole vitch effect." Kurt said with an amused smile.  
  
Hagrid looked to the two other boys.  
  
"Nope, don'twantanything." Pietro replied. Lance just shook his head. Hagrid nodded, then turned and took the purses and Kurt's wallet.  
  
The witches working in the shop placed robes over their heads and began pinning the long black robes. Kitty and Kurt went into talking about how exciting the whole thing was and Lance and Pietro were talking on the other side of her about these dresses they were having to wear.  
  
Finally they were all fitted and had bought about four robes each. Hagrid had returned having exchanged their money into wizard money. He had also gotten the animals. A beautiful gray and white tabby cat, a handsome black cat, and a gorgeous gray and white owl. Kitty had taken her cat into her arms and it had purred and rubbed up against her chin. "I'll name you Shadow." Kitty said, as if she'd known for a while what she was going to name it and had been eager to announce it.  
  
"I get it!" Kurt said, walking over to Kitty while holding his own cat. "Zat vay it's Shadowcat, your nick-name."  
  
"Then what are you going to name yours?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'll name mine Night." Kurt replied with a smile.  
  
"WhataboutyouRogue? Whatareyougoingtonameyours?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Ah dunno yet. Not like Ah can exactly name it after me." Rouge said, petting the owl who looked pleased.  
  
"You could name it Avalanche." Lance said, sarcastically flattering himself.  
  
"OryoucouldnameitSilver." Pietro suggested with a charming grin.  
  
"Is this a boy or a girl?" Rogue asked Hagrid.  
  
"It's a girl." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Then Ah'll name her Mrs. Marvel." Rogue said, thinking back.  
  
"Hmm. interesting. Anyway, let's go get our stuff." Hagrid said before leading them back out onto the street. "Now, let's go get wands." He led them further until they were in front of a store that said in fading gold letters 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'  
  
The place inside looked like a small library with no books, just many narrow boxes in the place the books would be, and they lined up all the way to the ceiling. No one spoke, it just seemed improper to.  
  
An old man with pale eyes that were wide and shining stepped forward. "Greetings." The old man said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hey Mr. Ollivander!" Hagrid greeted nicely. The man nodded then stepped closer to Rogue as if he recognized her. She was forced to look into silvery eyes that reflected her own eyes.  
  
"Watch it, Ah don want t'hurt ya." Rogue said quietly as his face got creepily close to hers. He backed up a bit, those silver eyes showing a bit of offendence. "It's nothin' personal Ah swear!" Rogue said, realizing that, that may have sounded like a threat. "Ah don' mean ta. It's just, a problem Ah have." Rogue added quickly, knowing that she probably wasn't suppose to say anything about her mutation. The man seemed content with this though and turned to Hagrid.  
  
"Nice to see you again Rubeus. They all need a new wand?" He asked. Hagrid nodded. Ollivander then turned to the mutants. "Hold out your wand arm." They all looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Just hold out the hand you use the most I guess." Kitty said, holding out hers. The others followed suit. The man then began measuring each's arm and such. He began muttering about what wands contain and such, but most didn't pay attention. They were distracted by the tape measurer which was measuring them without any assistance for the man was pulling down boxes.  
  
"Here." Ollivander said, putting a wand into Kurt's hand. "Give it a good wave." He ordered, then went into explaining what it contained. Kurt waved it only to find that it was soon snatched from his hand. He then handed it to Kitty. She waved it only to have it snatched from her hand. He next gave it to Rogue who waved it and found her hand then empty of the wand.  
  
When Lance waved it though, it was as if he knew exactly what he was doing and brown and gold sparks streaked out of the end. "Oh yes, yes. It's fit for you. Beech-wood and Phoenix feather, thirteen inches. That one's yours." Lance then pulled out some money and paid for it. He then stood next to Hagrid.  
  
Ollivander went back to the shelves and scanned them. "Here." He said, putting a wand into Rogue's hand. She waved it and it was snatched from her. He then handed it to Kitty who waved it a lot like the way Lance had. It was as if she knew what she was doing and pink and bronz sparks came from the end.  
  
"Yes, yes, Unicorn hair and Maple, fifteen inches. Perfect indeed for you." Ollivander nodded. Kitty then paid for the wand and stood next to Lance.  
  
Ollivander scanned the shelves again. He then thrust a wand into Pietro's hand. He waved it; nothing. He handed it to Rogue, nothing. He passed it to Kurt, nothing. He put it away and grabbed another one. Pietro took it, nothing. Rogue took it, nothing. Kurt took it, and blue and gold sparks streamed from the wand. "Yup, Phoenix feather and Maple, seventeen inches. Perfect!" Kurt paid for it and stood next to Kitty.  
  
The bell that had rung when they had come in rang and two red heads and one bushy haired brunet came in. "Thanks mom. I don't think I can last another year with that broken wand."  
  
The plump woman with red hair chuckled merrily. "You did deserve to have that year like that Ron, after flying that car to school!"  
  
"I know!" The tall red headed boy replied.  
  
"Hey Ron! Hermione!" Hagrid said, turning to the two kids.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," The bushy haired girl replied happily. "Who are your friends?" The Hermione girl asked nicely. Hagrid then went into explaining what had happened. He got so caught up in the story that he was about to go into talking about their mutations but Rogue cut him off.  
  
"Pleasure t'meet ya huhne." Rogue said holding her hand out to the younger girl.  
  
"Pleasure." Hermione said. Kurt walked up.  
  
"My vand is maple vith Phoenix feather. Isn't zat cool?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Neat."  
  
"That's why I came. To get a new wand. You think you could help me mister Ollivander?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, you and that girl needs to get back over here. I've got a wand for you to try. This boy's already tried it." Rogue took the wand but nothing happened. Ron took it and red and blue streaks streamed from the tip.  
  
"That quick?" Ron said in surprise looking down at the wand.  
  
"Yes, yes, indeed. Fourteen inch, willow, with one Unicorn tail- hair." Ollivander said. Ron's mother paid for it then waited with Hagrid and the others as Rogue and Pietro tried a few more. Finally Pietro had one that was heart string of dragon and cherry, twelve inches.  
  
Ollivander was excited. "Not so often when I get such a tricky one. Last one this tricky must have been. Harry Potter. He had holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." Ollivander said, putting a wand into Rogue's hand. She sighed, she had been tired of this by the time Kurt had gotten a wand. She took it and nothing happened.  
  
Ollivander then grabbed another wand. "We will find one to match you!" He said in a determined way as he thrust another wand into her hand eagerly. As the wand touched her hand she felt warmth even through her gloves and she waved it and it felt so natural. Silver and dark green sparks flew from the end of the wand. The man seemed very excited now. "Heart string of dragon, red oak, sixteen inches."  
  
"Finally!" Rogue said, eagerly paying the man. When they were all ready to go she almost flew out of the shop, happy to leave it. They then parted with the two younger kids and the one's mother.  
  
They bought ink bottles and parchment, cauldrons, and vials and such. It was quite a bunch of fun.  
  
They went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts. This place had books that were shelved to the ceiling! There were books with all sorts and sizes, thinness and thickness. "Hogwarts?" A worker asked, choking on the words as she stared at the group. "Five. Monster. Books. of Monsters?" The girl said in horror.  
  
"Well, it's on tha list." Rogue replied, looking down at her list. The girl looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
"What's so bad aou' that?" Hagrid asked. He walked over to a cage of books that were tearing and fighting each other which was labeled 'Monster Book of Monsters.'  
  
"Please sir, you're going to get yourself hurt!" The girl warned weakly. Hagrid ignored her and opened the cage and ran a finger down the spine of the book of the closest one and it fell over and laid open. He then picked it up and handed it to Kurt. He ran his finger down the spine of the next and handed it to Kitty.  
  
The girl's eyes went wide as donuts and she nearly fainted. Hagrid looked at her in surprise as she fell into Rogue. Rogue caught her easily and placed her back onto her feet. The girl steadied herself. "It's that easy?" She asked weakly.  
  
"O' course!" Hagrid said confused.  
  
The rest of the time was intriguing and the ride home was much pleasant then the one there. Hagrid warned them that they had one day at home, then they would need to show up at the train station and that they could get to the train at platform nine and three quarters. Pietro had asked Hagrid if that even existed and had to repeat himself in a slower way, but Hagrid had then that you just had to run right through the column between platform nine and ten.  
  
~ Thanx for all the reviews everyone. Girl number 1, You made a lot of  
requests in your review and I'm sorry to tell you, but I've already got  
things planned out and to do some of those things would be to totally  
change what I've already got. I hope you still enjoy though. I do have  
things in mind, but I am glad you told me what you think should happen  
next; I'm always open to knew ideas. So. if anyone else has any ideas,  
go ahead and pitch them out, I won't complain. Just please don't be  
upset if I don't use them. Thanx for the reviews and ideas :D~ 


	6. Free Day! Mutant Volleyball

'Ze place vas amazing! Zere was so much stuff! Ve got cauldrons, ink  
bottles, pieces of parchments, each a vand, and ve got animals as vell.  
Logan vasn't happy at all vhen ze zree of us brought home our animals.  
He had said zat ve hat to get rid of zem.  
  
"Come on Logan, they're only gonna be here a day, then they're stayin'  
at this Hogwarts school." Rogue had said vhile floating out of Logan's  
reach, who had tried to reach for ze cage.  
  
"Yeah, you'll just have to put up viz zem for vne night." I had said,  
holding onto Night defensively. Ze professor zen vheeled on in and  
reminded us about ze rule of no animals. Ve zen explained to him zat it  
vas only for von night, and zen zey agreed, but Logan sure did give us  
a hard battle stimulation zough. I'm still aching from it!  
  
Tomorrow's our last day of summer vacation. Zere's two days left for  
everyvon else. Zat's okay vith me zough. Zis is all quite interesting,  
Kitty vas right. Rogue still seems pretty upset about ze whole zing. I  
can't really blame her. Hagrid did say zough zat ve only had to spend  
two veeks zere vizout being able to come home and zen ve could. vhat  
vas it? Apparate here? He also said zat Kitty, Rogue, and I are  
underage to actually do zis, but zat ze ministry had agreed to give us  
a license to be able to legally apparate because zat vas ze only vay to  
get us to go to ze school, zey'd allow it. Zat's really cool I zink!  
  
Kurt Vaugner.'  
  
Kurt closed his diary then hid it. He transported out of his room and turned on his holowatch.  
  
"Where are ya goin hahne?" Came Rogue's voice. Kurt turned to see the girl sitting in the air.  
  
"Just vant to go for a valk. Zis is our last time in Bayville for two veeks." Kurt replied.  
  
"Mind if Ah come with ya?" Rogue asked, coming to stand on the floor.  
  
"You just love zat flyin don't you?" Kurt said with a smile. "Yes, you can come vith me. I'd razer not go alone anyvay."  
  
"Great." Rogue said, heading for the door, Kurt beside her. "Where exactly are we headin?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"Vell, I am craving some ice cream." Kurt said with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Rogue rolled her eyes as they left the institute.  
  
It wasn't long before they were at the ice cream parlor and Kurt was holding two cones of ice cream of odd mixtures and was eating both and about the same time. Rogue had bought a simple a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and they were sitting at one of the outside tables.  
  
"Zis is good!" Kurt said through a mouthful of ice cream. He almost dropped it though when something jumped onto the table and sat down suddenly. It was a man.  
  
"Does dat taste good chere?" Came an unfamiliar and accented voice. Kurt looked up, Rogue looked as if the voice was familiar to her though, and she was even blushing slightly!  
  
"Hi Remy." Rogue said to the man who was sitting on their table.  
  
"You know zis guy?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ah met him two days ago." Rogue replied.  
  
"Is zis ze guy Kitty vas pestering you about ze ozer day?" Kurt asked remembering the plane ride. The man grinned wider and looked down at Rogue affectionately.  
  
Rogue's cheeks grew pinker and Kurt knew it was.  
  
"I missed yo'de oder day. I told ya it wouldn' drive me away dough!" Remy said, jumping off the table and sitting next to Rogue.  
  
"That's a surprise. As for not seein' me the other day, Ah wasn' around, so that would explain it." Rogue replied. Kurt watched in intrigue.  
  
"Where were ya?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue looked at Kurt then back at Remy. "Just went for a trip." Rogue replied with a shrug.  
  
"Did p'tite have fun?"  
  
"Ah had sum fun Ah guess." Rogue answered with a nod.  
  
"Yo' had fun wit'out Remy?" Remy asked with mock hurt.  
  
"If it would'ave bin mah choice, Ah'd have not gone at all." Rogue replied with a smile.  
  
"Rogue? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oh!" Rogue said, remembering that he was there. She then held a hand out displaying Remy. "This is Remy, or Gambit, another mutant." Rogue introduced. "And Remy, This is Kurt, our blue fuzzy elfed mutant." Rogue finished.  
  
"Oh, so yer de mutant I predicted." Remy said with a smile and holding out a hand to Kurt.  
  
Kurt took it and shook it in confusion. "Vhat did he mean?" Kurt asked Rogue. Rogue then sighed and explained how Gambit knew about him.  
  
"I see." Kurt replied. And the three of them spent their afternoon much like that. Gambit didn't reveal that he knew about the whole witchcraft thing and Rogue made sure not to mention it at all.  
  
Kurt noticed how Rogue seemed to actually, genuinely be happy. The guy did seem to make people happy. Kurt normally was happy and hyper but today he was overly hyper and even at one point showed Gambit his true form. Gambit had gotten the biggest kick out of it and thought the tail and odd shaped feet was just the most amusing thing.  
  
When Kurt and Rogue finally returned home they teamed up against Scott and Jean in a game of volleyball. Kitty joined teaming up with Scott and Jean saying that they had a better chance at winning, so when Storm came she joined with Kurt and Rogue. Soon Evan was on Kitty's team and Logan had joined Rogue's.  
  
At first the game was no powers but once Kurt ported to get the ball, Jean used her telekinesis to help the ball over onto Kurt's side again. Kurt ported again and got the ball over. Evan had a clear shot for the ball but Kitty was in front of him, so when he went to get the ball Kitty phased herself so he went through her. Storm then used a gust of wind to push it back over.  
  
"That's not fair!" Kitty yelled with a happy smile. Jean used her telekinesis to stop the ball in air so she could easily hit it back over. Rogue jumped back to hit it but began falling, so she caught herself in mid air and hit the ball passing it to Logan who hit it over. Rogue then stood, but her feet were a couple of inches off the ground. Jean narrowed her eyes on the girl sarcastically and lifted her own self off the floor. Ororo saw the game too and lifted off the ground too.  
  
"No fair!" Evan said. "You've got two flyers!"  
  
"And yo've got yerself someone telekinesis!" Rogue replied. Kitty had passed the ball back and Kurt had bunted it back over. Scott tried passing it back to the other side and Rogue jumped and spiked it so hard to the other side that they only realized she had touched the ball when it hit the ground.  
  
"Point for us." Logan said, "What is it now, eight to seven?"  
  
"That's right." Scott replied. "But we're going to catch you!" He said as Evan served the ball. Logan caught this one and hit it back. Kitty hit it up and Scott hit it over. Kurt stretched his arm up to hit it back over only to be rebounded by Evan. Ororo hit it back over and Jean helped the ball make it's way back to the other side. Rogue hit it back over. This continued until they were having a power war and was ended by Evan shooting out a spike hitting the volleyball. It popped and Logan announced the game over. They had long since lost track of score though.  
  
Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were all sent to bed then with the professor telling them that they had a big day tomorrow. They would be taking the jet to London and all of the others would be seeing them off. They would then see them after two weeks when they'd begin apparating home after school. Those two weeks would be for learning how to apparate. It was a short time to learn it, but Hagrid had told them that Dumbledore had been pretty confident that they'd all learn how to quickly.  
  
~Thanx everyone for the reviews. I can't get enough of those. Lol.  
:P Anyway, there seems to be a lot of question/comments about the  
pairings. I'm not positive about what I'm going to be doing with  
that, so I'm leaving options open and opening doors to  
relationships between characters. I wouldn't mind if you helped me  
out some. As time progresses though, (in my fic of course) I widen  
the chance of the people being with those people, so just tell me  
what you think'll be best and that will be helpful. Thanx. :D  
^Crysala^~ 


	7. Hogwarts Express

~O.o! I'm mad at you Soul_Eater! Grrr. :P Not really, but you pointed something out that I overlooked. I will find a way around it, but don't worry, you will get what you want, just not right when you want it. Thank you though, for I had having dead ends and forgetting things like that. I did find a temporary road around it though. :P  
Thanx for the review everyone!~  
  
'I'm so nervous. About now I don't know if I'm like nervous or excited  
though. We're all on the jet headed for London. It's like, so cool! I'm  
going to get to go in and out of Europe like crazy this year. It's like,  
totally awesome! Really! I wouldn't have gone though if it would have,  
like, meant permanently leaving the institute though, Rogue was right.  
  
Oh yeah, it it's like totally weird what Hagrid gave Kurt before he  
left. It was like a small blue ball. Hagrid told Kurt that it was from  
Dumbledore and that right when he gets on the train, he needs to break  
it over his head. It's like totally weird. I've been asking Kurt what  
it's all about, but he, like, won't tell me. I mean, there was like a  
note telling him what it would do. Uh, why did he get a present? Knowing  
my luck, he probably like told Rogue and is not telling me just despite  
me.  
  
Speaking of Rogue though, she hasn't said a word like all day! I can't  
believe her. Way is she all upset? It's not like they're going to  
torture her anyway. I mean, gosh, she should be like proud! She's the  
most powerful and everyone knows it and still she acts like its still  
some totally horrible thing! She needs to. Ummm. she's giving me the eye  
right now. I hate that, it really creeps me out. I like shouldn't have  
looked at her while writing about her. She totally knows I am.  
  
I wonder how long it's going to be till we like get there.'  
  
Kitty looked up from her laptop. "Hey, umm. professor, how much longer is it till we get there?" Kitty asked, risking a quick glance at Rogue who looked as if it was taking all her self-control not to dent or break her trunk. It would have been quite easy for her to do in any case. "Not too much longer half pint." Logan answered for Xavier. "Thanks."  
  
'We should be there shortly. That probably means that I should like  
stop writing soon. I'm like so excited though! Geese, I have  
butterflies in my stomach I swear! All the new boys we'll like get to  
meet. Perhaps I could like convince Rogue to begin with a fresh new  
start. Have her get rid of all that dark make-up and wear something  
that will like flatter her better. Well, not that the make-up she wears  
isn't flattering, but it's a make up that kind of says, 'okay people,  
step back and don't talk to me! Stay out of my way and I won't pound  
you.' That's totally not the way to get a guy! The girl.'  
  
"Kitty, that's what Ah want it t'say! Ah'm not goin' to change. Geese, ya make it sound like Ah have a chance at a relationship. News flash! Ah can't touch anyone! No guy wants a girl like that." Rogue said making Kitty jump and shut her laptop.  
  
"You were reading my diary!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "You were holdin it out like ya wanted people t'read it." Rogue said easing into her chair.  
  
"Anyway, guys here like won't even know that you can't touch. Stop pitying yourself and get over it!" Kitty said exasperated, putting her laptop away.  
  
"Ah wasn' pitying mahself when Ah said that. Ah was stating a fact! And anyway, say Ah did get int'a relationship, eventually tha guy's goin ta hafta find out an' what then? What do ya suggest Ah do when he's leaving me in anger and Ah'm hurting for bein' rejected so easily? Think about it!"  
  
"Geese, sorry! I like won't try to get you to make a good impression for once. geese." Kitty said, opening her laptop again and facing it at an angle that Rogue wouldn't be able to read.  
  
"Ya mean a preppy impression? Or is it valley girl? No thanks! Ah'll-"  
  
"Wouldyoutwoshutup? You'rereallygettingonournerves!" Pietro said turning to look at Rogue, those blue eyes glaring down into her jade green ones.  
  
"We'll shut up if we like, want to. Not like you've been much better. That mouth's been running ever since we like left! You're lucky we gave you guy's rides!" Kitty growled at him.  
  
"WellatleastIwasspeakingquieterandnotfuedingwithpeople!" Pietro retorted. "Andanyway, peoplewouldratherlistentomethenyoutwo!"  
  
"Yo'r very arrogant! Anyone evah tell ya that before?" Rogue asked cruelly.  
  
"Yestheyhave, butit'sonlyinagoodwayofcourse. Yup, becauseI'mperfect!"  
  
The jet stopped and began to land.  
  
~  
  
The five of them said their good-byes at the train station then left the five to find their way onto platform nine and three quarters. When they saw the column they'd have to go through there was already a large group, mostly containing of bright red heads. Two were currently going through in a sneaky way. A boy that was really skinny with disheveled raven black hair followed a tall red headed man through the column.  
  
The five mutants waited till the whole group had made their way through and quickly went in after them. Running through it as conspicuously as possible. Kitty had gone first and in her worry of actually running right into the concrete had phased through it only to find that it would have let her through anyway. She then beckoned the others through.  
  
The place on the other side of the wall was packed with people and there was a scarlet train in front of them. There was even a sign that said 'Hogwarts Express' that made them feel better. They were in the right place. Looking around even more they saw the words 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.'  
  
The place was bustling! Owls were hooting and cats were crying while people pushed a wide variety of different colored trolleys to the train.  
  
"There's that group. And look there, the boy and girl Hagrid knew. Let's follow them." Lance said, pushing his own trolley in that direction. The others followed to a carriage that was now full of that groups belongings. The five teens went and quickly threw their stuff into it too and then hurried onto the train.  
  
They found an empty compartment and quickly filled it. Lance and Pietro sat on one side while Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt sat on the other. Rogue was by the door and Kitty was between Kurt and her. Pietro was by the door on the other side and Lance closer to the window.  
  
Kurt pulled something out of his pocket immediately and the rest of them watched him. The thing looked like a blue ball and as if it contained blue gel that moved around like mist inside.  
  
"What's that?" Rogue asked, leaning in to get a closer look.  
  
"Present from Dumbledore I guess. It better vork!" Kurt said, now reaching for his holowatch. He took it off and his normal, blue form appeared. He then put the blue ball over his head and with a loud 'snap' it broke open. The gel inside seeped over his head, onto his shoulders, down his arms, and covering the rest of his body. The four others watched in amazment.  
  
When Kurt's whole fuzzy body was covered in this gel, it all seemed to slowly soak into him only to reveal that he looked like the human Kurt. Not the elf Kurt.  
  
Everyone was now staring in amazement. "Woaw! That's awesome dude!" Lance exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder if that like, could make you look like, anything you wanted too." Kitty thought aloud curiously. No one responded.  
  
"Hey, this is nice. Nice and quiet." Lance finally said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.  
  
"Rogue, look, I'm like, really sorry about the stuff I said on the jet." Kitty said to Rogue since she finally had the chance.  
  
"It's alight Kitty, Ah was bein' nosy and said some mean stuff too." Rogue replied.  
  
"oooooh, isn't-that-so-cute?" Pietro said pretending to look as if he was touched. "That's-so-sweet." The train began to move.  
  
"How about we go find a different compartment and leave the boys to this one. We could like, make new friends. We could get some info about this place. What do you say Rogue?" Kitty asked, making a face at Pietro, who made a face back, beating Kitty. Lance and Kurt laughed at this and Rogue stood up.  
  
"Okay, let's go." And so they left, leaving the boys laughing in their seats.  
  
As they were walking and trying to find a compartment that looked like it contained friendly looking students when Kitty opened one door to find the red headed boy and the bushy haird girl they had met in Ollivander's wand shop.  
  
"Don't let that thing out!" The red headed boy called Ron said, but a huge and odd looking cat jumped out of a basket, yawned as it stretched, then leapt onto Ron's knees.  
  
Ron shoved the cat away while protecting a pocket on his chest and shouted, "Get out of here!"  
  
"Ron don't!" The girl named Hermione growled. A man sleeping in the compartment stirred and all of them looked at him expectantly. When he didn't wake Kitty waltzed in.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the two we like saw in Ollivander's shop?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You're. uh. what's your name again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kitty and this is Rogue." Kitty introduced, sitting down next to the red-head. "Mind if we join you for a bit? The guys we came with are like totally being a jerk."  
  
"Well then here won't be much better!" Hermione replied, glaring at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked with a shrug.  
  
"Sure, you can join us." The raven haired boy said, ignoring his comrades. Rogue sat down next to him.  
  
"What year are you?" He asked Rogue.  
  
"Third." Rogue replied simply.  
  
"Third? You can't be. I'm a third year and-" He was about to continue but Kitty avidly began explaining their situation.  
  
"I never got around to asking this when we were in the wand shop, but how is it that the five of you all got your powers at the same time and you all went to the same school?" Hermione asked, surely the brains of the group.  
  
Rogue and Kitty looked at each other.  
  
"That's kind of, like, a secret." Kitty replied.  
  
"Oooh." Ron said. "Looks like we've got another mystery to solve." Ron said almost teasingly.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked.  
  
Ron looked pleased. He then went into telling the story of the group's first and second year and constantly speaking of 'you-know-who' and 'he-who-must-not-be-named'; whoever that was.  
  
Once he was finished, Kitty looked at the boy with the lighting shaped scar in awe, but Rogue's expression had not changed. In her opinion, Kitty and the rest of the X-men had went through enough stuff probably to add up to match those stories.  
  
"Who is this, 'he-who-must-not-be-named'?" Rogue asked.  
  
Ron looked at her utterly amazed. "You don't know? He's only the darkest wizard! Only about twelve or thirteen years ago did he spread his darkness in sending people into fear all over!" Ron replied.  
  
"And is that what he had people call'em? 'He-who-must-not-be-named'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"His name's Voldemort." Harry said, and Hermione and Ron flinched. "People just don't say his name now days. I find it rather stupid." Harry said.  
  
"Voldemort huh?" Rogue asked causing the two to flinch again. "And ya stopped him when ya were only one? Congratulations!" Rogue said, taking his hand in her gloved ones and shaking it sarcastically.  
  
Harry smiled. He seemed relieved that she wasn't making a big deal out of it. "It wasn't actually me, it was my mother. She died for me and because of her sacrifice it diminished Voldemort." Harry replied with a shrug.  
  
The rest of the time was a lot of talking done mostly by Kitty, Ron, and a little bit of Harry and Hermione. Rogue didn't speak that much though.  
  
At around one o'clock a plump woman pushing a cart of food came to the compartment door.  
  
"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked, looking at the sleeping man in the corner. "He looks like he could do with some food." Ron added.  
  
Hermione got up and walked to the man. "Er-Professor? Excuse me- Professor?" She asked but the man didn't respond.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. If he's hungry when he waked, I'll be up front with the driver." The plump woman said kindly. She then continued on her way.  
  
"I suppose he is asleep?" Ron asked as he watched the plump woman close the compartment door. "I mean- he hasn't died, has he?"  
  
"No, no, he's breathing." Hermione replied, receiving some sort of food from Harry. After that event, it was back to talking and Rogue had to interrupt Kitty a few times to prevent her from talking about their mutations.  
  
Sometime after it had begun to rain three boys appeared in the doorway to the compartment, and it wasn't Kurt, Pietro, or Lance. One was very pale with a pointed face and looked rather small standing between two much larger boys who looked to Rogue like the pale boy's posse. Both looked muscular but ugly and mean. Ah could take them, easy. Rogue thought to herself with a mental laugh.  
  
"Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." They scrawny boy in the middle said in a drawl. The two boys beside him laughed.  
  
"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." The boy sneered. "Did your mother die of shock?"  
  
Rogue didn't know this boy or what he was talking about, but she knew that he was purposely irritating the red head. Ron obviously agreed for he stood up so fast he knocked the huge cat's basket to the floor. This caused Lupin (she had learned the man in the corner's name) to grunt.  
  
"Who's that?" The small boy asked stepping back.  
  
"New teacher," Harry said, getting to his feet too, looking ready to hold Ron back.  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed and he looked as if he was just about to leave when he spotted Rogue and looked at her in interest. She had not changed into her school robes yet and still wore her Goth close. "Who's this?" He asked her.  
  
"Tha name's Rogue." Rogue replied.  
  
"What year?" The small boy asked.  
  
"Leave Malfoy!" Ron snarled devilishly. "No! I haven't had a chance to introduce myself yet!" Malfoy said grinning at Ron. He then turned to Rogue and held out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is the kind of crowd you want to be with around here."  
  
"And what kind is that?" Rogue asked, not taking his hand.  
  
"My kind! The smart and strong kind." Draco replied.  
  
"Smart aye? Which one o'ya have the wits?" Rogue asked.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Why, me of course!" Draco replied.  
  
"Look Kitty, it looks like another one with the PMS." Rogue said, her expression not changing as she looked up at Draco who looked at her cruelly. Kitty couldn't hold back the laughter though.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "PMS?"  
  
"The Pietro Maximoff Syndrome." Rogue replied.  
  
"What's that or, Who's he?"  
  
"The arrogant son of a powerful enemy, makin' him believe that he's jus' as powerful and even mo' annoying." Rogue replied, throwing Kitty into more laughs.  
  
"Hey, that's exactly right!" Harry said happily.  
  
"Not exactly. His dad thinks he really powerful, making both Malfoy's look like fools!" Ron said, howling with laughter.  
  
"You better watch it." Malfoy growled to Rogue and now seemed to be looking for a name to call Rogue. "Strips!" He finally said, making fun of her hair.  
  
Rogue jumped up and the compartment went silent. "Hey, only Wolverine can call meh that! And ya know what? Those two thugs o' yo'rs, yeah, them! They ain't no match fo' me and Ah really don care if Ah get expelled!" Rogue said, her face deadly close to Malfoy's.  
  
"You ain't no match for us!" One of the large boys said in a dumb voice.  
  
"Ya wanna bet?" Rogue growled, knowing that she probably looked really foolish, being quite petite and standing next to this huge boy, challenging him.  
  
The teacher behind them snorted and Malfoy quickly looked to him. "C'mon." Malfoy said to the two boys and he quickly turned and they left, but Rogue heard one of the boys mutter, "Watch your back." And they were gone.  
  
Ron and Harry sat back down followed by Rogue.  
  
"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." Ron growled. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-" He made a gesture that told Rogue he'd punch him, or do something violent.  
  
"Ron, be careful!" Hermione said, pointing at Lupin. "Rogue, do you seriously think you could take Crabb and Goyle?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Ah could!" Rogue replied crossing her arms. Hermione looked helplessly to Kitty, obviously thinking that Rogue was kidding herself.  
  
"Hermione, Rogue could take those guys out with like, one punch." Kitty replied seriously. Everyone but the Professor Lupin looked to Rogue. There was then silence for a while as the rain got heavier and so did the darkness. Lanterns then just magically came to life and the train traveled on.  
  
"We must be nearly there." Ron said, looking out the darkened window. The train then began to slow. "Great." Ron muttered, then getting up and walking further to the window. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast." He broke off.  
  
"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, almost nervously as she looked down at her watch.  
  
"So why're we stopping?" Kitty asked.  
  
As the train got slower Harry stood and stuck his head out the compartment door and looked around.  
  
With a jerk the train came to a stop and was greeted with the sound of luggage falling. Then suddenly the lamps went out and they were in pitch darkness.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!"  
  
Rogue felt Harry sit back down next to her.  
  
"D'you think we've broken down?" Came Kitty's voice.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
There was then a sound of cloth rubbing against glass and Rogue could make out the silhouette of Ron trying to see through the window. "There's something out there, I think people are coming aboard." Ron reported.  
  
The compartment door opened abruptly and someone fell over Rogue's and Harry's legs.  
  
"Sorry-d'you know what's going on? -Ouch-sorry"  
  
"Hullo, Neville."  
  
"Harry Is that you? What's happening?"  
  
"No idea-sit down-"  
  
There was a hissing that sounded as if it came from a cat. Rogue figured the new boy had tried to sit on that large cat.  
  
"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Rogue felt someone pass and the door slide open once again and then there was two loud yelps of pain.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for Ron-"  
  
"Come in and sit down-"  
  
"Not here! I'm here!"  
  
"Ouch!" Kitty yelped.  
  
"Quiet!" Said a new, gruff voice that oddly reminded Rogue of Logan. The man, Lupin, must have woken up and his movements were audible.  
  
There was then an odd crackling noise and then a wavering light lit up the compartment. His eyes were alert and that's all Rogue needed to notice to know that she needed to be alert too. "Stay where you are." The man said in that hoarse voice, but Rogue couldn't see him, she was keeping her eyes on the door. She could feel something creeping on the other side of the door.  
  
The door slid open and both Rogue and Harry backed away from the door. She watched as a cloaked figure that stood as tall as the ceiling and it's face was hidden by the black hood entered slightly. There was more movement so Rogue looked down and she saw a hand slide from underneath that cloak. It was grayish and looked as if it was any more decayed it would fall off. If she was a normal teen it would have really grossed her out.  
  
The creature quickly retraced its hand and drew a slow, hard breath as though it was trying to sniff out a smell or suck something up.  
  
The whole place suddenly went cold and Rogue felt that she couldn't breathe for a second. It felt as if an ice bucket had been poured over her and it had soaked into her clothes, through her skin and had seeped right into her soul. Rogue then heard Harry fall down beside her and she quickly followed him to the ground.  
  
Suddenly she felt all the minds and memories of the people she had absorbed come forward. They were brilliant in her mind; like looking straight at the sun then closing your eyes; and one after the other she began watching the worse moments of everyone she had ever touched. She saw the plane crash and felt what Scott had felt that night when his parents had died and he thought he had lost his brother forever. She then saw others but couldn't place which mind it was and with each one the feeling got worse. Her body began shaking like crazy while remembering somebody's worse memory and then everything went black. 


	8. What Happened?

Kitty held her friends head in her lap as she lay unconscious. "Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Ron asked, lightly slapping Harry's face.  
  
"W-what?" Harry asked, coming to.  
  
Suddenly Rogue jumped awake and she was breathing hard. "Rogue? Rogue? Are you okay?!" Rogue heard Kurt's voice.  
  
Rogue was shaking uncontrollably as she forced herself to sit up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked Harry in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said with a weak voice. "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?" Rogue heard Harry ask.  
  
"No one screamed," Ron said in a nervous voice. Rogue then took that chance to look around. Everyone seemed very pale and she imagined she was too. Though then that meant that she would be extremely white for she already had a really pale complexion.  
  
"But I heard screaming-" Harry fought.  
  
There was then a loud snap and everyone jumped. Rogue looked to see that professor breaking a huge chunk of chocolate into pieces.  
  
"Here," he said bending down in front of Harry and handing him a large piece. "Eat it. It'll help." He finished. Rogue couldn't see if Harry took the chocolate but the man came over to her next and handed her a large piece as well.  
  
"What was that thing?" Rogue heard Harry ask.  
  
"A dementor." Lupin said, now giving a piece of chocolate to Kitty, then Ron, etc.  
  
Everyone looked at Lupin except Rogue. She kept shaking uncontrollably as she held the chocolate. What in the world did he think chocolate was going to do?  
  
"Eat, it'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me." Lupin said then left the compartment and into the hallway.  
  
"I don't get it. What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well-that thing- the dementor- stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see it's face)-and you- you-" Kitty replied to Harry, still half sitting Rogue up.  
  
'I thought you were having a fit or something," Ron said who looked very scared, but glanced quickly at Rogue who was clutching her arms over her chest as if to warm herself. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-" Ron said glancing back at Harry then back over to Rogue. "Then just fell, very still at first, then shaking even worse then she is now." Ron went on weakly. Harry then looked through the crowd of people around him to see Rogue.  
  
"And Professor Lupin stepped over you two, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," began Hermione. "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away."  
  
"It was horrible," Said a boy Rogue had seen shortly after Lupin had lit the compartment. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"  
  
"I felt weird," Ron began, shifting nervously. "Like I'd never be cheerful again."  
  
"But didn't any of you- fall off your seats?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one else besides Rogue." Ron replied, looking distressed at the two. "Ginny was shaking like mad though."  
  
"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know." Came Lupin's voice, but Rogue hardly noticed. She suddenly was pitying all those people she had ever touched. The horrors of that they had experienced!  
  
"Scott." Rogue muttered quietly.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked in a hushed voice as well. Kurt was now sitting next to her, ready to listen.  
  
"Ah saw."  
  
"Vhat'd you see?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Tha plane crash. falling. loss. fear. anger. his feelings. his worse moment." Rogue said quietly, replaying what she had seen. She then noticed that Pietro was there too, and he was leaning over her holding the chocolate to her mouth. She gave in and took it and to her surprise felt partially better and her body was filled with sudden warmth. She stopped shaking.  
  
"We'll be to Hogwarts in ten minutes." The Professor informed them. "Are you all right, Harry? Rogue?" He asked the two.  
  
Rogue didn't reply, she just stood and walked out of the compartment followed by Kitty, Kurt, Pietro, and Lance, who she noticed as she walked out. Even the two cats were there, trailing at their owners heals.  
  
All of them then got their school robes on and in just about time, for the train had come to a stop. All five of them then filed out of the train, their robes on and wands at hand. They were then ushered along with the third years though they would be sorted with the first. (To their embarrassment.)  
  
They came upon many carriages pulled by these huge ugly. horse type things Rogue noticed. It was like their skin was drawn so tight up against their skin that you could see it's bones and it had great black wings with white eyes. Rogue shuddered and looked around, no one else seemed to be phased by the animals, so she just hopped into the carriage with Kitty and Kurt.  
  
Finally, after the great horses had started forward, they got to look up at the Hogwarts castle and they looked in awe and the beautiful sight.  
  
~Author in Disguise. I must have said this wrong somehow,  
but I wanted to ask for peoples opinions on coupling and I'm  
glad you told me your opinion. Actually, I had written a  
reply to your review, but then realized that I didn't have  
you E-mail address and you it wasn't signed. If you want to  
see my reply, give me your E-mail address next time.  
And everyone, I apologize; In the last chapter I had Malfoy  
call Rogue Strips when I meant to have Stripes. I will be  
changing that shortly, but I just wanted to apologize for  
that as it has already bugged at least one person. Lol.  
Oh, and I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapt.~ 


	9. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slyth...

~I first want to apologize (and some of you have mentioned lol) for my focusing mainly on Rogue. She is after all my favorite character and almost do it subconsciously.. If possible lol. There will be more of other characters, but I warn you that it will mainly be a Rogue story. I don't know how to portray Kitty and Lance very well or know what to do with them, so you may not get so much of them. However, there will be much more Kurt.  
  
Those of you who have made guesses at the houses each will be put in, you may be disappointed, but I hope you enjoy anyway. By the time I had been getting reviews on that part, I had had it done, but was still doing editing and stuff to parts even before it. Still hope you enjoy though. :D  
  
Rogue Maverick, I couldn't quite get what you were trying to say. No Kurtty? Or Yes Kurtty? I was really confused by your review.  
  
I know I've said this a lot, but I can't say it enough. thanx for the reviews, and I think I'll let you get to the story now before I bug you all to death with my incessant rambling! Lol.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Rogue heard a familiar voice over the crowd and knew that the Malfoy kid was bugging Harry. When Rogue drew close enough to see, Malfoy was blocking Harry's way into the castle.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron said coldly.  
  
"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Asked Malfoy, loud so anyone not listening could hear.  
  
Rogue easily pushed two people aside so she was next to Harry. "He didn't, but I did! Something wrong with that?" Rogue announced so that Harry didn't look as bad.  
  
Malfoy looked up at the older teen and her eyes were glaring dangerously, daring him to say anything.  
  
"Is there a problem?" A quiet voice said near Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, no-er-Professor," Malfoy said, partially sarcastic. He smirked at his two thugs, then looked blankly at Rogue. She tried to interpret it, but he had turned around and had begun walking up the stairs.  
  
The rest headed up the steps in a hurry. They were then led into a large open and spacious room.  
  
"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both. Wagner, Pryde, Alvers, Maximoff, and uh. Rogue. please follow Sir Nicholas to where the first years are so you can be sorted." A stern looking witch called, then pointed to a ghost. She then turned to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Comeon, wedon'twanttobelate." Pietro said, grabbing the robed arm of the closest one to him which was Rogue and pulling her toward the ghost. Kitty ran after them quickly followed by Kurt who was followed by Lance. They then found themselves in front of a large staircase. They made their way up till they saw a large group of young kids standing anxiously in front of great doors.  
  
"This is going to be so embarrassing." Pietro said at a normal pace, which wasn't normal for him. He seemed anxious too. "Thisisyourfaultyouknow!" Pietro accused, turning on Rogue.  
  
"Ah know it is!" And Rogue pushed him, she meant to push him lightly, but her superhuman strength wouldn't let her and he fell to the ground.  
  
Pietro shot up. "Whatwasthatfor?!" Pietro demanded.  
  
"It's not totally mah fault! Ah only touched ya once and that was because you were threatening mah friends!" Rogue replied.  
  
Pietro was about to retort something when they heard someone say, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The banquet will be beginning shortly, but before you go, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Now, while you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you points and if you break any rules, you lose points. At the end, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. We will begin shortly." Then whoever it was that was speaking left.  
  
"This really is going to be like, really embarrassing." Kitty said to Rogue. "All these kids look at least five years younger then us." Kitty whined.  
  
"Alight! Ah'm sorry! Ah'd take it back if Ah could! All of it! Ah neva meant t'git ya'll in this trouble!" Rogue said. She was not feeling well. Not only had she been dreading this day since the letter come, but now she had a mixture of angry feelings; sad feeling, hopeless feelings, and desperate feelings after replaying those horrible moments from everyone's past because of the dementor. It made her easily agitated. So she turned on her heal and walked toward the door.  
  
She was suddenly stopped by a blur and then Pietro was looking down at her. "I'msorry." Pietro said, even quicker then usual.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked uncaring.  
  
He sighed. "Oh, nevermind!" Rogue gasped sarcastically. "Yeah, that's what Ah figured." Rogue rolled her eyes and pushed Pietro aside as she headed for the door again. He was ahead of her in a flash.  
  
"look! I was nervous and embarrassed, it's easier to blame you then blaming it on myself." Pietro said, working very hard to speak at the normal pace.  
  
"Yeah Rogue. I like never even blamed you. You know I'm like totally excited. It's just embarrassing." Kitty said, having caught up with them.  
  
"Well, it is mah fault, so Ah guessed Ah was just in a hurry to believe that you were blaming it-" Rogue replied.  
  
"Come on guys, if you don't hurry, we're going to miss the ceremony." Lance said watching some of the kids file in through those great doors. "Hurry!" Lance urged, leaping up the stairs. Pietro took off with a flash and Rogue grabbed Kitty under the arms and flew up the stairs quickly.  
  
Once they got through the doors they stopped using their powers. The room was packed with kids. Four long tables lined the massive room but left a large walkway through the center. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside and it looked truly amazing.  
  
Rogue smiled and leaned in to whisper to Kitty. "Sometime Ah think Ah'll fly up there and see where tha roof starts." Rogue said with a weak smile.  
  
Names of the first year students were beginning to be called out. "Alvers, Lance." Called a kindly looking. goblin? It looked like one at least.  
  
Lance stepped forward and a hushed talk started among the tables. "He can't be a first year! He looks like a senior in High school!" Rogue heard someone mutter.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled out. Rogue and Pietro burst into laughter.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kitty defended. Pietro and Rogue couldn't help laughing though as they watched Lance walk over to a certain table with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
A little while later the goblin wizard called out, "Maximoff, Pietro!" Pietro walked up. Rogue could finally see the stool that he sat on and the battered old hat that he put on his head for the crowd had thinned.  
  
It was about a minute before the hat jumped and called out, "Slytherin!" The wizard took the hat off Pietro's head and pointed to the table he needed to go to.  
  
More names were called out until the goblin called, "Pryde, Kitty." And Kitty walked up excitedly. Rogue was afraid that she'd get so excited that she'd phase right through the hat. She didn't though, and the hat announced, "Hufflepuff!" Kitty seemed pleased and hurried to the table Lance was sitting at.  
  
There were then more names. The wizard then called out, "Erm- Rogue." He said the name a little weirdly, noticing that there was no last name.  
  
Rogue walked nervously toward the stool only to be greeted like the others; a lot of hushed talking. She sat down and the hat was placed over her head and was so big it slipped over her ears.  
  
"Ahh. another older one. And you're the most powerful witch I've seen in a very long time." Came a voice in her ear.  
  
'Who in the world said that?' Rogue asked herself.  
  
"The hat dear, the hat did. Hmm. you're a difficult one. Strong and intelligent, very courageous, but likes to stay out of the action if possible." The hat said.  
  
'So where are you goin' t'put me sugah?" Rogue asked annoyed. There was no response. A couple more seconds, then.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled out. Rogue sighed as the hat was pulled off her head. She then walked over to the table the goblin dude pointed her to.  
  
The next mutant to be called was "Wagner, Kurt."  
  
The hat was put on his head and it announced, "Gryffindor!" Kurt went eagerly over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Once the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up. It surprised Rogue at how he gave off such a strong and commanding power.  
  
"Welcome!" He began, and even though he wasn't shouting, his voice projected across the hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." He said merrily. He cleared his voice. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."  
  
Dumbledore paused and Rogue could see in his eyes that it didn't make him that happy at all. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I there fore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." He said, scanning the room.  
  
"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.  
  
"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was then an applause and Rogue clapped.  
  
"As to our second new appointment; well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaing limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."  
  
After that there was another applause and Rogue applauded a little better this time, actually knowing the guy.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore began to speak again. "One more thing." He began, looking specifically at the five mutants. "Some older students have joined the third years having gained their powers at an older age. Please to not pester them with questions, but since I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore finished. "Let the feast begin!" He announced and food appeared on the plates and drinks in the goblets all of a sudden.  
  
Rogue was shocked and looked at her food for a second in amazement. She took a little bit and ate it, but she didn't feel really hungry. When she glanced over at Kurt though at the Gryffindore table and he was gulping down his food next to Hermione. Lance and Kitty were well absorbed in talking with each other. 


	10. Settling in

"This place is like, totally amazing!" Kitty said to Lance as they followed the group of Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Hey new girl, what year are you?" A boy that looked slightly older then Kitty said.  
  
"Uh. we're like going into our third year." Kitty replied.  
  
"Third year? You look much older then third year!" The boy said in amazement.  
  
"Well, I think it's pretty good considering we're in our third year, our fist year of school here." Lance said, standing partially in front of Kitty.  
  
"Oh yeah, your one of those students who got your powers late. Cool! I heard rumors that you guys were really powerful and that the ministry couldn't ignore you even though they wanted to." A girl said.  
  
"Geese, gossip must get around fast." Lance scowled.  
  
"Ohh, this is like totally my place then!" Kitty said with a smile. She pushed Lance away kindly.  
  
"Most of it's true." Kitty said to the boy.  
  
"What's your name?" The girl that had come up next to the boy asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kitty, and this is Lance." Kitty answered.  
  
"Hi Lance." The girl said, holding her hand out to him. Lance shook it.  
  
"What's your name?" Lance asked the girl.  
  
"Oh, my name is Tanya and this is Roger." Tanya replied. Tanya and Lance began talking and Roger and Kitty began talking. Before they new it, they were in the common room of Hufflepuff chatting away.  
  
Finally they went to their dorms. "That Lance guy you came with is pretty cool. Is he single?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Uh." Kitty replied. She suddenly felt very jealous.  
  
"You two aren't seeing each other are you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Well. not exactly."  
  
"Good. Then he's free. Thanks Kit." Tanya said, before going over to her four poster bed and lying down.  
  
"You like, didn't let me finish!" Kitty said, a bit angry.  
  
"You didn't have to. Not exactly is good enough for me. If I can get guys that are already dating someone, I can surely get one that is 'not exactly' with someone." Tanya replied.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, that Kitty girl is really cute. You two dating?" Roger asked as Lance and him entered the dorm.  
  
"Er-no. I mean, I've had a thing for her for a long time now, but all she ever seems to do is flirt with me or hate me." Lance replied. "Girls, I don't get them."  
  
"Nor do I. Hey, would you be mad at me if I gave Kitty a shot? She seems cool enough." Roger asked.  
  
"Good luck!" Lance said, laying down on his bed and putting his hands behind his head as a cushion.  
  
"Okay." Roger said, as if Lance had just given him a challenge.  
  
"What about Tanya? She's cool. Perhaps I could try and get her attention." Lance said, glancing over at Roger with a smile.  
  
"Sure go ahead. We dated for a bit, but it was always an on and off thing. That girl's got an ego!" Roger replied.  
  
"A lot of girls that look that pretty do." Lance stated simply.  
  
"Kitty doesn't seem to have much of an ego."  
  
"No, but she sure does think she's better then people."  
  
"Really? Interesting."  
  
"Yup. She's really cute when she's angry though!" Lance went on.  
  
"That's always good to hear. Then you always know that when you get in fights, you've got something to look forward to." Roger replied happily.  
  
Lance chuckled softly. "So what about Tanya, is she cute when she's mad?"  
  
"Ohh no man! Not at all. She's downright scary. When she's mad, you don't want to be around her!" Roger said, shaking his head.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lance said.  
  
"That's good." Roger agreed with a nod.  
  
"Well, good night." Lance said, getting ready for bed.  
  
"Night."  
  
^~^  
  
Kurt walked along the corridors next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they headed to Gryffindor tower. "Zis place is so cool! It's a little disappointing zat I don't get to be viz my ozer friends, but at least your faces are familiar to me." Kurt said to them. Lance, Pietro, and himself had all set off to look for Rogue and Kitty when the train had started slowing down and they had arrived right as Harry had fell, quickly followed by Rogue. They hadn't went too much further though, because they didn't want to be near the dementor. Once Lupin had made it go though, they had ran in to check on their friends.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun er-" Hermione said, but she couldn't remember the boys name.  
  
"Kurt." Kurt told her.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt. It's really all very interesting." The girl then went into telling him about some very technical sounding things that Kurt couldn't follow, but he watched the girl in intrigue.  
  
"Hermione! Stop boring the poor guy. Don't you think he'll get enough of that tomorrow? He's got two years of catching up to do while also learning his third!" Ron interrupted her.  
  
"Not to mention on how to learn to apparate." Kurt muttered.  
  
"What?!" Ron asked in envy. "But you're underage!"  
  
"Yes, and the Ministry of Magic clearly states that if you are under-" Hermione began.  
  
"I know, I know!" Kurt cut in. "But ze ministry vas determined to get us here and ze five of us refused to come unless ve'd get to go back to ze institute so zey gave in." Kurt explained.  
  
"Really? That's so cool!" Ron exclaimed. "In Hogsmeade, it would be really cool to be able to apparate. We could drive Crabbe and Goyle crazy!"  
  
"Who's Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle are stupid thugs who worship Draco Malfoy." Ron replied to Kurt's question.  
  
"Who's Draco Malfoy?" Kurt asked, getting even more confused.  
  
"A really annoying boy from Slytherin that loves to make our lives miserable." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, so all of zose type of people get into Slyzerin?" Kurt asked, thinking of Pietro.  
  
"I guess." Ron answered with a shrug. "Not a witch or wizard that's ever gone bad hasn't come from Slytherin." Ron explained.  
  
"Yeah, Pietro sure vill be von vizard gone bad." Kurt muttered.  
  
"Pietro?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, he's von of ze new guys zat are older but in ze zird year." Kurt answered.  
  
They had gotten to a wall with a large picture of a fat lady. "Password." She questioned, and someone said it. They were then going into a hole behind it and they were in the Gryffindor common room. Most of the students went up to bed, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione had some questions to ask Kurt.  
  
"Look, Kurt, I can't help but wonder, why is it that all five of you got your power at the same time and you all knew each other? We won't tell anyone, you have no clue the kind of secrets we've kept before." Hermione beckoned him when they were out of earshot to everyone.  
  
"Zat vas a really good feast! Do you eat like zat every night?" Kurt asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Kurt?!" Ron provoked.  
  
"Look, I really shouldn't be ze von to tell you!" Kurt replied.  
  
"What could it possibly be? We know Dumbledore must know, knowing him, he probably told you what happened." Harry urged.  
  
"Vell, he did tell us. Please, don't ask me to be ze von to explain!" Kurt begged. "In any case, it isn't my place to tell! No, no, I can't!" Kurt said, leaping from between them and hurrying to the spiral staircase, following some boys to the dorm.  
  
^~^  
  
"I hear the five of you are very powerful." The boy named Draco said to Pietro.  
  
"That'swhatweweretold." Pietro replied with a shrug.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's-what-we-were-told." Pietro repeated slowly.  
  
"Oh. That one with the white streaks in her hair is pretty mean. I like her." Draco said with a smile.  
  
"Rouge?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Is that her name? Well yeah, her." Draco asked. "I wonder what she's doing hanging out with Potter's crew? They're not like her at all!"  
  
"Potter'screw?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah. They're a bunch of wimps; weak fools!" Draco growled. "I can't believe he hangs with mudbloods!"  
  
"Mudbloods?" Pietro asked. He was pretty shocked. Usually it was him doing a lot of the talking but this Draco kid was doing quite enough.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said as if it's a term Pietro should know. "Don't tell me your one of them?"  
  
"Perhaps-if-you-tell-me-what-a-mudblood-is-then-I-could-tell-you." Pietro growled. He didn't know if he liked this boy.  
  
"Muggle born. Non-magic folk as parents."  
  
"Well, myparentsaren'texactlymuggles, butnotexactlywitchesorwizardseither." Pietro replied, thinking about his dad. A great pain grabbed his chest then. He hated thinking about his dad.  
  
"Uhhh." Draco said in confusion.  
  
"Never-mind. Don't-worry-about-it. I'm-tired-of-repeating-myself." Pietro said slowly.  
  
"Ever think of speaking normally then?" Draco asked, and the two thugs behind him snickered. "This Rogue girl, she said that she could take these two on." Draco said questioningly. "Is it true?"  
  
"Defiantly." Pietro replied, almost wishing Rogue was here right then to smash one of the two guy's faces in. But then again, who needs that, Pietro could just freak them out him selve if he wanted too. Wonder how they'd react being lifted up into the air because he was running around them so quickly.  
  
"But she's so. small." Draco stated.  
  
"Oh, like you?" Pietro said at a normal pace to let the words sink in.  
  
"Hmm. good point." Draco replied with a nodd. Pietro looked at him in utter shock. Did he really think that he was as strong as his thugs?  
  
"So, what's the scoop on you guys?" Draco asked. Pietro was tempted to tell him so that the five of them could use their powers freely and he could attack the guys, but he knew that Rogue or one of the others would defiantly hurt him then.  
  
"Thereisnoscoop." Pietro said with a shrug.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
Pietro sighed annoyed. "There-is-no-scoop!" Pietro repeated.  
  
Draco shrugged, then lead Pietro to the boys dormitory.  
  
^~^  
  
Rogue walked absently along with the group. It always unnerved her to be in large groups for she was constantly afraid of touching someone. She didn't feel like doing that! It wasn't likely to happen though. She was wearing her robes, which covered just about everything but her hands and face. Her hands were covered now though, for she was wearing her usual gloves. At least she had something left from her Goth look besides her make-up.  
  
"Hey, are you one of those students who got your power this year?" A guy asked, walking up to her in the group.  
  
"Ya, Ah am." Rogue replied simply.  
  
"Your starting your third year then aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue answered.  
  
"Well, I'm Cody, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
Rogue looked at him, remembering the dance she had went to when she had first gotten her powers. Cody, he had accidentally knocked her over and then he had tried to help her up, but had touched her and she absorbed him. But this wasn't that Cody.  
  
"Hello?" Cody's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Ah'm Rogue." Rogue replied, taking his hand. He shook it with a kind smile.  
  
"If you need anybody to show you the ropes, just let me know." He offered. He smiled at her, then joined his friends. Rogue stared after him for a bit then looked down at her gloved hands. She wondered how different her life would be if she wouldn't have had her mutation. Would her magic have shown up, and if it did, would it be late. Would it have overtaken her? Dumbledore said that's why it had flown into other people.  
  
Soon Rogue found herself in the dormitory. Her stuff was already in there and Mrs. Marvel was hooting impatiently, wanting to get out. Rogue opened the cage door and she jumped onto the bed.  
  
The door to the dormitory opened and a girl came in, laughing at some joke. When she turned around and saw Rogue, her smile faded. She shut her door then went silently to her bed.  
  
Rogue stared at the bed in front of her having nothing else to distract her vision and thinking. The girl turned to her and looked at her cruelly and Rogue looked up at her. It had apparently looked as if she had been staring at the girl.  
  
"Oh, be nice, she wasn't even looking at you." Said a girl who had at some point entered to. She was a pretty girl with black hair and looked as if she was in the third year as well. "Hi, I'm Cho, Cho Chang. What's your name?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
"Rogue." Rogue replied, before changing into her pajamas and laying down in her bed.  
  
Eventually, after sitting awake in her four poster bed for a while, everyone was asleep. Rogue smiled and got out of her bed. She then opened the window ready to leave.  
  
Rogue jumped out the window and looked quickly back in. She had made lumps with her pillows just in case someone woke up. She now looked back into the window to make sure no one had awoken and seen her. She then quickly took off.  
  
She soared up high. She kept flying up until she could look down and see the entire castle. It was cold though and was happy she had her trench coat on over her pajamas.  
  
The sight of the castle so far below her was beautiful. It was huge and the moon was full. The light from it reflected off a large dark lake and it looked absolutely amazing. Rogue just hovered there for a couple of minutes, clutching her trench coat tightly against her body for warmth.  
  
After a while she dropped. Just dropped, letting her arms flail and her hair whip around her face as she went free falling. The trench coat rippled and ruffled around her body and the wind stung coldly, but played across her skin in a very refreshing way. She closed her eyes and the wind played across her eyelids and eyelashes. It was a wonderful feeling. It was one of the closest things she knew to touch.  
  
When she was only feet away from the ground she took off just above the ground, soaring upward again. She then flew to the lake.  
  
As she went closely over the water she placed her hands; palm down; halfway into the water and ran them through it. She then shot back up and looked back down at the lake. It was still rippling from when she had ran her hands over it and the light from the moon wavered and moved with the ripples in the water.  
  
It was truly amazing. It was really refreshing after having such a stressful day. Her mind went back to her fight with Kitty. Kitty didn't understand Rogue's pain. She knew she pitied herself a lot, but it was hard not to when you were doomed not to ever touch. Kitty wouldn't know. Kurt knew better then she did, but she always tried to understand. More like pretend t'understand. Rogue thought, looking blankly down at the lake.  
  
Now Kitty was trying to get Rogue to interest guys. Rogue shook her head. It just wouldn't work! She wondered who would be more hurt in the end. Her, or him.  
  
Rogue took off across the sky. She found herself gliding over a forest.  
  
Ravenclaw. Her knew house? Her friends were in other houses and she was all alone. Alone, as she was doomed to be. Alone she couldn't hurt anyone and no one could hurt her. She could live like this, in the air and in her imagination. That's all she really had. wasn't it?  
  
Rogue stopped to look down into the forest. She saw a really large dog below her. She couldn't see it's color very well, but it looked as if it's coat was a dark color. She then looked up at the moon and it looked as if it was almost to its peak in the sky. She then turned around and headed back.  
  
As she was going over the edge of the forest and close to the castle she looked down to see a hut. The windows were lit. She dived down and looked in the window. She saw Hagrid inside and the big oaf was petting his dog while gulping down some drink. He looked really pleased with himself. Rogue smiled, then moved over to the door and knocked.  
  
A second later the door opened. "Rogue? What are you doing 'ere at this hour?" He asked.  
  
"Ah was restless so Ah flew out tha window, and, here Ah am." Rogue said, stepping in.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm used ter gettin' visitors at night." He said with a shrug as he closed the door behind her.  
  
"What do y'mean?" Rogue asked, sitting down.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione visit me a lot. Usually a little earlier then this, but that's okay." Hagrid answered her.  
  
"Umm. how? We're not allowed t'come out of our house after curfew." Rogue questioned.  
  
"They just use Harry's invisibility cloak." He trailed off, his eyes getting wide. " I shouldn'ave told you that!"  
  
Rogue chuckled. "Ah've already got mah secret to keep, don' worry abou' it. Ah won't say anythin'."  
  
"Thank you. I wonder how long your secret will last against those three though." Hagrid thought aloud.  
  
"What do ya mean by that?" Rogue asked as Hagrid poured her some tea. "Oh, Ah betta not, Ah should be gettin back t'my dorm soon." Rogue said shaking her head.  
  
Hagrid nodded and stopped pouring. "What I mean is, those kids find out everything. Sooner or later, they're gonna know your secrets. Or.. Secret." Hagrid answered, sitting down in front of her.  
  
"Well, Ah betta get goin, but if say ya accidentally tell Harry, Ron, or Hermione about our secret, tell them t'tell us. K?" Rogue asked, heading for the door. He seemed one who didn't really think before he spoke, therefore it wasn't hard to trick secrets out of him. She figured that she wouldn't surprised if the trio one day up and said something about their mutations.  
  
Hagrid nodded, then Rogue opened the door, went out, closed it, and flew around the building a few times looking for her dormitory window. She remembered she had left the window opened, so she checked each open window until she found hers.  
  
She flew inside and landed quietly. She then took off her trenchcoat and laid it with her stuff, pulling the pillows out that had been there to be her during her flight.  
  
A breeze played coldly against her bare arm so she went back to the window and closed it. It creaked closed then clicked. The girl Cho had talked to then stirred awake. "What are you doing?" She growled.  
  
"Couldn' sleep so Ah was lookin out the window. Ah'm tired now though." Rogue lied, laying down in her bed.  
  
"Whatever." The girl snarled, laying back down. Rogue then quickly fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Those who have asked about what had happened to Kurt's blue self and tail, I thought I had made it clear in chapt. 'Hogwarts Express' what happened about that, but I'll explain it to you now. Dumbledore gave Hagrid a spell to give to Kurt that will make Kurt look normal. It doesn't last forever so every few days he'll get another one. Don't worry though, you get to see the blue fuzzy elf in his original form, it just might be a couple more chapts.  
  
I'm also sorry that the chapters are short. I promise you all I'll try a little harder to make them longer. I just see spots were it would be good to leave hanging for a bit and can't resist it. *frowns* Hope you all forgive me.  
  
Also, don't worry about Pietro, I like him for some odd reason, so I won't leave him out to dry. But I won't write and pretend that the rest of the X-men like him. I do want to portray them the way (I at least think) they would act in situations or what they would think in their heads.  
  
For Pairings, I keep getting 'have it Romy' or 'have it Rietro'. I'm not complaining, but you're really leaving it neck in neck, so if you have an opinion, ya better say it so I know. I haven't decided on any of the pairings yet.  
  
Now, be fore I bore you any longer, I have to warn you, I am  
going to be gone till Sunday and I won't have access to a  
computer so I cannot update. I'm sorry and I promise that as  
soon as I get a chance on Sunday or Monday I will update.  
There will be more though! I promise! :D ^Crysala^ 


	11. School

The next morning Rogue ran into Kurt, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Hey Rogue! How vas your sleep?" Kurt called once he saw her. They were just about to make it to the Great Hall where they ate.  
  
"Pleasant enough Ah guess." Rogue replied, thinking to her short escape the other night.  
  
"Zat's good!" Kurt replied, walking past the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
As they passed the Slytherin table (which obviously contained Malfoy and his gang and Pietro too) a group seemed to be laughing at something Malfoy was doing. When they were passing, Malfoy did an absurd act of someone frightened then feinting.  
  
"Ignore him," Hermione said from the other side of Kurt, but she had been saying it to Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it."  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Squealed a girl from the Slytherin table that had a face that oddly resembled some sort of squashed faced dog. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!"  
  
Harry let himself fall into a seat at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting next to a red head that had a twin on the other side of him.  
  
"New third-year course schedules," One of the twins said passing a piece a paper out. Rogue didn't stick around though. She headed back to the Slytherin table and up behind Pietro.  
  
"Please don tell me thay've corrupted ya!" Rogue said, standing behind Pietro. He turned to look at her.  
  
"ThatDracoboyisrealyannoying, buthesureisfunny." Pietro commented. Draco looked at him not comprehending what he said.  
  
"Ah don care! This boy's a fool!" Rogue replied, letting one arm hang loosely to her side and put her other fist to her hip.  
  
"Sit down." Draco beckoned Rogue.  
  
"Ohyeah, andhetellsmethatyousaidhehasPMS! Ican'tbelieveyoucatogorizedmewiththisfool!" Pietro growled, standing up.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "It was convenient at the time."  
  
"AndthenyousaidIwascockybecausemydadwaspowerful! Don'tevermentionmydadtothesefreaks!" Pietro growled angrily.  
  
"Pietro, you an' Ah both know that y'take advantage o' yer dad bein' who he is." Rogue said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
Pietro stood up and gripped Rogue by her elbow and led her away from the group. "Andit'snoneofyourbusiness!"  
  
"No, Ah guess yer right. Ah should nevah say anythin' 'bout yer dad even though he's kidnapped me and some o' the others before. Ah'm sure Ah know nothin'!" Rogue said, getting annoyed herself. "What does it really matter? No one knows who he is 'ere anyway!"  
  
"I do! AndI'drespectitifyoudidn'ttalkaboutmydadwhenyoudon'tknowanything! Youdon't!" Pietro turned on his heel.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Why do ya do 'is work even when ya don't even hafta?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What?!" Pietro asked, whirling around to face her again.  
  
"Yer always doin his dirty work. Why? And fo' that matter, why is this suddenly bugging ya? It nevah did befo'." Rogue asked, but it was in a nice tone.  
  
"Nowthat'snoneofyourbusiness!" Pietro growled even meaner then before, then heading back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Rogue shook her head, then turned. Kitty and Lance were at the Hufflepuff table and Kitty was beckoning Rogue over. Rogue looked back at Pietro who was no longer laughing at Malfoy's jokes, then headed over to Kitty.  
  
"Like, what was that all about? Pietro looked preeetty mad." Kitty asked as Rogue sat down across from her.  
  
"It was abou' what Ah said last night." Rogue replied, glancing once again at the boy. He was looking at her and as their eyes met he scowled at her and turned away.  
  
"What'd you say?" Kitty asked.  
  
"The whole thing, 'bout Malfoy having the PMS." Rogue replied, slowly looking back at Kitty.  
  
"He was upset about that?" Lance asked. "Kitty told me last night what you had said, but things like that never bugged him before."  
  
"Hmm." Rogue thought. She wondered what could have put Pietro in a mood like that.  
  
Rogue stared blankly at her food thinking it over. Soon enough though, Kitty was prodding Rogue to get up. It was time for their first class. Rogue nodded then grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, then followed Kitty and Lance out.  
  
~  
  
Their first class on Mondays would be with Dumbledore. Actually, for the first two weeks it their first class would be with Dumbledore to learn how to apparate.  
  
He just taught them the basics though so that they had a little clue on everything they are doing. They began learning a little bit from each of the basics classes. Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and other things you need to know the basics of.  
  
Once that was done they had transfiguration with the third years, Slytherin. Rogue decided to sit in the front of the class since Pietro was near the back. So was Draco and his gang, though Pietro did not seemed too pleased to be around them. It was annoying though, being in front of them, because she could feel their glares.  
  
The stern looking witch who was teaching the class was speaking about Animagi. She was explaining that, that was a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at choice. Rogue figured that would be really cool. She didn't think that she she'd want to have yet another power though. Yet it would be fun.  
  
The teacher then transformed into a cat and the class went into applauding, but it didn't surprise Rogue a bit. After all the things she had seen, it was not surprising at all. Though she would think that these guys would feel the same way, for they have surely seen crazy things before.  
  
When the class was over, Rogue headed to her next class, which was Potions. She quickly caught up with Lance and Kitty, though they weren't talking to each other. Lance was talking with some other girl from Hufflepuff while Kitty chatted away with another boy.  
  
Hey Kit, who's yer friend?" Rogue asked Kitty as she walked up.  
  
"Oh, this is Roger." Kitty said, her cheeks pink.  
  
"And who is this?" Roger asked, turning to Rogue.  
  
"Oh, this is Rogue." Kitty introduced. Roger held his hand out to her and she took it into a shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Roger said with a smile.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Yeah, nice t'meet you too." Rogue said as she walked down the stairs following the crowd of Ravenclaws to the classroom.  
  
After the first class of Potions, Rogue decided that she didn't really like Professor Snape, and Kitty was really disappointed because she had wanted to be good at potions and now she had a mean teacher.  
  
The next class they had was Care of Mythical Creatures. As soon as they were in class though, Hagrid went into telling them how to open the books, mentioning that his previous class had told him that they had not known how.  
  
"Today, I'm going to introduce you to some Hippogriffs, but I need ter make clear about some rules firs'. Now, please pay attention, because a student in my las' class didn't an' ended up in the hospital wing. Firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud creatures. They are easily offended, hippogriffs. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. That's what happened las' class. A boy didn't listen ter me and he insulted it. Everyone clear on that?" He said sternly, but his attitude seemed depressed.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Okay, now, yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, then yeh can touch him. If he doesn' bow, then I highly suggest you get away from him quickly, 'cause their talons hurt. Got that?!" He questioned again. He seemed really different. Whatever had happened previously was really putting him down in the dumps.  
  
When everyone nodded he left to go around the house and came back with really crazy looking creatures. The body, tails, and back legs resembled that of a horse. The front legs looked like an eagles just like its wings, and heads. They had sharp, steel-colored beaks that were rather large and they had bright orange eyes. Each had a chain around its neck and Hagrid had the other end.  
  
"Anyone want ter go firs'?" Hagrid asked.  
  
When no one offered, Rogue nodded and stepped forward. She figured that if worse came to worse, if Hagrid could control those creatures, she could too.  
  
Hagrid looked relieved beyond words as she stepped toward one. "Let's see how ya get on with Rucks." Hagrid said, letting one of the creatures off its leash.  
  
Rogue was able to catch the creatures eye and Hagrid began saying something, but she couldn't really hear it. She kept the eye contact without blinking, then bowed low, but not breaking their locked gaze.  
  
As she stood up from that bow, the creature seemed to hesitate (if it could) then bent its front, eagle like, legs in a bow.  
  
"Great! Now yeh can touch him." Rogue heard Hagrid say.  
  
She reached out a gloved hand and the creature nipped at it affectionately as she went to pet it. She ran her hand down its back and it closed its eyes happily. "Think yeh might want ter ride him? I think he'll let you."  
  
Rogue shrugged. She was sure she could control the creature well enough and if anything happened, and if anything really bad happened, she was both invulnerable and could fly. "Just get on up there and get on behind the wing joint. Don' pull out any feathers." Hagrid said, but by the time he finished she was already on the hippogriffs back and it took off.  
  
It was weird. The rhythm of its wing beats were so unnatural; being a creature that doesn't use wings to fly at least. She gripped it with her legs though (but being careful not to squeeze too hard as not to hurt it) and putting her arms straight out from her sides to catch the wind in her robes. It wasn't as good of the feeling of flying on her own, but it was interesting to feel life under her body.  
  
It was done with its flight now though, and it was leaning downward. Rogue leaned into the decent, keeping her hands stretched out wide and closing her eyes as its speed steadily increased. She always loved the wind in her face.  
  
As it landed, she received a large applause. Kitty and Lance weren't clapping that hard though, they had seen her in flight enough. And for Lance, it usually didn't turn out well for him or his comrades.  
  
During the rest of the class, Hagrid made sure to have the students that wanted to get near the hippogriffs went one by one.  
  
Finally that class was over and they all prepared for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin.  
  
^~^  
  
Pietro laid in his four poster bed, hands behind head. He had been restless all day. Ever since he had argued with Rogue about his dad. He didn't like thinking about his dad, but he hadn't been able to stop himself over the duration of the day.  
  
Pietro sat up in bed and looked around making sure that everyone was asleep. He then crept out of his dorm and made his way out of Slytherin house altogether. He thought about where he wanted to go and the way he wanted to go to get there. He then took off so fast that if any one were to come down the hall, they wouldn't be able to see him. They'd just feel a gust of wind.  
  
He did actually see someone on his way. It was that creepy looking guy called Filch. He hadn't seen him though, but he looked suspiciously around when he felt a huge gust of wind push him back.  
  
Pietro stopped when was at the balcony that he had seen earlier that day. He then looked out at the lake that was visible from his spot and sighed. He then drowned himself in thought.  
  
~  
  
Rogue slipped her trenchcoat and her gloves back on. She even figured that she should put her combat boots back on too so she could go for a bit of a walk. She then slipped the open window. She flew out it and then turned around to put a pillow near the window so she could find it easier tonight. She then took off.  
  
Rogue flew upward again till she had clear view of the moon. It looked almost full, but it wasn't entirely. She then took off next to the castle.  
  
She came to an abrupt stop and stood in the air, looking down at the silhouette of a teenager below her. She dropped lower to see who it was. She then recognized the white hair of a certain mutant. A grin played across her lips as she got an idea.  
  
Rogue swooped slowly and quietly down behind the boy. As she came within reach of him she quickly thrust her hands under his arms and pushed upward.  
  
Pietro yelped instantly, his mind being able to comprehend things sooner then most. "Rogue!" He growled as they continued moving upward. "I'mnotlikingthis!" Pietro groaned, looking down at the ground.  
  
"That's what Ah'm countin' on hun." Rogue replied with a grin. She slowly moved him up and over the lake.  
  
"Don't-you-dare!" Pietro warned as he looked down at the lake which was a good distance below.  
  
"Then promise me ya'll tell me what's bin buggin' ya." Rogue bargained, relaxing her arms a bit, letting him down further.  
  
"Oh! Okay. whatever. justgetmedown!" He begged reluctantly, not doubting that Rogue would drop him.  
  
"Yo' won't take off?" Rogue asked threateningly.  
  
"AndwherewouldIgo?" Pietro said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good." Rogue said, dropping downward.  
  
"Notsofast!" Pietro yelled, his body tensing up in fright. Rogue slowed their descent and when Pietro's feet were almost touching the water she glided above it and over to shore. She then set Pietro down nicely and stood expectantly behind him.  
  
He didn't turn to her at first, but finally he did. "So, what do you want to know?" Pietro asked at a normal pace, which surprised Rogue.  
  
"What's bin buggin' ya? Yo've nevah gottin so angry ovah somethin' like that." Rogue demanded, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her left leg.  
  
Pietro sighed. "Whydoyoucare?" Pietro asked, crossing his own arms.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah'm jus' tryin' t'help. Is that so bad?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! Whenyouthreatentodropaguyintoalakefromaroundoverthirtyfeetintheairitis! " Pietro said in disbelief.  
  
Rogue laughed lightly. "Come on." Rogue urged. "Ah know this is abou' yer dad so why don' you jus' spill?" Rogue waited expectantly, but when he didn't say anything she continued. "Hey, if yo'd rather spend the night out 'ere, Ah guess Ah'm not one to complain." Rogue cut off, letting the threat linger.  
  
"All right!" He sighed. He looked as if he was in a loss for words. Rogue waited patiently as he shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then shook his head.  
  
"I've- uh. Well-Er." Pietro stopped to shake his head. "It's my dad." He said at a normal pace. He then looked back up at Rogue, pleading for her to be satisfied, but she shook her head. "It's just that. he. uh. he's never been there for the family. I do all this work for him hoping for once that he might be proud of me. love me. be a father to me." Pietro finally said. "The worst part is, I keep on trying even though I know it's not going to happen."  
  
"So that's why ya always do it fo' him?" Rogue asked, dropping her hands to her side.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. It's just hard, not to have a dad. It's kind of like an ache, a pain, that just never leaves. You see, I'm not cocky because I think I'm powerful because my dad is, I'm cocky because it's the only way I know how to deal with my pain. I mean, after being arrogant for so long, who would suspect this? My outburst this morning didn't help me keep that covered, did it?" He continued, and Rogue could tell that this was really hard for him to say. He seemed both embarrassed and utterly confused by his own emotions.  
  
"A constant ache? Pain?" Rogue sighed. "Yes, Ah know what that's like." She said almost longingly, but realized what she had done. She quickly flew up off the ground, but Pietro was quicker. He grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her back to the ground.  
  
"Igethungoveralaketohaveyouhavemespill? Youain'tgettingoffthateasyafterthat!" Pietro scolded, a bit sarcastically. "Now, what'sbuggingyou?"  
  
Rogue took a step back, uncomfortable with being this close to the guy. He didn't let go of her wrists though, so she couldn't go that far. Well, she could, but it just didn't seem like an option then.  
  
Rogue looked at the ground. She didn't want to talk about this with him. She imagined though, that that's how he had felt, but she hadn't given him much choice now had she?  
  
She looked up and met his gaze. What she saw in his eyes then surprised her. It was concern. Real concern for her.  
  
"Fihne." Rogue gave in, and Pietro released her wrists, she didn't move though. "It's just, mah mutation. Ah mean, Ah'm sick of worrying and pitying mahself ovah it, but Ah just can't get ovah the fact that nevah will Ah experience the joy it is to jus' touch someone." Rogue said quietly. She felt her eye sting with tears and she was grateful for the darkness.  
  
"Ohh." Pietro acknowledged with a slow nodd. "Yeah, I think that would bug me too."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah mean, Ah see couples holding hands, finding pleasure in just having their skin against that other person...." Rogue shrugged as if in defeat. "Ah'll nevah experience that." She stepped back so there was a good space between them now. "We'd better head back." She said quickly, desperate for a change of subject.  
  
Pietro nodded. Rogue then began to move behind him but he quickly turned. "Nono! Thathurtlasttime!" He said, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Too bad." Rogue said, diving behind him, but he was quicker.  
  
"Fine, I'llfindadifferantwayin..." He said with a grin.  
  
"Fihne." Rogue said, lifting off the ground toward the castle. She had to choke on a laugh though as she had seen him frown.  
  
"Fine." Pietro groaned in defeat. Rogue turned around smiling.  
  
"Good, cooperation always helps." She lowered herself behind him and picked him up under the arms. "Yer gonna hafta help me out though. Where's that balcony yo'were on?"  
  
"Youdon'tknow?!" Pietro questioned in distress. "Ididn'tasktobeswoopedupoffmyperch!" Pietro accused.  
  
"Is that it?" Rogue asked, ignoring him. Pietro squinted down then nodded.  
  
"Yup, that'sit." He confirmed. Rogue then flew over to it and lowered him. Once he had his feet firmly on the concrete, Rogue leaned back.  
  
"You should probably git some rest now." Rogue suggested, before turning and taking off for her window. When she looked back to see if Pietro was still there, he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miss Melanie Black: Yes, I thought this would be more interesting if she had Miss. Marvel's powers. Problem is, I have no clue the story behind it. I only know that Rogue got her powers because of Miss. Marvel, so if you could so kindly E-mail me and explain the story, I would really appreciate it. Or. if anyone else that reads this knows the story, I would be really grateful if you could tell me. Thanx.  
  
Oh. and I loved that thing you said at the end of your review! 'You should really always be nice to stray animals, as you never know when one of them just might turn into a hot convict.' I thought that was hilarious and started laughing. My mom's currently reading the third book, so I couldn't tell her. *sniffles* lol.  
  
Fiery Ferret : I know I might have surprised you with where I put the Rogue in my fic, but I didn't want to overdue the Gryffindor thing. Afterall it isn't the only one and I've always liked Ravenclaw. I also thought that I could play with the characters if I put them in different houses. It gives me more to work with.  
I hope I don't ruin the quality of my chapters, but I really did think that Kurt/Hermione would be a really cute couple. I don't know if that's what I want to do, but I'm certainly going to leave that option open.  
  
Me: As for Pietro being bad in both Evolution and comics, that's the whole greatness of fanfiction. you can do what you like. I've always thought it interesting to do pairings from different sides because it gives the relationship more character and potential. There's so much you can do with that kind of situation. I did plan on having them have to apparate from Hogsmeade. don't worry. I even have an interesting idea for that. but it will be a bit before anything with that happens. I don't know if ya'll will think this a good thing or a bad thing, but this story is going to be really long. Especially if my motivation sticks with me! And, I even think I might make one after this with the fourth book, but I don't know yet.  
  
Tokyobabe2040: You're not weird? ( That's disappointing. I love weird people. *sniffles* Oh well, I'll live. :P lol  
  
Thanx for all the reviews and sorry I was gone for so long. I just got back tonight, so I've kept to my promise and have posted as soon as I could! :D Glad ya'll have enjoyed!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	12. More School :D

'Zis place is truly amazing. It hasn't quite sunken in yet zat zis  
place is my school now. It seems so much like a dream. Everyone  
seems to be fitting in just fine. Vell, if zey let zemselves. Rogue  
and Pietro, zey haven't really been letting people become zeir  
friends. Most of ze group have become friends viz Harry, Ron, and  
Hermoine. Zey keep secrets from us zough, I know. I can tell.  
Especially ze vay zat zey so often look at me as if I'm intruding.  
Not like zey're not polite zough.  
  
Ron, he's really fun. Laid back, but perhaps too laid back. I really  
like Ron. He's a lot like me and ve often agree on ze same stuff. Ze  
second day zat I stayed in ze dorms he vent into telling me about  
quidditch; a sport; and it vas like he couldn't stop talking about  
it. Harry seems to like ze sport too. He plays on ze home team. He's  
ze seeker. I'm trying to get down all ze rules and players, but it's  
really complicated. No matter zough, not like I really have to vorry  
about it.  
  
Hermione's really cool, but she's defiantly not laid back. She's ze  
opposite of Ron I zink. She's not laid back enough. She's constantly  
vorrying about grades and not giving herself much time to have fun.  
I hear zough, zat she overdid her schedule and zat she's had so many  
classes, and she doesn't have any spare time for fun. I zink zat's  
depressing. She's cute zough, especially vhen she's concentrating  
really hard on somezing. Ze look on her face zen reminds me of  
Kitty's vhen she is trying to decide vhat outfit to vear to a dance  
or somezing.  
  
Harry, I say he's ze middle guy. Laid back just enough. He's like  
zat friend in ze group zat can just valk into a room and you know  
he's zere. Not like he has any idea zat he has zat effect. Perhaps  
zats vhy zis Malfoy kid hates him so much. Harry just draws people  
to him. I imagine zat if he vasn't already famous, vhatever he'd do  
in ze future vould make him famous. or. at least.. He'd be von of  
zose people zat everyvon just knows.  
  
Yes, zis Draco Malfoy, he vas ze boy who got hurt by ze hippogriff  
on ze first day of school. Yeah, he still hasn't been attending  
classes, and Harry's told me how easily ze nurse here can heal  
vounds like zat. I vonder how Pietro can stand being in ze same  
house as he is. Vell, zen again, Pietro's a lot like zis Malfoy. I'm  
surprised he hasn't joined ze 'arrogant snakes' I like to call zem.  
After all, zere house animal is a serpent.  
  
I miss ze institute zough. Only about von more veek zough. After  
zat, I'll see ze institute enough.  
  
Kurt Vaugner.  
  
Kurt closed his diary and laid back in his bed. In the morning he got his books together and headed out to meet his friends in the Great Hall. Rogue, Kitty, Lance, and himself had all begun eating at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once in a while Pietro would join them, but he usually kept to the Slytherin table.  
  
It was on this day (Thursday) that Malfoy decided to join lessons again. It had been some time during Double Potions. Malfoy came strutting on in, his 'wounded' arm in a sling.  
  
Kurt looked at Hermione who was currently sitting next to him and rolled his eyes. "Vounded my."  
  
"Settle down, settle down." Snape called over the class carelessly.  
  
"Sir," Malfoy said, sitting down. "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-"  
  
"Weasly, cut up Malfoy's roots for him."  
  
Ron went red in the face. Kurt could tell he was furious. "There's nothing wrong with your arm." Ron seethed.  
  
"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots." Malfoy replied with a sneer, pretending to have not heard what Ron had said.  
  
Kurt couldn't see exactly what Ron was doing, but it looked as if he had captured Malfoy's fingers and were cutting them furiously. Well, at least by the way Ron was cutting them did it seem to be Malfoy's fingers, but Kurt decided it must not be. Malfoy would have started crying and whining that he was dying.  
  
"Professor," Malfoy whined, almost in a teasing voice. "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."  
  
Snape moved over near Ron's table and Kurt immediately drowned himself in his work.  
  
"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."  
  
Kurt cringed. He couldn't imagine what that would be like. Ron had seemed to be intently cutting his up nicely.  
  
"But, sir-!"  
  
"Now,"  
  
"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," Malfoy said, as if almost to laughter.  
  
Kurt clenched his jaw. 'Sometime, Malfoy vill receive a nice mouzful of furry fist!'  
  
"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig,"  
  
'And I zink I'll leave Snape up to Rogue!' Kurt thought, as he brought his knife furiously down on one of his roots.  
  
"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Malfoy asked, just enough for Kurt's excellent ears to pick up the words. Kurt's hand gripped the knife even tighter. Now Malfoy was getting in dangerous territory.  
  
"None of you business." Ron retorted meanly, which pleased Kurt.  
  
"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," Malfoy continued, doing a bad job (obviously intentional though) of sounding sad. "Father's not very happy about my injury-"  
  
"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury!" Ron growled. 'And if he doesn't, I vill!'  
  
"- he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this," Malfoy let out a mock sigh. "Who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"  
  
"So that's why you're putting it on," Harry said in a calmed, angry voice. "To try to get Hagrid fired."  
  
Malfoy lowered his voice again just so Kurt could hear the murmur of talking. He shifted in his seat and leaned closer.  
  
"-there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me.  
  
There was more talking. A lot about that boy Neville's potion. Hermione kept helping him, but trying to make it as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
"Have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning-they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."  
  
"Where?" Harry and Ron asked quickly. Too quickly, and too eagerly; Kurt noticed. He instantly tuned in. Maybe this had to do with all their secretive talks and looks.  
  
"Not too far from here. It was a muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."  
  
"Not too far from here.," Ron said looking at Harry with an important look. Kurt knew this information was important. He had been used to noticing expressions and the look in peoples eyes from living at the institute.  
  
"What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"  
  
"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Harry said, with a slight roll of the eyes. Malfoy didn't seem to care. He was grinning, and the way his gray eyes were looking at Harry told Kurt that Malfoy knew something Harry didn't. Or at least, something he knew would provoke Harry in some way.  
  
"Of course, if it was me," Malfoy said even quieter, but Kurt's efficient ears still caught the words clearly. "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him." Malfoy finished, a daring look in his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't you know Potter?" Malfoy sneered, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Malfoy laughed evilly. "Maybe you'd rather not risk you neck. want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry growled.  
  
Malfoy didn't have a chance to answer though. Snape went into talking and Kurt just barely listened. He did catch however that his potion should be just about ready and just needs to simmer. He then followed Harry and Ron's lead in grabbing the ingredients to the potion that her didn't need anymore.  
  
"Vhat vere you all talking about?" Kurt asked as they got to the sink. "Vhat's viz zis Sirius Black guy?"  
  
"Oh, he's a murderer who escaped Azkaban." Ron replied with a shrug. "Killed about twelve muggles with one spell."  
  
"Really?" Kurt thought for a second. "You can do zat?" Neither Ron nor Harry answered, they were back at their tables, so Kurt hurried back to his.  
  
"What did Malfoy mean?" Kurt heard Harry murmur to Ron. "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me-yet."  
  
'Yet? Vhat is zat suppose to mean?'  
  
"He's making it up," Ron growled, looking at Malfoy angrily. "He's trying to make you do something stupid."  
  
Kurt knew that whatever Harry, Ron, and Hermione always secretly talked about had to do with the escape of the murderer Sirius Black. It had to be, the look in their eyes and the way they so quietly talked about it, as if they don't want anyone else to hear them. Kurt had the sense to believe though, that Harry had a little more to do with it then the others. At least the way they always seem to worry about him when Sirius got mentioned or are always telling him to be careful and watch his back and not do anything stupid. Harry seemed smart enough though not to do anything stupid.  
  
~  
  
The next class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kurt was defiantly intrigued by this class. It sounded as if they'd be doing a lot of things with their wands, and Kurt was eager for that.  
  
When he first arrived at class though, the professor wasn't there. Kurt had seen him once, on the train. When it had begun to stop and him and the other boys went looking for Kitty and Rogue, only to come upon them to find Rogue unconscious and a huge, happy eating creature in the doorway. The professor had forced it to leave and given everyone chocolate; which didn't bother Kurt in the slightest. He just had gobbled it down and was jealous that Rogue had gotten a larger piece.  
  
Kurt looked around and saw that Kitty and Lance were in this class too. They were accompanied by another boy and another girl. Kurt considered going over to talk to them but decided not to since they seemed quite content.  
  
After a couple of minutes of talking with the group, the professor appeared at the front of the class. The shabby, tattered looks of him didn't give him a good impression, but Kurt was defiantly one to know to look beyond appearances. let alone the first impression.  
  
"Good afternoon." He began. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."  
  
Kurt was excited now! He pulled out his wand immediately.  
  
"Right then, if you'd follow me." Lupin suggested. Kurt jumped from his seat and followed the teacher, who was being followed by the rest of the curious class now too.  
  
Kurt was slightly surprised to see; as they were walking; a ghost in front of them. It was floating upside down in the air shoving something into the keyhole of a door.  
  
"Loony, loopy Lupin." The ghost cried out in song. This threw Kurt off guard. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin, Loon-"  
  
"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves." Lupin warned coolly, almost sweetly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Kurt was slightly confused. Who was Filch? He didn't know, and, he didn't really care right about now. The ghost didn't seem to care who Filch was either, for he had not heeded Lupin's warning.  
  
Professor Lupin took his wand out with a sigh. "This is a useful little spell," He informed the class casually. "Please watch closely." The wand was raised, then, "Waddiwasi!" it was aimed for the ghost. Then, with sudden force, the thing that must have been gum in the keyhole shot out and up one of the ghost's nostrils. It then whizzed off angrily.  
  
"Cool, Sir!"  
  
"Thank you, Dean. Shall we proceed?"  
  
On their way into the room, they ran into Snape who looked on Lupin with loathing. There was then more talk. It was mainly about Neville and what he was or wasn't capable of doing.  
  
"Now then." Kurt heard Professor Lupin start. The room contained only a wardrobe. Lupin went over to it, but as he got closer, the wardrobe gave a shudder and banged against the wall.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Professor Lupin assured, for a few students had jumped back in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."  
  
Kurt wondered what a boggart was, but figured that Lupin would tell them anyway.  
  
"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.  
  
"So, the fist question is, what is a boggart?"  
  
To no surprise, Hermione's hand shot into the air. "It's a shape- shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself," Professor Lupin said, which Kurt could tell defiantly pleased Hermione. "So the boggart sitting in the darknes within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.  
  
"This means, that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin." Harry raised his hand. "Have you spotted it, Harry?" Lupin asked despite Hermione's also raised and eagerly flailing hand.  
  
"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"  
  
"Precisely," Hermione put her hand down. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.  
  
"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.  
  
"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please. riddikulus!"  
  
"Riddikulus!" The class said in unison.  
  
"Good, very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."  
  
"Right, Neville," Began Lupin, ignoring the wardrobe as it gave another shudder and sending Neville into more fright. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"  
  
Neville seemed either too embarrassed to say, or just unable to say.  
  
"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Professor Lupin questioned assuringly.  
  
"Professor Snape." Neville muttered quietly.  
  
"Professor Snape. hmmm. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"  
  
"Er- yes, but- I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."  
  
"No, no, you misunderstand me. I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother wears?"  
  
"Well. always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress. green, normally. and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."  
  
"And a handbag?"  
  
"A big red one."  
  
"Right then, can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?" "Yes,"  
  
"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape, and you will raise your wand-thus- and cry 'Riddikulus'- and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."  
  
Kurt roared with laughter at the mental image. He wasn't the only one. The class had burst out in laughter too.  
  
"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical."  
  
The room went quiet as they thought about what scared them most. Kurt thought hard. What was he scared of? A grin played across his lips as he got an idea. He didn't remember where he had seen what it was he was afraid of, but it scared him, and he knew how to make it funny.  
  
Finally., "Everyone ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Neville, we're going to back away; let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward. Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot-" The class retreated leaving Neville horrified in front of the wardrobe.  
  
"On the count of three Neville. One- two- three-" A stream of sparks shot from the tip of his wand and hit the doorknob. "Now!"  
  
The wardrobe burst open and the greasy, black haired potions master stalked out. Neville backed up and held his wand out with a shaking hand. "R-r- riddikulus!" Neville squealed. It sounded then as if a whip cracked and Snape was wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes. Kurt burst into laughter again. Seeing it was better then just visualizing it!  
  
Lupin then began calling people forward and it was followed by more laughter. Finally though, he heard Lupin call, "Kurt Wagner!" Kurt jumped forward and with a 'crack' it turned into what looked like a red dinosaur, but only slightly larger then a panther. Kurt held his wand out eagerly and yelled "riddikulus!" With another 'crack' the monster had sprouted blue, drooping, dog ears with thin, blue dog like legs that were disproportioned from it's body and a long, thing, blue tail.  
  
The thing whapped itself in the face with its tail, growled, then began chasing it viciously. Once its mouth slammed down on the tail, it yelped pitifully in pain.  
  
"Kitty Pryde!" Lupin called out. Kitty stepped forward with a large grin. There was a 'crack' and the boggart became Kitty's worse fear. Suddenly, Kitty was standing before Kitty, but the newest Kitty's hair was totally screwed up and messy and she wore the most hideous clothes even Kurt had seen! Everyone laughed, including Kitty. She then held her wand out.  
  
"riddikulus!" With a 'snap' Kitty's hair was down on her shoulders looking glossy and curled nicely. She wore a beautiful, Kitty flattering dress. Mostly everyone burst into more laughter. Lance who was standing in the back had an eyebrow raised and he clicked his tongue in approval. The boy Kurt had seen talking to them put an arm around the real Kitty's shoulder and looked at the boggart in approval.  
  
"Not bad!" The boy said with a nod and Kitty's face instantly went red. Kurt found himself not enjoying that.  
  
More and more people were called until Lupin stepped forward and the boggart turned into what seemed like a silver orb then he yelled the counter curse and beckoned Neville forward again to finish it off. They then got to see Snape in his wonderful dress one more time when the boggart exploded and seemed to just turn into smoke. 


	13. Tragedy Strikes! Poor Kurt

Later that night, Kurt found himself alone in the Gryffindor common room working on homework. It was really late. Around one o'clock. He looked down at his hand in tiredness. His three fingered (but appearing five fingered) hand was aching from writing so much.  
  
Kurt sighed. "I really should be doing my homevork earlier. Vhy do I put if off so?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. Jean had always warned him and Kit of doing that, but neither of them ever heeded her.  
  
As Kurt continued to look down at his hand it flashed suddenly blue, then back to the peach color of his skin. He quickly jolted backward. "Oh man, let's hope zat doesn't happen again." Kurt groaned, his heart thumping violently against his lungs. He carefully watched his hands which were now being held in front of his face.  
  
It flashed blue a few more times to Kurt's horror. "No, please no!" Kurt begged. It chose just then though, to completely wear off though. Kurt gasped in horror, but then found it hard to breath for his heart was thudding so hard against his lungs and chest that he could hear them pounding in his ears. "Oh man, vhat am I going to do?!" Kurt looked around at himself. He was fuzzy and three-fingered with a tail.  
  
"Who's down here?" Came a familiar, female voice.  
  
Kurt dashed behind a large chair. It was Hermione. What would she do if she saw him like this?  
  
"Hello?" Hermione questioned, coming further into the common room. Kurt's breath became louder and he tried futilely to quiet it, but just found that he was even more breathless.  
  
There was a gasp as Hermione walked around the chair Kurt was hiding behind. She quickly jumped back and fell over the table Kurt had been working at, splattering ink across the common room floor.  
  
"Please, shhh!" Kurt hissed, standing up.  
  
Hermione looked horrified. "Harr-" She began to yell, but Kurt transported behind her and thrust a hand over her mouth. She looked even more frightened now and her hand was thrusting furiously around for her wand. Kurt snatched it away from her with his tail.  
  
"Hermione, please!" Kurt hissed, "It's me! Please, vhen I let go, please don't yell." Kurt begged. He then slowly retracted his hand.  
  
For a second, Hermione looked as if she was about to scream, but then looked at him a bit differently. "Kurt?" She questioned quietly.  
  
"Yes." Kurt replied, his eyes went downcast. "Zis is vhat I really look like. Zat ozer image vas a spell Dumbdore gave me." Kurt said sadly.  
  
"But, I don't get it." She said with a wavering voice. "You're, you- you are human though. aren't you?"  
  
"Yes!" Kurt said, turning from her. 'No, she zinks I'm a monster. Zay alvays do. I can't believe zis is happening. It vasn't suppose to vear out till tomarrow morning! Dumbdore vas going to give me anozer von zen.' Kurt thought.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. There was then a soft, almost forced, snicker. "You're all, furry."  
  
"Yes. At home zey called me ze blue fuzzy elf. I had a zing called an image inducer zat made me look normal for school. It doesn't vork at-"  
  
"Hogwarts though because technology doesn't work here." Hermione finished, her eyes blanking a bit as she remembered something.  
  
"Ja." Kurt said with a brisk nod.  
  
"What's that thing you did though? I mean, you were in front of me one second, and then the next second all that was there was a blue mist type thing." Hermione questioned.  
  
Kurt sighed. "It's really not my place to say, but zere is no use hiding it from you now anyvay; you've seen it already." Kurt said, almost as if he were thinking aloud.  
  
"Hiding what?" Hermione asked.  
  
A smile spread across Kurt's lips with an idea. Hermione was slightly frightened by this though for his teeth were jagged giving off a fanglike look. "I'll tell you vhat is up vith us and our veirdness if you tell me vhat's up vith all ze secret looks and chats viz Ron and Harry. Oh, and if you don't tell anybody about our secret, I von't say anyzing about yours."  
  
Hermione let out a faint smile. "Sure, but since I already have seen yours, you go first." Hermione urged.  
  
Kurt then explained everything that was needed to be explained to explain way they were so weird and came into Hogwarts the way he had. He felt quite guilty, especially towards Rogue. Hermione was bound to find out anyway, Kurt would constantly tell himself.  
  
When he was done, Hermione looked utterly shocked. She shook her head as if to clear it, then stared at Kurt as if expecting to see something different.  
  
"Now tell me vhat ze secret is." Kurt demanded, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, it's really not that big of a deal." Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You've got to tell me. You said you vould!" Kurt urged.  
  
Hermione sighed. "The murderer Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to come and kill Harry." Hermione said quickly. She obviously felt that she was betraying one of her friends too, and Kurt obviously figured it was Harry.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Kurt questioned when neither of them said anything for a bit.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Vhat should I do. I need to get anozer spell to make me look normal, but I can't until tomorrow. I don't vant anybody else to see me like zis. I mean, if you reacted like zat, zen how do you imagine ozers vill react?" Kurt asked desperately.  
  
"Well, you have Dumbledore's class first right? Go straight upstairs, close the curtains around your bed, and pull the blankets up and over your head. In the morning, wait till you know first classes have started, then make your way down quickly to your class with Dumbledore and get it from him." Hermione said with a shrug.  
  
"But what about breakfast?" Kurt groaned.  
  
Hermione nodded in thought. "I'll get up early and eat. I'll then bring something up for you and hide it in this drawer here. But if I am going to go to get up earlier, I need to go to bed now." Hermione said with a yawn. Kurt nodded then headed for the boys dorms after collecting his homework and Hermione headed to the girls.  
  
~  
  
The next morning he woke to the sound of people preparing for school. He pulled the blankets further over his head.  
  
"Hey, Kurt, wake up." It was Ron. "You do want breakfast don't you?"  
  
'Yes!' "No, I-uh, don't feel very good. You guys just go down vizout me." Kurt urged, forcing out a ragged cough.  
  
"You want us to bring something back with us?" Harry asked.  
  
'Yes!' "No, I'll be fine. Zanks zough." Kurt replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay." And the room was empty. Kurt didn't get up then yet. Everyone was down eating breakfast, not in their classes yet. His stomach growled viscously.  
  
After Kurt knew the first class had begun he got out of bed and dressed quickly. He then crept down into the common room looking around. He walked to the portrait and didn't even bother to open it. He was going to get to his class as fast as possible so there was less of a chance for anyone to see him.  
  
He transported into the hall, then further down, then down the next. So, it wasn't long until he was in the room with the other four mutants.  
  
"Kurt, what happened huhne?" Rogue asked, seeing him in his blue form.  
  
"Dumbdore, it vore out! Please, I need anozer von, I don't vant people to see me like zis! Zey'll say I'm a monster, I've had enough of zat in my life!" Kurt groaned. Dumbledore had a frown on his face.  
  
Dumbledore looked disturbed as he pulled out a blue orb and walked over to Kurt. He broke it over Kurt's head and he his human-like appearance settled in, then flashed out.  
  
Kurt stopped breathing in worry. This couldn't be happening! There was something Dumbledore could do! "Alas, I feared that this might happen. You have become immune to the spells. I can make another, stronger one, but it will only last one more day. After that, you're going to have to take classes like that." Dumbledore replied, nodding his head at Kurt.  
  
"No! I can't! Please, zere has to be a vay!" Kurt said desperately. The others were looking at him with a saddened frown on their face.  
  
"You will have this day to get used to the idea. Then you will have the weekend." Dumbledore assured him. He turned and opened one of the doors in the desk. He then lifted another blue ball, waved his wand over it, then handed it to Kurt. "I suggest you break it right after this class. It will give you a couple extra minutes. I will be talking to the staff today about it, there's no need to worry."  
  
"No need to vorry?! Perhaps ze staff von't freak but ze kids vill! I've seen it happen before! Zey'll eizer freak or pester me to no end! Any hope for being a normal kid here vill be over for me!" Kurt moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurt. There's nothing more that I can do." Dumbledore apologized in a sincere way. He didn't look pleased at all.  
  
"Don worry Kurt." Rogue said, putting an arm around his shoulders with a forced smile. "If anyone makes fun o' ya they'll get a piece of mah mind!"  
  
"And mine!" Kitty agreed. She then jabbed Lance in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll chew them out to." Lance replied.  
  
Rogue looked at Pietro. "Hey, ifItrytochewanybodyouttheywouldn'tunderstandmeanyway." Pietro pointed out.  
  
Rogue scowled at him but he just smiled at her.  
  
Kurt wasn't reassured, though he knew that he would probably feel really sorry for the poor student Kitty, Lance, and Rogue would team up against. "But, vhat should ve say. Both you and ze professor says zat ve shouldn't announce zat ve're mutants, but how else should I explain ze vay I look?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Don't explain. They need no explanation." Dumbledore replied. Kurt and everyone else nodded too.  
  
~  
  
"I see you're back to normal." Hermione said to Kurt in their next class. No one else was paying attention, Harry and Ron were talking to each other.  
  
"Not for long. After today evervon vill see me ze vay you did last night." Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Is that way you've seemed so glum?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure it will be okay. I mean, we see weird things almost everyday."  
  
"But look at ze vay you yourself reacted! You've seen even more zen everybody else too and yet you vere horrified of me." Kurt replied sadly.  
  
"This will be different though. You'll be in your school robes going to class and being treated normally by the teachers (I think), and people will know your Kurt, that you're a student because you'll be with us. Perhaps you should tell Harry and Ron now so they can help support you tomorrow." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Zey probably von't believe me."  
  
"I'll back you. I'll tell them myself if you want me to." Hermione offered.  
  
"Alright, you do zat." Kurt said with a nod. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him, then moved over to Harry and Ron. Kurt then watched as she talked to them. They glanced back at him a few times surprised, but once she was done explaining, they moved over closer to him so they could speak with him.  
  
"You're blue?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Ja." Kurt answered quietly.  
  
"That's cool, you must look really interesting- Owe!" Hermione had jabbed Ron hardly in the rib.  
  
"It'll be okay." Harry assured him. "We'll support you tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know if I'll even leave ze dorm." Kurt stated.  
  
"Kurt, you're going to have to eat." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I know." Kurt groaned. And so, the rest of the day went on. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, I'm sorry about the exaggeration of Kurt's accent in the last chapter as some of you pointed out. I just get carried away. With everyone's accents I guess. I'll try to do better, but no guarantees or promises! Lol.  
  
Anon: I'm sorry I have the accent so far off. If you want to correct me and inform me how to do it correctly, I would be more then happy. I'd rather change it then remain ignorant. I'm sorry if I offended you or anyone at all by having Rogue's accent off so much. I just copied other fics and the way they did it. *shrugs* So that's my fault. Sorry. As for Hagrid, yes I had an out of character moment there and I don't know how to do his accent very well, but I had to try since I did everyone else's. *frowns and looks at feet* Sorry. Hope you forgive me. Lol.  
  
Lol. I'm just not having luck with these accents now am I. That's okay. it's only a fic. right? lol 


	14. EEEEK! What is it!

The next morning Kurt woke reluctantly. The spell had worn out some time while he was sleeping and now he laid in his bed, completely blue. In both ways.  
  
Harry was up and getting dressed, but Ron was still asleep. "It's a nice day out isn't it Harry?" Kurt asked, looking at the clear sky outside.  
  
"Good morning Kurt." Harry said, turning to him. He jumped though at the sight.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool man!" Ron's voice rang out excitedly. "You have a tail? That's cool!" Ron went on, getting up and turning to look at him.  
  
"Ron!" Harry warned.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. Zat's probably about ze best response zat I'm going to get all day." Kurt whined, walking for the door. "I mine as vell get it over viz now." Kurt said, opening the door then walking out. Harry and Ron didn't follow right away. They both ran down to the common room though when they heard shrieks of fright.  
  
"What are you?" One girl in the corner gasped.  
  
"Who are you?" Fred asked, coming extremely close to Kurt's face.  
  
"It's me, Kurt, Kurt Vaugner." Kurt said.  
  
"Ohh. Ronny's friend? Did you eat something bad?" George asked, examining him with deep intrigue.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "No, zis is ze vay I look. I vas using a spell before so zat I looked normal." Kurt said quietly.  
  
"What are you?" The girl in the corner repeated.  
  
"I'm human. Just like you, I just look really different." Kurt replied.  
  
"You're, you're not human." The girl said, shaking her head. Kurt sighed, then moved aside the portrait of the fat lady and went out into the corridor.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly followed him out and caught up. "It's okay, people will get used to it eventually."  
  
Kurt's lip twitched in a futile attempt to smile at them. He couldn't even speak. His heart had been racing ever since last night when he knew the time was coming for everyone to see him like this, as a monster.  
  
The kids eating in the Great Hall when he walked in responded much as Kurt had predicted. Some of the girls closest to the door shrieked in horror, others stared in disgust, some looked highly amused, and others hadn't even noticed yet. The only people unaffected by his looks were four particular teens who seemed to have been waiting anxiously for him. Well, all besides Pietro. He seemed not to care less but was being held against his will to stay sitting at the Gryffindor table while waiting for him.  
  
Kurt sat down across from Kitty and let his head fall into his arms. "How ya doin Kurt?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Not so good." Kurt mumbled. "Take a look around."  
  
The four did and they all glared back evilly at those who were staring stunned at Kurt. They quickly looked away.  
  
"Here Kurt, have some toast." Kitty offered, holding out some toast to him. He took it gratefully and gulped it down, soon followed by eggs and bacon. He of course finished before the others and quickly headed out of the Great Hall followed quickly by Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had caught up with him.  
  
As he walked down the corridors the students all stopped walking and pressed themselves away and against the walls, leaving a walkway for 'The Monster.'  
  
There came a rude, jeering laughter from behind him and he stopped. Malfoy, he was behind him.  
  
"What's with this?!" Malfoy almost shouted through laughter. "We've got yet another monster in our school! And this one's blue. and are my eyes mistaking me? He's even furry! Maybe he's 'not' a monster, looks more like an 'animal!'" Malfoy sneered happily.  
  
"Kurt, don't." Hermione warned him. His tail flicked out in anger.  
  
Malfoy choked on more laughter. "It, it even has a 'tail!'" He shouted and all the kids around them watching began to laugh. "Is it sensitive?" Malfoy asked in a mock voice of pity. He then grabbed Kurt's tail and pulled rudely so Kurt jolted backward.  
  
There was a sound of books falling. "You did not jus' do what Ah think ya did!" Came Rogue's voice, seething dangerously. Her fists were clenched and her books lay at her feet.  
  
Malfoy turned around, quickly followed by Kurt. Rogue's eyes were glaring dangerously. Malfoy lost some of his smug sneer. Rogue's hand then shot out and gripped Malfoy's upper arm. He winced in pain, then his gray eyes went wide in shock or fear, Kurt couldn't tell.  
  
Rogue guided him roughly to the wall and pressed him up against it and Malfoy yelped in pain; his face was distorted in it.  
  
"Say yer sorry!" Rogue demanded, pressing him even harder against the wall.  
  
Malfoy squealed quietly in pain. "Please. let go! It hurts, it hurts. my arm!" Malfoy squealed, and by the look on his face, everyone could tell that he wasn't faking it.  
  
"Apologize!" Rogue growled, gripping his arm tighter.  
  
"Owe!" Malfoy gasped. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" He yelped.  
  
"For what? To whom?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt! I'm sorry I pulled your tail, just let me go!" Malfoy begged.  
  
"Are ya goin' t'do it again?" Rogue asked warningly.  
  
"No! No! I won't, I promise!" Malfoy whined, tears were coming to his eyes.  
  
"Get off him!" Goyle yelled, walking up to Rogue's right. He put a hand on the arm holding Malfoy against the wall.  
  
Crabbe grabbed her left arm. They then pulled, trying to pull Rogue away from Malfoy. Rogue didn't react; she didn't budge, and she didn't even give them any notice. Goyle quickly moved and gripped her around the waist and pulled, and yet she did not budge.  
  
"Fine!" Crabbe growled, letting go while Goyle did too. "We'll do this my way." He said and he lifted his fist, but Rogue still didn't make any moved.  
  
He punched her with all his strength in the face, but nothing happened. Well, except for, "Stop this, NOW!" It was Snape. He then said very reluctantly, but people were still surprised to hear it. "Ten points from Slytherin."  
  
"But professor, what about Rogue-"  
  
"Fifteen points from Ravenclaw, now let go of him!" Snape snapped. Rogue released Malfoy and he fell to the ground instantly and cradled his arm.  
  
Snape quickly moved over to Malfoy and bent over him. He then lifted Malfoy's sleeve up to look at the place Rogue had been gripping him. His skin was pure white where Rogue had been holding on and the skin around it was yellow and purple. "Detention!" Snape said, looking up at Rogue. Rogue shrugged, then walked over to her books and gathered them up. No one spoke, they were either looking at Kurt, Malfoy, Rogue, or Snape.  
  
"I could have handled it." Kurt told her quietly as she walked up beside him.  
  
"Ah know you could! Ah jus' kinda lost mahself, Ah'm sorry." Rogue said sincerely.  
  
"I know you are. I vonder how long zis vill last zough. You zink zey'll get over it?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, they got over having a celebrity here." Ron said with a shrug as they continued down the corridor. He seemed in a really good mood though. He seemed very pleased with seeing Malfoy nearly cry.  
  
"Hey guys!" Came Kitty's voice. "How you doing Kurt?" She asked as she came closer.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "I zink I vant to go back to ze Gryffindor common room." Kurt thought aloud.  
  
"We'll come with you." Hermione said, escorting him back. He was feeling miserable. He hated being called a monster. And not only that, the word animal was now being said to thanks to Malfoy. He just wanted to get away. He couldn't wait until he could apparate to the institute. It was just too bad that he couldn't transport that far. He would have liked that very much. Then they wouldn't have to learn at all. He could have just teleported them back and forth.  
  
Once he got back to the common room, he grabbed his homework, went to his dorm, and drowned himself in his homework.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokyobabe2040: You're amusing. Lol. I don't really mind if you get sidetracked. I just like reading reviews. it gives me something to do. Lol. I don't know what you mean by 'what did Pietro see?'. but if I did I'd explain. Lol.  
  
Miss Melanie Black: I'm glad you like the accents! :D lol. Haven't been getting to much of that lately. And I'm especially glad that you like the way I portray Rogue. I just want to do everything right. though I know I'm not. Lol. Don't worry, I didn't forget Kurt, Kitty, and Lance. I mean, Lance and Kitty are defiantly small characters for me. but I know there their. It's just that (Georgia Peach. you already know this, and you made me actually realize it too. :D :P Thanx) there are so many characters to work with that its going to make the story long and it involves patience for both the writer and the readers. Lol. Now I'm sounding like some stupid thirty year old. ACK! NOOOO! *sniffles* I just want you all to understand. *sniffles some more* Oh, and thanx for more information on Mrs. Marvel, I can always use more. :D  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: I don't think that I'm going to just ignore the accents. I'm just going to do it wrong till someone corrects me. Lol. I know, I know. that isn't very good but I think the accents gave a little something to the story and I don't want to take that out. *shrugs* Plus. there's more Kurt coming up.   
  
Yumiko: Glad your likeing it, but as for Rogue action. like I said to Miss Melanie Black, it's hard to get to every character when you have so many. Patience is needed. *gets on knees and begs* Sorry! There will be more though. I've got a LOT of things planned out.  
  
I'm still having problems with coupling because you guys either want Rietro or Romy and some can't stand Rietro and some can't stand Romy. For now, I might just leave it as one of those annoying triangles till I figure what I want out. Lol. I'm just trying to find a way to make you all happy. Lol. :p ^Crysala^ 


	15. Detention with Snape

On Monday the next day Rouge found her way down to the dungeons. School was over and now she had detention. with Snape. She didn't regret hurting Malfoy, but detention with Snape. this had to be bad.  
  
"Hey Rogue. Whatareyoudoingdownhere?" Pietro asked. He seemed to be heading up to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah've got detention. Ah'm sure ya heard about what Ah did t'Malfoy."  
  
"Ohyeah. IwishIcouldhavebeenthere. Itmusthavebeenhillarious!" Pietro exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, it was, but now Ah've got detention with Snape." Rogue sneered unhappily.  
  
"Snape?" Pietro questioned. "Well, Iguessthepunishmentwillbebad. Malfoy'soneofhisfavoritestudents."  
  
"Yeah, Ah knew that." Rogue replied with a scowl. "Ah bettah not be late though. See ya later." They then said a quick goodbye and she headed down to Professor Snape's office.  
  
Rogue knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." Rogue heard Snape's voice. She opened the door to see a really eerie looking room. It had cauldrons and vials all around the place containing potions.  
  
There was a chair to one side of Snape's desk. "So, what are ya gonna have me do, sugah?" Rogue asked, putting a sarcastic emphasis to the last word.  
  
Snape looked up at her blankly. He looked as if he didn't really know what to say. Like he didn't know weather or not to scold her for the remark, or what. Rogue grinned at his confused look. Once Snape noticed it though, he frowned and pointed to a caldron with a bunch of ingredients lying next to it. "Since I have a lot of work to do, I figured that I would have you make this potion to save me time. The instructions are on the board." Snape replied, a nasty grin on his face.  
  
Rogue looked up at the board and let the bag that she held over her shoulder drop. It was the most complex potion she had seen yet! She had only had a week and a day in his class. she couldn't make this!  
  
"Sir, you can't mean."  
  
"What can't I mean?" Snape asked, studying her with that evil grin on his face. Rogue wanted to slap him.  
  
"Ah can't make this. You don't have us do potions this hard! Not yet at least!" Rogue exclaimed, looking up at the board.  
  
"How would you know? You've only been here a week." Snape questioned.  
  
"What happens if it doesn't turn out right?" Rogue asked, not wanting to continue on the previous subject. He obviously didn't like that they came in late.  
  
"Then the person that needs it might not be in very good health." Snape said with relish.  
  
"Yer actually goin' t'give this to somebody?!" Rogue asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rogue looked at the board again. "Draught for Werewolf?" Rogue asked quietly.  
  
"Indeed." Snape nodded.  
  
"But who's a werewolf?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Now that's none of your business. You better get to work though. I expect it done tonight." Snape replied, obviously enjoying this.  
  
Rogue sat down in front of the large mess of things on her table. A grin played across her lips as she looked up at the board.  
  
"Umm. sir, which one o' these is ghoul mold?" Rogue asked, looking down at the pile with a confused face. Snape put his quill down in annoyance.  
  
"Don't you already know?" Snape asked, looking at her with an unmistakable sneer.  
  
"No sir, Ah've got no clue. As a matter o' fact, Ah dunno what most o' the stuff on this list is." Rogue replied, scanning the list and suppressing an outburst of laughter at the look on his face.  
  
"Have you not read your books?!" Snape demanded.  
  
"Well, yeah, but as ya must know, we got everythin' late and Ah haven't had time t'get through 'em all." Rogue went on, pretending to be concerned.  
  
Snape looked outraged. "Fine! It shouldn't take me long to label them!" He replied, grabbing some parchment and writing furiously across it then tearing it up around the words and placing the labels by the object.  
  
"Thank ya very much, but now-"  
  
Snape looked as if he was going to groan in rage, but just barely suppressed it.  
  
"would ya like ta label these instruments?" The look on his face was priceless and Rogue didn't think she could handle much more before bursting into laughter.  
  
Snape's muscles tensed, then he snatched another parchment and was about to write when he looked up at her. He then said, "Will you be needing instructions on how to work them too?" He said, as if he didn't think she would and he was saying it despite her.  
  
"Oh, it's good ya thought of that. Yeah, Ah believe Ah will." Rogue said with an innocent nod, but she could have sworn his face went red with anger. He quickly went back to writing and thrust the sheets next to the instrument. Then he went back to work.  
  
Rogue looked up at the board, read the first instruction three times before doing it, then did it. It was a long process to make the drought. As she worked on it she wondered who it was for. Who was a werewolf? He said that he was going to give it to somebody. but who?  
  
When she was done, she was exhausted and tired. "Sir," She said quietly. His head snapped up and he looked at her as if he had completely forgotten that she was there at all. She had after all been very quiet after she had started. "Ah'm done." She finished, wiping her robes across her forehead. She had had to work with a boiling and developing draught for the last few hours. She figured her makeup was running so she wiped the rest of her face with the sleeve of her robe till she thought it might all be gone.  
  
Snape stood and walked over to the cauldron. He looked down and with a ladle, brought some of it up to his face. He examined it and then placed the ladle back in. "You may go then." He said, nodding to her. She quickly picked up her bag and headed eagerly out of his room.  
  
'Well, Ah guess Ah'm not goin' for a flight tonight. Ah'm too exhausted!' Rogue thought to herself as she made her way out of Snape's office.  
  
Snape looked down at the potion impressed. He had completely believed that she would have screwed it up, but it was fairly decent. He had also been completely prepared to remake it, but knew that it would have been a good punishment. It was after all very tiring and took a lot of hard work and patience. There was something strange about her, dangerous perhaps. He had seen her take that hit from Crabbe without a flinch. She hadn't even bruised. It wasn't only her though. It was all of the new students. 


	16. Power Struggle! Muwahaha!

Pietro sat in Slytherin Monday night, working on his homework. His mind was elsewhere though. It wasn't usual for him to feel anything toward any of the X-men. He did, however, feel sorry for Nightcrawler. He had seen the way kids treated him and the way Malfoy had treated him. He even heard about the way Rogue had reacted. It hadn't surprised him at all. On the contrary, he would have been worried for Malfy's sake if she hadn't reacted. Well, he wouldn't have been worried for Malfoy, because he could care less about that idiot!  
  
Malfoy suddenly stormed into the common room followed by his two up thugs. "Just. go away!" Malfoy growled at them. They stopped, looked at each other, then looked around the room. When they spotted Pietro staring up at them, they moved their bulky bodies over to sit near him. They then looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Whatdoyouwant?" Pietro asked, eyeing them in annoyance.  
  
They looked at him dumbly, not comprehending his words.  
  
"What-do-you-want?" Pietro repeated slower. The two looked at each other then shrugged.  
  
"Waiting I guess." One said in a dumb voice.  
  
"For-what?" Pietro asked, even more annoyed as he set his quill down.  
  
"For Draco. Not much for us to do until then." Crabbe answered.  
  
"So. you-live-to-obey?" Pietro asked, getting an idea.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked once again at each other. "The Malfoys I guess." Goyle answered.  
  
"Why the Malfoys?" Pietro asked in a normal pace, easing into his chair in interest.  
  
"Well, our dads work for Draco's dad." Crabbe replied.  
  
"Hmmm. doesn't seem like working for Malfoy is very rewarding." Pietro said, looking over at the sneering Malfoy. He was currently looking at his arm. It was obviously bruised. He must not have went to the hospital wing after Rogue attacked him.  
  
"O, it is. We get to pick on and torture other students. That's rewarding enough." Goyle said with an ugly smile.  
  
"Though your not appreciated." Pietro pointed out.  
  
To Crabbe's horror, he nodded in agreement.  
  
"And are you offering to appreciate us if we join you?" Crabbe asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess so. And not only that, but obviously my magic is strong then Malfoy's." Pietro pointed out, letting the two boys interpret that as they liked.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Come here!" Malfoy snapped from across the room.  
  
"And what would you have us do? What enjoyment would there be?" Goyle asked, eyeing Pietro.  
  
"Well, I do have an image of authority to give 'round here and your support could help me get that." Pietro replied.  
  
Draco was now stalking forward. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to come here!" Malfoy growled.  
  
"I'm coming." Goyle said standing up. He then looked at Crabbe expectantly, Crabbe didn't move though. He looked like he was thinking very intently about something.  
  
"I-uh-think I'll stay. You know, right here, with pietro."  
  
"Uh, call me QuickSilver." Pietro said, smiling broadly at Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, QuickSilver." Crabbe nodded.  
  
"What?!" Malfoy growled, noticing what was happening. "You're going to follow this dim witted git?!"  
  
"Crabbe. are you going to let him talk to me that way?" Pietro asked coolly with a smug smile.  
  
"I don't think I will." Crabbe said confidently, getting to his feet. Malfoy's face turned a shade of apple green.  
  
Goyle stepped protectively in front of Malfoy. "Well, I think that I'll 'let' him speak to 'Pietro' any way he wants." Suddenly, Pietro was gone, off the coach and behind Malfoy in a flash.  
  
"What? How the-?" Malfoy gaped.  
  
Pietro grabbed Malfoy by the collar. "It's QickSilver to you and your thug!"  
  
"What's going on? Oooooh, a power struggle. How nice." Came the annoying voice of a girl name Pansy Parkinsin.  
  
"Yeah, you're uh-loyal to me, right?" Malfoy demanded.  
  
A grin played across the ugly girls face. Pietro grinned too. 'She's mine. No problem. She won't resist the idea of me as her leader. Not only is Malfoy a freak, I'm defiantly better looking then him! That's all she'll care about' Pietro thought smugly.  
  
"I dunno, Draco, you've got some pretty tough competition here." Replied Pansy, obviously enjoying the thought of them fighting over her.  
  
"Parkinsin!" Malfoy sneered dismally.  
  
"Oh, I hope you'd be nicer then that. What about you Pietro?"  
  
"It's QuickSilver, and I will treat you as 'I' please. How I please will be determined on who you pick. Though do remember, dogs can't learn new tricks." Pietro replied smartly, then flashing her a charming grin.  
  
"You know I'll treat you well Pansy!" Malfoy told the girl desperately. He then turned to Pietro. "And I don't need new tricks anyway!"  
  
Pansy hadn't really even heard Draco. She had been staring at Pietro ever since he had grinned at her. "I think, Quicksilver," Pansy announced. "that you have my loyalty. I will have my beauty rest now though." She said, before thrusting her nose in the air.  
  
'I knew she was mine, but now, the war begins. So far, I'm winning.' Pietro looked at Draco smugly. "The girl had made her decision. I'd rather like to follow her lead though. Sleep sounds very good about now." Pietro said before stalking off to the dorm, trailed by Crabbe.  
  
^~^  
  
Over the next few days Slytherin split. There were those who supported Malfoy, or those who supported 'QuickSilver.' Most students from other houses got out of the way, no one wanted to get in between the feud Slytherin was in. Those who did, terribly regretted it and one kid even got sent to the hospital wing.  
  
On the second or third day of feuding, Pietro's allies wore badges that said 'Quick silver' on them. Quick being bold black and only the outline of Silver was black. The lettering was a silver color and so was the rest of the badge.  
  
By lunch time of that day, Malfoy's supporters wore a dark green badge that said in blood red, bold letters 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Also over those days the five mutants continued to learn how to apparate. Pietro and Rogue, who had begun to get along after talking that one night, were now fighting again.  
  
"What ya said must've bin a lie! It has nothin' t'do with you're dad! Ya jus' find pleasure in bein' a jerk!" Rogue growled, storming toward him and his group one day.  
  
"Oh, give it a rest Rogue!" Pietro said calmly with a smile. His lackey's were grinning to. There was another person to torment.  
  
"No! Ah can't believe that Ah trusted you! Ah'm surprised ya haven' told 'em everything!" Rogue growled.  
  
Pietro sighed. "Unfortunatly, I haven't. I'm sure your revenge would be brutal."  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes on him. "Glad ya realize that!"  
  
Crabbe produced a wand, but before it was raised Rogue had hers in hand. Pietro then held a halting hand out to Crabbe and he reluctantly put his wand away.  
  
"What's going on here?" Malfoy sneered, walking toward them. His crowd of thugs following. "Silver being a jerk to you Rogue?" Malfoy questioned, slinging an arm over Rogue's shoulder.  
  
Rogue sneered at him. "When isn't he?" Rogue growled, turning to look at Pietro who had lost his grin and was scowling at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "He's always a jerk." Malfoy replied to Rogue.  
  
"Oh, and like yer much better?!" Rogue demanded, throwing Malfoy's arm off her roughly. He nearly fell to the ground with the force, but Goyle caught him and placed him on his feet. Malfoy was scowling now, but Pietro was grinning again.  
  
"What are you smilen' at?" Rogue demanded of Pietro.  
  
"Nothing." Pietro replied simply with a shrug, but he still looked down at her with his grin. Rogue scowled then walked away.  
  
Only two people seemed to be above the Slytherin's feud. Kurt and Rogue. Kurt because Pietro sympathized with him and wouldn't let anyone pester him. And Malfoy's group because Malfoy was not only scared of what Rogue and Pietro might do to him, but the thought hit him that this 'animal' might be capable of certain things humans weren't. Kurt was, after all, seen as a monster in many of the students eyes.  
  
Rogue because Malfoy was afraid of her and Pietro just didn't bother the mutants. That came as a bit of a surprise to Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue, but it was true. QuickSilver's gang just didn't' bother the mutants. But also, there was a rumor going around that both Malfoy and QuickSilver were feuding over the Goth who seemed to hate them both.  
  
Kurt did receive criticism elsewhere. Students from other houses would move out of his way as he passed but they would whisper and point from their spots. This bothered Kurt to no end.  
  
~  
  
On Friday of the second week, Rogue, Kitty, and Lance waited in the room Dumbledore taught them for the others. Kurt was the next to arrive and he had a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"Kids giving you trouble?" Kitty asked. She looked concerned for the boy.  
  
"Vhen aren't zey?" He asked, dropping himself down onto a chair. "You'd zink zey'd get over it sometime. It's been a whole veek!"  
  
"Yeah, people can be real jerks." Rogue said as Pietro entered. He stopped instantly, wondering if she had aimed that at him. Lance walked over to him and a badge glinted on his chest.  
  
"You're like wearing one too?" Kitty exclaimed, noticing that it was the badge supporting Pietro.  
  
"Ofcourseheis. Heismyfriendafterall!" Pietro defended Lance.  
  
"How's it getting along? Who's got more supporters?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh, Idunno. Itdoesn'treallymatter. It'sbasicallyequal." Pietro said with a shrug. Everyone went silent though when Dumbledore entered. They quickly took their seats.  
  
"Well, it was promised that you would only have to spend two weeks living here before apparating home. Problem is, you can't apparate from in Hogwarts, so we'll have to go to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore began instantly. "Set your books aside and come with me." Dumbledore continued, heading for the door.  
  
The mutants quickly followed him out. Once they were outside he gave them directions to Hogsmeade and then to the train station where they would be practicing. "Oh, and I suggest you use your powers so you get there quicker." Dumbledore offered. Pietro didn't stick around to listen, he was gone in a second. Lance and Kitty put a hand on Kurt's shoulder so they could transport. Rogue sighed. She then lifted off the ground. "Do you have a faster way t'get there huhne? Or are ya gonna need a lift?" She asked. This obviously amused Dumbledore. He looked at Kurt who was looking at him as if offering him to put a hand on his shoulder too.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I think I'd prefer a lift. Transporting looks a little unnerving." He said with a kind smile. Rogue nodded and gripped him under the arms and lifted off the ground. She was defiantly faster in the air. She took off in the direction he had told her to go in and Kurt was gone in a thin cloud of blue mist.  
  
"Whattookyouallsolong?" Pietro asked as Kurt, Lance, and Kitty transported onto the train station. Rogue landed, setting Dumbledore down first then placing her own feet on the ground.  
  
Rogue scowled. "We don have yo're power of impatience and great speed." Rogue retorted. Pietro gave her a skeptical look, and then Dumbledore regained their attention.  
  
"I've taught you how to do this. Now, Ms. Pryde, why don't you try first. Concentrate on a room or hall at your home." Dumbledore said.  
  
Kitty stepped forward and concentrated hard on the hallway at the instituted. With a 'CRACK' her eyes snapped open and it felt as if her body was whirling around, and then stopped. She looked around and saw a stunned Logan who had stopped in his tracks and in alarm had let out his claws.  
  
"Oh, it's you. What you doing here half pint?" He asked, retracting his claws.  
  
"I'm like, practicing how to apparate. The others at school?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded, the shock having passed. "It's been quiet without you and Kurt. The kids have been getting lonely. You going to be staying here tonight then?" He asked. "It's about time to get you back into training, and you can help out the new recruits." Logan added.  
  
Kitty laughed. "I have to like, get back." She said, before concentrating on the station again and with a 'CRACK' was standing before Dumbledore and the others. She did wonder however, what Logan had meant by 'New recruits.'  
  
"Very good Ms. Pryde." Dumbledore said with a nod. "Mr. Wagner, would you like to go next?" He asked, nodding at Kurt.  
  
Kurt seemed excited. He then concentrated on his room and with yet another 'CRACK' he disappeared.  
  
"So, did you arrive at home well?" Lance asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah. I think I like, startled Logan though." She added with a laugh.  
  
"How long did the shock last?" Rogue questioned with a small smile. She looked at Kitty, but felt someone else's gaze on her. She looked and saw Pietro looking at her. She scowled at him and he looked away.  
  
"Not very. He just said that the others like missed us and we're going to have to start training again. That's like totally not fair! He's not even going to give us like a rest! But he did also say something about new recruits. You don't think we like, got more students do you? " Kitty complained.  
  
'CRACK' Kurt was back before Rogue could reply. "Zat vas cool!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's a lot like transporting, and yet really different." He informed them.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, then nodded toward Rogue. Rogue stepped forward and concentrated on the livingroom. 'Crack'; she found herself in the livingroom. Ororo had jolted around from where she was sitting at the sound and was even more startled when Rogue appeared.  
  
"Hi Ororo." Rogue said hastily.  
  
"Rogue? Back from school? It's Monday, they do have school on Monday's. right?" She asked confused.  
  
Rogue chuckled. "O' course they do. Ah better get back t'em though. See ya." She said, before concentrating on the station again. Dumbledore nodded to her with his kind smile and she moved away.  
  
"Alvers. Your turn." He said, turning to Lance. Lance stepped forward and concentrated on the living room of the Brother Hood house. Once he returned, Pietro went. They all arrived successful both ways.  
  
"Now, you can only apparate to the Brother Hood house, Xavier Institute, or Hogsmeade. Once you apparate somewhere else you are in violation of your license. You will also be able to practice magic in your rooms during the school year. You can't do it anywhere else besides your rooms and Hogwarts or you will be considered to have done underage wizarding." Dumbledore warned them. "Is that clear?" He asked. The five of them nodded. "Very well, we should head back to the castle."  
  
Rogue flew back behind the head master after checking to make sure that no other people were around. When she saw that there wasn't, she lifted Dumbledore into the air. Kurt, Lance, Kitty, and Pietro were already gone. She then flew quickly back to the castle where they finished their classes.  
  
~  
  
After school got done they all eagerly headed back to Hogsmeade. They all wanted to go home and see their friends. Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty apparated back to the institute and walked down the stairs. "Kurt!" Evan yelled with a wave as he saw them. Scott, Jean, and Evan had been downstairs and they eagerly welcomed their friends.  
  
"It's really a relief to see you guys back!" Evan said. "It had been quiet for the longest time! Practises have been dreadful too without your powers to back us up. We just got a bunch of new mutants though." He had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"I think we'll be lucky if the institute lasts another week." Scott said with a sigh. "We have a new principal too. He just started today." Scott informed them.  
  
"Hey, my first Soccer game is tonight. Do you guys want to come?" Jean asked. Rogue couldn't help but inwardly scowl. She just couldn't stand the girl. She was just too perfect! And of course, there was that whole little deal of Scott liking her.  
  
"Sure, it'll be like really cool to see all our friends again." Kitty announced. Kurt and Rogue then nodded. A bunch of kids then walked in talking. Evan sighed.  
  
"That's them." He whispered. Rogue nodded, then headed back upstairs. She wasn't going to go to a soccer game with her school robes on. She quickly changed into her usual outfit. Then headed out.  
  
~  
  
Rogue walked up to the bleachers and looked out at the field. The game hadn't started yet. She looked around at the people. Kitty had said that it would be nice to see all her friends again. Rogue would have too if she had any friends that went to the school and wasn't a mutant.  
  
As she scanned the bleachers she saw a girl with short purple hair that was flipped mostly to the right. She was sitting there alone and looking slightly uncomfortable. Rogue walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Ya knew here?" She asked, not remembering having seen her around during the previous year.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, my name's Risty." She said with a slight smile.  
  
"Mah name's Rogue. So, when did ya arrive?" Rogue asked, trying for some nice conversation.  
  
"Oh, just today. Do you, go to this school?" She asked.  
  
"No. Ah did las' year though." Rogue replied with a shrug.  
  
"Where do you go now?" Risty asked curiously.  
  
"Oh," Rogue said with a dismissive shrug. "Nowhere important." She finished.  
  
The game turned out to be really exciting. Lance wanted to celebrate his and Pietro's returned and decided to try and reveal themselves to the world. The X-men stopped them of course and Rogue had the unpleasant moment of touching the blob. *shiver* Xavier erased the memories of those who had witnessed it and was wiped out afterward. Kitty wasn't too happy with Lance though and Rogue knew that he would be getting an earful the next day at school.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jane Silver: I'm sorry those parts were rushed, but that's mainly when I don't really know how to do the scene but know that all the same, they're important. I believe I kind of did that in this chapter too. sorry.. Please forgive me, but it will get better. I promise. Just give it a lil time. Please? lol. As for how Draco would respond to mutants. he doesn't know about mutants. They're keeping their powers secret. or else you'd see a lot more of usage. Such as Kitty phasing through classroom floors to get perhaps into the Great Hall or walking through walls to get to classes quicker. A lot the same for Kurt. constantly transporting around. Pietro would probably be speeding all over the place threatening Malfoy, Rogue would probably be flying to classes (and try for a quidditch spot without a broom. that would be amusing!), and Lance. I don't know what Lance would do. but I'd still have fun with it. lol.  
  
Mikari: I do have a lot planned out, but that's only up to Halloween. I don't have too much decided after that. though I know I'll come up with something sometime. I'm glad you really like my fic though. Makes me happy! I know I'm doin' my job.  
  
Miss Melanie Black: Yes. you spotted the whole diarys written in accents thing. It's just for the sake of. immediately you know who it is. it kind of gives you a feel for the character. as they write it, that's what their thinking in their head and that's what I wanted to get at. A feeling of how they see everything. though yes, I know they wouldn't write like that. Thank you Melanie! Oh. and I love listening to your rambles. I rather enjoy them. lol. As for them going back to the institute, it's only at nights and they don't have to go. They can stay at their dorms. It's kind of like a double home thing going on, and I thought that would be interesting to play with. I guess we'll have to see. Sorry about the Rouge. I knew I did it, but then I just couldn't find it so I kinda just said 'screw it' I knew that I would be scolded for it though. *cringes* guess I was right. * 'But...Sirius has never *been* to the library before, does he even know where it is?' -Lily Evans in 'Dates, Pranks and Marauders'* He's been to the library before! He did after all go to school at Hogwarts before being sent to Azkaban! :P Just had to say that.  
  
Tokyobabe2040: What did Pietro see from the boggart? I didn't put that in, because I couldn't think of anything. Same for Rogue. Sorry to disappoint you. As for Kurt, I just basically used the creatures from -Shadow Dance- though yes. I know that hasn't happened yet, but I imagined that perhaps he'd had an extremely brief glimpse of one and somewhere unconsciously he was afraid of them. *shrugs* Just my theory. or should I say excuse? I'll say excuse! :P lol.  
  
Oh. I'm glad and appreciate that not all of you are holding the accents against me. :D Thankies! It mean lotty to me! Since of course. I've never really even heard any except for the southern. and that was only for a week. in Alabama. *shakes head* Pitiful aye?  
  
^Crysala^ 


	17. Party Plans! Not Fun & Games!

The five mutants were all pleased over the next few weeks that they got to come home. Rogue and Risty became friends and Kurt felt much better wreaking havoc at home. He was much happier raiding the kitchen. He always complained that they didn't feed them enough times at Hogwarts.  
  
Lance did receive a lecture from Kitty after what happened at the soccer game, but he barely even listened.  
  
All of the third years were excited about their first Hogsmeade trips. Even the mutants. Although they had been there, they hadn't really gotten a chance to look around. They heard rumors about all the good things and it made them want to look around next time they were there.  
  
There was something that disturbed their excitement of Hogsmeade though. "Do you think he'll let us?"  
  
"Why not? We're the most responsible."  
  
"He'll never let you."  
  
"What are you guys like talking about?" Kitty asked as she walked in the room with Rogue. The room contained only of Jean, Scott, and Evan.  
  
"Oh, welcome home." Jean said instantly.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Kitty asked again.  
  
"Jean wants to throw a Halloween party. Here." Evan replied.  
  
"Not after the party ya'll had last weekend." Rogue said, putting her hands on her hips. She shook her head. "Ah'm still gettin' that Arcade kid's memories screwed up with mine at times." Rogue snarled. "Fer heaven's sake, Ah'm still gettin' some o' you're memories!" Rogue said to Jean while rubbing her head as she remembered Jean's power surge.  
  
"Eh, sorry." Jean said with a flinch.  
  
"This would be different though, Rogue. Logan, Ororo, and the professor would be there. We could lock the doors so that no one could get into the other rooms. This would defiantly be more controlled. Plus, we'll know about it." Scott said, insinuating Jean and himself.  
  
"Well, good luck." Rogue said, waving dismissively and turning around.  
  
"No no, we need you guys to come with us." Jean said, catching Rogue's wrist with her mind and pulling her back. "You too Rogue. You'd be there, wouldn't you?"  
  
Rogue looked at the Kitty and Kurt who had entered a bit before. "That's the day we go t'Hogsmeade." Rogue pointed out. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other with considering glances.  
  
"Hogsmeade?" Scott asked in confusion.  
  
"It's an all vizarding town. I hear it's really cool!" Kurt explained.  
  
"Oh, well, what would you be doing?" Jean asked. "The party or. that town thing?" She asked.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah'll go t'the party if the professa allows it." Rogue said with a nod.  
  
"I'm in then too." Kitty said with a broad grin.  
  
"I'm in zen of course." Kurt agreed.  
  
"Good, we all want it then." Jean said, clapping her hands together and leading the six of them out and toward where Jean must have known the professor to be.  
  
"What do you want?" The professor asked the instant they came into the room.  
  
"Well professor, we're aware that there was a party last week when you and the others were gone. We wanted to apologize for that." Scott began.  
  
"You have all already apologized Scott. a few times." Xavier pointed out, putting his hands together.  
  
"Uh, of course. Well sir, as you know Halloween is coming up, and we thought, I mean, if all the right precautions were made, if we could have a costume party. Jean and I would put it together and everything. We'd close off the dangerous areas." When the professor just looked at him, Scott went on. "We'd be really careful. And we can have it end at say, eleven or twelve; your pick." Scott finished.  
  
"Ah think we learned our lesson from the las' party professa, we'd do a lot bettah this time." Rogue pointed out.  
  
The professor still didn't say anything. He just looked at them all expectantly. "Well?" Evan urged.  
  
"Very well, but you six are responsible for everything." Xavier answered, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Yes!" Evan exclaimed.  
  
"Time to party!" Kurt called out in enthusiasm.  
  
"Thank you professor." Jean said with a nod before beckoning everyone out of their room. She didn't want to ruin their chance, and if they acted immature about it, the professor may take it back.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was two days before the trip to Hogsmeade. Kitty had dragged Rogue into their room to think about their costumes for the party the next day. "Kitty, Ah don't need a costume! Ah'm just here because Ah'm partly responsible." Rogue groaned.  
  
"I don't care. Now, I'm going to be like a witch. We totally need to find something for you. I figured that you would make a totally excellent vampire! So, I got this dress. It will look wonderful on you! Just try it on. If you like, don't like it, then I will leave you alone. You really should dress up though." Kitty went into saying immediately.  
  
Rogue picked up the dress and looked at it. The collar was half a circle and Rogue didn't like the idea of skin being exposed, even there. Its sleeves were tight until a little below the elbow where it became bell shaped. The rest of the dress was tight but loosened at the waist.  
  
"Go ahead, try it on." Kitty urged. Rogue shrugged and took the dress to her side of the room and quickly tried it on. It looked much the same, just had more curves to it. The dress widened nicely at the hips though, but then went down nicely to the ground. She even noticed that there was a slit to the right side of the skirt that ran to just above her knee.  
  
"Oh my gosh Rogue. That looks absolutely stunning on you!" Kitty said, walking forward in excitement. She then circled her. "We're like, going to have to do something with your hair though. Lets see." Kitty thought, examining her.  
  
"No, Ah think Ah'll figure that out." Rogue said, pushing Kitty gently away. She then changed back into her pajamas since it was late.  
  
"Does that mean you'll wear it?" Kitty asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. It needs a few tweaks, but Ah can make it work." Rogue replied with a shrug.  
  
"Tweaks? Rogue, you look absolutely marvelous in it!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter if it looks good, you need it to be convincin'." Rogue replied, folding the dress and opening her drawer and putting it in. "Now, show me what yer gonna wear."  
  
"Oh, mine's cool. I think." Kitty said with a smile. She slipped it on. It was a baby blue color and had a lot of elegant folds. The sleeves were long but they slitted from right under the shoulder and didn't come together again so the sleeves just hung nicely down at her side. It was completely loose, but was held by a silver colored rope. It tied in a double not then fell down to the right before the hem of the dress.  
  
"Oh Kitty, it looks lovely!" Rogue said. The dress really did flatter her.  
  
Kitty moved in front of a mirror. "I really like it. Too bad it won't work in other places." Kitty said in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Ya nevah know. Perhaps you'll get t'use it at Hogwarts sometime." Rogue said with a shrug. She was kind of wishing she had looked in the mirror. She had just taken Kitty's word that the dress had looked good on her.  
  
"Well, we better get to bed. We like, have to get to Hogwarts tomorrow." Kitty said, changing into her own pajamas.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Rogue walked down the corridor next to Kurt. "So, what are yo'gonna be dressed up as?" Rogue asked him.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Kitty talked me into being a vizard. She even bought me my outfit!" Kurt replied.  
  
"Yeah, she bought me mine too." Rogue replied shaking her head.  
  
Kurt shook his head too. "I don't get zat girl sometimes."  
  
"Do ya guys evah get any o' us?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nope." Kurt stated plainly.  
  
Rogue laughed. She then looked away from her blue friend and saw Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe's replacement walking forward, heading straight for them.  
  
"Vhat do you zink he vants? He hasn't bugged us since you gave him zat bruise on his arm..." Kurt wondered as they came to a halt.  
  
Malfoy stopped in front of them, his gaze on Rogue. "What?!" Rogue asked instantly.  
  
"Tomorrow is the trip to Hogsmeade-" Malfoy began.  
  
"So?!" Rogue cut in, slinging her bag over her shoulder with her right hand and putting her left on her hip.  
  
"Well, if you let me finish.!" Malfoy said annoyed.  
  
"Then finish!" Rogue snapped when Malfoy said nothing.  
  
"Would you like to go with me?" He asked. Rogue was taken aback. She had heard the rumors that Malfoy and 'QuickSilver' were secretly fighting over her, but she hadn't given it a thought. She knew it couldn't be true. It was just that none of them ever bugged her or Kurt. She hadn't believed that even part of them liking her could be true. What did this mean?  
  
She looked at the boy that was just slightly shorter then her. He was three years younger then her! What was he thinking? Not only that age difference, but he was a jerk! 'Not to you.' A voice in her head said. She shook it. She didn't even like the boy! As a matter of fact, she couldn't stand him.  
  
Kurt's elbow met her side and she jerked back into reality. He was looking at her in utter disbelief. She shook her head again as if to clear it. "Ah have somewhere else to be tomorrow." Rogue replied hastily, before walking past Malfoy quickly and not glancing back.  
  
"Vhat took you so long?!" Kurt demanded as they headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Rogue shook her head once again. "Ah was jus' taken by surprise. That was the las' thing Ah expected Malfoy to say!" Rogue informed him.  
  
Kurt looked relieved. "I vas vorried zat you vere actually considering it!" Kurt replied in relief.  
  
"Ew, no!" Rogue retorted quickly. "O' course not!"  
  
"Hey Rogue!" Kitty called from her seat at Gryffindor table. Rogue and Kurt hurried on over to them.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's wrong sugah?" Rogue asked, seeing a depressed look on Harry's face.  
  
He sighed. "I'm not going to get to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I really want to go though."  
  
"Oh. Ah'm sorry." Rogue said sincerely.  
  
"Vhy can't you go?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Neither my aunt or uncle would sign my form. I can't go." Harry informed them.  
  
"We're not going either. We like, have a party at the mansion." Kitty turned to Rogue. "Roger did ask me though, if I would like come with him there. That was totally cool. I had to say no though." Kitty said in a conversational tone.  
  
"Guess who asked Rogue to Hogsmeade?" Kurt piped up, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Rogue gave him a look. She didn't care to have everyone know that their enemy had just asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him.  
  
Kitty was instantly interested and looked extremely curious. "Who?!"  
  
"It's nothin'." Rogue replied quickly.  
  
"Ohhh no! You cannot do this to me!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"It's not important!" Rogue objected. She then gave Kurt the death glare and he quickly continued eating and not looking at anyone else.  
  
"It is to me. Like, come on Rogue. I'm sure I'll find out anyway." Kitty urged.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Malfoy." She muttered, so quietly that only Kurt caught the words.  
  
"Umm. I didn't catch that." Lance said in a teasing way. Just then though, Pietro decided to walk up behind them.  
  
"How'smyfreakyfriendsdoing?" He asked, almost sarcastically.  
  
"Not much. Rogue was like, just about to tell us who had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with them.  
  
Rogue dropped her head in her arms with a groan and shook it incredulously.  
  
"SomeoneaskedyoutogotoHogsmeadewiththem?!" Pietro asked in an utterly surprised voice.  
  
Rogue looked up at him offended. Was it truly that amazing that someone had asked her? "Yes!" She said in a defending voice.  
  
"Who?" Pietro asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Now that is none o'yo business!" Rogue declared.  
  
"Didyousayyes?" He asked instantly.  
  
Rogue scoffed and opened her mouth to say something, but Kurt interrupted her. "Of course she didn't. Ze scumbag. I can't believe he even-"  
  
"Kurt!" Rogue growled. Kurt went instantly silent. "O' course Ah didn'. Ah have that party tomorrow t'work at." Rogue replied.  
  
"Scumbag?" Pietro asked Kurt.  
  
"Ja." Kurt said simply, but made no effort to go on.  
  
"Come on Rogue, please tell us." Kitty begged.  
  
"Who could possibly be so bad?" Lance asked, looking at Kurt.  
  
Ron laughed. "Fist person to come to my mind is Malfoy. He's defiantly a scumbag!" Ron continued.  
  
Rogue turned to look at him. "Is it?" Hermione asked. Rogue faced her.  
  
"So what if it was?" Rogue asked defensively.  
  
"Hedidn't!" Pietro growled. Ron looked disgusted, Harry shook his head dismally, and Kitty covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Lance didn't seem to have any emotion for it except a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, he did; what's it t'you?" Rogue asked, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Nothingreally, 'cept, hejustcrossedtheline!" Pietro said, clenching his fists.  
  
"What line?" Lance asked confused.  
  
"YouandKurthereweretheUntouchables." Pietro replied to Rogue.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "And how was him askin' me t'Hogsmeade touching the 'Untouchable?'" Rogue asked in mock curiosity.  
  
Pietro looked stumped. "Hey, Quicksilver." It was Pansy Parkinson. Pietro groaned. "What are you doing over here, with these geeks?" She asked. She linked her arm with his, catching his elbow, and tried to pull him to the Slytherin table.  
  
"I'll be there shortly. Just give me a second." Pietro replied, trying to pry Pansy's arm from his.  
  
"Come on Quicksilver, don't let them waste your time." Pansy urged, refusing to be dislodged. "We've got to plan for our trip through Hogsmeade together tomorrow."  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Pietro always did like having girls hang on him and flatter him, but usually he didn't settle for anyone that wasn't pretty.  
  
"What?! We never agreed on that!" Pietro yelped in shock.  
  
"Ohh, that's okay, I decided for us." Pansy continued.  
  
"When did you two become a 'we'?" Lance asked, highly amused.  
  
"Never! Pansy. get. off!" He said, finally ripping the girl's chubby fingers from his arm.  
  
She looked offended. "Fine, go with one of the freaks here then!" She replied angrily. "Go with Rogue!"  
  
"Pansy!" Pietro groaned. "I told the guys at home that I would be there tomorrow. I don't stand up my guys!" Pietro defended himself, walking off after her.  
  
"When did they become 'his' guys?!" Lance demanded.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Who knows with that boy. Geese, I say, he has some issues!" Kitty said, shaking her head.  
  
"Humph, Ah'll agree with that!" Rogue said with a nod. She then got up and headed for Ravenclaw tower.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miss Melanie Black: Well, I'm glad you liked the power struggle. (as some other people seem to like to.) I actually got the idea from The Goth Witch but as for them fueding over Rogue. I believe I got that idea from you. Thanks t'both of ya. Oh, and you shouldn't have to give up on Romy. Nor should anyone give up on Rietro. I really have no idea. but I realize that I can't make all of you happy so when I figure out who she's going to end up with. it's just gonna hafta be that way. lol. Don't worry though. I have no clue who she's going to be with and it may be a long time before I do. Sorry. Please forgive me. Oh. and about the quote, I figured it was from something like that, but I just had to say that. lol. It was just convenient at the time. :D  
  
wllw979: No. Rogue does not have all the powers of the people she's touched. She has Ms. Marvel's powers. That means superhuman strength, invulnerability, and Georgia Peach informed me that while she is flying she has about as much speed as Pietro. If she's supposed to be 'as' fast as him. too bad. I need to leave Pietro with some defense against the girl. otherwise he'd probably end up dead. lol. Oh, and sorry about the transporting deal. I meant teleport. but I guess since the words are so much alike, I used transporting instead. Please forgive me. thanx for correcting me. and I'm glad you knew what I meant.  
  
*smiles big* I'm really glad you all enjoy this story! I enjoy writing it. and I defiantly enjoy the reviews! Thank you!!! :D lol. Oh. and as for you who ramble and rant. go ahead! I encourage it! It gives me more to read and something to do. :D T'anks!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	18. Party! part l

It was the day of the Halloween party. It was going to begin at six- thirty and end at twelve. Kitty walked down the halls of Hogwarts though, imagining what the party might be like. As she did, she bumped into Harry. Ron and Hermione weren't with him.  
  
"Oh, like, hi Harry. What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I can't go to Hogsmeade. I'm going to have nothing to do all day."  
  
"Oh. Well, that like sucks. I wish there was something I could do." Kitty replied sincerely.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. I'll be fine." Harry assured her. "I better meet up with Ron and Hermione before they go though." He said quickly, then walked off.  
  
"Nothing I can do? Hmmm. maybe there is something that I can do. Now lets see, where's Kurt. And I think we'll need Rogue too. Crap! I think Rogue already went to the institute to help get ready. Oh, I'll go get her after I talk to Kurt." Kitty thought aloud.  
  
"What's up Kitty cat? Who you going to get?" Came the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Kitty turned around. "That's like, none of your business!"  
  
"What are you going to talk to the 'animal' about?" Malfoy asked in a jeering voice. "Do you have a crush?"  
  
"Not on Kurt, but at least I don't like, have a crush on a person three years older then me!" Kitty retorted.  
  
Malfoy stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes. "I mean, that's like totally weird!" Kitty said in a disgusted voice. She then examined him for a second. "I can totally see why she turned you down!" Kitty finished.  
  
Malfoy looked utterly enraged. "She had somewhere else to be!" He growled.  
  
"Oh, is that the excuse she gave you? Humph, I was like, wondering." Kitty growled.  
  
Malfoy's face went red and he reached out to grip her wrist in anger but she phased it and his hand went right through her. He stumbled sideways surprised that he hadn't gripped anything. Goyle grabbed his robes and helped steady him. "What just happened?!" Malfoy growled.  
  
"Uh.. You missed. No wonder you've like never won a quidditch match against Gryffindor. You can't even catch a non moving wrist!" Kitty said, she then turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
After a bit of searching she found Kurt. She told him her idea and he agreed. "Ve have to get Rogue fist zough. I'm sure she von't mind. Let's head to Hogsmeade, quickly. Ve have to get her first." Kurt said. He looked around the hall. There were some kids at the end. They weren't looking in their direction though, so he gripped Kitty's elbow and transported.  
  
"Rogue! Rogue." Kitty called once they were at the institute.  
  
"What?!" Rogue asked annoyed, soaring up from downstairs.  
  
"At around six, you need to go back to Hogsmeade with Kurt." Kitty announced.  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked. Then Kitty went into explaining.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Disgusting," Lupin said to Harry as he finished the draught Snape had just brought in. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later." Lupin told Harry, who was sitting in Lupin's office after having had a conversation with him.  
  
"Right." Harry agreed, setting down the cup of tea Lupin had given him. Harry noticed before leaving though, that the goblet Snape had earlier brought the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was still steaming even though it was empty.  
  
He left the office. He then spent the next few hours looking desperately for something to do. At around six o'clock though, he found himself headed up to the common room of Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry!" Came a familiar, accented voice. Harry turned around to see Rogue. She wasn't in her school robes though. She was wearing what she had been wearing on the train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Ya want t'go have fun?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"What kind of fun?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Party." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ya don worry abou' the rules much, right huhne?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, no not actually." He said, thinking about how many times he had broken the rules and how many times he would.  
  
"Well, then come back t'the institute with me. We're having a costume party." Rogue offered.  
  
Harry looked as if he didn't know what to say. Rogue sighed and walked over to the window, then beckoned him forward. He walked toward her as she jumped onto the window sill and pushed the window open.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Ah need yo t'trust me." Rogue said, holding out a gloved hand to him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and she easily lifted him onto the sill. He looked down and saw the ground stories below. "What are you doing?" He repeated, stepping back.  
  
"We're jumping." Rogue said, grabbing him under the arms and jumping. Harry screamed, but stopped instantly as he saw they weren't falling. "Come on, it's daylight! Ah can't risk bein' seen, so don' draw attention t'us." Rogue ordered. She then laughed. "Didn' Ah tell ya t'trust me?"  
  
"How.?" He asked as Rogue began flying off toward Hogsmeade. "This isn't going to work." He pointed out as they neared the Hogsmeade train station where the five of them always apparated. "I can't apparate.." He finished as they hovered above it. It never took her long to get places because in flight she could fly close to the speed of Pietro.  
  
"That's okay huhne. We didn' overlook that." Rogue said, as she landed next to Kurt.  
  
"Don't vorry about zat. Ve all have powers. Mine is teleportation. Problem is, I can't teleport Zat far. I zink zough, zat I can combine my apparating viz my teleporting and vhen I teleport I can take people viz me." Kurt explained, walking over to Harry.  
  
"Meet ya back and the mansion. Ah have t'get mah costume ready." Rogue said, apparating. Harry then watched as Kurt concentrated. There was then a sound oddly mixed with a 'CRACK' and a 'BAMF'. Next thing he knew, he was in a long hall with a nice, welcoming look.  
  
"You can come to my room. You can claim to be a vizard like me. I vill just be vearing different type clothing. Eizer vay, ve'll look like vizards." Kurt said, leading Harry to his room.  
  
"Rogue can fly? You can teleport? What's going on?" Harry asked a bit shocked.  
  
"Zat's not really Rogue's power. Vhen she touches people she absorbs them. She accidentally permanently absorbed somevon zat could fly and now she can. She also has superhuman strength and invulnerability. She usually only takes ze abilities and memories temporarily, zough hurts ze person she touches." Kurt said as if it wasn't anything new or important.  
  
It made sense. Not much; but it did. He never remembered seeing the girls skin touch someone else's and that also would explain why Malfoy would have been so hurt when all she did was grip his arm. But how come they had these powers?  
  
"Are you coming?" Kurt's voice penetrated Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Uh. yes. Could you please explain?" He asked as he walked into the blue guys room.  
  
Kurt sighed as he put a watch on and hit a button. Suddenly he looked like he had the first week of school. Normal. "Vell, I guess I better explain first vhat ve are. Ve're mutants."  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"What's a mutant?"  
  
Kurt then went into explaining again. He also explained that Hermione knew too but he had made her promise not to tell anyone. When he was done, Harry just kind of stood there thinking.  
  
'I knew there was something up with them. There had to be a reason they all showed up at once. This is weird. Really weird.' He thought to himself. Kurt immediately went to get his own costume on.  
  
He wore a dark green cloak that was draped over his shoulders and went to the ground. He wore a completely loose (little) lighter green robes that went to the ground but was slightly shorter then the cloak. It was held tight around the waist by a thick and long piece of material the same shade of green as the cloak. It was tied in place and the rest of the cloth hung to his side. The sleeves ended shortly after the elbow but was loose and hung loosely.  
  
"Ready to go down zere? Ze party vill begin shortly." Kurt asked, placing a normal looking hand on Harry's shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready!" Harry said, starting to get excited. They ran into Kitty as they headed for the living room. Harry was slightly stunned. The girl looked very pretty in her witch outfit. Her hair was down and completely straight, falling over her shoulders in an elegant and glossy fashion. As she walked down the steps she locked arms with Kurt. They really were a cute couple in those outfits. Harry then hurried down the stairs to see a group of kids. One red headed one was holding her hand out and moving it. Harry followed her hands direction to see a pumpkin floating across the room then into a window sill.  
  
She caught sight of Harry and looked startled. The girl was really very pretty. She had bright green eyes with long, flaming red hair. Harry imagined that his mother might have looked a little like that when she was a teenager. She wore a dress that was slightly darker color then her eyes. The sleeves were short and came just over her shoulders. The collar of it was v-shaped and the skirt ran to the floor. He wondered what she was supposed to be.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, Kurt brought me." Harry answered. "I'm Harry Potter." He said, looking around. There were others in the room. One was dark skinned with blond hair. He wore a ripped shirt and jeans. His hair was spiked and it looked as if he had glued some small wooden like spikes along his arms and legs, with rip holes where they were as if they were stuck to him. He wore white lipstick though making him look a bit like a corpse and Harry figured he was dressed up to be a zombie or something.  
  
There was another boy in the room that had brown hair and he wore casual sunglasses. He wore a dark blue vest with lighter blue vertical lines on it. Under the vest he wore a loose shirt the same color as the vest. He wore black pants but you could only see them till his shins were it became long black boots. He then wore a dark maroon cape that actually looked good with the outfit. The sunglasses clashed though. It didn't seem right with his outfit that seemed as if it was suppose to resemble a prince.  
  
"When did Kurt get here?" The red head asked, heading for the stairs. Soon she was out of sight and Harry went to looking around more. The kid dressed as a zombie walked forward.  
  
"Hi, I'm Evan. the human zombie." He said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Harry." Harry answered.  
  
"How does Kurt know you?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, we go to the same school. He felt sorry for me because I couldn't go on a field trip with the rest of my friends so he brought me here to party with you guys I guess." Harry answered, not sure if he should be telling Evan this. After all, he didn't know who he was, but he didn't think that he had given much away about Kurt's mutation as he so called it.  
  
"But that's in London! He would have had to teleport! He told you?" Evan asked in shock.  
  
"Told me what?" Harry asked, a little surprised by the kids reaction.  
  
"Oh, never mind." He said with a shake of the head. Just then a few more people walked in. One boy had blonde hair, but his bangs stood straight up and was an orangeish color. Oddly, it worked for him. He was dressed as a rapper and as he walked in put on a black baseball looking hat on backwards.  
  
Another boy had longer, blonde hair, except it looked as if it had been majorly jelled and hair sprayed to stand straight up, for he was dressed as Frankenstein. "I cannot believe you talked me into this Ray!" The boy said, putting his hand to his hair consciously.  
  
"Oh, cool it Sam, you'll be fine." The boy that was dressed as a rapper replied.  
  
Another boy was walking in and it looked like he had a suit of ice on, though it moved with his movements so it obviously wasn't. His head wasn't labeled in this ice costume though and he had dark brown hair.  
  
A girl came out next. She was really pretty. Long dark brown hair that had golden tinsel lying vertical in her hair giving her and Egyptian look. Her skin was dark and she looked only around a year older then him. She wore a creamy white dress that was for the most part tight. It ran to the floor. The dress sleeves didn't even go over her shoulders, they just seemed to have lines of material on their side connecting them giving off a tank top like look, yet it was different. She wore three or four Egyptian looking necklaces too. On her right arm was a golden looking bracelet that was on her upper arm. The left arm had a bracelet like this but this one was on her wrist. On her left wrist were a few silver, thin bracelets that jingled when she moved. She was obviously supposed to be from Ancient Egypt.  
  
A guy came out right after her. He looked like he was supposed to be Dracula. He had dark skin with dark brown hair that was currently slicked straight back. He wore a black tux with a black cape, except the inside part was flaming red.  
  
"Hey Roberto! Dracula?" The girl dressed as an Egyptian questioned with a giggle.  
  
"Yup. I'm an original." He said with a grin.  
  
"Come on, who talked you into it. Dracula's a creature of the night. that's when he gains all of his powers. You however, you need day. sunlight. solar energy." The Egyptian girl pointed out.  
  
"Oh calm down Amara, I just needed a change." He said with a smile. The girl that must be Amara shrugged, then headed for the table with the refreshments.  
  
"Hey Harry. Vhat you looking at? Vant somezing to eat?" Came Kurt's voice as he came toward Harry.  
  
"No, I'm not that hungry." He replied, turning to Kurt. Kurt was smiling though.  
  
"Zat's Amara." Kurt informed him.  
  
"Uh, I heard." Harry said, looking at Mr. Roberto Dracula.  
  
"You like her?" Kurt accused.  
  
"No!" Harry said quickly.  
  
Kurt nodded unconvinced. "Ohhh." He began, seeing something else. "Looks like ze guests are arriving."  
  
Harry looked and as he did he saw people entering and music began. Everyone was dressed in costumes and it was really very enjoyable. "Party!" Kurt shouted before walking off toward the guests.  
  
Kids danced and got drinks from the refreshment stand and Harry wondered if this was what it was like to go to a normal, muggle, high school student.  
  
*************************  
  
Pietro walked in while a girl dressed as a cat clung to his arm. He himself was dressed as a demon since people constantly called him a speed demon.  
  
"Come on Pietro, lets dance." Molly; the girl dressed as a cat; begged, pulling on his arm toward where everyone was dancing.  
  
"Notyet." He said looking around.  
  
"Oh, come on!" The girl said, pulling him further into the crowd of dancing students in their costumes. Pietro then nodded, agreeing to dance. The two of them danced for at least two or three dances before Molly begged for some punch.  
  
"Please, go get me some." She said, pulling at the sleeve of Pietro's costume.  
  
"Fine." Pietro agreed. He then turned and left the girl to dance on her own. He walked to the table of refreshments. It had punch, candy, chips. the blob would have loved this!  
  
Pietro grabbed two plastic cups and with the ladle poured some into each. He then picked them up and turned around. He instantly stopped!  
  
Rogue was standing there talking to Kitty. Kitty looked wonderful, but Rogue looked amazing! The black dress she wore flattered her figure wonderfully! Her make-up was different too. She had black lipstick that glittered on with dark, thick eyeliner and mascara on so her jade eyes stood out potently. Her eye shadow, however, was a light blue color and as always her face was pale. Her hair was done differently too. The white streaks were pulled loosely back and was tied together at the back. The rest of her auburn hair fell loosely behind the white streaks.  
  
Pietro just stared. Rogue laughed at something Kitty said and he noticed that she had put fangs on the upper teeth next to her front ones.  
  
"Pietro! My drink!" Came Molly's voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, here." He said, handing her the drink, but not even looking at her.  
  
"Um. Pietro, I'm over here!" The girl demanded.  
  
"Uh, yeah.. Youjuststaytheretoo." He said, walking over to Rogue.  
  
"Pietro!" Molly called after him desperately.  
  
"Hey Rogue." He said, grasping her wrists and pulling them away to get a better look at her.  
  
"Umm. hi. do ya mind?" Rogue demanded, pulling her hands back.  
  
Pietro clicked his tongue. "Who would have thought that under all that hostility could be someone so." He looked for the word.  
  
Rogue put her hands on her hips. "Yeah?!"  
  
"Hot." He finished.  
  
Rogue let out a sigh of disbelief. "You're dates callin' for ya." Rogue pointed out, eager to change the subject. Pietro waved dismissively.  
  
"Don't mind her. Ijustagreedtobring'er." Pietro replied.  
  
"Well, Ah'm talkin' to Kitty here, so if ya don't mind."  
  
"Come dance with me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dance with me." Pietro said, setting his cup of punch down on a table to their right.  
  
"No. Ah uh. can't dance. Ah'm like a zombie. ask Evan!" Rogue replied quickly.  
  
Kitty laughed and poked Rogue on the cheek with her bare finger. There was a second of contact and Rogue felt herself absorbing Kitty. and then it was over.  
  
"Like, what was that for?" Rogue demanded. She then cringed. She had just put Like were it was not necessary! Sooo Kitty talk.  
  
"Now you like, can't say you can't dance." Kitty replied with a smile.  
  
"Come on!" Pietro demanded, grabbing onto Rogue's gloved hand and pulling her toward the dancing students.  
  
"Rogue!" Came a familiar voice. Rogue turned quickly to see Scott and her heart jumped.  
  
'Ack! Yo've got to stop this huhne! He likes Jean. Geese, why do Ah like him?!' She thought as she turned around to see him. As he spotted her he stopped and looked stunned.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue asked, planting her feet on the ground so Pietro couldn't pull her away anymore.  
  
"Wow Rogue, you look stunning." Scott commented, coming closer. Rogue felt her cheeks go a little hot and she cursed herself. "Anyway, we ran out of candy. already. and I was wondering if you'd want to run down to the store and get some more for us?" He asked, glancing at Pietro. Scott hated the Brother Hood, and Pietro's feelings for him were mutual as he scowled at the boy. It didn't help Pietro's view on him that Scott was interrupting his dance with Rogue.  
  
"Of course Ah can." Rogue replied with a nodd.  
  
"Ithoughtyouweregoingtodancewithme!" Pietro said, yanking on her hand.  
  
"Ah know, but hey, we need candy." Rogue said with a shrug. "Ah'll need the keys to the car Scott." Rogue pointed out, pulling her hand from Pietro's and looking at Scott. Scott was prepared and he handed Rogue the keys. She took them and headed through the crowded floor.  
  
"Rogue!" Pietro called futilely after her.  
  
"Pietro! Dance with me!" Came the voice of some girl. He didn't know if it was Molly, and he didn't really care.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry on the other side of the party was talking away with Evan. He reminded him faintly of Ron, but Kurt acted a lot more like Ron then Evan. Evan seemed too rebellious.  
  
"'Ey Harry! Come here!" It was Kurt. It looked as if he had escaped Kitty. Yup, he could just see Kitty in that flattering blue dress dancing with a punk. He looked closer and saw that it was Lance dressed up as a punk.  
  
"What is it Kurt?" Harry asked as he neared him. Kurt pointed at a certain Egyptian standing at the punch table.  
  
"Go ask her to dance. She's only von year older zen you." Kurt said, pushing Harry toward the punch table.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Harry found himself also at the table now and the girl turned and looked at him. His stomach did a summersault. "Uh, hi. you uh-er-want to dance?" Harry asked.  
  
Amara smiled. "Sure. come on." She said, taking a quick drink of her punch then setting it on the table. She then led him onto the dance floor. It was a slow song so she put her arms around his neck and he carefully set his arms lightly around her waist.  
  
"I haven't seen you around before, where you from?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I go to school with Kurt." Harry replied, not looking directly at her. He felt very self conscious.  
  
"Oh? So you really are a wizard." She said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his arms unraveling from her waist.  
  
Amara laughed. "I live here, don't worry. We were told, we just can't tell anyone else of course."  
  
"I see." Harry said. The song ended and a better, upbeat one began and so, they continued to dance. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ZIEL: The voices were like another part of her mind making a point, but I think it would be an interesting idea for them to be voices from like the other minds. As if her conscious. *shrugs* I dunno, I guess it gives me another idea to work with. Thanx. As for Rogue/Harry, the option isn't very open. I don't write them together very well. as a matter of fact, I don't think I even portray Harry vary well, so I don't think I'd be able to do that. Sorry. As for the other pairings. like I've said, I don't know what I'm going to have yet, but I'm going to keep options open and play with them. Oh, and it means a lot that ya say that you'll keep reading it even if I choose a paring you don't like. :D lol.  
  
Miss Melanie Black: Yes. poor Pietro. He always used his good looks and now it's starting to get on his nerves. lol. Like for example. Pansy and now Molly. (who probably won't be in this fic any more, but I just had to have him come with someone. lol.) As for portraying the part of Rogue not letting people get close to them, I guess I did it unconsciously, but I'm glad I did it! lol. I wanted to get that part of her down, but kind of caught up in the story that I forgot. I'm glad I still did it good enough. ---- Ha! Great minds think a like. lol. I had already planned on Harry going to the party with them and you thought of it too. Cool. lol. I'm glad my accents are getting better for you. and me. Yes. I thought that vampire would be perfect for Rogue. *smiles* As for the foreshadowing part. yes it kind of is. I'll probably have Kitty wear that there. Like I said. great minds think alike! Okay. now I'm getting cocky aren't I? *Smacks self and whines* Sorry. Pwease forgive me? lol.  
  
Yumiko: I don't have the parings picked yet, but would you still read this if it wasn't Romy? J/W. (It won't change my mind once I've actually made it, -which I haven't so wish on.- but I just want to know.) Same question to dReAm sPrItE.  
  
Cheesy Monkey: Kurt is wearing his image inducer at Diagon Alley and says normal looking through the first week of school because of a spell, then becomes his normal blue self for the rest of school. When he comes back to the institute and goes anywhere public he wears his image inducer. 


	19. Party! part ll

Rogue got out of the car. She was in front of the store where she was supposed to get the candy. As she went to buy the candy she found that she wasn't being treated normally. People were noticing her, looking at her, and talking to her. This wasn't normal. She was usually the one nobody noticed, the invisible person; and she had been satisfied with that. Sure it annoyed her once in a while, but that was who she was.  
  
She knew she shouldn't have let Kitty talk her into wearing the dress!  
  
She dropped the bags of candy on the counter so she could buy them. She had made sure that the cashier was female. She didn't want to handle any guys at the moment.  
  
"Chere! Yo' look magnificent!" Came an accented voice. Rogue's cheeks went instantly hot as she turned to see the Cajun named Remy.  
  
"Hello Remy." She said.  
  
He was looking at her with a shocked grin. "Vampire suits you." He said, looking her over which made Rogue blush even worse.  
  
"Ah see you haven't gotten inta the Halloween spirit." Rogue said, putting her fists on her hips and looking at his normal outfit. She remembered then though, that if it hadn't been for Kitty, she wouldn't have dressed up either.  
  
"Ma'am. your stuff." The cashier interrupted, holding the bag out to Rogue. Rogue took it and nodded at the girl.  
  
Remy took Rogue's elbow and lead her away so for the next person to set their stuff down. "It's bin a long time." Remy pointed out.  
  
"Yes. Ah've uh, been busy." She replied.  
  
"O' course you 'ave p'tite." He said, widening his grin. "What yo' buy?" He asked, nodding toward her bag.  
  
"Oh! Um. its candy for the party Ah was at. Ah better hurry back!" She said as she remembered her awaiting friends. She began to hurry away, but she then stopped. "Hey, would ya like t'come?" She asked, turning back to Remy.  
  
"I was beginning t' t'ink yo'd never ask." He said, walking toward her with a grin. She then led him back to the car and got in the drivers seat. She then drove them back to the mansion. It didn't help her concentrate on the road though with Remy staring at her the whole way.  
  
She hurried inside with Remy at her heels. She quickly found Scott and handed him the bag of candy. "Who's your friend?" Scott asked nicely, eyeing Remy.  
  
"Oh, his name's Remy." Rogue said, but she didn't want to explain anymore. Jean luckily saved her by distracting Scott. She had laughed loudly at something Dunkin had said and Scott had looked up at her. Rogue took that moment to back away and into the crowd.  
  
"What up wit' dat?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah jus' don want t'explain. Ah live here ya see, and so does he." She shook her head. "Ah jus' want t'have some fun and if Ah say Ah met ya on some street he'll interrogate ya t'no end." Rogue finished.  
  
"Oui, Remy see. But ya know what Remy don' see?" He asked, grabbing one of Rogue's hands. Rogue wondered if Kitty's touch might have worn out, but she had learned enough from when she did touch her, that she didn't think she needed to have Kitty touching her anymore to dance well.  
  
Remy was a fine dancer himself. The thief did after all seem very athletic, but then again, Rogue had always been too and she still hadn't danced well then.  
  
"Hey Rogue! Who's he?" Came Kitty's voice. Rogue's cheeks went red. She figured she shouldn't have brought Remy here with her.  
  
"My name's Remy, what's yours?" He asked, taking Kitty's hand and bringing it to his lips for brief contact. Kitty blushed. Rogue felt a surge of jealously, but pushed it aside.  
  
"I'm like, I'm uh, Kitty!" Kitty replied, flushing nervously.  
  
"Nice t'meet ya Kitty." Remy said, bowing his head.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" Kitty said. She was still in awe of him though, staring at him as if nothing else existed.  
  
"Hey Kitty, ya mind if Ah dance with him a little more?" Rogue asked, half laughing. Remy then looked at her mouth as if seeing something for the first time.  
  
"Ha. yo're even wearin' fangs." He said in an amused voice. "Remy like dat." He said. Kitty had come to her senses though and was calling for Lance and making her way over to him.  
  
The music then changed to another slow song and Rogue couldn't hold back the blush on her cheeks. Remy laughed, noticing it. He took her left hand in his right, guided her right to his shoulder, then put his left hand on her waist. Rogue shifted uncomfortably for a second, but then Remy began leading her to the beat of the music.  
  
"What ya bin learnin' at dat school o' yours?" Remy asked.  
  
"All sorts o' things." She shook her head. She couldn't begin to tell him what it was like.  
  
"Like what? Do you get t'turn people inta toads?" Remy asked with a grin.  
  
"Nah. Ah don' even know if that's possible. Ah mean, if you want to take up a lot of time learnin' how to transfigure into one animal you can, but not many do that. It takes a lotta work. We mainly jus' transfigure objects or animals. Not other people though." Rogue explained.  
  
Remy chuckled while releasing her left hand to put his right on her waist. She brought her free left hand around his neck like all the other couples dancing were doing.  
  
Not far away Pietro had his arms around Molly's waist. However, he found himself not looking at her, but instead at Rogue and the Cajun. His chest was burning in anger at the Cajun and he didn't understand why. Was he actually jealous? Did he like Rogue? He was always cocky and flattered the girls, but did actually crush her? He couldn't! Of course he didn't! She was with the X-men, Pietro was with the Brother Hood. He couldn't like 'her'! 'Lance likes Kitty. He has for a long time too.' A small voice in the back of Pietro's head said. Pietro shook his head as if to force that voice out. He didn't like Rogue! He wasn't jealous!  
  
Not too far away, Harry found himself talking to Amara with ease. She had already known about the wizarding world, so he went into talking about his friends and hobbies at her insistence.  
  
She laughed. "This Ron guy sounds really funny." Amara said once Harry had finished.  
  
"Yeah, he can be." Harry said with a smile. "So. did you help set this party up?" Harry asked, looking around the nicely decorated room.  
  
Amara shrugged. "Not too much. Jean and Scott did most of it. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Evan were a large part of it too, and once in a while me and the new recruits helped out." Amara replied.  
  
"New recruits?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, just. uh. the newer students to the institute here. They call us new recruits." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Anyway. what does a thirteen year old wizard learn at that school of yours?" She asked and so they continued to talk.  
  
In another part of the room however, Rogue had just finished a conversation. Remy had told her that he should be going and she was currently escorting him to the doors. He grabbed his trench coat which Rogue had hung for him on their way in and he quickly put it on. He then turned to Rogue.  
  
"It was pleasant seein' ya again p'tite." He said, looking straight into her eyes. As always when he did that, her heart beat faster.  
  
Remy snaked his right arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He then bent toward her.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue scolded, her heart beating even faster.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Ya know ya can't touch me hahne!" Rogue reminded him.  
  
"Well I can-"  
  
"But ya'll get hurt. Ah don't want t'hurt ya." Rogue said quietly, still staring intently into his red on black eyes.  
  
"Remy won't get hurt." Remy assured her, fiddling with a loose piece of Rogue's hair with the hand not around her waist.  
  
"Ya don know that swamp rat! Ah do." Rogue warned.  
  
Remy chuckled. "I'm always up t'a risk dough. Don' you trust Remy?" Remy said with a genuine smile.  
  
Rogue's breath caught and she nodded dumbly. "Okay den, close yo're eyes." Remy told her, gripping her waist tighter and reaching his free hand around her back between her shoulder blades and pressing her body against his. She felt him lean further and his warm breath beat across her face as he lowered his own to hers. She then felt lips press against hers for a brief, blissful couple of seconds. It wasn't long at all though before his arm came loose from around her waist and he stumbled back. He looked weak and she had to help him stand upright.  
  
"See, dat didn' hurt a bit. Just drainin'." He attempted to speak, but he passed out then and Rogue had to hold him upright. There were a couple of vacant chairs close by and she sat him down there. She then held him upright while trying to wake him. Rogue couldn't think about much though. Her mind was racing. She now had two minds bright in her head. Hers as usual, but Remy's now too. She felt her fingertips tingle with the sensation of his power and she felt her attitude change slightly along with her accent.  
  
"I warned yo not t'do dat, non?" Rogue said to the unconscious Cajun, shaking her head.  
  
_Rogue?! Are you okay? What just happened?_ Jean's voice ran through Rogue's head. She then scanned the crowded room to find Jean who was looking at her.  
  
'I'm fine. Dis fellow jus' made an honest mistake. Don' worry 'bout it.' Rogue replied.  
  
_What's with your accent?_ Jean asked, obviously noticing that Rogue had developed Remy's accent.  
  
'Oh, dat's just one o' de side effects o' touchin' dis boy.' Rogue said with a shrug. 'Not'ing to worry 'bout, so yo' can git outta my head now.' Rogue finished. She then felt Jean's presence diminish.  
  
Rogue sighed and looked around. She was glad to see that no one else was looking at her like Jean had. If anyone normal had seen that, they may wonder why Remy had got weak all of a sudden.  
  
Rogue felt someone grab the hand furthest away from Remy, but she was still pulled in that direction. Next thing she knew she was pulled down into Remy's lap who now had his arms around her waist and was holding one of her hands. "Yo didn' t'ink you could keep me down dat easily I hope." He said with a weak grin.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "I don' know what t'expect wit' you any more." She said, then put a finger from her free hand to her temple, then dropped it back down.  
  
"Well, if yo'ave my mind in dere, yo'd t'ink you would know." He pointed out, eyeing her.  
  
She shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that. Remy squeezed her affectionately, but didn't say anything; he just gazed up at her. She didn't mind this. He didn't need to say anything, she was just as content at looking at him as he was at looking at her. He then lifted his hand to put her head on his shoulder the put his arms back around her waist.  
  
It was a couple of minutes before their peace was disturbed. A loud couple bumped into Remy's chair as they went nosily out of the mansion. Remy then retracted his arms till they were in front of him and holding her hands. He kissed them, then helped Rogue to her feet so he could get up.  
  
"Hope t'see yo again soon chere." He told her, giving her hand one more squeeze, then turned to leave. As he closed the door, he looked back at her to wink, then turned and walked off.  
  
Rogue turned around just in time to bump into Logan who had his hands on his hips and was looking down at her with a scowl. Her heart jumped in fright. She hoped that all he had seen was her saying good bye.  
  
"Who was that?" Logan began.  
  
"Uh, just a boy dat I met." She replied quickly.  
  
Wolverine lifted an eyebrow. "A boy that you met? When?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, well, Scott sent me down t'de store and uh. yeah." She finished lamely.  
  
"Why do you have his accent?" Logan said accusingly. Rogue's cheeks went hot. 'Because he kissed me.' She said in her mind, but she figured Logan was already guessing something of the sort.  
  
"Isn' it obvious? He touched me." Rogue replied even quicker.  
  
Logan looked down at her gloved hands then back up at her face unconvinced.  
  
"Alright! He kissed me! Geese, I'm nearly seventeen, don' worry about me!" She replied. Logan didn't say anything, he just looked at her, his gaze boring into her. "What more do yo want t'know?" She asked, throwing her arms up in defeat.  
  
"Who is he?" Logan asked calmly.  
  
"Remy." Rogue replied quickly.  
  
"You met him tonight and he's already trying to kiss you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Rogue sighed. "I didn' meet him tonight. I met him a lil' bit before school started. I've only seen 'em twice now since den dough!" She added quickly when Wolverine narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Rogue!" Kurt called. "Rogue, Harry needs to get back to school."  
  
Rogue was relieved to have an excuse to escape Logan's gaze. "Uh, sorry Logan, gotta go. Harry be needin' a ride to de school. Gotta hurry!" Rogue said eagerly, running past him and over to Kurt and Harry.  
  
"Bye Harry." Amara said, leaning to place a small kiss on Harry's cheek. She then walked off; Harry put a hand to his cheek and stared after her.  
  
"Okay lover boy, we gotta hurry." Rogue said, patting him on his shoulder.  
  
Pietro watched Rogue run up the stairs followed by Kurt and Harry. 'What's wrong with me?!' He thought as Rogue ran out of sight. 'Why is it bugging me so much that she came with that Cajun?! I can't believe he kissed her! The fool! What was he thinking?' 'What was 'she' thinking? She let him, he probably didn't even know what he was getting himself into.' 'No, Rogue wouldn't do that. He'd have known if she let him touch her. Either she'd have told him or she would have prevented him from touching her. Wouldn't she? Gahh!!! What is wrong with you?' He asked himself again, shaking his head. 'I don't like her. I'm just upset because now I can't have her. I always get this way when I know someone's wanted and I don't have much chance at them. Yup, that's it.' He thought, finally deciding on something.  
  
"Pietro! What is up with you today?" Molly demanded.  
  
"Uh, oh, nothing!" He replied. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yumiko: *shakes head* Now you guys are even beginning to predict what I'm going to do to each chapter. *sniffles* I guess I'm just going to have to make it more surprising. but how. hmmm.. I'll think of something. Lol. The reason I had 'her' go get the candy is so she could see Remy there. Come on. Romy is my fav couple. Even if I don't end up putting them together (which I might. I'm having a HECK of a time deciding. lol.) I have to have a little Romy fluff. Lol.  
  
Cheesy Monkey: I might have it go on to the fourth year, I guess it all depends. If I do though, it will be a under a different fic though. Like this is Xmen Harry Potter Crossover book3. The other one would be Xmen Harry Potter Crossover book4. IF I do that, that is. I haven't even gotten through the third on yet though. I don't even think I'm halfway through that book with this story. *shivers*  
  
Miss Melanie Black: Yeah. I thought that we needed a little more of the HP characters, and this was just perfect for Harry. You are right about the ethnics. I never really thought of that before either. I just thought Amara and him might make an adorable couple. *smiles* Yeah. I thought it would be cute to have Kitty phase through Malfoy's hand like that. I mean. we need a little more power work from them! I can't totally forget about that! :D Ummm. forgive me if I sound ignorant.. And I meant to ask you before but forgot... but what is beta reading? Thanx. :D  
  
Georgia Peach: This party was just some mellow interesting scene that I thought would be fun to put in there. Hope you don't mind too much that I didn't have anything 'big' happen. Forgive me? :S  
  
The kid named Frosty: You have nothing to worry about if you've seen season two. That's the one I'm in. Notice how I mention 'Growing Pains' and slightly mentioned 'Power Surge'? I defiantly mentioned 'Fun & Games'. I haven't gotten to 'Bayville Beast' though. As for the Ministry noticing Harry apparate. Harry 'didn't' apparate. Kurt did. Harry doesn't even know how to apparate. Kurt combined his teleportation skills with his apparating so Harry wouldn't have to apparate. The ministry might have known Kurt was apparating, but not that Harry went with him. *evil grin* See my tricky way around it? 


	20. Caught in Surprise

Rogue carried Harry to the castle. She saw the Hogsmeade students entering the castle, so Rogue knew she had to hurry. She came to an open window and checked to make sure no one was in the corridor. No one was, but it was a common hall so she had to hurry. She soared through the window and landed.  
  
"Hey Rogue, thank you very much." Harry said, turning to her. "I would have had a really boring night here. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Well, ya should be thanking Kitty. She was the one with the idea." Rogue said with a shrug. Just then Malfoy's group came heading down the hall. Malfoy stopped instantly when they saw the two. His eyes though, were on Rogue. She still hadn't changed out of her vampire costume, for she had planned to head straight back.  
  
"Woaw. Why you all dressed up tonight Rogue?" Malfoy asked, stunned. Even his lackey's seemed in awe.  
  
"None o'ya business!" Rogue growled, not liking the looks they were giving her.  
  
"It looks good! Why don't you wear your make-up and hair like that more often?" He questioned lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Humph, why don't you make me?" He demanded.  
  
"Ah think we will. Now tell me, the wand? Or brute force?" She asked, glaring dangerously at him.  
  
His eyes widened a bit, but then he shook his head. "How can a creature so beautiful be so aggressive?" Malfoy asked sarcastically, mainly to his thugs. They laughed.  
  
Rogue's face went red from both and anger and embarrassment. "Did ya already forget what Ah did ta yo're arm?!" Rogue demanded.  
  
Malfoy and his group of cronies stopped laughing and Malfoy looked slightly afraid.  
  
"Is Malfoy afraid now?" Harry questioned.  
  
Malfoy sneered at him. "No! Of course not!"  
  
"Well ya should be!" Rogue growled dangerously. She grasped Malfoy's robes and lifted him off the ground by them. His feet moved rapidly as he tried to touch ground.  
  
"There's something weird about you!" Goyle sneered, leaping toward Malfoy and grabbing onto his arm. He pulled but Malfoy didn't budge and Rogue's arm didn't drop him.  
  
"Goyle! Let go!" Draco growled, hearing his robes begin to rip. Goyle let go.  
  
Rogue looked around. "Where's Snape to save ya?" She asked dangerously looking up at the boy.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just gazed down at her, his expression blank. She then looked at his group of cronies and smiled. "Bowling anyone? Let's see how many Ah can knock down aye?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes went wide as he gazed back at his group of cronies Rogue would aim him at. "Now what did I ever do to you?!" Malfoy demanded quickly.  
  
"Made fun o' mah friends! Ah still haven' forgiven ya for what ya said t'Kurt! And now ya won't leave us alone." Rogue replied quickly. Other then those reasons, he had never done anything to 'her'.  
  
"I don't get along with your friends, I apologized about Kurt, and I didn't know that being pesky would resolve in injuries!" Malfoy replied calmly.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Rogue, let him down. You know he'll just go whining to a teacher or his dad. Like he did with Hagrid." Harry said, putting a hand on Rogue's arm. Rogue shrugged, then released Malfoy and he fell.  
  
"I'm just trying to give you a chance." Malfoy said, regaining his composure. He then handed her one of the Malfoy supporters badges. "Think on it." He offered, before beckoning his cronies to follow him away.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't believe him."  
  
"Me neither!" Rogue said, watching the corridor the group had just left. She looked down at the badge. "Let's git rid o'dis." Rogue then shook her head. She had received her regular accent back as Remy's mind had diminished into the back of her head, but it seemed there were a little more remaining affects. Rogue got an idea then. She charged the badge with the remaining power she had from the Cajun.  
  
"What did you just do?" Harry asked, looking down at the badge in disbelief.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Just testin' somethin'." She looked around for where she might throw it, but when she didn't find a place, she sighed, then uncharged it. She then threw the badge out the window and it soared way out of sight.  
  
"You touch a mutant?" Harry asked, remembering what Kurt had told him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Ah see Kurt explained everythin'. Please. don't tell 'anyone'?" Rogue asked. Harry nodded, then hurried off to find Ron and Hermione. Since Malfoy was here, obviously, so was the Hogsemeade students.  
  
Once Harry was gone. Rogue flew out the window, but decided that she didn't want to go home yet. She flew upward onto the roof of the highest tower and sat there, looking out at the beautiful landscape.  
  
~  
  
Finally, Rogue flew up off the tower roof. She had no clue how long she had been on there, but she knew that if she didn't get back to the institute before the party ended, Logan would interrogate her to no end.  
  
As she was over the Hogwarts ground, she saw a man running toward the woods. Rogue quickly landed to see who it was. Whoever it was though, he was heading for the womping willow. He looked behind him and saw her standing there. He stopped instantly, as if he had just been caught doing something wrong.  
  
Rogue pulled out her wand and walked cautiously toward him. The man looked around, as if looking for a way to escape her. "Please, don' run. Ah'll be able t'catch up with ya anyway." She warned. He then looked at her, then her wand.  
  
When she was close enough to see him, she was startled. His skin seemed to be clinging to his bones and his black hair hung messily all the way down to his elbows.  
  
All of a sudden, he shrunk down into a massively large black dog. Startled, she wasn't ready for it to leap. It did, right on her. She caught it though, but she had dropped her wand. She tried to reach down for it, but the dog was working hard to not let her get it, though he had of course, not taken into account her superhuman strength. Easily, she threw the dog off of her, but it came rushing back at her.  
  
Before she could grab her wand the dog had planted himself over it and nipped at Rogue. Rogue flew up straight into the air. Rogue could have sworn that she had seen a look of utter shock on the dogs face.  
  
The dog turned back into a man and he picked up her wand. Rogue cursed herself, but hovered a little lower. She realized though, that this was a mistake. The man thrust the wand out, aiming it right at her and she quickly tried to shoot upward. She had finally recognized the face of the man though. It was Sirius Black!  
  
The spell hit her, and she felt her energy escape her. She went suddenly limp, and then began falling. She couldn't stop herself. She had always liked free falling, but that was only when she knew that she could stop herself before hitting the ground. Of course, she wouldn't be that badly hurt, but still, it wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
Rogue felt arms catch her and the man stumbled, trying to keep his grip. Rogue fought the spell as he regained himself and started walking in a specific direction. It wasn't hard for him to carry her though, for she was petite.  
  
Her captor stopped and set her down on moist Earth. Rogue wished that she could see what was going on, wished she could move, wished she could speak, but she couldn't. Sirius had left her on the ground but she could hear him near by, moving about. He was a good distance away, and she couldn't hear what he was doing. She strained to find out.  
  
'He's an animagi!' Rogue thought suddenly. The transfiguration teacher had told her about them. They were recorded, but in the article Cody had shown her when she had asked him about Sirius, it had said nothing about him being able to transfigure himself into a large black dog. If they were trying to find him, wouldn't they tell people? That would help the search. 'What if they didn' know?' She thought further to herself. She knew that you had to register to do that, but what if he hadn't?  
  
One hand slid under her knees and she nearly wished that one of his fingers might scrape the bare skin on her leg that might be revealed by the slit. It didn't happen though, and the other hand slid under her back, then she was being lifted upward.  
  
Sirius walked onward for a while. Rogue had no idea where he was headed and fought against herself to at least pry her eyes open, but it seemed that her body just wasn't going to listen.  
  
Sirius came to a stop and struggled as he tried to do something with one hand, but not drop Rogue. After a little bit of that struggle a door knob clicked and it sounded as if he kicked the door open and readjusted Rogue in his arms so he had a better grip. He then continued walking.  
  
After a little bit of more walking Sirius fought another door open. After about four steps, she felt herself being lowered. There was a 'CREAK' as she was placed on an oddly uncomfortable bed. There was more movement from Black and she heard the door 'CLICK' shut. She didn't hear any more movement, though she knew he was still in the room.  
  
She attempted again to do something. Instead of doing anything physical, a groan escaped and she cursed herself for it. The man shuffled a bit, though Rogue didn't know where or what he was doing. She could, however, feel his gaze on her.  
  
She attempted at movement again, making sure not to make any sounds this time. She could feel her strength returning bit by bit. She was able to force her eyes open. It was dark, but there was light coming in through a few cracks in the boarded window. It looked as if she was in a house and she was looking up at the bare wooden ceiling.  
  
Sirius moved closer, the wand still held out. "Need help?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Rogue groaned, but then found her voice. "Ya did this t'me! Why ya askin' if Ah need help?! Ah don' even know what spell you used!" Rogue growled, attempting to sit up, but finding herself too weak.  
  
Sirius put a hand behind her back and helped her sit up. She then supported herself with her right hand and with her left she held her head which was spinning.  
  
She looked over at Sirius and he was still holding her wand out, ready to use it. Rogue laughed. "What do ya think lil ole me's gonna do huhne?" She asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I've no idea, but I've 'never' see someone recover from that spell this quickly! I'm not taking any chances!" He replied, tensing his grip on her wand. He had seen her fly, he wasn't about to let his guard down.  
  
Rogue grinned. "Ya don' trust me sugah?"  
  
"No, I trust you. Just as much as you trust me!" He replied.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Touché. So, yo're the famous Sirius Black? Don' seem so dangerous t'me."  
  
A grin ebbed at the sides of his mouth. "So, what d'ya plan t'do with me? Ya didn' bring me all the way- uh- here, t'let me go back this easily." Rogue said, slipping a glove off as inconspicuously as possible. Sirius was observant though, and he had been watching her carefully. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her slip the glove off. She then took of the other one.  
  
"No, actually, I can't let you go back. Not while you know my secret." Sirius stated.  
  
"So what, ya gonna put some kind o'memory charm on me? 'Cause Ah don' think ya gonna kill me. Though, Ah know yer capable, yo've had plenty o'time t'do that." Rogue replied, leaning forward a bit.  
  
Sirius took a small step back. "That's the alternative." He began, but Rogue, having regained enough strength, flung herself at him and reached for her wand. Sirius was ready though and he pulled back, and with his other hand grabbed one of her wrists. Her free hand flung still toward her wand. Sirius gripped it harder, ready for this, but what he wasn't ready for, was what happened when Rogue's bare hand wrapped around his in an attempt to get her wand.  
  
Sirius instantly went still and he gasped as he felt her absorb him. He dropped the wand and stumbled backward. So fast was his reaction that their contact hadn't been long enough to make him pass out.  
  
Rogue stumbled backward too. She stared wide-eyed at the convict, stunned by her revelation. She didn't have time to think about it though, for Sirius had morphed into the black dog and he was leaping at her. Rogue snapped back into reality and with her new talent, turned into a large black dog too. She hadn't regained enough strength to be her superhuman self, but her dog form was good enough for her.  
  
Sirius landed near the other dog in utter shock! Rogue could see it in his eyes. He was wondering how she had become a dog just like him. He didn't think about it though, because the other dog was leaping for her wand. Sirius plowed into her ribs and she was knocked away from the wand. It hadn't hurt though. She was still invulnerable, no matter how weak she was at the moment. She certainly wasn't fragile!  
  
Sirius was the next to leap for the wand, but Rogue rammed into him and stood over the wand. She then morphed back into herself, where she found herself kneeling over her wand. Sirius changed back, but he was panting. She had after all rammed into his ribs and that must have knocked the wind right out of him.  
  
"Listen t'me!" Rogue growled. Rogue stood up and Sirius's gaze followed.  
  
"Ah know yer innocent! Ah believe ya! Ah understand now. you don' need t'explain. Yer secrets safe with me." Rogue said quickly, but it to a second for the words to sink in, but when they did, Sirius Black stared at her utterly shocked.  
  
"How? Why? What?" Sirius gaped.  
  
"Yo're memories are mah memories, yo're physical abilities are mah physical ability; once our skin meets." Rogue replied. "Problem is, Ah could kill ya by doin' it." Rogue warned.  
  
Sirius continued to gape and Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Look sugah, if ya keep lookin' at me like that, Ah'll be tempted t'zap ya again." Rogue warned.  
  
Sirius then shook his head as if to clear it, then looked at Rogue as if expecting something else. He then sighed. "I guess you've saved me the job of trying to prove my innocence?" He asked with a weak laugh.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ya came for Peter Petigrew. Damn, Ah'm gonna hate Ron's rat now." Rogue replied, shaking her head. She then cringed and held her head.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, nothin'. Jus' gettin' yo memories o' Azkaban." Rogue replied, putting both hands to her head now. The memories were 'so' unpleasant and she could almost feel the happiness she had ebb away as she got a flashback of a dementor coming near her. She didn't have a chance to notice her surroundings, she felt awful; completely frozen from the inside out and as if she'd never feel better again. All of her happiness was gone. For years and years it had been gone. All there was left was a single sane thought. "I'm innocent. I didn't do it! Wormtail did it! I didn't. I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed to the dementor.  
  
Rogue felt a hand gripping her shoulder and the other was supporting her back. She had stumbled then fallen backwards, and Sirius had caught her. She wondered if she had said that aloud.  
  
Rogue met Padfoot's gaze and he looked fearful and on the edge. Those were 'his' memories she was having! He had heard her scream out what he had yelled in his head day after day, year after year. Word for word! Sirius was horrified. What power did she posses to give her 'his' memories? 'His' abilities? He feared her, yet for some reason, felt sorry for her. No one should have to re-live what he had been through.  
  
"Ah'm really sorry! Ah didn' mean that! Ah couldn' help it!" Rogue said quickly, sliding out of Sirius's hold and sat on the dirty floor. She hadn't planned on bringing up any more about Black's life at Azkaban after mentioning that she knew about it, but the vision had engulfed her. If she had yelled that out loud, who knew what memories might be invoked in the innocent man's head.  
  
Sirius just looked at her. She could see sadness and fear behind his eyes, but Rogue really didn't know how to interpret it. Sirius then shook his head. "I believe you." He sighed. "It's just." He trailed off. "Difficult, I guess. I just got away from that nightmare."  
  
"Ah know, Ah understand. Look, what's important is that Ah know yo're innocent. Ah think ya better get me back to Hogwarts though huhne. Ah know fo' a fact that mah friends will look for me t'no end an' we don want them t'find you now do we? Oh, and don' worry 'bout yer secret, Ah have no intention of tellin' 'anybody.'"  
  
Sirius nodded and picked up Rogue's abandoned wand. He looked as if in a trance. He must not have spoken with a human in a long time and it was fazing him a bit. Not to mention that he had seen this human fly, steal his abilities, steal his memories, then re-live one of them.  
  
Sirius held out her wand to her. She shook her head though. "Do ya know any short-term memory charms? Ah'm sure Ah'll get questioned abou' what happened tonight. If Ah know, then it could be dangerous. Our potion's teacher has some type o' potion t'make people tell y'the truth." Rogue warned.  
  
"Well." Sirius said in a warning voice as he looked at the wand. "I know one that's supposed to put the victim to sleep, but the side effects are memory loss. It might be temporary, or it could be a permanent loss of memory of the last twelve hours before the spell was cast. And it will cause extreme physical discomfort. that's the only 'possibly' short term memory spell I know."  
  
Rogue bit her lip. She defiantly didn't want to forget the dance.She nodded anyway. This was more important. Sirius lifted the wand slowly, as if waiting for more confirmation.  
  
"Jus' do it befo' Ah change mah mind!" Rogue demanded. A word was muttered and a golden light shot from her wand hitting her square in the chest. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and then she collapsed. falling into darkness. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cheesy Monkey: This 'little box' as you so put it, is to write to me. :P I don't care what you talk about. I mean. I defiantly want to know what you think, but I know I've said it a million times, go ahead, ramble and rant away. It amuses me. lol. I'm going to have to strangle you though! I hate it when people poke me with a passion! Plus, I already know what's going to happen and obviously, if you've read the ubove (lol) then Kurtiness is gonna hafta wait a bit. Hope this chapt. didn't bore you though. I tried to make it interesting. *shrugs* Well, it is to me! I know that.  
  
Miss Melanie Black: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. lol. I figured some of you would love it and others would hate it. *shrugs* Can't make you all happy. lol. I thought that Logan part would be cute. I had a lot of fun with that chapter. I'm glad people enjoyed it. As for the beta reading, that would be nice I guess. Lol. Just lemme know when it'd be convenient for you. Until then, I'm going to have to go about this the way I have been. :D  
  
Jane Silver: You make a good point. *nods* As for Pietro, Rogue, And Kitty using their powers against Malfoy, that's only Malfoy. Lol. But you make a good point and I'll try to do a better job. With a fic like this though, there are so many things and little details, that you just need someone there pointing them out for you. Lol.  
  
(((Important IDEA :P)))  
  
(((Georgia Peach and I have come up with an idea for a fic, but  
we need help! It's like RP where each person included will pick  
an X-evo character and play that in the groups lil ole game of  
Truth or Dare. *evil grin* Georgia Peach has claimed Kurt (sorry  
to any Kurt fans who were interested. You can still contact me  
if you're interested, but Kurt is taken.) and I've taken none  
other then Rogue. (Sorry to any Rogue fans who were interested.  
You can still contact me if you're interested, but Rogue is  
taken.) If you are still interested E-mail Georgia Peach or  
myself and let us know what character you would be interested in  
playing. For all those who aren't interested, just ignore this.  
THANX! :D)))  
  
^Crysala^ 


	21. What happened?

She was being lifted up off the ground. She was really cold and her clothes were damp. She remained limp in the person's arms. Her head ached and spun. In fact, her entire body ached like it was a rusty robot that was so rusted that it couldn't move. The glaring sunlight didn't help either.  
  
She found her concentration limited too. A minute ago she had been worried about who was carrying her. Next she was wondering where she had been. how she had gotten there. and what had happened. Something happened! But what? What happened? She had no idea.  
  
Her attention snapped back to who was holding her when she heard footsteps on concrete floor. She couldn't tell if it came from the person holding her or someone else. The footsteps echoed unnecessarily loud in her ears and her head beat with pain.  
  
"Severus, what happened?!" Came Dumbledore's familiar voice. She couldn't tell where it came from though. It had rung too loudly in her ears to concentrate on much else except the constant pain.  
  
"I don't know Dumbledore, we were searching for Sirius and when I went outside I found her unconscious by the great doors. Her wand lay not far from her." Snape's voice replied. She was glad that he always spoke in a quieter tone. It still hurt and pounded in her ears, but not nearly as bad as it would have.  
  
"Get her to the hospital wing and find out what spell was used against her. I'll be up shortly." Dumbledore replied. Rogue wished that they just wouldn't speak! Just leave her be somewhere quiet and warm. She was freezing! The dampness of her dress didn't help either.  
  
'Dress? Why am Ah wearin' a dress?' Rogue thought. The thought escaped her though as Snape began moving and pain seared throughout her body.  
  
It was agonizing how long it took to get to the hospital wing. All she wanted was to get out of Snape's arms and into a warm bed where it was silent. Her muscles ached and they seared with pain at each step Snape took. She wanted to scream at him! She didn't need a bed! She didn't need warmth! She needed to be left alone! She needed to be set down! But she couldn't say this.  
  
She wanted to know what happened. She racked her memory. She remembered that it had been Halloween the night before. That must mean that it's November now. But what happened the other night? Wasn't that supposed to be the party? The costume party that she promised to be at? Then how come she couldn't remember it at all?  
  
Rogue heaved in a deep breath, but it caught in her throat and she coughed harshly, hurting her lungs. Snape stumbled though, not ready for any sounds and she had jolted in his arms. Rogue gasped in pain though as every muscle in her body resisted the sudden movement.  
  
Rogue managed to roll her head in the direction Snape was and managed to mutter, "Y'wanna be more careful next time?!" Rogue said in a half groan of pain. She had also managed to open her eyes and Snape was looking down at her with a scowl.  
  
Soon they had entered the hospital wing and Snape basically dropped Rogue onto a bed. She gasped loudly in pain as her head seared with pain and her muscles fought against each other for attention.  
  
"Severus!" A woman scolded. There was a short pause, then the woman continued. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know. I found her unconscious right outside Hogwarts. I imagine she's been there all night." Snape replied.  
  
"Oh dear, she's freezing! I think she has been out all night. She's damp from the dew too!" The woman continued after Rogue felt the girl touch Rogue's arm.  
  
"Don't touch mah skin." Rogue managed to warn quietly, but her mouth was dry and her lungs were hoarse.  
  
"Can you sit up?" Madam Promfrey asked. Rogue could see that it was her.  
  
"Ah can try." Rogue replied. She felt weak and sore, but she wasn't going to let in on 'how' much pain she was going through. Not with Snape in the room. She wondered why he remained.  
  
With much effort Rogue had managed to sit; Madam Promfrey helped her up though, putting a hand on her back. It triggered something. a memory. of the other night. She couldn't remember though! What was it? What had happened? Why couldn't she remember?!  
  
"Good, now take this and change out of those damp clothes. You need to get something dry on. Here's a towel, dry up." Madam Promfrey instructed sweetly. Rogue attempted to stand but her head spun so badly and so fast that she stumbled back and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Oh dear, I'll have to help you. Severus. could you at least move aside so I can close these curtains?" Madam Promfrey urged, not even trying to sound polite.  
  
Snape stepped back then turned his back on them. Madam Promfrey then closed the curtains. She then moved back over to Rogue. She helped her stand and laid the night gown on the bed.  
  
"Y'can't touch mah skin!" Rogue said quietly as Promfrey attempted to help her undress. "Ah'll manage on mah own." Rogue assured her as she used the nightstand near the bed to steady herself. Then, with much effort, she managed to change out of her vampire costume and slip into the nightgown.  
  
Once she was done she dropped onto the bed in exhaustion, but called to Madam Promfrey that she was ready. "Oh, poor child. I've figured out what spell was put on you." She cringed.  
  
"Which one?" Snape asked, and Rogue jumped up into a sitting position but swayed and had to put a hand on the bed to support herself. Why was he still there?! She wanted him gone!  
  
"Severus, I thought I told you to leave! This girl needs her rest." Promfrey said annoyed.  
  
"I want to question her." He said firmly.  
  
"About what? Look, question her when she's feeling better!" Madam Promfrey demanded.  
  
Rogue put her head in her hands. Their voices were beginning to hurt even worse. Her ears ached and her head pulsated with pain.  
  
"I believe this is the work of Sirius, we have to know as soon as possible! He mustn't get away!" Snape demanded. He grabbed a chair and put it at the end of her bed and facing her. "Was it Sirius?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Please, lower yer voice." Rogue begged.  
  
"Was it?!" He demanded, lifting his voice instead of lowering it.  
  
Rogue cringed. "For heaven's sake Severus! You're hurting the poor child!" The nurse growled.  
  
"Please." Rogue begged quietly covering her ears with her hands. Snape grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her ears. Rogue was happy that the night gown sleeves were long.  
  
"Ah don't know! Ah don't remember!" Rogue growled in Snape's face.  
  
"Where was Sirius!" Snape demanded.  
  
"Severus! Get a grip!"  
  
"Ah don't know! Shut up! Stop shouting!" Rogue growled, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"Open your eyes!"  
  
"Stop shouting!"  
  
"Severus! Get out now!"  
  
"Where's Sirius?! What happened?! Tell me!"  
  
"Mah head!" Rogue squealed as it felt as if her head was about to explode. Her eyes were open now though, looking for anywhere to run, to go, to get away. "Ah don't know where Sirius is! Ah don't remember what happened!"  
  
"Look me in the eye!" Snape growled, grabbing her chin to try and force her to look him in the eye, but he gasped. He tried to pull away, but his body jerked back before his hand actually became loose.  
  
Rogue got a rush of memories. Sirius. James. Lupin. Peter. his enemies. He hated Sirius and he wanted him back in Azkaban where he deserved to be. Sirius deserved to live without happiness. should have to relive how many times he had tormented Snape during their years at Hogwarts. Snape 'loathed' Sirius with a passion and nothing could satisfy him more then to rid himself of those four. He had thought that he had been rid of all but one. Lupin.  
  
More things continued to be propelled into her mind. Occlumacy. (A/N I don't know how to spell that. Sorry. Not all of you will know what that is. they talk about it in the fifth book. It's a lot like a vaguer version of telepathic stuff.) She paid special attention to this as her ears rang with the sudden silence. Snape must have passed out.  
  
He had been trying to get her to look into his eyes so he could see if she was lying. But she hadn't been. Rogue searched these thoughts for how he did Occlumacy. She figured that it would be an efficient way to learn it. It was complicated though, and Rogue could only manage two things. One; mentally blocking anyone from seeing memories or reading her mind, and two; telling if someone is lying to them if they look her in the eye.  
  
"Wha- what just happened?" Madam Promfrey asked with a squeak.  
  
"Ah- Ah- Ah must 'ave lost control o' mah powers. Y'have no idea how much loud noises are hurting." Rogue trailed as Dumbledore entered the wing. He looked startled at first by the slumped figure of Snape in the chair, then to Rogue who looked startled, then to Madam Promfrey who looked even more startled.  
  
His expression then changed as he realized what had probably just happened. He walked over to madam Promfrey and began talking with her. Rogue wasn't paying attention though. She was still trying to figure out what had happened the other night, but there was a burning hate, a burning rage in her head towards Lupin and Sirius, that she couldn't concentrate. At the same time, it made her want to concentrate even more and find out where Sirius was. It was like Snape's mind was digging through her own for the answers that she couldn't come up with.  
  
Snape stirred slightly and Rogue focused on him; if she didn't, then she was afraid she might be drawn back into her tormented mind.  
  
He stirred again with a slight moan of weakness. His eyes then snapped open to meet Rogue's. Rogue leaned toward him, grabbed his arms, and sat him upright in the chair. She then leaned closer to his face keeping the eye contact and said with a calm fury, "Ah don't know where Sirius is! Ah 'ave no clue what happened last night!"  
  
Snape looked startled as she let go of him and sat back down onto the bed. "What did you do to me?" He demanded quietly, looking at the hand he had grabbed her with.  
  
"Ah probably lost control o' mah powers. Ya were driven' me t'the edge!" Rogue growled, once again in that same calm fury.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake Severus. Thank you for your help, you may leave now." Dumbledore told him kindly.  
  
Snape stood, then swayed a bit, but quickly recovered and walked out. Madame Promfey was up at her desk making some kind of medicine and was out of earshot.  
  
"Did you touch him?" Dumbledore asked, but his voice showed no sign of any accusation.  
  
"No. He touched me. He wanted t'know what happened las' night, but Ah couldn't tell 'em." Rogue replied, resting her head in her hand. It felt like a mole was trying to dig a hole through her mind looking for what she herself was looking for.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell him?"  
  
"Because Ah can't remember what happened. Ah was suppose t'be at a party yesterday too, but Ah can't remember that either." Rogue replied.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Suddenly two people hurried into the room. "Rogue, are you okay? Ve vere vorried last night vhen you didn't come back!" Kurt said, rushing up to the bed Rogue was sitting at. Dumbledore then turned and left respectfully.  
  
"I figured you like, probably wanted to spend the night at Hogwarts, but you had told us you'd help clean up after the party and I knew that you wouldn't just lie to us unless it was like, really important." Kitty told her.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm sorry Ah didn't help clean up. Was the party fun?" Rogue asked, hoping to get away from questioning from the previous night. She was already tearing her mind apart to try and figure it all out.  
  
"Yeah it vas fun. But vhen ve got here about five minutes ago everyvon vas talking about Sirius having tried to get into Gryffindor tower room. Ve asked if anyvon had seen you and zey all said zey hadn't. Ve vere really vorried!"  
  
"How'd ya know Ah was here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Ran into Dumbledore when he was telling one of the McGonagall. But Kurt and I weren't the only ones there so like, I think there'll be a lot of rumors going around about it." Kitty replied.  
  
A few things finally sunk in. "Sirius tried ta get int'Gryffindor?!"  
  
"Uh. yeah. Vhy, vas it Sirius? Did he do somezing to you? Is zat vhy you didn't return home?" Kurt asked.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah can't remember anythin'. Ah can't even remember what happened at the party."  
  
Kitty's face lit up. "Is it true? I heard a rumor at the mansion that that guy I met last night, like, kissed you!"  
  
Rogue blushed. She didn't know what Kitty was talking about, but it was still embarrassing. "You 'were' kissed weren't you?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Didn' ya hear what Ah said? Ah can't remember what happened in the last few hours. Ah don't even remember the dance and Ah wouldn' let anybody kiss me! Ah'd hurt them!" Rogue replied, half growling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kitty said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay students, out of here. She needs her rest." Madam Promfrey said to Kurt and Kitty as she walked forward holding a steaming cup in hand. Rogue took it thankfully. She figured it was probably something to make her feel better. She took a large gulp and it burned its way down her throat; but she didn't care. It instantly had an effect. She felt warmer and it soothed her headache somehow.  
  
Rogue pulled the covers of the bed over her and lay down. She then fell asleep were she was haunted by nightmares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokyobabe2040: Interested in my RP fic? E-mail me and I'll give you more information. k?  
  
Yumiko: Sorry. she forgets. I know, it's depressing.  
  
Cheesy Monkey: Sorry there's not as much Kurt as you like, but I can't help but write a lot about Rogue. She is my favorite after all. lol. Oh, and about Toad. ya got the part. Respond to my E-mail I sent you.  
  
Georgia Peach: Yup. you're right, she can't tell Harry. As for if Draco likes Rogue or if he's just trying for a 'trophy girl' or to make Pietro mad or if he really like her. I haven't really decided. I'm just doing a lot of this by ear. lol.  
  
DArk Angel 626: Lance isn't in Gryffindor, he's in Hufflepuff. And as for killing Malfoy, after reading the books, ya can't help but not mind roughing him up a bit. *evil grin* He deserves to be kicked around a bit.  
  
(((The RP fic I've told you about, they're still options open.  
Kurt, Rogue, Toad, and Pietro are now taken. We need more X-men  
characters though. The brotherhood is already outnumbering our  
X-characters. So, if you're still interested or just are  
interested, please get in contact with Georgia Peach or myself.  
Thank you.)))  
  
^Crysala^ 


	22. Inside the Teacher's Lobby

Dedicated to ~Jane Silver~  
  
A bunch of the staff sat in the teacher's lobby. Some were sipping at their coffee and others were reading the daily prophet.  
  
Finally, professor Flitwick set his Daily Prophet down and said, "I just don't get how he got in 'and' get out without even being seen!"  
  
"No, he might have been seen." Snape said dryly, also setting aside his Daily Prophet to sip at his coffee.  
  
"You mean Rogue?" McGonagall asked. Snape nodded. McGonagall shook her head. "You don't believe that she aids him do you Severus?" She asked, almost skeptically.  
  
"I don't know Minerva. What was she doing outside in the first place? Just go for a walk around the grounds at night and Sirius jumped her and stole her wand? If that was so, why did she show up with it?" Madam Hooch wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh no. Come on! The spell the poor girl was hit with is a tedious one! She wouldn't just offer to be hit by one like that!" Madam Promfrey continued.  
  
"It's kind of suspicious. The group of them." Snape said in thought.  
  
"What do you mean? The group of them?" Sprout asked.  
  
"These five witches and wizards come to Hogwarts at ages much over the third year, and yet, even though it's their first, they're put into the third." Snape announced.  
  
"Well of course Severus, you wouldn't expect them to stay if they had to take classes with the first years!" McGonagall replied.  
  
"It's not that. There's something different about them. And doesn't that Mr. Wagner tell you something just by his appearance?" Snape continued.  
  
"Severus! Don't be judging the kid by his appearance!" Flitwick demanded.  
  
Snape glared at him. "Don't you get it? There's something weird about 'all' of them. Not just the blue guy. All five of them knew each other, were all well associated and they all received their powers at the same time. Doesn't that say anything to you?!" Snape demanded.  
  
"Yes, actually, I have been wondering the same thing." Lupin piped in. Snape cringed but didn't look at the professor.  
  
"And it all happens at around the same time Sirius gets loose. Now we see that he's entered the building and has already tried killing Mr. Potter, and one of the five are found cursed outside the same night." Snape finished.  
  
"That is suspicious. And the group has gotten close to Harry." Hooch agreed.  
  
"There's something really strange about them. a boy in my house tells me that he could have sworn his hand went right through Ms. Pryde's wrist. He was also injured by Rogue when all she did was grip his arm. I saw the bruise and it didn't go away for around a week after she gave it to him. Then there was-"  
  
"You always accuse students that aren't in your house-" McGonagall began, beginning to be annoyed.  
  
"No! If you would have let me finish, you would have heard me mention that the boy also claimed that the Maximoff kid had been in front of him one second, then behind him the next. Mr. Maximoff has even sent my house into a full-fledged war!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Well, we all knew that would happen to Slytherin one day." Lupin said politely, but you could see a twinkle of sarcasm in his eyes.  
  
Snape's face went a shade of light red as he faced Lupin. "And you're one to speak! One of your own friends turned against you and your group as a spy!" He said in a deadly calm.  
  
Lupin frowned deeply, but he didn't say anything, he just continued to look at the Daily Prophet he had been looking at.  
  
"Please Severus. It was a simple joke, he meant no offense." Hooch said, putting a hand on Snape's shoulder.  
  
There was then a silence. All of the teachers knew that Lupin and Snape had been enemies in their years at Hogwarts. Their loathing for one another had carried on to their careers and still haunted them. Lupin had a much better control of his dislike of Snape though. Eveyone else knew that Lupin had been a close friend of Sirius as a teenager too. Sirius had then turned against him and had given away the hiding place of James and Lily Potter to 'you know who'.  
  
"But how did he get past the dementors?" Flitwick couldn't resist asking this question. All the teachers looked at each other as if they all wondered the same question. All but Lupin, who continued to read his Daily Prophet.  
  
When no one answer, Lupin cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes Remus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Lupin looked up at her, then set his copy down and crossed his arms. "Rogue and her friends have to go to Hogsmeade to apparate home, right? Well, obviously they get through the dementors. Perhaps they were told a secret way through, or perhaps at a certain time the dementors are suppose to leave the people coming through alone. We don't know, but there has to be away. Say Sirius had been in Hogsmeade, and what if, while Rogue was heading back to the castle, Sirius figured that if she could get through, he could too, so he followed her in. Perhaps she caught site of him and he stole her wand and used it against her, then left it by her to head up to Gryffindor's portrait." Lupin explained.  
  
All the teachers just stared at him. (except Snape) That seemed like an obvious explanation. Why hadn't they thought about it earlier?  
  
"Doesn't seem right." Snape scowled. The staff turned to look at him. "Rogue's strong, stronger then a man that probably hasn't eaten properly in a month or two. She took a punch in the face by Crabb and didn't even react. She didn't even get a bruise. Black didn't just waltz up there and steal her wand and curse her. Besides, her skin's poison." Snape blurted.  
  
A couple of the teacher's blinked and Lupin deliberately looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Snape sighed. He hadn't meant to say anything about touching her, but he knew that when she had absorbed him, it hadn't been her powers out of control. She had made certain that Madam Promfrey hadn't touched her. She had known that her skin was dangerous. Snape was not blind!  
  
Snape shook his head. "That's beside the point. The point is, Sirius didn't get past her without her letting him." He finished, changing the subject.  
  
"So you're convinced that Rogue is aiding Black?" McGonagall asked as if it was preposterous.  
  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Snape replied.  
  
Flitwick shrugged. "I first suspected Kurt. I mean, in all my days I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"And what did you expect him of?" Lupin asked.  
  
Flitwick shrugged. "The boy's blue with a tail and fangs- and those ears must enhance his hearing." He added unnecessarily. "Don't you think he might have some, oh, I dunno, like, talent or something. His body structure should allow him to be very athletic." Flitwick trailed.  
  
Sprout shook her head. "Any magic done without a wand is uncontrolled if that's what your thinking."  
  
"I'm not really thinking of magic. I mean, like a- vampire, lets say. It isn't exactly magic, but they can basically fly and have other talents, but it's done without a wand." Flitwick tried to explain.  
  
"You think he's not human?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Snape shook his head. "He doesn't seem human to me."  
  
"I don't know what he is- could be human. That's not what I'm saying though. I just mean-" Flitwick trailed. Dumbledore had entered, which put an end to their discussions. It was obvious to all teachers that there was something amidst and Dumbledore knew what it was with the teens, but he would not tell them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I need everyone's help! Everyone. ATTACK CHEESY MONKEY!!! He keeps poking me and it's killing me!!! Grr.. HELP ME! *whines and cries* Anyway. Cheesy Monkey. I know she's beginning to see too powerful. I've noticed that myself and have begun to be annoyed by it, but I can't take it back now. *sighs* If you have an idea for a weakness- then go ahead- tell me what you have in mind. lol.  
  
Xhakhal: I am honored to be writing your favorite story- lol. And about Kurt's accent *smacks head* now all I need is someone to mention something wrong I did with Remy's accent and it will be complete. lol- but sorry about making things confusing when the blue guy talks. I just like the accents so much I guess, that I use them whenever I can. *frowns* Sorry.  
  
The kid named Frosty: Rogue isn't going to be getting everyone's accent that she touched. Just people like Remy or Kurt if she does. It's really just for my amusement- and afterall, it is a fic. Lol.  
  
Oh. and sorry for not posting in so long. I was at a friends house and then fanfiction wasn't working when I got back home. I'm updating as soon as possible. see!  
  
((Rogue, Kurt, Pietro, Kitty, Toad, and Mystique are taken  
for the RP thing. I think there is one more person taken,  
but I can't think of them. We still need more X-MEN  
CHARACTERS (lol) so if your interested- E-mail me.))  
  
^Crysala^ 


	23. Just Visiting

Rogue woke to see Kitty's face. "How you doing?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Better." Rogue said simply. Her limbs still ached and some of her headache had diminished, but it still throbbed.  
  
"There's a lot of rumors going around. So much talk about Sirius and his break in yesterday, and now this? Ack, this school's going to like go totally into melt down." Kitty said, shaking her head.  
  
"What kind o' rumors?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "You name it, it's out there I'm sure." Kitty replied. "Something like this just isn't overlooked by gossipers."  
  
Rogue cringed. She didn't mind if people talked about her, she didn't care what they thought, but she knew that this kind of rumor would probably resolve in a lot of questions. "Ya think Ah'll be interrogated the instant Ah leave the hospital wing?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Probably. Everyone is dying to know what happened and no one will tell them what happened. I keep telling them that you like, can't remember, but they say that you're lying. A lot of them like totally believe you're helping Sirius." Kitty replied soberly.  
  
"That's mad! Ah wouldn' help a murderer! Kitty, we stop murderers." Rogue replied angrily with a clenched jaw, but this hurt and she had to relax.  
  
"I know. I tried to tell them that you would so not do anything like that, but they didn't even listen to me!" Kitty growled. "Scary thing is though, both Draco's gang and Pietro's gang are defending you! It's like, so weird. I mean, I know that Draco must like you, but still! Don't you think that it's like, risky at this time to do that?" Kitty asked in shock.  
  
"They're defending me? Well, Ah guess it isn' risky though. Not if both o'them are." Rogue shook her head, not completely comprehending. She too knew that Draco liked her, but he was a power hungry egotistical little boy, why 'would' he risk it for her? And Pietro, he may not bother the five mutants, but he didn't really ever defend them either. It was just too much to try and figure out at the moment.  
  
"If Ah was helping Sirius, why would Ah let him put such an awful spell on me?!" Rogue groaned as her head began to throb fiercely.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "I don't know Rogue. Don't worry yourself about it. You like, never have before so don't start now. You never cared what people thought about you!" Kitty replied assuringly. "I better get going though. I skipped lunch to come and see you. Kurt wanted to come, but you know how much he has to eat." Kitty said quietly, before getting up and walking out.  
  
'That's right, ya don care what other people think o'ya.' Rogue tried to tell herself as she thought about what kind of rumors might be going on.  
  
*No, you did. You just didn't want them to know that. You wanted them to think you didn't care. You cared that they thought you didn't.* Another voice said from the back of her head.  
  
"No! That's not true!" Rogue growled quietly, trying to push the voice back.  
  
*It is and you know it.* Another one said.  
  
Rogue shook her head vigorously. 'Git otta mah head! Go! Leave! OUT!' Rogue roared in her head. She put her palms to her temples and pushed on them as if to push the voices out. She remembered what Snape's mind had taught her and blocked away the people's minds in the depths of her own.  
  
'Man, that's nevah happened before! What's goin' on?' Rogue continued to think after she had shut away the minds.  
  
------------------------------  
  
After Madam Promfrey realized that Rogue was awake she gave Rogue something else to drink. This one didn't put Rogue to sleep, but it took some of the ache out of her. After a while Kurt came to visit her to. He told her that he was sorry that he hadn't come to see her during lunch, but that he had been starving. He hadn't eaten breakfast for he was in a rush to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
He told her what he had heard, but that wasn't much different then what Kitty had told her. In fact, Kurt told her less. He wasn't one for gossip.  
  
Eventually Rogue had to force him to leave. For some reason he felt really bad and partially to blame. She didn't know why though. He didn't do anything. It was herself that got her into whatever trouble she got into. But then again, how did she know? Well, she knew because Kurt would never put her in a position where she would be in danger.  
  
At one time, Lance even visited her. They weren't that close, but they had gotten along very well when she had been with the brotherhood and he had been like an older brother to her. It had pained her to fight against him and her former teammates after she had first switched sides, but it got to be normal and between her and him, there really weren't any hard feelings. For them, it was just like a more intense version of sibling rivalry. Which when Rogue looked back at it, was quite funny. She knew there were probably more fights to come between them, but it would not dampen that almost unseen bond. Well, it was unseen by everyone but them, for it was so subtle.  
  
The trio even visited her, but it was a quick visit, for Harry had to practice quidditch and Hermione and Ron had to do homework.  
  
"HeyRogue." Came a voice around six o'clock. Rogue was startled to see Pietro walking into the hospital wing. "Iswear! Kittyjustwon'tleaveaguyalone!"  
  
Rogue let out a hoarse laugh. "lemme guess, she wouldn' let ya alone till y'came up here and saw me?"  
  
Pietro raised his head, then dropped it in a slow nod. "So, youdon'trememberanythingthathappenedatthedance?" Pietro asked.  
  
"No, why? Did sommin happen?" Rogue asked, figuring that nothing had since Kitty hadn't gotten overly excited about something of the sort.  
  
Pietro shrugged. "No, nothingimportant."  
  
"Ah hear you n' Malfoy are defending me. Why?" Rogue asked, struggling to sit up.  
  
Pietro leaned forward and helped her up. Once she was sitting, Pietro sighed. "I dunno. I guess one of us did and the other just followed. Plus, there is that rumor that Malfoy likes you, and he did ask you to Hogsmeade." Pietro pointed out.  
  
"Yes. And the rumors also say that y'like me too. That alone shows just how accurate rumors are!" Rogue replied with a forced chuckle.  
  
*Oh come on girl! You're not 'that' blind! He likes you and you know it.* A voice teased in her head.  
  
'He does not! Git outta mah head!' Rogue growled in her mind, forcing the mind back.  
  
"Rogue?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Uh? What?" Rogue asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Areyouokay?"  
  
"Yeah, o' course." Rogue replied, putting her hands down. She couldn't remember even putting them to her head. Rogue looked up at him, but avoided eye-contact. "Why don y'just go. Kitty should be satisfied, and she is the reason y'came anyway."  
  
*Oh girl, you foolin' yourself! He didn't come because of Kitty! He used her as an excuse.*  
  
'Shut up! Leave meh alone!'  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Pietro asked.  
  
Rogue nodded meekly.  
  
"O. K." Pietro said slowly. He then turned to leave.  
  
*You're just going to let him leave like that?*  
  
*Are you so blind?! He doesn't want to leave!*  
  
*He ain't good fo' her anyway.*  
  
'STOP!' Rogue yelled in her head so loud that if it had been a building instead of a head, it would have shook. The voices silenced though, and Rogue attempted at sleep.  
  
At around eight o'clock though, she was disturbed by another, surprising visitor.  
  
*Oh, him, he's defiantly no good!*  
  
*Make him leave, he's only going to get you angry.*  
  
*Maybe he's not that bad though. Maybe he needs to be given a chance.*  
  
*Yeah, he never did anything to you.*  
  
*So, he's a walking disaster!*  
  
'Would y'jus' shut up?!' Rogue growled as Malfoy walked toward her bed. He looked as if he had no clue what he was doing there or what he would say.  
  
Rogue looked at him expectantly with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Before you jump down my throat, I just wanted to ask how you were doing." Malfoy said.  
  
"Ah'm fine. Y'coulda asked any o'mah friends and they'd have told y'that. Or are they to sick o' ya t'stick around long enough t'tell ya?" Rogue asked.  
  
*Way to go!*  
  
*That's a little crude don't ya think?*  
  
*Zat vasn't crude! Ze boy deserved it!*  
  
*For what? He hasn't been mean to her.*  
  
"I just wanted to see for myself, sorry." Malfoy retorted, growing a little angry.  
  
*Look at how easily he gets angry! He'd probably be an abusive boyfriend if you let him be your boyfriend.*  
  
*Oh yeah, and I'm sure she'd be in 'so' much pain!* One voice said skeptically.  
  
*Well, either way, he'd be rude and heartless.*  
  
*It doesn't seem too heartless to come and check on her now does it?*  
  
'Please?!' Rogue whined. What was going on? Why was this happening?  
  
"Malfoy, Ah can't concentrate right now an' Ah have a massive headache, could you please leave?" Rogue begged.  
  
*Well, I guess that was nicer.*  
  
"Fine!" Malfoy snarled before turning on his heel and exciting.  
  
Rogue laid back and tried to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about the relentless voices in her head.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'BAMF' "She's in ze last bed professor." 'BAMF'  
  
"Does anyone know what happened to her?" Professor Xavier asked. Rogue thought about sitting up and greeting him, but she wanted to find out what she could and further pretended to sleep while putting up a mental block so Xavier couldn't get a conscious reading on her if he tried to scan the room.  
  
"No. She herself does not remember what happened. She even spoke of not remembering a party that was supposed to take place at the institute." Came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"What does this spell that was cast on her actually do to her?" The professor asked.  
  
"It does a lot actually. It weakens their victim to the point of unconsciousness and their muscles are left to rebuild themselves. This does happen, but usually in a good amount of time. In fact, people struck by the spell sleep for around forty-eight hours before awakening. Rogue however, woke up in less then twenty-four. People also usually should remain in a hospital such as this for around a weak before going back to their usual lives, but madam Promfrey; our nurse; informs me that she should be healthy in about two or three days to her amazement. It also weakens the mind. Mostly focused on memory and memory for around the previous few hours of when the spell was cast can be permanently erased. She could receive her memory back, but for most it is unlikely. For her, I would not be surprised if she received her memories back recently." Dumbledore explained as Xavier listened patiently.  
  
"But there will be no other permanent injury's? I mean mentally too." Xavier asked.  
  
"I don't believe so, but if you would like, you may check for yourself." Dumbledore offered.  
  
There was then the sound of wheels moving on stone. "Rogue, wake up." Xavier said, nudging her gently. Rogue dropped the mental shield and turned her head to look at Xavier.  
  
"Professor? What are you doin' here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Kurt told me what happened and since you are my responsibility, I had to come here and check on you. How are you feeling? Be honest." Xavier asked her, putting his hands together, elbows on the arm rests of his wheelchair.  
  
Rogue groaned. "Ah ache! And Ah've had the worst headaches! They jus' won't go away!"  
  
"And mentally?" Xavier asked.  
  
Rogue remained quiet for a second, contemplating whether or not to tell him about the voices. "Come on, tell me." Xavier provoked.  
  
"These voices! Ah dunno, but their not mahn! They keep talkin' t'me though and then fightin' between themselves when they disagree! Ah can't think!" Rogue explained, putting her hands to her head.  
  
*Now why'd you have to go and do a thing like that? He'll lock us up in the back of your mind again!*  
  
*What if he gets rid of us completely?*  
  
*Well den good! De poor girl shouldn' have t'put up wit us at all! And we ain't even real. We're severed parts o'peoples minds dat we'll never return to!*  
  
*Well why should we have to suffer? 'She's the one who didn't warn me about her skin!*  
  
There was a huge feud then. Most of the minds turned on the previous one saying that it was his fault for yelling at her like that then grabbing her. She figured that it was Snape's voice. "Professa please?" Rogue begged, ready to scream.  
  
"Okay, relax Rogue." The professor said, and she rested back in the bed as Xavier put his hands on either side of her head.  
  
*He's here! Let's drive him out!* One said instantly.  
  
*No! Y'won't!* Another growled  
  
_Dumbledore was right. You were mentally weakened as well. See, you subconsciously blocked them away. When the spell was put on you, all you're mental and physical defenses were weakened and they broke through. I can help you push them back, but I need your help._ The professor explained.  
  
'Ah'm more then willin' professa.' Rogue replied.  
  
*No!*  
  
_Concentrate on them Rogue, concentrate on pushing them back._ The professor informed her. She did, using the technique Snape's mind had taught her. She felt Xavier helping her push them back. It took a bit. Some went easy, others gave up a fight. They didn't stand a chance against the professor though, and once they had shoved them back, they went instantly silent without any concentration.  
  
The professor left her mind. "It's a good thing that you were still strong enough to keep them from taking over." He informed her.  
  
"Taking over?" Rogue asked, a bit frightened. "What do y'mean by that?" She asked instantly.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it. Your mental shields are strong enough. Now tell me, can you remember 'anything' that happened last night?" Xavier asked.  
  
"No Ah can't professa. Ah've been tryin' t'figure out what happened evah since Ah woke up." Rogue replied, racking her brain once again to try and figure it out.  
  
"I believe you. I'll call for Kurt and return back to the mansion." The professor said with a nod toward Rogue. He then turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you for taking care of her. In other circumstances though I would like her to be brought back to the mansion. Since this was caused by a spell though, I know its better she stay here." Xavier said politely.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I understand perfectly."  
  
Xavier went really quiet for a second, then 'BAMF', Kurt was in the room. He put a hand on the professor's shoulder, waved at Rogue, then was gone in a cloud of sulfuric smelling blue mist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey peoples! I want to put the spot light on 'Me' (-A person that has been reviewing me) for a second. They've been kind enough to review, you should check out the nice things they've said to me! But Me. I don't think I'll kill myself. I'm quite happy being alive, thank you. But overall, you make a good point. I mean, you haven't said it, but it's what you probably mean. I'm disorganized (which is very true) and you are 'very' organized. I want to share a nice little quote for you :D  
  
"DISORGANIZATION is merely the sign of a very healthy individual trying to do more in a shorter period of time then those lazy, obsessively tidy types who can think of nothing better to do than straighten objects in drawers and stuff like that which only feeds on their own egos and makes them think they're better then those of us who are truly gifted."  
  
Look. if you hate my work so much, and it bugs you to no end, just don't read it. I'm not going to change what I'm doing and if all you do is flame me, well then, I'm just going to laugh at you wondering why in the world you waste your time on lil' ole me reading and reviewing it. Oh.. And most people would probably agree that you should. "Get a life"  
  
No, Me, I have been to school. I haven't been in high school yet though, so I've only taken around half the grammar classes! I am only fourteen. so be easy on me. k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lowly Muggle and Yumiko: Sorry about the weird text, I wish I could change it, but it's either that or no story at all.  
  
Jane Silver: For the quidditch match. you got one part right. but they were told not to reveal their powers. Don't worry, it will happen in due time. Maybe not this year, but it will happen in due time. And sorry for abandoning Lance so much, it's just that, I don't know what to do with him and I don't know his personality very well.  
  
((The other person taken was Tabby. (thanks Tab lol)  
Otherwise. We still need more X-men characters  
(preferably the group) *hint* *hint*!!! lol))  
  
^Crysala^ 


	24. Back in Action: The Beast Joins

Once Rogue got out of the hospital wing a day or two later, she found out just how much rumors there were going around. It seemed that everywhere she went they were talking about Sirius, his escape, him attacking the Gryffindor tower portrait, and Rogue's mysterious appearance outside of school unconscious and hexed. The looks she got mad her sick. Some people looked at her as if she was going to hurt them, others looked as if they felt sorry for her, and others just looked at her in disgust. For once, she felt better in the company of not only the group she had been begun being friends with, but the Slytherins as well. Not that she let on that she did. They just didn't look at her in any of these ways and it made her feel more at ease. Especially since she was still weak when she got out of the Hospital wing.  
  
Kurt was having an unbelievable time with the new portrait. A stupid knight who loved changing the password and couldn't resist to make them complex and horribly hard to remember. And it didn't help that teachers were now swarming over Harry everywhere he went. They made up excuses, but it was obvious that they were worried about him.  
  
Rogue received a very minuscule portion of this. It wasn't really protection though. They didn't know what to think of Rogue's appearance by the great doors. Didn't know weather to suspect her or worry about her. They never talked about that of course.  
  
The next big thing however, that got everyone's mind off of Sirius's break in, was the first quidditch match of the season. Everyone was excited even though the weather was getting rainy and sluggish. It was Gryffindor verses Slytherin, and they were known to be the most competitive towards each other.  
  
Slytherin continued to feud amongst themselves, Malfoy and Pietro at the lead. Kurt and Rogue remained untouched for the most part. Pansy had taken to calling Rogue names, but never would she get close enough to her to actually snob her. She was too afraid Rogue might hurt her. She had, after all, been one to see her take a hit from Malfoy's goon.  
  
Harry walked in after a quidditch practice thoroughly mad. "Vhat is it Harry?" Kurt asked, stepping beside him and walking at his fast pace.  
  
"We're not up against Slytherin on Sunday!" Harry scowled.  
  
"What?! No!" Ron cried out.  
  
"Yes! Turns out, their seeker's 'injured'!" Harry growled.  
  
"He's 'not' injured!" Ron growled. "That lying piece.."  
  
"Humph, they just don't want to play in this weather." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"That's what Wood said!" Harry replied.  
  
"Vell, zats not fair! It's Malfoy's fault he got hurt anyvay!" Kurt growled in unison with their anger.  
  
Harry didn't respond, he just continued to trudge his way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, get your uniforms on. We've got a mutant to catch." Scott said, rushing passed them with his own uniform on. The three of them exchanged glances then hurried to put their uniforms on without question.  
  
Once they had uniforms on they all headed out to the X-van where Kitty asked Scott what was going on.  
  
"A chemistry teacher at Bayville's a mutant and he's lost control. We're trying to head him off. Hurry!" He explained quickly.  
  
They ended up at a salvage yard. It was Jean, and Kitty, The two of them looked around. The mutant, however, found them. Suddenly, the blue beast jumped over a car behind them.  
  
"I'll track him! Call the others!" Kitty called to Jean as she phased through the car the beast had jumped over to find him.  
  
She continued to follow him and phased through a stack of cars, but he was gone now. She looked around helplessly. "I've lost him." Kitty said into her communicator. She was wrong immediately though. The beast had jumped out behind her and he reached for her. She quickly phased herself and he went right through her. He quickly turned around, outraged. He plunged at Kitty again but Jean had run forward and saw him lung. She quickly used her telekinesis to throw one of the cars at him and she knocked him away.  
  
The beast slammed against a wall, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He threw a car at Kitty and Jean but Jean guided it away. With a growl of outrage, he jumped at Jean and Kitty once again. Jean held out her hand, and then threw it in the direction of a wall and the beast followed.  
  
Adamantium (A/N: However you spell that.. lol) claws protruded through a wall slicing through it. Logan walked forward, claws at the ready and looked at the beast. He jumped at the blue guy and with his unbalance he fell. He threw a punch at Logan but he dodged.  
  
Logan somersaulted under the beast's legs as it went at him. The beast whirled around to land a punch on Logan but he rolled away.  
  
Beast quickly jumped and grabbed Logan and threw him into a crane. There was a loud 'CREAK' and the crane fell over. Beast headed for Logan again.  
  
Evan ran through the hole that Logan had made in the wall and watched as Logan continued to fight the beast.  
  
The beast kicked Logan away with a growl. Logan gripped a pole and slid back down it. The beast growled and leapt away from them, running.  
  
"I'm goin' after him! Stay together!" Logan nodded, then ran off after the beast.  
  
"Storm, he's still headed north." Jean said, lifting her communicator to her mouth.  
  
"We'll be waiting." Storm's voice came through the communicator.  
  
"Where could he be going?" Kitty asked, more to herself.  
  
Evan looked as if he suddenly realized something. "To get his head together!" He proclaimed. He then turned and began running off.  
  
"Spyke, we have to stay together! Come on." She added to Kitty.  
  
*************************  
  
"There he is!" Rogue yelled, landing next to Ororo. McCoy was in an alleyway and they quickly ran after him, but when they turned the next, they couldn't see him anymore. They quickly ran across the street, Rogue, Kurt, and Storm. As they stopped to look around, a brick fell in front of Storm. "Huh?"  
  
They looked up to see where the bricks had come from to see McCoy on a roof. He jumped at Ororo, but she reacted quickly. She put her hands out toward him and a gust of wind pushed him back onto the roof.  
  
"I'm on it!" Kurt said with a 'BAMF'. Rogue and Storm looked up to see an identical cloud of smoke on the roof, but this one had a figure in the center. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Come on!" Storm said, heading for the building Kurt was over. There was a lock on the door but Rogue easily ripped it off. Her and Storm then ran in just in time to see Kurt and the beast hit a bunch of crates and there was a hole in the ceiling. There was a moment of confusion, then the Beast couldn't be seen.  
  
"Where is he?" Rogue asked, looking around.  
  
"In here somevhere." Kurt replied, bamfing around.  
  
With a 'CRASH' a crate broke open to reveal McCoy behind Storm. Rogue sprung immediately and rammed into McCoy's chest and with a loud 'UMPH' he went flying back, falling into crates.  
  
"Don't hurt him Rogue!" Storm reminded her. Beast had jumped back up though and Scott entered and noticing the raging beast he blasted him through the wooden building and out of sight. The four of them ran out through the hole as Storm took out her communicator.  
  
"He's on the move again." Ororo warned.  
  
*************************  
  
Kitty ran forward to the amphitheatre with Jean next to her. Wolverine had just cut a pillar that fell over onto the beast. The beast didn't stay down though, he jumped through the debris and grasped Logan with a huge fist.  
  
Jean outstretched a hand and Beast flew into the amphitheatre wall and was pinned there by Jean. "I, I can't keep him pinned much longer!"  
  
Strom must have been close, for it began to rain, and Evan headed for McCoy.  
  
"Show his eyes and grieve his heart-"  
  
"Evan no, stay back!" Ororo yelled. She had arrived with Scott and Rogue.  
  
"Come like shadows, so deep apart. Sleep shall neither night nor day, hang upon his penthouse lid. He shall live, a man forbid. His nights, nine times nine, shall he dwindle and pine-"  
  
'BAMF' Kurt arrived with professor Xavier and the professor wheeled over to him quickly. He put a hand to the beasts head.  
  
"Though his part cannot be lost, yet it shall be tempest tossed!" Evan finished. The beast let out a huge growl then, that shook the stadium.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"After a night of terror, local teacher Hank McCoy's whereabouts remain unknown, but until he's found, Police have vowed to continue their search." Rogue watched the T.V. feeling sorry for their guest. He couldn't continue back into the real world. What would he do now? She knew what if felt like to be alone and neglected, but this was worse! Perhaps the professor could talk the guy in staying here. The other's had told her that he was a great teacher.  
  
Scott opened a trash to throw something away, but instead pulled a blue pyramid out. "Let me guess, bad grade on your quiz?" Scott asked Kitty. Rogue looked at her wonderingly.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "No, I aced it." She replied with a shrug.  
  
"Then, what changed your mind?" Scott asked.  
  
"Uh, I looked in the mirror. Why didn't you tell me I looked so hideous? I'd rather study then ruin a good hair day."  
  
"What are you talkin' about? Are y'sayin' that y'actually 'wore' that?" Rogue asked in disbelieve. Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Xavier asked, coming in the room accompanied by Evan. "Please say hello to the Institute's newest faculty member." Evan stepped aside to reveal McCoy.  
  
"Welcome Mr. McCoy." Jean said pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you, but from here on in, I'm not just Mr. McCoy. You can call me Beast."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First off. I'm REALLY sorry about all the stupid symbols. They're making me really mad! I can't get rid of them though. I think that everyone that uses Microsoft Word ends up with those symbols. *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
Oh, and thanx everyone for the nice reviews. and I'm sorry to have had to do that little Shpeal about 'Me' in that other chapt. Don't worry, I'm not listening to them, I just had to say something to defend myself. Thanx for the encouragement though!  
  
:D Oh. and the RP game is still in need of more characters..! 


	25. Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff

The first quidditch match of the year was the coming Sunday and everyone was excited.  
  
It was Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. Most of the Gryffindors were still upset though, that it would not be Gryffindor against Slytherin. The Slytherins just loved taunting Gryffindor that they got out of such bad weather.  
  
Kurt was really excited. Ron had told him about Quidditch a lot, but he had not yet seen an actual game. It sounded cool, and he couldn't wait. 'Vell, if I can even see it!' He thought to himself, looking out the window and seeing the beating rain.  
  
"Zey actually play in zis?" Kurt asked Ron.  
  
"Yup. They play in all weather. Isn't that cool?" Ron replied.  
  
"Not for zem I'm sure." Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Hurry up guys!" Hermione yelled to them, holding onto an umbrella. Kurt and Ron quickly got under it before exciting out the Great Doors. Huge water drops began beating against the umbrella leaving a continuous thunder like sound in the three's ears.  
  
They made their way up to the stands in a bundle to stay under the umbrella. Other groups were bundled together under umbrellas, and other students held coats over their heads.  
  
Kurt could barely see the field let alone the players. The rain was thundering so loud, that he couldn't even hear the announcer Ron had told him about.  
  
Kurt shivered. "I can't even see vhat's going on! Vhat's ze use of being here if I can't see anyzing?" Kurt asked, shivering in the cold.  
  
"The rain will ease up. Just give it a bit." Ron hollered back over the roar of the wind.  
  
"And if not, we're supporting Harry still!" Hermione yelled over the roar too.  
  
Kurt nodded and looked up where he thought the players probably were. He inched closer and just saw a yellow blur go past. He followed the motion.  
  
After a long while of waiting, they were able to see the blurry figures of the players and the blur of a ball soaring through the air. Even though he couldn't see much still, he watched with intrigue.  
  
There was a break in the game where the two teams went to the ground and began talking between themselves. Hermione quickly jumped with an idea and moved under the umbrella and to the quidditch field, her cloak up over her head for protection from the rain.  
  
After a few more minutes, the teams soared back up into the air and Hermione returned. "What did you do?" Ron asked her immediately.  
  
"I made his glasses water repellent. He couldn't see a thing out there! No way Harry gets that snitch if he can't even see!" Hermione replied.  
  
They continued to watch the game. It was clearer now; not by much, but clearer; and he could follow the game much easier.  
  
Suddenly, Harry jolted around to see the Hufflepuff seeker soaring after a glint of gold. Harry threw himself onto his broomstick and it soared in the direction the Hufflepuff seeker was going. Kurt clenched his hands and stood on his tip toes to see, every muscle clenched.  
  
Suddenly, a word without sound enveloped them and Kurt felt the excitement and happiness of the game slowly slipping away. He looked around for the reason to see around a hundred dementors filing onto the field and their hoods facing upward at the quidditch players. That didn't mean the audience didn't feel it though!  
  
Harry's broom was slowing, Harry was slipping! He was going to fall!  
  
Kurt jumped forward so he wasn't touching Ron and 'BAMF'. He was up in the air, by the quidditch field. Right next to him was the unconscious form of Harry. Kurt grabbed onto him and 'BAMF' he teleported to the ground. Once again, in the blink of an eye 'BAMF' he was back by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Wow! What just happened?" Ron exclaimed instantly.  
  
********************  
  
Harry was slipping off his broom, and Rogue could feel herself slipping too. It was the same thing from when the dementor had gotten on the train, but this was worse! There were hundreds of dementors!  
  
"' I didn't do it! I swear! I would never! Not James! I would never betray James!'" Rogue heard a voice yell in her head. She was in a cell now. Dementors were hovering over her. "It wasn't me! It was Peter! It was Wormtail! I would never!"  
  
She was someone else. She was hanging upside down, her robes falling around her, her greesy black hair sticking to her face. But wait. it wasn't a she. She was a him. But that wasn't right!  
  
A man was walking toward her. She could see him, but she couldn't think. Her mind was blank. Scarlet eyes were piercing into hers. "I gave you your orders! Now go!"  
  
A small voice in the back of her head told her not to, pleaded with her. not him. do not do it! He couldn't help it though. He was being forced to do it. His feet were moving, walking, he knew what he had to do and he couldn't stop himself.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue! Are you okay?" Came a male voice. Someone was holding her inches from the ground.  
  
"What?!" Rogue shouted, jumping to her feet, then swaying and fell right back into Cody's arms.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her nervously.  
  
"Uh, Yeah." Rogue replied weakly. She was thinking about something else though. One of the memories she had just witnessed, it hadn't come from anyone she had ever remembered touching before. She thought hard on who it had been. It had been a male.  
  
'Black!' Rogue remembered. She was gone again, in a memory. Another one of Sirius in a cell at Azkaban, but not the one she had just witnessed. She had witnessed it when she had touched him. When had that been?  
  
She was flying at him. She was weak and in a black dress. He caught her with one hand, but she was still reaching for something. Her wand, it was in the murder's bare hand. She grabbed it and their skin made contact. Sirius wasn't knocked out though, but he dropped the wand. He was turning into a large black dog. She could too though.  
  
"Rogue?!" Cody's voice came back through.  
  
"He's innocent." Rogue muttered.  
  
"Who's innocent? Rogue, the games over. we better go in." Cody told her, heaving her up and onto her feet. "I'll help you."  
  
Rogue nodded and she allowed Cody to support her as they walked toward the castle. She continued to think hard about when she woke up after her mysterious appearance at the Great Doors after Halloween. She had heard voices from the people she had touched. She hadn't thought much about it, for the voices had driven her crazy, but now that she thought about it, she had heard a voice from someone else she had never remembered touching. Remy.  
  
She was back at the institute, but that didn't matter. She was looking up into a pair of red on black eyes. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and her body was pressed against his and was leaning toward her. He told her to close her eyes and she did. Then, for a couple of seconds, he was kissing her, but he fell away in weakness after she absorbed him.  
  
'But how did it go from that to Sirius?' She questioned herself. She was then soaring through the air carrying Harry. She was talking to Malfoy, then she was on the school roof. She was off again, but she saw something, she dropped low.  
  
She remembered everything that had happened that night by the time she had reached the castle. She knew though, that she had to pretend that she didn't know. If she showed signs of knowing, they may question her about Sirius, and she didn't want that. She could lie much better now, but that might not be enough.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What did you do? Come on, tell me!" Ron asked. They had just visited Harry. After he had fallen and Kurt had teleported to save him, there hadn't been time for Ron to question him. Dumbledore had come running out onto the quidditch field angrier then any of them had ever seen him. He had then forced the dementors back and Harry had been taken to the hospital wing. While everyone had been leaving though, the school had been buzzing with talk of Harry's strange decent to the ground. None of them had actually seen Kurt teleport except Ron and Hermione, but they had seen quick flashes of blue.  
  
'Vhy me? Vhat am I?! Ze messenger boy? I had to tell Hermione. then Harry. and now Ron!' Kurt thought to himself shaking his head. "It's uh. just a little gift I have." Kurt replied.  
  
"Kurt!" Hermione urged.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked with a shrug.  
  
"Come on, tell me!" Ron begged.  
  
"Ask someone else, I've explained it enough!" Kurt replied.  
  
Ron looked hopefully at Hermione. "Can I?" She asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Vhy not. Both you and Harry know now. Vhat's ze harm in telling ze red head?" Kurt asked a little annoyed. He couldn't help being in a bad mood. Those dementors really were horrible creatures and they had brought back memories of when he hadn't had his imagine inducer and mobs tried to attack him.  
  
Hermione then went into explaining and Ron's jaw dropped. He turned to Kurt. "That means that 'muggles' can have powers too!" He shook his head. "I don't know if I like it."  
  
"Of course you don't! No von zats not a mutant likes mutants! Zey'll hate us vhen ve're found out about, too." Kurt growled.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that Kurt." Ron quickly said. "I just mean, that if mutants come about and are exposed, it could expose the witching world too. I don't like the idea of that." Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah Kurt, we'd be prosecuted just as much as mutants." Hermione continued.  
  
Kurt looked at her. "Vell, let's hope zat doesn't happen anytime soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You guys are predicting me now! Ahhhh! I need more surprises! *sniffles* I warn you though, it may take me a little more time to get new chapters up now. Not too much eventful stuff that I can put the characters into the third HP happens soon after this. I've been reading it over looking for what I can do with it and I'm just figuring out where I can have things happen and stuff. While also adding in the X-Evo series. It's a lot of work. So please, forgive me if it takes a little longer for me to post my chapters. Plus. I've been really busy and haven't had as much time to write.  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: I just put that weird blue pyramid hat in there so that it corresponded with the actual episode. That hat was suppose to stimulate Kitty's brain to do well on a math quiz (which I think I changed to some other quiz. Can't remember for sure) and I figured that if I did it from Rogue's point of view. as if she hadn't seen it yet. it might fit in better. cause then you guys would feel as left out in that plot. Lol. *shrugs*  
  
Alexa: It would be funny if Remy got there sometime and Draco and Pietro saw them together, but I have no way of getting him there and I have other plans for my dear Cajun later on. lol. Sure. it is a bit 'far' in the future, but still, I've got plans. 


	26. Trip to Hogsmeade!

Things were still normal after the match. Harry was stuck in the hospital room for a couple of days and Rogue was just relieved that only Cody had known of her own collapse. Malfoy went back to taunting Harry about the dementors and Pietro continued to lead half of Slytherin.  
  
Some time during that time Scott had a small adventure to himself. He had went to visit his brother Alex in Hawii and they were both caught in a storm out in the water. Jean had went to Scott's rescue. Jean had fussed over him then till no end.  
  
The weather finally cleared sometime before the end of term. The whole castle was preparing for Christmas too. Flitwick sure got in the spirit, decorating his room in Christmas decorations.  
  
Another Hogsmeade trip was coming up and everyone except Harry was excited about it. Harry knew that this time he would not get a special treat; like going to a dance at Kurt's home. That had been a ton of fun, but had been over all too soon and he even missed Amara. He hadn't seen her since, but he had sent a few owls to her.  
  
"We'll finally get to go to the Hogsmeade trip! This will be fun." Lance said to Kitty one dinner. He had been eating at the Hufflepuff table a lot recently to be around Tonya, but he had decided to sit with the others today.  
  
Kitty turned to him. "Yeah, like, I can't wait! I keep hearing about something called a butterbeer! It sounds great! I totally cannot wait to try some!" Kitty replied, into the conversations.  
  
"I believe it was Ron who was telling me about quills that are candy and you can suck on in class. I'm getting one of those!" Lance said with a grin.  
  
"That sounds awesome, but I'm having a good look around before buying anything!" Kitty declared.  
  
Rogue snorted from her spot at the table. "Ah can't see it Kitty. Y'll buy the first store y'walk inta."  
  
"No, I'm determined not to!" Kitty said firmly, pounding her hand lightly on the table.  
  
"Come on Kitty, you know you won't be able to keep yourself from buying at least one thing before checking out three shops!" Lance said with a small chuckle.  
  
Kitty groaned. "Encouragement guys, I need encouragement."  
  
^~^  
  
They were in Hogsmeade now. Kitty had run off with Roger, Kurt had gone to The Three Broomsticks, Pietro to the Shrieking Shack, Lance had went to The Three Broomsticks too, and Rogue had went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Honeydukes. They were eager to buy candies, but Rogue couldn't help but distort her face as she looked at some of the flavors.  
  
They were searching the shelves then for something to buy Harry. Why they were looking for something for him in the: UNUSUAL TASTES section she didn't know.  
  
Ron held up a blood-flavored lollipop and chuckled. "Think Harry might like this?"  
  
"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect." Hermione replied.  
  
"How about these?" Ron asked, waving a jar of Cockroach Clusters below Hermione's nose.  
  
"Defiantly not!" Rogue heard a voice behind them. A very familiar voice. She turned around quickly in surprise.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How-how did you- ?"  
  
"Wow!" Ron said impressed. "You've learned to apparate!"  
  
Rogue shook her head and was about to mention that you couldn't from Hogwarts when Harry spoke. "'Course I haven't." He then quieted his voice. He then told them about a map that Fred and George had given him. It told him where everyone was and a map of Hogwarts.  
  
"How come Fred and George never gave it to 'me'?!" Ron asked enraged. "I'm their brother!"  
  
"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione said quickly, as if it was crazy that he might. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?!"  
  
"Now that'd be crazy!" Rogue muttered.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Harry replied, ignoring Rogue.  
  
"Are you mad?" Ron asked Hermione in disbelieve. "Hand in something that good?"  
  
"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" Harry defended.  
  
"But what ahout Sirius Black?" Hermione wondered, getting a little louder. 'What about Sirius? He's not going t'hurt Harry, just Ron's rat.' Rogue mused. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"  
  
'No! They can't fhind out.' Rogue thought, but didn't say anything.  
  
"He can't be getting in through a passage," Harry said firmly, but quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three-one of them's caved in so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came though-well-it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there."  
  
'Could that be how he got in?' Rogue pondered.  
  
Ron cleared his through as if he had something really important to say. He then pointed to a notice posted to the sweetshop door.  
  
---------------By order of---------------  
The Ministry of Magic Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall. Merry Christmas!  
  
"See?" Ron urged quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"  
  
'Well, then that must not be it. The red-head makes a point.' Rogue thought.  
  
"Yes, but-but-" Hermione began, but couldn't find anything else to argue with. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out he'll, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet-what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?" Hermione said, finally coming up with something.  
  
'How do they live with this girl? The paranoia!' Rogue thought.  
  
"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this." Ron pointed out insinuating the thick crowd around them. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break."  
  
"Amen t'that!" Rogue finally spoke.  
  
Hermione looked nervously at them, biting on her lip.  
  
"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked, obviously knowing that she wouldn't.  
  
"Oh-of course not-but honestly, Harry-" Hermione began.  
  
"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" Ron asked, saving Harry from anymore of Hermiones talk. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven-it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick. Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"  
  
They all paid for the sweats that they had picked out and they headed on out of the shop. The adorable little town was frosted with snow and more was falling. Rogue was grateful for her cloak and felt sorry for Harry who looked like he was freezing.  
  
They ended up deciding on stopping at The Three Broomsticks. It was a very noisy place. Warm though. "That's Madam Rosmerta." Ron said,pointing to a very pretty woman. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" He added, going red for a little bit.  
  
Rogue spotted Lance and Kitty at the back of the bar at a table between a window and a decorated Christmas tree. The two of them beckoned them over to them and Ron returned to them a couple minutes later carrying four tankards of foaming warm butterbeer.  
  
"Merry Christmass!" He said with a large grin as he raised his tankard. They then each took a long drink from their glasses and the taste was so sweet!  
  
A breeze came through blowing Rogue's hair slightly. Some people were coming in and Rogue turned quickly to look at Harry in worry.  
  
Flitwick and McGonagall had been the people entering the pub and snowflakes trailed their paths. Hagrid then came in with a conversation with some portly man who wore an ugly bowlers hat.  
  
All of them that were closest to Harry shoved him down and under the table. They then watched as the adults came right toward them. Hermione looked around, then whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"  
  
The Christmas tree to the side hovered a few inches off the ground then drifted over in front of their table, hiding Harry away. The adults then took a seat at a table. Rosemerta then came towards them. "A small gillywater-" She asked.  
  
"Mine." McGonagall said.  
  
"Four pints of mulled meat-" Rosmerta continued after laying McGonagall's meal in front of her.  
  
"Ta, Rosmerta." Hagrid said with a nod.  
  
"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella-"  
  
"Mmm!" Little professor Flitwick replied smacking his lips.  
  
"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister?" Rosmerta asked the badly dressed wizard.  
  
"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," The 'Minister' said. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us." He trailed.  
  
"Well, thank you very much Minister." Rosmerta said, then turned and walked back to the bar.  
  
"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Rosmerta asked when she returned.  
  
The Minister then looked around and Rogue leaned further behind the tree so he wouldn't see her. He then turned back to Rosmerta. "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I did hear a rumor." Rosmerta said.  
  
"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.  
  
"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Rosmerta wondered quietly.  
  
"I'm sure of it." The Minister replied.  
  
"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Rosmerta asked with a slightly angered annoyed edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away. It's very bad for business, Minister."  
  
"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more then you do. Necessary precaution. unfortunate, but there you are. I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore-he won't let them inside the castle grounds."  
  
'Good too!'  
  
"I should think not!" McGonagall said firmly. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" Squealed Flitwick.  
  
"All the same," The Minister started. "they are here to protect you all from something much worse. we all know what Black's capable of."  
  
'And what's that? Bein' framed?!' Rogue thought furiously.  
  
"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have though. I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." Rosmerta said.  
  
'He 'didn't' go t'the Dark Side!'  
  
"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta." The Minister continued with scorn.  
  
'No! Don't tell 'er about this with Harry listening!' Rogue thought desperately.  
  
"The worse he did isn't widely known." He added.  
  
"The worse?" Rosmerta asked curiously. "Worse then murdering all those poor people, you mean?"  
  
"I certainly do!" The Minister continued.  
  
"I can't believe that. What cold possibly be worse?"  
  
'Him not actually havin' done any o'it and still goin' t'Azkaban!'  
  
"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta." McGonagall muttered. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"  
  
'No! Not in front o'Harry!" Rogue thought desperately.  
  
"Naturally," Rosmerta said with a small laugh. "never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here-ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron's face paled, and Lance and Kitty's eyes widened. There was a loud clunk from under the table and Ron kicked under the table. Rogue just dropped her head on the table and shook it. 'Don' tell them this! Not Harry! He'll nevah believe that Sirius is innocent now!'  
  
"Precisely," McGonagall continued to Rogue's horror. "Black and Potter. Ring leaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright, in fact-but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"  
  
"I dunno." Hagrid said with a chuckle. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."  
  
"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers! Inseparable!" Flitwick added.  
  
"Of course they were; Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was the best man when James married Lily, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." The Minister continued.  
  
'No, no, no, no, don't!' Rogue begged.  
  
"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta muttered.  
  
"Worse even then that, m'dear." The Minister dropped his voice even lower. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hid from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked, engulfed in the information they were giving her and everyone at the table Rogue was at.  
  
"An immensely complex spell," Flitwick said, sitting up importantly in his seat. "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find-unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window."  
  
"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"  
  
"Naturally." McGonagall confirmed.  
  
'No he wasn'! Peter was! Wormtail! They switched at the last moment!' Rogue growled in her head.  
  
"James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather then tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself."  
  
'Which was true!'  
  
"and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."  
  
"He suspected Black?" Rosmerta cried.  
  
"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You- Know-Who informed of their movements." McGonagall replied.  
  
'Yeah! Peter!'  
  
"indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who." McGonagall finished.  
  
"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"  
  
"He did." The Minister replied sadly. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"  
  
"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta breathed.  
  
'No! Wormtail did!'  
  
"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openely for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it-"  
  
'No!' Rogue growled in her head, her fists clenched in pure rage. She could feel a mind in the back of her head pressing angrily against her defenses. If it got through, she might burst aloud yelling that Sirius was innocent.  
  
"Filthy, stinin' turncoat!" Hagrid roared and half of the pub went quiet to stare.  
  
Rogue began feeling her eyes grow heavy with suppressed tears of rage. That mind was beginning to engulf her without actually breaking out. Her whole body was filled with it's rage.  
  
"Shh!" McGonagall scolded.  
  
"I met him! I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead. an'Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You- Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. Whit an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.  
  
"Hagrid, please! Keep your voice down!"  
  
"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an James? It was You- Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.  
  
"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Face was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o'hours before the Ministry was after him.  
  
"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore."  
  
There was then a long and awkward silence where Rogue fought with herself for control.  
  
Finally, Rosmerta spoke. "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"  
  
"Alas, if only we had. It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew-another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."  
  
Rogue was clenching her fists so hard that finally skin broke and she felt blood trickle down her wrist, but she didn't let off.  
  
"Pettigrew. that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" Rosmerta asked.  
  
"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter." McGonagall said. "Never quite in their league, talen-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I-how I regret that now." She trailed sadly.  
  
"There, now, Minerva," The Minister said sweetly. "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesess-muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later-told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens."  
  
McGonagall blew her nose then said, "Stupid boy. foolish boy. he was always hopeless at dueling. should have left it to the Ministry."  
  
'Yeah foolish! Stupid piece o'.'  
  
"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands-I'd've ripped him limb-from- limb," Hagrid roared.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid. Nobody but a trained Hit Wizards from te Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I-I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him. a heap of bloodstained robes and a few-a few fragments-"  
  
There was quieter talk then. Finally, "Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," The Minister said. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."  
  
"Is it true he's mad Minister?"  
  
"I wish I could say that he was. I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man-cruel. pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them. but I was shocked at how 'normal' Black had seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored-asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night." The Minister said.  
  
"But what do you think he's broken out to do? Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"  
  
"I daresay that it his-er-eventual plan; but we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know=Who alone and friendless is on thing. but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again." The Minister continued.  
  
"you know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
They then left one-by one. Everyone then glanced under the table at Harry. All except for Rogue, who was looking down at her palms that were covered with blood and the deep gashes she had caused. She quickly stood up before any of the heads emerged from the table and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay ppls! If this chapt. sucked. give me a break! I forced myself to sit down and write this all at once. *lets out a huge sigh* I'm just glad I finished it. lol.  
  
Yumiko: I know I haven't told you the pairings yet. sorry. but I haven't figured it out yet. Rietro seems to be winning by my reviewers though. If you like Romy fluff though, my first X-Evo fic I've ever written has a lot at the end. It's 'Rogue's Adventure.' I don't' have the accents in there. but hey. if you want Romy fluff.  
  
icyangeluv: Like I've said before. it would be cool if I could get Remy in there, but how. I have no clue. sorry.  
  
Tokyobabe2040: Yes, I have seen Self Possessed; I've seen almost all of the episodes; and I could have a little of her berzerking powers happen there, but I don't want to lead it too far away from the show. 


	27. Christmas Party

She stood outside The Three Broomsticks looking down at her now bare hands. It had been a long time since she had bled. It was an odd sensation of pain air on a fresh wound.  
  
Rogue quickly wiped her hands on the inside of her black robes to get away the blood, then hid her hands in her pockets. No one could know what was up. No one could know about Sirius. It was hard thing to tell herself though. Sirius really had loved James. He had loved him like a brother, not just like a friend. It hurt him terribly that he couldn't be there for Harry when he was his god father. Now Harry will have a burning rage for him and proving his innocence would not be easy. Sirius's mind knew it too. It was still burning inside her, trying to escape her hold on it. This left her having a hard time thinking straight.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked out, Harry between them looking extremely pale and weak. Hermione and Ron were holding their hands on his arms as if to catch him if he were to fall. Kitty was behind them holding a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and Lance walked out nearly casually.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kitty all walked past her obliviously, but Lance stepped in her view significantly.  
  
"What?" She asked, still leaning against the building.  
  
"You okay? In there, you looked almost as pale as Harry was." Lance said inquiringly.  
  
Rogue shook her head but didn't say anything. She didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
"You looked furious, but I doubt it's just about Black having betrayed Harry's parents." Lance continued, also casually.  
  
"Ah- uh, it's nothin'. Don' worry about it." Rogue replied, regaining her composure.  
  
"Forget about it?" He asked incredulously. "You looked ready to pound the table in!"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Lance!" Rogue insisted.  
  
He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. Without even thinking she took her hand out of her pocket, grabbed his hand and moved it gently away. She then slung it limply at her side, forgetting all about her wounds.  
  
Lance stared at his wrist. It had marks of blood on it. He wasn't bleeding though, Rogue hadn't hurt him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to get a brief glimpse of blood on her palm before she clenched her fist shut and flinched in pain, she still didn't open her palm again though.  
  
"Let me see." Lance said, but he didn't touch her hand, for it was bare. Rogue sighed, but opened her hand to reveal four deep gashes in her palm. It looked as if her nails had had pierced her skin, also explaining the reason why it would hurt to close her fist.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it." Rogue said, pulling her wrist away and putting it back in her pocket, cursing herself for using her hand.  
  
"Rogue, why'd you do that? What's up?" He asked partially quietly.  
  
"Lance, why does it mattah t'you? Ah'm fihne. Mere scratches!" Rogue said with a shrug and turned to leave.  
  
Lance shook his head knowing he wasn't going to get any answers and wondering why he even tried. Well, he had tried because she was like a distant little sister and because she was the friend of Kitty, his crush. But thinking he could actually get any answers from her was what was crazy.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
That night, Kurt, Pietro, Lance, Rogue, and Kitty apparated to their homes. They would not be coming back to Hogwarts for a while. It was Christmas break. They would have a small little party tonight and then they would be leaving. All of the X-men except Rogue and Scott. This made Rogue nervous. She cursed herself for it, but she couldn't change it.  
  
When they got home, Kitty began wrapping her presents while talking on the phone to who knows who. Rogue didn't pay any attention to the girl's antics though while Rogue carelessly began wrapping her own. The wounds on her hand had scabbed but were still very visible. She just wore a different pair of gloves since the ones she had worn to Hogsmeade now had holes in them.  
  
She hadn't known what to get for many of them, but she had tried anyway. She had gotten an interestingly thick and bizarre chemistry book for Hank, a blue sweatshirt for Scott, a gold necklace for Jean with a blazing bird on the chain, for Kurt she had gotten him a couple Nintendo games, she got Kitty a thing of cucumber smelling shampoo/conditioner and body lotion, she got Ororo a plant, Logan a mug holder for those beers she had caught him sneaking when he thought everyone was sleeping, and the professor a nice book.  
  
For the younger students, she got Ray a silver hooped earing that she thought would look nice in the place of the earring he wore in his right ear, She got Sam and new brown vest, she just left Bobby with some money since she couldn't think of a gift, she got Jubilee some earrings, she got Amara a thick silver colored bracelet, Jamie a Nintendo game that he had been drooling over earlier, she gave Roberto a solar lamp she had seen cheep for lizards yet thought it would be amusing to give it to him, and she gave Rahne a new Frisbee.  
  
She wrapped all of them and labeled them 'From: Santa'. All except one. She just couldn't get herself to leave it anonymous.  
  
"Come on Rogue! The party's going to start!" Kitty said, trying to sound excited. Rogue could tell that the previous event from the day had her down. It wouldn't be long though until she was normal again. Nothing could keep Kitty down!  
  
Rogue had already transported her presents under the tree. When she walked in though, Logan handed her a golden ball and motions that it's suppose to go on the top of the tree. Rogue laughed and nodded. As she headed for the tree, Kitty went over to Jean, Jubilee, Amara who were on the couch. Jean then handed out presents to them.  
  
Rogue hung the ball then turned to hear, "Oh, its beautiful! Thank you Jean." Rogue looked to see Kitty holding a necklace with a K on it, obviously from Jean. Rogue looked under the tree briefly to see if she had gotten anything.  
  
"You're welcome." Rogue heard Jean say from behind her to Kitty. Rogue bent down. There were about five presents for her. She didn't pick them up though. She just stood with her 'marked' present.  
  
"How cute! Thank you so much!" Jubilee was saying to Jean now holding a necklace of her own. Rogue then watched in interested as Kurt crept up behind the couch the girls were on with his hands behind his back mischievously.  
  
"I love it! You're so sweet!" Amara said obliviously. Kurt then made his presence known by pulling out mistletoe and waving it near Kitty while the two younger girls snickered.  
  
Kitty glared at Kurt, leaning away from the mistletoe. "Kurt! In your dreams!"  
  
Kurt began making kissing noises and leaned toward Kitty to try and Kiss her. Kitty jumped off the couch to avoid it. "Kurt, knock it off!" Rogue had turned away now, looking to see if anyone had opened any of her presents. As she looked around her, her eyes landed on a figure by the fire. She looked down at her present, then walked over to the fireplace to her only Christmas companion other then Xavier and Hank.  
  
"It's sure gonna be lonely around here when all these guys leave tomorrow." She said to Scott, almost nervously. She hated the way she got around him. At least when she was around Remy she didn't have to feel really embarrassed and stupid.  
  
"Yeah, really." Scott replied with a nod, and Rogue could have sworn that his eyes had flicked toward Jean for a second.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "But it could be fun, y'know. Jus' us, the Prof, Mr. McCoy. Hey, Ah got somethin' fer ya. Ah know it's early, but everyone else is exchangin' gifts today." Rogue then lifted the 'marked' present to Scott.  
  
"Oh." Scott began, a bit surprised. "Rogue, uh, thanks. Gee, I haven't gotten you anything yet but-"  
  
With her hands now free of the present she had to do something with it, so she had taken some of her platinum hair into her hand and was now twisting it nervously and hating herself to no end for it. "Don' worry about it. There's still time. Go on, open it." She urged.  
  
Scott did and opened it to find the blue sweatshirt she had gotten him. She didn't watch him now though. She was trying to get herself together and mentally smacking herself for the way she was acting.  
  
The rest of the night Rogue watched as people opened her presents. Jamie had been so excited with his. Everyone just figured that 'Santa' was the professor and Rogue was pleased.  
  
When Kurt opened his he jumped in delight. "Five games! Five new games to try out! Wow! Zis is great!" He then ported near the professor. "Zanks professor, I vouldn't have thought you'd buy zomezing like zis for me." Kurt said in glee.  
  
The professor shook his head. "That's because I wouldn't. I'd have gotten you more productive presents. That did not come from me." He replied.  
  
"Vhat? Logan?" Logan shook his head. While Kurt was distracted looking at Logan, the professor gave Rogue a brief but significant look. Rogue decided this was her cue to leave. She gathered her few presents up and went upstairs, ready for some sleep after seeing what she had gotten.  
  
The first one was from Kurt. It was a sketch book. She had confided in him once that she liked to draw and such. Along with the sketch book though were some pencils that were made for sketching and they came with a pencil sharpener.  
  
The second one came from Kitty. It was glittery light pink lipstick, light blue eye shadow, and light pink blush. Rogue shook her head. She knew she'd never really use this, but she kept it anyway.  
  
The third one was from Logan. All of the teachers had gotten each kid something and the ones they had gotten from Logan weren't really enjoyed. Kurt for example had gotten a large sponge for cleaning. Kurt had instantly made a face of disgust and threw it at Logan. "After all zat cleaning I did for ze trouble I got in viz Tabitha, I'm not touching anozer sponge again if I can help it!" Kurt had proclaimed.  
  
Rogue opened it then. It turned out to not be that bad. He had probably walked through the mall at one point trying futilely to get a bunch of teens presents and passed Hot Topic and was probably reminded of Rogue. It was a choker with bolts lining it, but not sticking out that much. It was obviously from Hot Topic.  
  
The next one was from Hank. It was a book written by Shakespeare. It was Hamlet.  
  
The next one was from Ororo. She had gotten her body soap and shampoo/conditioner too.  
  
Then finally there was one from the Professor. It was just a check for fifty dollars. How that man got so much money besides using his mind, Rogue had yet to find out. It was nice though to get some money. She was after all broke after buying all of them presents. She figured that with this money though, she could get her Hogwart friends some presents too.  
  
Kitty walked in happy. "That was like, a totally great party. Did you see the necklace Jean got me? It's like, so cool!" Kitty said, displaying the necklace around her neck. She was holding a small armful of presents though (obviously having left the mop Logan had given her downstairs) and had her arms full. As she set the presents down she saw her lift the body lotion Rogue had gotten her and smell it, her face showing her liking of the smell.  
  
Rogue smiled, pleased that she had successfully bought things for her most of her teammates. She then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xhakhal: About Magneto being Rogue's dad. there is no chance in any of my stories (at least so far) that he will be her dad! Magneto is NOT her dad, so therefore, it would not be incest if she were to pair with Pietro. *shivers uncontrollably*  
  
giggleboxsam: Sorry that I don't have Rogue doing more spells and stuff. I just don't know too many spells and I really don't want to make up too many made up spells. Sorry about that.  
  
wllw979: Nods. yeah. having Crabbes head in your mind would be a weakness, but I had it so that his skin hadn't touched her. I guess that would seem like he did though, because it was his fist to her face. but lets just pretend some of his robes covered his fist. *shivers* Lets not torture Rogue by putting his mind in her head. *shudders*  
  
Animegirlfan: What's the pairing? I'm not going to have Rogue actually pair up with someone soon. I haven't completely decided on one, but I think I might have finally 'mostly' decided on one. As for which one. no. NOT Draco. *shivers* But as for weather it's Remy or Pietro, you'll have to wait and find out. I don't want to give things away. There's still chances for things to change though. :P  
  
The kid named Frosty: I'm sorry I didn't make the part with the professor more clear. He had put his hand to the side of her head, not actually on it. Kind of what he does in the episode that Kurt finds out Mystique is his mother. So no, he helped her block the minds out and it's all good. Sorry if that's disappointing. I might have them resurface, but I'm not for sure yet.  
  
Jane Silver: I'm going to try harder on fitting Lance in there and getting his personality down. I know that wasn't really like him in this chapt. but I kind of wanted to get down the feel for the whole sibling bond thing. Oh, I duno. Oh and about the pets that they have, I put them in for a nice little touch. I dunno. sorry for ignoring them so much. I've just got SO many other characters to work with. *sighs in exhaustion* As for about Aurther Weasley reading about Mutants, remember, I haven't gotten to the point when they've found out about Mutants, but It should be coming eventually and I'll probably have fun with that. And as for going off track from the book, I'm sticking so close to it because it's one thing that keeps me going and another reason is so that if I plan to move on to the fourth book, it will fit smoothly in there.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews! Sorry for such a long wait! I was gone longer then planned! Thanx for being so patient!  
  
Oh. and I'm SOOOOO sorry! I completely missed the episode Joy Ride! I did NOT mean that! It was an accident! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! Sorry.  
  
^Crysala^ 


	28. Finding the Angel :P

"Bye Jean! Have fun!" Scott called out to Jean.  
  
"Bye!" Rogue said with a wave.  
  
Ororo was driving a van and all of the mutants who were going home for the holiday were inside. Jean looked back, a little evilly at Rogue. Rogue was taken aback by the look, but didn't think much of it. Her stupid crush on Scott wasn't all that secret, and Jean liked him too.  
  
The van took of and Hank turned to them. "Alright, who's up for helping the Professor and me install Cerebro's new security upgrades?" He asked, then turned before Rogue could answer and walked in, the professor following shortly behind.  
  
"I guess this is his idea of how to have a fun holiday." Scott said, rubbing the back of his head. Rogue shrugged, then turned and they walked back inside the institute.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Rogue walked around the institute a few times expecting to hear something, anything. It was odd not to have some kind of chaos going on. She missed it too. The emptiness of the large house left an aching emptiness. Not only that, but it left thoughts of family, family she didn't have. Scott didn't either. Well, he had Alex, but he had refused to join the institute. That mush have been hard on Scott. He had finally found the boy he had always wished to see again. He had missed his little brothers child hood.  
  
Rogue walked into the rec room where the Christmas tree still stood. The professor, Hank, and Scott were already in there. Xavier was reading the newspaper and Rogue made her way to a seat in the room and looked at Scott for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Be not forgetful to entertain strangers for thereby some have entertained angels unwares." Hank said suddenly.  
  
"Shakespeare?" The professor asked.  
  
Rogue relaxed in her seat and laid her attention on the checkers game Scott and Hank were playing.  
  
"The Bible." Hank corrected.  
  
"Ah, indeed. Although, I don't believe this angel is of 'heavenly' variety." Xavier replied.  
  
Scott looked up at Xavier. "What? You think he's some kind of demon?" Scott asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, right." Rogue said sarcastically. She then thought about this 'angel.' He had saved a woman from a fire, then stopped a thief. He had been in the news, that's how they'd found out about him. It was weird.  
  
"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, then are dreamt of in 'your' philosophy." Hank quoted.  
  
"Now 'that's' Shakespeare." Rogue said.  
  
Hank nodded and made a sound insinuating that she was correct.  
  
"Uh, no, Scott. I'm saying that if Cerebro weren't still being prepared, we would certainly have gotten a reading on this angel by now. I fear his activities will alert the public to the existence of mutants. Someone should go to the city."  
  
Rogue found that she had been distracted earlier by her gloves, but was now looking at Xavier. She was dying to get out of the mansion and do something. The quietness of the place was depressing her.  
  
"Yeah! We could go! Ah mean, Scott and Ah. Ah'm goin' nuts just sittin' around here!" Rogue said quickly. She then mentally cursed and slapped herself for her eagerness to be with Scott.  
  
"Alright. Hank could you compile a list of all the angel sightings with, uh, witnesses, addresses, that sort of thing? That should give these two a place to start." Xavier said.  
  
"Yes!" Rogue exclaimed, happy to be able to get out.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Rogue took a sip of her hot chocolate, then shook her head as she set it down. They couldn't find the angel and that crazy man had chased them for at least three blocks telling them to repent.  
  
"Mmmm, this hits the spot. My hands are freezing." Scott said, interrupting Rogue's thoughts.  
  
"This angel guy sounds pretty cool." Rogue replied, deciding that she wanted to talk, but didn't know really what it was she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Yeah, but I think the chances of finding him are pretty slim." Scott replied.  
  
"Ah know, but at least we got outta the institute. Hey, lets do somethin' fun while we're here. What do y'say?" Rogue asked, beginning to get bored.  
  
"Okay, sure, what did you have in mind?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, Ah saw this cool music store on fifth avenue and ya 'do' still owe meh a gift." Rogue replied, knowing that there was a few CDs she'd like to get her hands on.  
  
"Okay, that'll do for starters, although shopping isn't exactly my idea of fun." He replied with a laugh. There was then a short pause and he said, "Rogue?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"These people we talked to today, they really believe this angel is for real. Do you think, I-I mean, is it possible that-" Scott trailed.  
  
"C'mon, y'don't think- you do? Oh, wow! Um Scott, Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean-" Rogue corrected herself quickly and feeling guilty.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. When I was a kid, after the plane crash. I'd thought I'd lost everything. My parents, my brother; I just couldn't deal with it, you know?" Scott replied soberly. Rogue felt really bad. She thought about the feelings she got when she had to re-live that in his place. She shivered and nodded.  
  
"So I believed for a long time that Alex must be out there somewhere with a guardian angel looking out for him, but after a while I finally grew up, but when we found Alex again, after all these years, I kinda wonder if maybe somebody was looking out for us after all." Scott finished. Rogue couldn't say anything. Her breath had caught in her throat. It had been a horrible memory, and probably one that Scott re- lived nearly every day.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Eventually they had made their way to the music store. Rogue was looking through the CDs when two girls came gossiping down the other isle.  
  
"Did you see then news tonight? They actually had pictures of the angel at that accident on the Brooklyn Bridge." Rogue heard one of the girls say. She instantly became alert.  
  
"I know, can you believe it? It's for real, or else it's some incredible hoax." The second girl replied. Rogue turned to look at Scott; he was already looking at her.  
  
Their next stop was the hospital. They had figured they'd meet the people the angel had saved. They didn't have that much luck until a man walked by in coat. Rogue had watched him. She didn't know why, something about him seemed different.  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped on something falling under the man's coat. It was a white feather! "Scott, it's him!" Rogue said quickly, then cursed herself for how loud she had said it.  
  
The angel instantly began running. Scott and Rogue quickly followed and Scott yelled after him. "Wait! We just want to talk to you!"  
  
The angel continued to run and now people were staring at them. This wasn't Rogue's idea of talking calmly with him. The angel was still a good way ahead of them and he was just about to a trolley. He grabbed it and twirled it so it was in her and Scott's path. This was an easy obstacle, Rogue simply ran around it.  
  
The angel ripped off his over clothes revealing full length beautiful white wings underneath. He instantly took off through the window. Scott and Rogue looked after him for a second, then turned around to see who was watching them. The people had begun to go back to normal though.  
  
"We have t'follow him!" Rogue said urgently.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said, making sure no one was looking at them. "Fly us out of the window. We'll try and keep track of him." Scott ordered. Rogue instantly listened and put her hands under his arms and lifted him up and out of the window.  
  
Rogue followed him to a large Cathedral, then landed at the doors. They had stopped briefly to change into their uniforms, and Scott hesitated only a second before pushing the doors open and going in. As soon as they were in though, they saw the angel wrapped in chains and Magneto floating, his back to them.  
  
Scott put a hand to the side of his head and a second later an optic blast had hit Magneto. With a groan of pain and a loss of control, Magneto flew through the huge glass window with the force of the blast.  
  
"Scott, he's falling!" Rogue warned, pointing at Angel. Scott blasted a chain holding Angel's wing and Angel let the one out to help his descent. Rogue and Scott quickly hurried over to him then. They then helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright? Hold still. I'll help you with that." Scott said, before blasting another chain. Rogue just took a few into her hands and ripped it easily. Angel then stood upright while rubbing a shoulder after the chains were off of him.  
  
"Now we know Magneto's still in business." Rogue groaned.  
  
"Who are you people?" Angel asked them. They didn't get to reply though, Magneto had flown back in through the broken window.  
  
"You fools!" He growled. A bunch of metal things in the church then were levitated. "Have you learned nothing?"  
  
Scott and Rogue ran in opposite directions to avoid the falling debris and Magneto chuckled in amusement. Angel quickly used this time to get up and fly out through the window.  
  
"A simple Thank you would've bin nihce!" Rogue yelled after him. She turned to see what was happening then and it looked as if Magneto was busy with Scott.  
  
A couple seconds later Angel swooped back in through the window heading straight for Magneto. He hit the magnet and grasped him.  
  
"Angel, let go of him!" Scott called out, obviously ready to blast the villain. Angel obeyed and once his hands were off of Magneto, Scott shot him with a powerful amount of his power. Magneto then dropped to the ground not far from her. Rogue then ran at him while pulling off her glove. She then slipped her hand past his helmet and put it against the man's cheek.  
  
Rogue gasped slightly as he grasped her hand before touching him too long and he flung her away. His eyes went yellow with anger and he floated upward. Rogue turned back to him, her eyes glowing yellow now too. Magneto saw this as his time to exit and began to fly out. Scott attempted to hit him one more time, but he missed and Rogue flew after him.  
  
She followed him through the city quite a ways, but he began to throw large metallic objects at her. Some she deflected with her new and temporary power, and others she punched through.  
  
As she turned near the Empire State building, she lost sight of him. She looked around frantically, but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, something was coming at her.  
  
She screamed as she tried to regain control. She got this control right before a huge chunk of metal came soaring at her. She flew away from most, but a very large piece hit her in the head with such force that it knocked her out and she began to fall.  
  
~  
  
Rogue came to her senses moments later. She was still falling! Wait no, she wasn't, someone was holding her. She opened her eyes to see the angel. She smiled and put an arm around his shoulder. "Ah think ya 'are' an angel."  
  
He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey.. Sorry that it took a while to get this up. I won't be able to post one every single day now. I'm going to be in this play and they're working us overtime so I'm really busy. Not only that, but I have other fics I'm working on at the same time. :D There will defiantly be more though. no worries.  
  
Oh, and I'm sure that you've noticed a few alterations to the episode. but hey, it's a fic, I can do that. Plus, I have to fit her other powers in her at some time. and Rogue wouldn't be knocked out so easily. Something large had to run into her head. lol. Just trying to make it work. Hope/hoped you all enjoyed.  
  
^Crysala^ 


	29. Pietro's Christmas

~I don't know barely anything about the Brother Hood, so if I have something wrong, just scold me even though by then I won't be able to change it. lol~  
  
Pietro sat in his room turning the pages of a comic book speedily. It didn't take him long to read those, or anything else.  
  
It was always quite lonely during the holidays. Even though all but Todd remained in the house during the holiday. It was still lonely.  
  
He got up and in a second was in the living room. Fred and Lance were there. Fred was munching on something and Pietro didn't even try to figure out where he had gotten the food. He zoomed over and next to Lance. "I'mbored whatdoyouwannado?" He asked immediately.  
  
Lance shrugged. "I don't know. There's nothing to do." He replied with a shrug. "We could go back to Hogwarts-"  
  
"No! You guys can't just leave me here. alone." Fred interrupted, abandoning his food for a second to say it.  
  
"Okay, we won't go." Lance muttered.  
  
"Therehastobesomethingtodo!" Pietro complained.  
  
"Well, ever since Todd thoroughly angered the TV guy, all of the channels we get suck." Lance replied, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. "See!" He growled angrily as he flipped frantically through the channels.  
  
"I'mgoingupstairs." Pietro said, noticing that there really wasn't anything to watch. "IguessIcouldactuallydomyhomeworkforonce." He mumbled. He then sped back up the stairs to his room. When he got there, his eyes bulged as he looked at the figure in his room. It was his dad. "Whatdoyouwant?" He asked immediately, regaining his composer almost immediately.  
  
Eric shook his head. It was odd though, he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. It was just nice grey pants and lighter grey shirt with a tie. "It's Christmas, can I not visit my son?" He asked, taking a look around the room. "For someone who could get chores done so quickly, you'd think you'd be able to easily keep this room clean." He continued, picking up a dirty T-shirt and looking at it in disgust.  
  
Pietro then began zooming around his room and after about ten seconds it was clean. "Merry Christmas." He replied dryly.  
  
Eric cocked his head slightly. He then shook his head, obviously not knowing what to say to his son now. "You didn't just come to tell me to clean my room." Pietro pointed out at a normal pace.  
  
"No actually, I didn't." He replied, taking a seat on Pietro's bed.  
  
Pietro looked at him expectantly when he didn't continued. "And?" Pietro questioned.  
  
"I've gotten slight wind of the new school you're going to." He trailed, eyeing his son cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, and?" He asked.  
  
"Is it true," He began, an amused glint in his eye. "that my son has become a wizard?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it is, why?" Pietro replied.  
  
"How did this happen?" Erick asked, standing back up and stepping closer to his son.  
  
"Rogue." Pietro replied simply.  
  
Erick flinched slightly. It was just the other night when he had ran into her last. He felt a small surge of anger go through him. He had many things he didn't want anyone to know, but now it had all been transferred to her. It rather upset him and it even worried him. He hoped that she hadn't captured any information from him about the plans he was working on to help him in his old age.  
  
"Rogue?" He asked, his current rage seeping through his voice.  
  
Pietro was taken slightly aback by his tone. "Uh, yeah. What's got you?" Pietro asked.  
  
Erick shook his head. "Nothing." He said simply. "How does Rogue have to do with you being a wizard though?" He insisted.  
  
Pietro sighed. He really didn't feel like explaining this to his father, to his boss. "She was actually the only witch. The power that is in me was originally in her, but when she touched me it passed into me." Pietro replied.  
  
A small grin played across Erick's lips. 'Well, this should be interesting. If Pietro got some of her magic when being touched by her then maybe I.' He trailed mid-thought. "So everyone she touches, she actually passes her magic to them?" He asked in interest, the smile broadening slightly.  
  
The smile on his father's face frightened him and he took a few steps back. Why was he smiling like that? 'Ishehopingthatifhetouchedherthenhewouldgetsomeofherpowertoo?!' Figuring that this was the reason, he replied hastily. "No! It'stoolatenow shewon'tpassmagictoanyoneanymore!" Pietro said quickly, even quicker then usual and Erick hadn't been able to follow it.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Pietro shook his head. "It's too late now. She won't pass any of her magic on anymore." He explained, then said cautiously, "Why?"  
  
Erick shook his head. "It's nothing. Anyway, you think you dould show me some of your new tricks?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sure." Pietro replied with a shrug. He hurried to his closet, pulled out his wand from his robes, and was then standing in front of his dad. "Whatdoyouwannasee?" He asked.  
  
Erick laughed. "I know nothing about this, just show me something."  
  
A grin played across Pietro's lip. "Okay, ifyousayso." He replied evilly, and before Erick could shout out to stop him, he was already speaking the word. "Ricktusempra!" (A/N: I don't know how to spell that, and in the movie, it does something different then it does in the movie if you get confused about the next part. *evil grin*)  
  
Erick was then overcome by the feeling of millions of hands tickling him. He fought urges of laughter, pushing them back so that he wouldn't laugh, but this caused him to choke and couldn't breath for a couple of seconds. When he finally could he gasped then laughed, he began to laugh so hard that his eyes were watering. (A/N: Isn't that mental image just TOO hilarious? *sniffles* It's wonderful. lol.) He tried again to hold back the laugh and had to grab his side for it was beginning to hurt.  
  
"Pie-tro! Make-it-stop-!" Erick yelled in gasps through his laughter.  
  
Pietro carelessly said the counter curse and Eric gasped with the relief. He then began to breath hard, for he hadn't gotten that much air.  
  
"Pietro! How dare you?" He growled once he had regained his composure.  
  
"Youaskedmeto!" Pietro defended himself, zooming back and out of harms way. But then again, when around his father, there was no such thing as being out of harms way.  
  
"What is going on up here- oh, uh, Magneto." Lance said, opening the door to Pietro's room. He quickly backed out, noticing how red Magneto's face was. He turned to Fred who had followed him and whispered. "That guy must be angry! His face is beet red!"  
  
"I wanted you to show me something! Not put a spell on me!" Erick growled.  
  
"Okay! Sorry! I was just having a little fun!" Pietro growled, he then threw his wand to Magneto. "If you don't want me to be a wizard, fine, just don't lecture me on Christmas." Pietro growled.  
  
"You misunderstand me!" Erick said quickly, raising his free hand to stop his son from leaving. "I want you to be a wizard! It adds to your power. It could be very useful."  
  
Pietro inwardly groaned. Of course there was a catch; of course he could only stop to see him for something that deals with being more powerful so he can completely take over. He didn't care one bit about his son, only what his son can do for him.  
  
"So you want me to stay in that school?" Pietro questioned, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, I do. We can put this magic of yours to use."  
  
"I can't use it outside of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and this room. I can't even use it in this room during the summer though." Pietro pointed out, tapping his index finger lightly on his elbow.  
  
Erick frowned and pondered for a bit. He then nodded and threw something at Pietro. Pietro caught it, but didn't look at it. "I should be going; that's your Christmas present." He was then flying out the window and was gone.  
  
Pietro looked down into his palm and saw a set of car keys. His heart leapt slightly and he zoomed out of his room and outside to look at the drive way. Behind Lance's beat up and battered jeep was a bright red corvette.  
  
He smiled broadly thinking that this was one of the better presents he had ever gotten, but slowly the smile faded. He wasn't content with it. Not at all. This was suppose to be bribery he guessed. He didn't want anything that was suppose to be a bribe. He lazily hopped into the driver's seat after getting the top up and went for a simple and calm ride, though he knew he could go faster out of it anyway. Speed wasn't what he was aiming at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
talula: Hey, thanks for the idea, I might just use it. I might play with the idea a bit, but it's a good one. Thank you! :D  
  
Sorry everyone! SOOOOO sorry. I've been SO busy this weekend. I was lucky to have even gotten a chance to check my E-mail. Please forgive me. I will try to update my other stories soon too. But they will have to wait for a bit. I'm going out (I think) To see Pirates of the Carribean and then hopefully The League of something Gentlemen. lol. :D Sorry for not getting the title right. Oh well. :D  
  
^Crysala^ 


	30. Goodbye

Rogue walked down the side walk, her hands dug deep into her coat pocket. It was always cold in New York around Christmas time. As she walked, she looked up to see a bike parked and she recognized it from a memory, someone else's memory.  
  
"Remy." She muttered. She walked over to the bike and looked around. She didn't see him around but no houses were on this block, just stores and such, so she sat down on the bike and waited. After a little bit of waiting she saw through a window that he was headed out. She quickly got off the bike and moved away, pulling her hood up.  
  
Remy came out and he stopped outside the door to pull out a cigarette and light it up with a lighter. He then glanced at his bike to make sure it was safe, then looked away again, content on watching the small crowd on the street.  
  
Rogue walked quietly up to him, and once she was close enough, she pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He turned quickly and once he spotted her, Rogue tossed the cigarette into the snow. "That's gonna get y'really sick one o'these days." Rogue scolded with a smile.  
  
"P'tite! What a pleasure t'see ya!" Remy said with a grin.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah'm sure." She replied in a drawl. "Get home alright aftah the party?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow inquiringly then replied, "Yeah, Remy was fine. What about chere? She enjoy de dance? She get home alright?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yeah, she enjoyed it, and everythin' went just fihne." Rogue replied.  
  
Remy got an amused smile then. He shook his head. "From what I recall, a little blue elf told Remy dat 'is friend didn't remember de dance at all and turned up de next day unconscious outside o' her school."  
  
Rogue's face paled. When had he run into Kurt? And why had Kurt told him all that? Crap! What was she going to do now?  
  
"Uhhh. well. Ah assumed that the part was fun and-"  
  
Remy shook his head while tutting. "My Rogue's gonna lie t'me now? I'm so offended!" Remy said, he then motioned for her to get on his bike. He got on and Rogue got on behind him.  
  
He took off and took her to an apartment building. "Want t'come in?" He asked.  
  
Rogue gave a fake look of concern. "Oh, Ah dunno, you might 'try' somethin'." She teased.  
  
Remy inched closer to her. "What do y'mean 'might'? Dat's a certain t'ing." He teased back. He then took her gloved hand and led her up to the third level, pulled out a key by one of the doors, and opened it. The apartment was small and smelled horribly of smoke, but otherwise it looked comfortable enough. "So, y'gonna tell me what really happened de night o'de dance?" Remy asked, plopping down onto his coach.  
  
"Uh, well, it's kinda hard t'explain." Rogue muttered, pulling off her jacket, then slinging it over her crossed arms.  
  
Remy motioned her to sit down next to him. She moved over to the coach and sat down. "Remy'll help y'if he can." He offered, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well." She went into explaining what had happened that night and how she hadn't remembered anything until the Quidditch match and the dementors. She then even told him about what had happened at the three broom sticks.  
  
Once she was done, Remy nodded and squeezed her affectionately. He then reached down and pulled the gloves off her hands and looked at the healing wounds on her palms. "Chere, yo've got t'be more careful. It's not a good t'ing t'be hurtin' yo'self."  
  
"Ah couldn' help it. His mind was about t'take ovah, and do y'have any idea what might have happened if it had?" Rogue asked as she put her gloves back on.  
  
Remy shook his head. "No clue chere. What would've happened?" He asked.  
  
"Ah'd o' shouted out somethin' lihke he was innocent, draw attention to mahself, and Harry, and then they'd probably have found a way t'get out the information about Sirius while at the same time findin' out that Ah'm a mutant and that they exist." Rogue replied.  
  
Remy cringed. "I see." He trailed. "So you hafta bear de burden o' de truth while yo friends talk about how evil he is."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Exactly. And Ah know that there's nothin' Ah can do t'help him."  
  
Remy embraced her. "Try not t'worry about it p'tite. Worryin' about somet'ing y'can't change'll get y'nowhere."  
  
Rogue eased into his arms. "Ah know, Ah just can't help it."  
  
Remy lifted a hand to her head to play absently with her hair. After a little bit Remy took her shoulders and lightly pushed her away so he could look into her beautiful green eyes. "Remy not goin' t'be livin' around here much longer." He said, almost cautiously.  
  
"What? Why? What's goin' on?" She asked.  
  
Remy lost eye-contact then, for he had looked away slightly. "Well, I got a job offer, but it requires full-time participation. well. I'm gonna hafta go." Remy continued.  
  
"Meanin' that Ah won't get t'see ya." Rogue concluded in a hurt voice, leaning out of his grasp.  
  
"Remy hope dat's not de case. But it probably does mean dat our meetings will be very rare." Remy replied.  
  
Rogue leaned into the coach, not looking at the Cajun. It was too painful. She cursed her luck and fought back tears. She had known her luck would come to an end. She sighed and looked at the wall in the opposite direction of Remy.  
  
"Chere?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Yo'silence is scarin' me." Remy said lightly, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rogue laughed pitifully. "This Rogue managed t'scare a thief?" Her voice was unsteady but nearly cruel. She was hurting and it didn't help him. He had been dreading telling her ever since he had offered to take the job. She'd probably think that it was just her, that he didn't want her because he couldn't touch her. That wasn't it though.  
  
"When y'leavin' fo this job?" She asked, her voice low and her eyes still diverted.  
  
"I dunno. When dey come t'pick me up I guess." Remy replied, laying his free hand on the other shoulder. He pulled her toward him, forcing her head onto his stomach so she was forced to look up at him.  
  
Rogue didn't fight; she didn't have the will at the moment. She knew that it had been too good to be true. She didn't even think of asking who 'they' were. She just laid there.  
  
"Please say somethin' p'tite." Remy begged.  
  
"What's there t'say? Y'need money and that should be yer top priority. Not some teenage girl." Rogue replied, fighting his hold on her to stand and pull her coat on around her.  
  
"Don't leave Rogue!" Remy said, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Remy, it's been fun, but we both know that there isn' much chance o' us meetin' again. Face it, Ah just don't have luck with romance." Rogue laughed with an almost hysterical laugh just thinking about her and romance. Thos two words, she figured, just shouldn't be put into the same sentance.  
  
Remy grasped her and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away. "Rogue, don' leave like this. If say dis is our last meetin' den don't like it be like dis."  
  
Rogue broke off into bitter laughter. "Stop it Remy, this ain't no chick-flick movie we're in. Ah really don't have time fo this." Rogue replied.  
  
"Look, I figure I already know de answer, dat's why I haven't asked y'it yet, but y'can come wit me if y'want." Remy offered, turning her around so she was looking at him.  
  
Rogue just stared up at him for a bit, taking in his features. She didn't want to leave him, but she had a life at the mansion and she wasn't ready to give that up. She shook her head. "Y'were right. Ah've got a home here, and Ah'm stayin'." Rogue replied, pulling out of his grasp.  
  
Remy nodded sadly and Rogue turned, grasped the door knob, mouthed a 'bye', and left.  
  
^~^  
  
Once again she was walking down the street, her hands stuffed in her pockets, but this time, silent tears ran down her face. She cursed herself for liking him so much. It had just been a fun game a first for both of them. She hadn't realized how much she really did like him, how much she really did care.  
  
She pulled a hand out to wipe the tears away. They were burning against her cheek for the wetness was making her face even colder. There was no use in wiping them away though, more just continued to stream down her face.  
  
*Dis isn' de end chere, don give up hope, we'll meet again.* A voice rang in her head so quiet that at first she didn't know if she had heard it. Her tears stopped then though and she looked up to see what street she was on.  
  
As she looked up, a bright red car turned onto the street and it wasn't Scott. As she squinted her eyes to see who was in the driver's seat she noticed it was none other then Pietro Maximoff.  
  
Rogue stepped off the curb and reached out her right hand, thumb up. With her left she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Pietro stopped in front of her. She opened the door and she hopped in the passenger seat. "Whatyoudoingonthissideoftown?" He asked as she got her seatbelt on.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Just visitin' a friend. Mind t'give a rival a ride home?" She asked.  
  
Pietro shrugged. "Whynot? I'vegotnothingbettertodo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RaidenYoukai: Well, I'm glad you finally reviewed! That makes me happy ^_^ I love reviews! :D Thanx much.  
  
Cheesy Monkey: We have a Jean, she just won't be here for our first session. That's okay though. *shrugs*  
  
Kikyou-sama: IN NO WAY, IN ANY OF MY FICS, IS MAGNETO ROGUE'S FATHER! PIETRO AND ROGUE ARE 'NOT' SIBLINGS! lol. Sorry for my outburst, but that's just gross. *shivers*  
  
^Crysala^ 


	31. Rogue and Pietro's 'Joy' ride

They were both silent for a while as Pietro drove his new car to the mansion. He then couldn't resist asking her what had been nagging at his mind since he had noticed her on the curb. "Whywereyoucrying?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked, a little taken by surprise by this.  
  
"Whywere-youcrying?" He repeated, not looking at her.  
  
"Um. Ah wasn't." Rogue lied.  
  
"WhenIfirstnoticedyou you'reeyeswereglisteningandnowyourmake- up'ssmeared." Pietro pointed out.  
  
"Now aren't you an observant boy." She muttered a little cruelly. "It was probably jus' the cold wind stingin' mah eyes. Nothin' t'worry 'bout." She covered quickly.  
  
Pietro nodded unconvinced. He cursed his father in his mind at the mood he had put him in. He had actually been worried about an X-men! He was even giving her a lift! And not just an X-men, a betrayer of the BoM!  
  
"So, what have you an' the guys been doin' lately? Did they all stay fer Christmas vacation?" Rogue asked.  
  
Pietro shrugged. "All except Toad."  
  
"Is it borin' without the boy?" Rogue asked with a teasing smile.  
  
Pietro shrugged again. "Quieter." He said simply.  
  
"Hmmm. well, it's certainly been quieter with jus' me, the Prof, Hank, and Scott." Rogue muttered.  
  
Pietro nodded.  
  
"Well, what's gotten you so down in the dumps?" Rogue demanded, turning to face him.  
  
"Nothing! Whywouldyouthinkthat?" Pietro demanded, beginning to get angry.  
  
Rogue sighed with an amused smile. "Because the only tihme yer bearable is when somethin's buggin' ya it seems." Rogue replied.  
  
Pietro glared at her and Rogue just crossed her arms expectantly. "What'sthatsupposetomean?" Pietro demanded, looking back to the road.  
  
"Pietro, Ah mean exactly what Ah said. Ah'm not really up to be tellin' riddles." Rogue replied.  
  
"So I'm unbearable then?" Pietro asked, a venom in his voice. The car was slowing and he was coming to a stop.  
  
"Geese Pietro, what's up?" Rogue asked as the car came to a complete stop at the side of the road.  
  
"Themansion'scloseenough youcanwalk." Pietro said ignoring her and not even facing her.  
  
Rogue blinked a few times as she looked at the boy, she didn't unbuckle her seat belt though, nor did she attempt to open the door. "What in the world is wrong with y'Pietro?" Rogue demanded.  
  
Pietro sighed and lowered his head. He then began driving again; silently and not glancing at Rogue.  
  
Rogue stared at him in disbelief. What was wrong with him? Even that time after he had been upset about his father he hadn't been like this. This was not like him at all! Not at all.  
  
She shook her head. "Ah take that as y'don want t'talk about it?" She asked, looking at the road.  
  
Pietro didn't reply, he just continued driving.  
  
"Look, y'tell meh why yer so upset and Ah'll tell y'why Ah was cryin'." Rogue gave in.  
  
Pietro finally turned to look at her. "Soyouadmitit! Youwerecrying!" Pietro said, some of his normal self showing through his suddenly bitter Schell.  
  
"Yes, Ah was, but Ah'm not tellin' y'why unless ya spill." Rogue bargained.  
  
"Why do you suddenly care?" Pietro asked a little cruelly.  
  
Rogue blinked. "What?"  
  
Pietro sighed in frustration. "Must I repeat myself? I was already speaking at your normal pace!"  
  
"No! It's not that! Ah was just surprised at what y'asked! Geese! What else do ya expect from an X-men?" Rogue asked irately.  
  
Pietro gave Rogue a skeptical look. "Yeah? Really, you think so? Tell me, which of your beloved X-men would ask me what's wrong? Scott?" Pietro snorted at the idea. "Jean perhaps." He said thoughtfully. "Evan, yeah right!"  
  
"You wouldn' want him to anyway." Rogue commented.  
  
"And what makes you think I want 'you' to?" He asked turning on her; they were almost to the mansion now.  
  
Rogue gaped for a second. "Tell me this! Which one o' yo're friends would ask ya what's wrong? Fred wouldn' care! Toad would jus' tease ya, but Lance might." Rogue replied venomously.  
  
They were approaching the mansion.  
  
"Yeah! Lance would ask if I was alright! Which of your friends would ask 'you'?" Pietro growled furiously.  
  
"Kurt would! And Kitty if she knew that somethin' was buggin' me!" Rogue defended herself.  
  
They were in front of the mansion; Pietro wasn't slowing down.  
  
"But they never know do they?! You just hide it from them! You don't trust them!" Pietro yelled back at her.  
  
They were past the mansion.  
  
"Ah trust them! With mah life!" Rogue growled back.  
  
"Yeah, thatandonlythat!"  
  
"What's that suppose t'mean?!"  
  
"You'dputyourliveintheirhandsbutyoucan'teventalktothem!"  
  
"Not lihke you tell anyone anythin' either!"  
  
"Itellwhat'sneededtobetold!"  
  
"Oh really? Ah think that whatevah's buggin' ya needs t'be told!"  
  
"HowwouldyouknowwhatIneed?"  
  
"When y'begin t'act lihke this it's obvious!"  
  
"Wellyou'reactingthesameway! Idon'tsee 'you' tellinganybodywhat'swrong!"  
  
"Have Ah gotten a chance to yet?!"  
  
"Iguessnot! Buthonestly, wouldyoubetellinganyonerightnowifyouwereatthemansion?!" Pietro demanded.  
  
"No! But speakin' o' the mansion, ya twit, ya passed it!" Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Wellyoushouldhavetoldmetostop!"  
  
"You know where it is! You were the one t'deliver that one note t'Kurt from Mystique!"  
  
"Thatwasawhileago!" Pietro replied, still not turning around to head to the mansion. He was beyond thought.  
  
"Well! Ah didn' know y'had such a thick skull that yo'd forget it jus' lihke that!"  
  
"Thick skull?! Howdareyouinsultme?!"  
  
"Oh, why? Because no one else evah seems ta? With yo're dad bein' so powerful, they don' want t'do anythin' t'his son t'make him angry?" Rogue asked in an almost mock voice.  
  
"Don'teventalkaboutmydad!" Pietro growled, more menacingly then anything else he had said so far.  
  
"That's it isn't it?! Yo're father did somethin', or didn't do somethin', and that's why yer so mad!"  
  
"It'snoneofyourbusiness!"  
  
"It is then? What'd he do?! Give ya this car o' yours? Is that why yer so angry? Because he gave yo a gift?!"  
  
"For your information! Thisisnotexactlyagift! It's a bribe!" Pietro growled back. Their speed was tremendous now for his anger was getting the best of him.  
  
"A bribe? Oh really? And what does he want from ya?"  
  
"Hewantsmeworkforhim! Duh! Idon'tseethepointintryingtobribemethough! Ialreadyworkfortheman!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"Do y'get this way every tihme he makes a routine call t'make sure he still has loyalty? Or jus' sometimes?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'llhaveyouknowthatitwasnotroutine!"  
  
"Oh really? Then what was it?!"  
  
"Itwasaspecialvisit! Hewantedtoseemy 'magic' inpractise! Wantedmetoshowhimsomestuff!"  
  
"And did ya? Or were y'too scared he'd try t'use that too?"  
  
"Ishowedhim! Itwasalaughingspell! Hedidn'tlikeitverymuch!"  
  
Rogue howled in laughter. "A laughing spell?! On him?!"  
  
"Yeah! Sowhat! It'sreallynotthatbadofacurse!" Pietro defended himself angrily.  
  
Rogue tried to speak through laughs, but she really couldn't. "It's not that!" She managed to say through laughs.  
  
Sirens were heard behind them, a police officer was pulling them over. Pietro began to slow down, but he was watching the laughing girl out of the corner of his eye confused. "Thenwhatisit?!"  
  
"Ah can't see the master of magnetism havin' a laughin' curse on him! Its jus' too hilarious!" Rogue managed to say.  
  
Pietro was pulled over now and was waiting for the cop to show up. He now had his full attention on Rogue though. He chuckled as he remembered it. Now that he thought of it, it was a really hilarious sight. Mr. serious bad guy sitting in the middle of his room laughing hysterically and basically choking on laughs.  
  
Pietro began to laugh.  
  
"Good one!" Rogue gasped out, giving the boy a thumbs up.  
  
Perhaps the two teens gave the mental image too much credit and laughed harder then the joke deserved, but they had both been upset and just had an argument. It was funny though, how neither harbored resentment or anger towards the other for the things they had said. They just sat in the car laughing to the point of tears.  
  
Pietro had rolled down the window and the police officer walked up. As she approached the teens she stopped and stared for a second. What had she missed?  
  
Pietro and Rogue were now trying to stop laughing as they stared at the female officer. She looked confused at their laughter and looked in the mirror on Pietro's car, examining her hair and teeth. This caused them to go into further laughter and the cop looked at them confused. She ran quickly back to her car as if her hair was a rat nest that she didn't want anybody to see.  
  
A moment later she returned to the sound of dying laughter. She cleared her throat. "Umm. sir, are you aware of the speed limit?" She asked.  
  
Pietro looked around at the street. "Not actually." Pietro replied honestly. He had been too distracted by Rogue to pay attention to signs.  
  
"May I see your license?" She asked, holding a hand out. Pietro reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out his license and handed it to the police officer.  
  
She nodded and a couple minutes came back. She gave him a warning and sent him straight home. Actually, after Pietro told her where he lived, she escorted him home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's what you get for a 'not thinking spree of writing'. lol. I just went crazy with this chapter, barely thinking anything through. lol. So, if it majorly sucks, I will try to rectify it somehow. lol.  
  
ice-princess42: I'm glad you reviewed! ^_^ That makes me very happy. Reviews are really the only thing keeping me going right now! I've been so tired. AS for the RP thing, there's still a chance for you to be in it. I mean, we've had one session already, but a lot of people didn't show up and we're having another one this Thursday. I believe though that . Jean and Kitty are already taken. I'll look that up for you though. : D  
  
Cheesy Monkey: How many sessions are we going to have for the RP? No clue yet, that depends on all of you. I mean, everyone who is acting a character. I may even ask about setting an actual plot to the story. lol. *shrugs* I would have to get a chance to talk to everyone about that though. But yeah. that was A LOT of fun. About how many people we actually have, off the top of my head I can't answer that. If you want a more correct answer though, talk to Georgia Peach.  
  
Jane Silver: Perhaps I'll do something like that, but please don't be 'too' disappointed if I don't use it. After all, Ron already knows about them. ^_^  
  
Georgia Peach: Don't worry, she's not just moving onto Pietro just like that. I just happened to have him drive down that road at that time and she got a lift for him. With all those Reitro fans out there, I had to give them a Rietro moment. Though. I don't know if they'll like this very much, and it's not really fluff, but in some ways, it is Rietro. lol. if you know what I mean at all. lol.  
  
Thanx everyone for the reviews!!!! CANNOT! say that enough!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	32. Brother Hood, at the Mansion?

After Pietro pulled into the BoM house driveway the police officer just continued past. Rogue looked at the white haired boy and couldn't suppress a short laugh. "Well, there goes mah ride home Ah guess." She said, opening her door. Pietro opened his too and hopped out.  
  
"YoucangetonewithLance. He'sgotthejeepyouknow." Pietro offered. "Or." He trailed. "Youcouldjustfly."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Not in the middle o'the town. You know that." Rogue said almost threateningly.  
  
"Youcouldalwayswalk." Pietro offered. Just then though it started snowing and a nice cold gust of wind stung at their faces. Especially Pietro because he had forgotten to put a coat on; he had just went outside.  
  
"Ah'll ask Lance." Rogue said, heading for the door the Brother Hood house. She didn't bother to knock, she just opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Rogue?" Fred asked, blinking a few times as she walked in.  
  
"Oh, hey Fred. Is Lance here?" Rogue asked.  
  
Fred ignored her question though and looked at her as if he just realized that she had walked in.  
  
"Roguey! Have you come back to join us? We really need another girl besides Tabby around here.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Nah, Ah haven't come back t'join ya, but Ah need t'get a ride from Lance." Rogue replied. "Do you know where he is?" By now Pietro was in the house. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed, as he watched the Blob and Rogue converse. It really wasn't an odd sight. She really had fit right in when she had lived with them. She had defiantly been a loner and pretty cold, but they had gotten along and accepted her just the same. Toad had given her the hardest time.  
  
"Um, yeah, he's in his room." Fred replied. Rogue nodded and quickly headed up the stairs. She didn't need directions to his room, she knew where it was. She found the door and knocked.  
  
"Hold on!" Lance called from the room. A second later, he had cracked the door open. No doubt he was embarrassed of a messy room. "Rogue?!"  
  
"Um, yeah, Ah was wonderin' if ya could give meh a ride t'the mansion." Rogue asked. Lance slipped out of the room without revealing anything on the inside, and then shutting it behind him.  
  
"Why don't you ask Pietro?" Lance asked.  
  
"Uh, actually, he was mah ride. He got pulled ovah and if he's caught drivin' around t'day, then he's gonna get a ticket." Rogue replied.  
  
"Speeding?" Lance asked with a knowing voice.  
  
"Yeah, that and reckless drivin'. Ya see his new car?" Rogue asked.  
  
"New car? No!" Lance said. "When'd he get it?" He asked, beginning to head toward the stairs again.  
  
Rogue shrugged as she followed him. "Ah dunno. Ah've just nevah seen that car before."  
  
Lance reached to bottom of the stairs where Pietro waited at the door. "You got a new car?"  
  
"Yeah, whenmydadcamearoundheleftitforme." Pietro replied with a shrug.  
  
"So you need a lift home Rogue?" Lance asked, turning to her.  
  
"Why don't you stick around for a bit?" Fred begged. "We've had nothing to do around here, some company would be nice." Fred added. The other two looked at her questioningly. None of them seemed to mind if she were to have said yes.  
  
She shook her head. "Ah really ought t'get back. The proffesah might get worried." Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Al'ight." Lance said. He quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the keys. "You two going to ride along?" Lance asked Fred and Pietro.  
  
"I'm going to go." Fred said, turning to the closet to grab a coat.  
  
"Fine I'llgo." Pietro said, grabbing a coat himself.  
  
Pietro then opened the door and they quickly got out and all four got into the jeep.  
  
"So, what have ya'll been doin' this Christmas?" Rogue asked, feeling a little awkward. No one besides her and Pietro found the situation a bit awkward though. She was after all both an enemy of the brother hood and a betrayer in a way.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Oh, and Rogue, would you give this to Kitty? It's a Christmas present for her." Lance replied, throwing a box back to her. Obviously it wasn't fragile.  
  
"Kitty and Lance, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-"  
  
"Fred! Shove it!" Lance growled.  
  
"Ooooo, is Lance getting embarrassed?" Pietro mocked, some of his annoying self coming back to him.  
  
"No! Everyone knows I like her! I just can't stand listening to Fred sing!" Lance growled back.  
  
"What's wrong with my voice?!"  
  
"Right, blameitonthebigguy!"  
  
"You've got an annoying voice Fred! Pietro, shut up!"  
  
"Nowthat'snotreallynice!"  
  
"Annoying voice?! How so?!"  
  
Rogue laughed at her feuding 'used-to-be' teammates. Pietro glanced at her. It was odd. Not counting today, she had been happier then usual. He wondered why. She wasn't as cold and pessimistic. He certainly had never seen her laugh as much as she had. Been then as he thought about it, this was more of the way she had been when with the Brother Hood. Not to this extent, but she had been. Perhaps the X-men didn't treat her too well. From what he'd seen though, she seemed to have about as good of a friendship with Kitty as he did with Lance. But as he thought about it, that wasn't that much of a friendship. it was certainly there but.  
  
"Logan's here?" Rogue questioned thoughtfully as they slowed down near the institute. Scott, , Hank, and Logan were all shoveling the side- walk hoping to get as much work done as possible before too much snow settled down. Xavier was observing; he couldn't do the physical work.  
  
All of them looked up as they drove up. Hank and Xavier smiled, Scott gained a scowl, and Logan looked at the brother hood suspiciously.  
  
"We just finished shoveling. Why don't the four of you come in and join us in a cup of hot chocolate?" Xavier offered.  
  
Pietro and Lance were a little taken aback by the invitation, but Fred was enthusiastic about it. "Food? Will there be food?" He demanded, getting out of the jeep.  
  
Pietro whizzed out of the jeep and stopped in front of Fred. "No, wereallyoughttobegoing."  
  
'CLINCK' "Why don't you stay," Logan began, in a mock nice voice. "have some hot chocolate, eat some food, explain what you were doing with Rogue." He finished, ending on an almost threatening tone, his claws deadly close to Pietro's nose.  
  
"Okayokay! We'regoing!" Pietro said surrendering, but he zoomed and hid behind Rogue. Logan would never hurt Rogue. He narrowed his eyes on the speed demon, but Fred was already lumbering his way up the steps and into the mansion after Hank.  
  
Soon they all found each other in the kitchen were Hank was making the Hot chocolate. They all sat down, Scott scowling at Lance the whole time and Lance purposely ignored him in an annoying way. How that boy managed to accomplish those things, Rogue didn't know, but it sure was amusing to watch.  
  
Logan scowled at the new company too, but he didn't make any remarks. Hank quickly returned to the table and handed Logan and Scott the hot chocolate first to try and distract their gazes. He then came back with a hot chocolate for Fred and Lance. He then handed one to Pietro and Xavier, then Rogue and himself. He then sat down.  
  
"How as all of your Christmas's been." Xavier asked nicely.  
  
"I thought we were going to get to eat something! We never got a Christmas feast!" Fred whined.  
  
Hank groaned and got up. "Fine, I'll make something."  
  
"No, Ah'll do it." Rogue offered, laying a gloved hand on the blue man's shoulder. She then got up and headed to the cupboards and prepared for a large dinner while the others continued conversations.  
  
"So Summers, how was your summer?" Lance questioned smoothly.  
  
"It was fine!" Scott growled. "A little of unpleasant action thanks to Maximoff's dad, but other then that, just fine!"  
  
"Whatdoyoumean? Whendidyourunintomydad?" Pietro demanded.  
  
Scott scoffed. "You know the 'Angel' in New York? Well, he was a mutant and we went to talk to him-"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah! Rogue and I. Magneto showed up and attacked the guy and we stopped him. Well, I don't know what would have happened if Rogue hadn't freaked him out but-." Scott trailed.  
  
Pietro scoffed. "Freakmyfatherout?! Idon'tthinkso! NotevenRoguecoulddothat."  
  
Rogue turned to look at Pietro. "Yer dad jus' took off cuz he didn' want meh t'touch him again. That and he knew that he couldn't have the 'Angel.' Scott, why are y'tellin' the Brother Hood about this?" Rogue asked. She was now wearing an apron and she had a spatula in her hand which made her a weird sight for all of them to look at.  
  
"Ooooh, missSusiehomemaker." Pietro teased.  
  
"You touched Magneto! And he didn't kill you?!" Lance asked in surprise.  
  
"No, he nearly did. And Pietro, shut up. It's either this or y'ain't bein' fed by us." Rogue growled, narrowing her eyes on the boy.  
  
"Nono, yougoaheadandcook. Irememberyourcooking!" Pietro replied rubbing his stomach.  
  
Hank quickly turned to the Goth. "You're a good cook and you never told me? You could have saved me a lot of time." Hank complained teasingly.  
  
"Nah. It doesn't take much t'satisfy those boys since they don't have anythin' decent anyway." Rogue teased back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Rogue just shook her head and turned back to cooking the food.  
  
"Well, while we wait, why don't we go to the rec. room? Perhaps a good game of chess might occupy our time for a bit." Xavier offered, retreating from the table.  
  
"Yeah Alvers, what do you say to a game of chess?" Scott questioned competitively.  
  
"You're on Summers!" Lance replied, rising from his own seat.  
  
"Hank?" Xavier asked the blue guy.  
  
"Hmm. I guess I could use a good game of chess. Would you like to play against Mr. Maximoff Fred?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "I'm more of a watcher then a player."  
  
"You can go against the winner of our game." Lance offered Pietro. "Or should I just say me?"  
  
"No way! You're going down Alvers!" Scott replied as him and the other four guys walked out.  
  
"That'sallright!" Pietro called after them. "I'lljustfinishedmyhotchocolate."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself." Lance called behind him, and then continued pestering Scott that in fact, he himself would win.  
  
Pietro zoomed over next to Rogue and tried to peek at what Rogue was cooking. "No snoopin'!" Rogue said quickly, pushing his face back with her gloved hand.  
  
"Iwanttoknowwhatyourmaking!" Pietro whined as he stood behind her trying to peek over her shoulder.  
  
"Well yer just gonna hafta wait!" Rogue replied firmly.  
  
Pietro sighed and looked at the doorway. "LanceandSummersaregoingtokilleachother." Pietro pointed out.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah, they probably will. Hopefully one o'the proffesahs will stop them." Rogue said, not turning around to look at the white haired boy.  
  
"Rogue?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue asked, continuing to work with the food in front of her.  
  
"Why did you leave the brother hood?" He asked soberly.  
  
Rogue turned around and looked into his eyes, looking for any false motives. "Don't y'know?" Rogue asked.  
  
Pietro would have shaken his head, but he didn't want to loose eye contact. "No Rogue, I've never gotten what happened."  
  
Rogue untied her apron and set it aside with a sigh. She hadn't really told them, only that Mystique had betrayed her and she wanted to be with the X-men. Not even with much detail either. She had just left. "Well Pietro, first off, Ah have the same ideals as they do. Ah don't believe in scarein' humans, that'll just make them more hostile toward us. Ah defiantly don't belive in killin' them all off, and Ah refuse t'live with people Ah don't trust. Mystique betrayed me; Ah can't forgive her for that." Rogue replied.  
  
"'We' didn't betray you though!" Pietro replied.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah know y'didn't, but that just gets inta our different beliefs." Rogue laughed a bit bitterly then. "Actually, Ah've got no clue what yo're beliefs are, yer to confused in yer father's beliefs." Rogue replied before turning around while grabbing her apron and tying it around her waist. She then began to cook.  
  
"ButRogue-"  
  
"Why don't y'just go and cheer Lance on. Make sure the two boys aren't at each-others throats. Leave meh be; t'get the food done." Rogue replied. She obviously didn't want to continue the conversation. Pietro sighed and quickly zoomed away.  
  
Rogue set the spatula down and put her right palm on the counter and rested her weight on it. She looked at the door, and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, short ending, I'm sorry. I just had to get a few Reitro moments in there before the students get back and they go back to school. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Tokyobabe2040: ^_^ Thank you for all the compliments!  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Am I missing something? What movie?  
  
Rogue Pryde: *smiles big* Sorry to confuse you so. but I'm quite complimented by it. It means that I'm doing this right!  
  
Miss Melanie Black: I'm not having Rogue gain everyone's accent that she touches, just some people. Like if she were to touch Kurt I would give her Kurt's accent. I know, I know, it's kind of stupid and not very smart, but, I dunno *shrugs* Just seemed interesting to do. Plus, it made Logan more suspicious. Yes, yes, I'm sorry about calling Sirius, Sirius so many times. I realized my mistake a while after posting those chapters but I'm too lazy to go back and change it. I'll try to work on that. Sorry about the weird action. I found a web-site with some scripts to the episodes and that's what I used, so no, my action won't be that good. If I wasn't following something so closely, then it would have been better. I usually am much better at action then this. Please forgive me. As for the whole keeping so close to the stories and episodes, I've got good reason for that. lol. If I break off of that too much, then I'll loose motivation and you'll see a very quick and pointless end to this fic. Sorry. I'll try to break off more, but I must keep with it at the same time.  
  
^Crysala^ 


	33. Reunion

Dedicated to giggleboxsam and all those who wanted them to find out Rogue gave them the gifts. I thought I'd just give Jamie a small chapter since he is so pushed aside. lol. Anyway. moving on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie sat in the van Ororo was driving, excited to get back to the mansion. They were almost there! He stared down at his favorite gift. A rather expensive video game. He still didn't know who it was from though, and it was bugging him. He had barely gotten any gifts. Being the youngest mutant around didn't make you very popular. He had gotten presents from Xavier, Logan (which he didn't like the present very much at all), Ororo, Hank, and Rahne. Well, that was excluding the one from Santa. He knew that Santa wasn't real though, so who had given him this present? He had to know! He was going to find out. But who was there to help him in his little mystery?  
  
He looked around the filled van. Ororo, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Roberto, and Jubilee. Jean was in the passenger seat next to Ororo. Kurt, Kitty, and Jubilee were in the three seats behind that, and Roberto, Bobby, and himself were in the back three seats. Jamie quickly turned to Roberto.  
  
"Hey, Roberto, what did the Santa get you?" He asked.  
  
Roberto grinned. "He got me a solar lamp. I quite like it! Powers me up a bit during the night!" He then frowned a bit. "Not nearly as well as the sun though!"  
  
"Who do you think the Santa is?" Jamie asked curiously. Bobby tuned into Jamie's and Roberto's conversations. He was always up for a good mystery.  
  
Roberto shrugged. "Probably one of the teachers, why?"  
  
Jamie shook his head. "It wasn't any of the teachers, they all got presents from the Santa."  
  
"How do you know?" Bobby asked.  
  
Jamie shrugged. "I was curious as who got the teachers presents."  
  
"Why you so suddenly worried about who the Santa is? Who cares, we got the presents and we don't have to worry about repaying anybody back for them!" Roberto replied.  
  
"Well, I, I just wanted to know who it is. I mean, aren't you guys curious?" Jamie asked.  
  
Bobby nodded. "I am. How do you suppose we figure it out? I mean, they obviously don't want to be found."  
  
"Well, who wouldn't it be?" Jamie asked excitedly, taking out a notebook and a pencil.  
  
By now, Kurt, Kitty, and Jubilee had overheard some of their conversation and were turned around in their seats watching the three boys.  
  
"It wouldn't be Logan!" Roberto said immediately.  
  
"Right!" Jamie replied, writing Logan down and putting an X behind it. "Who else?"  
  
"It vasn't ze professor. He told me himself. He seemed pretty honest too." Kurt said. "Plus, he had already gotten us a gift. Vhat you need to do is find out who 'didn't get a gift from ze Santa." Kurt added.  
  
"Right, not the professor." Jamie said, writing his name down and putting an X behind it. "It wasn't me." Jamie added, writing his name down and putting an X behind it. "Nor was it Roberto." He continued, writing his name down.  
  
"It wasn't me either. The Santa just gave me money. Probably someone who doesn't know me really well. People only give other people money when they don't know them very well." Bobby pointed out. Jamie wrote his name down and put an X after it.  
  
"Well, I like got some shampoo and stuff from them, so it's certainly not me." Kitty added. Jamie made a point to then write her name down.  
  
Kitty swiveled in her seat and faced Jean. "Hey Jean, you know the Santa presents? What did you get from them?" Kitty asked, interrupting a conversation between the two females in the front.  
  
"Oh, uh, a necklace with a phoenix on it." She replied hastily.  
  
"What about you Storm?"  
  
"A plant." Storm replied hastily.  
  
Kitty turned back to them. "Right, so it wasn't Jean or Storm either. They defiantly seem the type, but I saw Jean unwrap her present now that I think about it." Kitty said.  
  
Jamie wrote both names down. "So." He began to ponder aloud. "Who does that leave us with?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, Hank, Scott, Ray, Rogue, Sam, Amara, and Rahne." Bobby replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I don't think it was Hank. I mean, we already got presents from him. I mean, why get us two and not label one?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Right. Write his name down." Bobby replied.  
  
Jamie put the end of the pencil to his lips in thought. "Hmmm. Bobby, who all did you get presents from?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, Hank, The Professor, Logan, you, uh Amara, Sam, Ray, and the Santa." Bobby replied.  
  
Jamie nodded, writing Bobby then the list of people under it. "Okay, what about you Roberto?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well, obviously the teachers, Rahne, Bobby, Sam, Ray, and the Santa." Roberto replied.  
  
"Kurt?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Vell, ze teachers, Scott, Evan, Kitty, Bobby, and the Santa." Kurt replied.  
  
"Kitty?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Uh, the teachers, Kurt, Jean, Amara, Rahne, Jubilee, you, and the Santa." Kitty replied.  
  
"Jubilee?"  
  
"The teachers, Amara, Jean, Rahne, Sam, Ray, and the Santa." Jubilee replied.  
  
"Kitty, ask Jean." Jamie told her.  
  
Kitty turned around, got the list quickly, then turned to Jamie. "The teachers, Scott, Kurt, me, Amara, Jubilee, and the Santa."  
  
"Okay, what about Storm?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "Why are you asking this? I mean, like, how's this going to help?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, I doubt the Santa is going to give everyone two presents, so whoever gave nobody anything, that must be the Santa." Jamie replied.  
  
Kitty sighed again. "But, now that I think if it doesn't it like, seem like they don't want to be found out?"  
  
By now, Jean and Ororo had tuned into their talks. Ororo sighed. "Hank, Logan, Charles, Jean, Kitty, Evan, and the Santa." Ororo replied. Jamie quickly wrote it down.  
  
"So lets see. Our original list was Hank, Scott, Ray, Rogue, Sam, Amara, and Rahne. We've already canceled out Hank. It wouldn't be Scott, he gave Kurt and Jean presents. Um. Ray gave a few people presents, Rogue uh. Who got a present from Rogue?" Jamie asked, looking at his notebook paper.  
  
"Scott did." Jean replied hastily.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked, looking up. He wasn't really surprised at Rogue giving Scott a present, but more at the tone in which Jean had said it.  
  
"Rogue got Scott a present." Jean replied.  
  
"Okay. Ummm, Sam gave people presents, so did Amara, and so did Rahne." Jamie looked up confused and defeated. "That's everyone!"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Vell, now zat I zink of it, I'm kind of surprised Rogue didn't get me anyzing." Kurt said thoughtfully.  
  
"Like, I know. I felt a bit betrayed when I didn't get even a card from her!" Kitty whined.  
  
Jean didn't like this news. Rogue didn't get her own friends presents but she got Scott one? That wasn't a good sign. It couldn't be!  
  
~  
  
When they arrived home they met up with the other students who had went home for Christmas and Rogue and Scott. Jamie was still determined to find out who the Santa was and went around asking people what they got from the Santa. When he got around to asking Rogue, she wasn't ready for it.  
  
"Hey Rogue!" Jamie called after her.  
  
Rogue turned around. "What?" She asked, looking down at the boy.  
  
"Who all did you get Christmas presents from here?" He asked, holding a note book and pencil up.  
  
"Erm, why?" She asked.  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Taking a poll." He replied.  
  
Rogue shook her head at the boy's antics but decided to give in. "Uh, Logan, Ororo, Xavier, Hank, Kitty, and Kurt." She replied  
  
"Is that all?" He asked, writing down the people she said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, why?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Jamie replied. He then hurried off to Scott. "Hey Scott, who all got you presents?" Jamie asked.  
  
"What? Why?" Scott asked, turning from his conversation with Evan.  
  
"Erm, I'm taking a poll." Jamie replied with an innocent smile.  
  
Scott thought for a second. "Xavier, Hank, Logan, Ororo, Jean, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt." He replied.  
  
Jamie stared at him, then a smile appeared on his face. "You didn't get anything from the Santa?" He asked.  
  
"The what? Come on Jamie, you know Santa isn't real!" Scott replied in disbelief.  
  
"I know!" Jamie said in defense. "Everyone but you got a present from the Santa. Wait, Rogue didn't either did she?" Jamie asked, turning his head to look at the gril.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! The Santa? I got a really cool headband from them!" Evan said to Jamie. (A/N: Now that I look back at that chapter, I realize I never said what Rogue got Evan! Grrr! That's an accident! I assure you that! lol. Sorry 'bout that.)  
  
Jamie quickly left the two boys and ran to Jean. "Hey Jean, could you do me a favor?" He asked.  
  
"What is it?" Jean asked.  
  
"I want to find out who the Santa is. It's got to be either Scott or Rogue, neither of them got a present from the Santa."  
  
'BAMF' Kurt was next to him. "Vhat's up Jamie?" He asked.  
  
"I think I know who the Santa is!" He replied excitedly.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Were you going to ask me to look into their minds Jamie?" Jean lectured. "Without that, I can probably tell you who it is. It's got to be Scott! Rogue just isn't the type." Jean said with a shake of her head.  
  
"But Scott got other people presents!" Jamie whined.  
  
Kurt realized what they were talking about and a few things hit him. "Vait! You say zat Rogue gave Scott a present?" Kurt questioned.  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"Vell, Scott didn't get a present from ze Santa, and everyone else did beside Rogue; right? Vell, vhat if Scott didn't get a gift from zis Santa because the Santa had already given him a present. It makes sense! I mean, I had been talking to her about zhose video games I had been vanting for a long time and then I ended up vith zem! Come on guys! It's got to be Rogue!" Kurt pointed out.  
  
"But it's so not- Rogue." Jean pointed out, looking over at the Goth. She was in the furthest corner of the room while all the other students talked excited to each other about their vacations.  
  
"Maybe that's why she didn't label her gifts! So people wouldn't know she was softening up!" Jamie replied.  
  
"Or she was like, just trying to be humble about it!" Kitty replied, rolling her eyes. The others looked at her, wondering where she had come from. She sighed in exasperation. "I was like, right over there and heard gossip-like whispers! I just totally had to listen in!"  
  
"Here, I'm going to go talk to her about zat video game; Jean, just skim through and see if she shows extra attention or somezing." Kurt said.  
  
Jean began to protest knowing that if Rogue knew she was looking through her head, the girl would have a fit, but Kurt was quickly gone leaving behind a sulfuric smell.  
  
"Hey Rogue! How vas you're Christmas?" Kurt asked.  
  
She chuckled slightly. "Defiantly interestin'." She replied.  
  
"Did you see ze new Nintendo games I got? Zey are great! Did you know that ze professor isn't ze Santa?!" Kurt continued.  
  
Rogue smiled and Kurt could see in her eyes that she was pleased. Pleased the Kurt had enjoyed the gifts. She shook her head. "No, Ah didn' know." She replied.  
  
"By ze vay, vhat did the Santa get 'you'?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Erm, uhh, nothin' really." Rogue replied quickly.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Oh vell, zis blue fuzzy elf needs to do more socializing!" Kurt said before 'BAMF' then 'BAMF'. "So?" He asked Jean.  
  
Jean nodded. "Wow, I feel really bad for not getting her anything now." She said fingering the necklace she wore on her neck.  
  
"Me too." Jamie replied. He looked down at his list. "Wow, only Kurt and Kitty got her something. Well, not including the teachers."  
  
Kurt and Kitty looked at each other. The four of them then went to socialize with Rogue, Jean and Jamie a bit guiltily. Jamie though, felt as if he could relate more with the girl now. He had only gotten a gift from two people willingly. That had been Rahne and Rogue. It made him feel a bit like a loner, and he knew Rogue defiantly was one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yumiko: Don't worry don't worry, Rogue will see Remy again. *shrugs* Well, you should already know this if you've seen the whole series. *evil grin* I'm going to have so much fun with this story! lol. Please forgive me -_-  
  
Miss Melanie Black: I'm glad you've been enjoying my story! I know. I think Angel's cool too! And yeah, I will be postponing any of Rogue letting guys in. I know she already did a lot with Remy. but you know what I mean. It will probably be a bit before anything is completely revealed, though by then people will probably have figured everything out. People seem to be good at doing that. lol. Don't worry! Remy's not out of the picture. I love him way to much. Romy is after all, my favorite couple. Oh, and why Rogue and Pietro didn't get into the what was wrong is because I thought it would be fun to watch them vent/fight at each other. Plus, I know that both try to hide their emotions and don't so easily tell people what's wrong. That chapter was to play with that idea. lol. I am really flattered about what you said in your last review! Thank you! ^_^  
  
^Crysala^ 


	34. Back to School

Okay, the German in this was done by a random translator so it will probably be all wrong and if it's even partially right, it will probably be very inaccurate. Please forgive me. .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Kurt woke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He quickly hit the snooze button and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Hey Kurt! Come one! We have school today." Kitty's voice rang from outside the room.  
  
Kurt just snorted and turned away. "Come on Kurt." Her voice came again, but this time it was in her room and he quickly felt someone shaking him. "Kurt! Get up!"  
  
"I'm up. I'm up!" Kurt said quickly so she'd stop shaking him. He quickly teleported out of bed and near his closet. "Now if you don't mind, give ze boy some privacy!" Kurt replied groggily.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Well, see you. Let me know before you like, apparate to Hogsmeade." Kitty said, before phasing through the floor.  
  
"Zat girl. You never get any privacy in zis house." Kurt said shaking his head. He then quickly pulled out his school robes. He then teleported down to the kitchen and gathered up a nice big breakfast. The others came in groggily. All besides Kitty and Evan that is. They both seemed hyper enough. He didn't know how they did it.  
  
After breakfast Kitty, Rogue, and himself apparated to Hogwarts together. Kurt teleported himself and Kitty to school while Rogue flew there. Kurt was excited to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione again. It'd been a while and he missed his friends. He also missed his cat Night. He had asked Hermione to take care of him while he was gone.  
  
Kurt and Kitty separated when they came to the Great Doors and he hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower. When he finally entered, he saw Harry and Ron in the common room, but he didn't see Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys! How vas your Christmas?" Kurt asked, quickly moving toward them.  
  
"Good." Ron said with a shrug. He didn't look to be in a good mood though.  
  
Kurt turned to Harry. "Erm, how are you doing?" He asked. He remembered what happened the last day they were here. That was when they found out about Black and what he did to Harry's parents.  
  
"I'm okay." Harry replied.  
  
Kurt nodded unconvinced. "Vell, vhere's Hermione?" He asked, not knowing what else to talk about. The thought of Black made the air in the common room very uncomfortable. However, when he mentioned Hermione, it only got worse.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione! Vhere's Hermione." Kurt persisted.  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about." Ron replied nastily. Kurt gaped at the boy. He then looked at Harry for help.  
  
Harry got up and led Kurt over to a corner. "Ron's pretty upset with her right now. So'm I." Harry replied grudgingly.  
  
"Vhat'd she do?" Kurt asked, glancing over at Ron.  
  
"Well, for Christmas I received a present by an anonymous person. It was a Firebolt! The broom stick. Fastest one yet and extremely expensive!" Harry continued. "And besides, I need a new broom. My last one broke after I fell off of it."  
  
"So vhat's ze problem?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, when we told Hermione, she got really nervous because it was sent by an anonymous person. She went and told McGonagall and she confiscated it!" Harry finished.  
  
"Vhat? Why?" Kurt asked surprised.  
  
"They think Black might have sent it to me and jinxed it." Harry replied skeptically.  
  
"Oh, vell, zat vould make sense." Kurt trailed.  
  
Harry stared at him skeptically. Kurt raised his arms in surrender. "Hey, it vould! But, I'm not one to argue!"  
  
Harry nodded and they walked back over to Ron. Kurt didn't exactly get why Ron seemed angrier at Hermione then Harry. After all, it had been Harry who had received the broom. 'Perhaps' he figured. 'he's upset because her cat keeps attacking his rat. I sure hope Night hasn't been assisting Crookshanks in zat.'  
  
^~^  
  
He was running. He had to hurry. He saw a dumpster up ahead. That would do. He had to hide though.  
  
As he approached the dumpster he flew up off the ground and right into it. It was quite disgusting, but he didn't care, he couldn't. Others were in there too. Frightened kids around his age. They were hiding too, so they wouldn't get killed. Would they check though? Would they try to see if someone was in here?  
  
Loud and heavy footsteps ran toward the dumpster. Intakes of breathe could be heard all around him. They were all frightened, all hoping and praying that they didn't check the dumpsters.  
  
"Wo ist er gegangen?" {Where did he go?} A voice could be heard saying. His chest tightened and he sunk even further into the garbage.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, habe ich gesehen, daß ihn auf diese Weise geht." { I do not know, I saw him go this way.} Someone replied in a confused voice.  
  
"Sie prüfen so, werde ich auf diese Weise gehen." { You check that way, I will go this way.} The first voice replied.  
  
"Ja." The last replied. The footsteps where then heard again leaving in different directions. The fear that had had him warped stiff eased slightly and he pulled himself up straight again.  
  
He looked around once again at the others in the dumpster and they also seemed to be relieved. They were safe, for the moment, but if they were caught, they'd be killed.  
  
He couldn't just sit in there and look at the kids. He needed to find somewhere else to hide. He lifted the lid slightly and slipped out as quietly as possible.  
  
As his feet hit the ground he looked around. He didn't see the soldiers. He could however see the many slave workers.  
  
He dusted himself off as best he could and stood up straight; proudly.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder and a fear over took him so strong he recoiled in utter terror.  
  
---  
  
Rogue jolted awake only to hear the ramblings of Professor Bins. Her breathing was quick and ragged. The other person that sat at her table glared at her wonderingly, but she hardly noticed. She was still thinking about her dream.  
  
Rogue rested her head in her hands as she remembered the utter terror she had been in. It hadn't been her though. It had been someone else. Magneto! It had been a memory of Magneto's from the Holocaust! Rogue suddenly felt very sorry for him. What she had just experienced in her dream had been nothing compared to what he went through. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to go through any more of it.  
  
She smiled faintly as she stated to herself, 'Hey, Ah just understood German!'  
  
^~^  
  
Kitty tapped her pencil on the counter in front of her. Lance was next to her in transfiguration and McGonagall was giving them a rather boring lecture.  
  
She looked down and noticed that Lance was sliding her a note. She quickly set her pencil down and opened it up.  
  
'Roger asked me to ask you if you'd meet him by the lake after school. What do you say?'  
  
Kitty picked her pencil back up and wrote back:  
  
'Sure, I'd love to! But what are you going to be doing?'  
  
She folded it back up and slid the note to Lance. He opened it and read the words. He smiled and began writing. He re-folded it and handed it back to her. She opened it up again.  
  
'I'm going to meet Tanya there.'  
  
'Oh good. Is this suppose to like, be a double date?'  
  
'I don't know. It was Roger's idea in the first place.'  
  
'Oh, I see. Well, I'll be there.'  
  
'So will I.'  
  
^~^  
  
Pietro sat next to Crabbe in History class. At first potions had been his favorite class, but ever since he had defied Malfoy and stole some of his power, Snape had treated him like a Gryffindor student. Well, minus the taking of points of course. He would go to any costs not to take points away from his own house team. Professor Bins was just plain boring and it made him want to just sleep. McGonagall was always fair and Transfiguration could be quite interesting. He still preferred Defense Against the Dark Arts though with Professor Lupin the most though.  
  
Pietro thought about the vacation and wished he still had it. It was funny the way that worked. When you have vacation you want school, but when you have school you want vacation. Though it was only because he was so bored at home that he wanted school. Well, he guessed it wasn't only that. He loved the power he had here. He could have anything he wanted.  
  
'Well noteverything.' He murmured to himself as he looked at Rogue a couple seats away. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just done and he mentally smacked himself. He didn't want her! Nope, she was just another X-geek that got in his way. And anyway, if he did want her, he could have her easily! Pietro Maximoff was capable of anything! If he wanted something, he got it! But Rogue wasn't something he wanted! Nope, not at all!  
  
Malfoy wanted her, that's why Maximoff bugged her. It was just to get Malfoy mad, just to prove that it was one more thing that he could have that Malfoy couldn't! Rogue would never give into Malfoy.  
  
"QuickSilver?" Crabbe asked lightly. "Hello!" Crabbe continued, waving his hand in front of Pietro's face. Pietro snapped into reality and looked at Crabbe. Crabbe pointed to something and Pietro saw Pansy waving flirtatiously at him.  
  
Pietro cringed and moved slightly back. He didn't want to talk to Pansy. He had converted her to his side, that's what he had wanted in the first place, but he didn't want to start a relationship with the girl! Pietro Maximoff would not be seen going out or on a date with someone as ugly as her! He would have better!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ You all liked my Jamie chapter! I was worried about that. I almost didn't even post it! I'm glad I did though. Thanx for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
rogue4eva/romy4eva: Don't worry, I'm going to continue this story!  
  
Miss Melanie Black: Sorry about the definitely problem. Pwease forgive me. Yeah, I've seen Power Surge and I think it is true. Jean and Rogue never do seem to get along. I thought I'd put a little of that in there, and that was the point of the Jean not believe it was Rogue thing as you've already noticed. lol. I haven't read the comics but I don't like Evo Jean. I like movie Jean though. She used to be my favorite X-men until I began watching X-Evo.  
  
Animefangirl2: Here! I've updated! See. see! Now review! You can go ahead and reward me with a nice long review. lol. ^_^ Anyway. hope more of your favorite fics are updated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
^Crysala^ 


	35. Ahhh Young Love

Kurt worried about Ron and Harry. They were so upset about Hermione and McGonagall taking away Harry's broomstick, but Hermione was right, it could be a threat. What if it 'had' been Black who had sent it? What if it had been jinxed and Harry was thrown off the broom from high in the sky. Kurt probably wouldn't be there to save him again. Though he would of course if it happened and he was there. Harry was his friend.  
  
Kurt caught sight of Hermione after their last class he and fell back through the crowd to catch up with her.  
  
"I heard about vhat happened. I just vant to tell you, I don't zink you did anything vrong." He told her meekly.  
  
She smiled at him appreciatively. "Thanks Kurt, that means a lot to me." She then frowned. "Have the boys shunned you yet then?" She asked a bit coldly.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Naw, I didn't say anyzing to zem. It's useless, zey vouldn't listen, you know that. Zey're just boys."  
  
"And what do you think 'you' are?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
Kurt stood up straighter and taller. " 'I' am around three years older then zem! I can see vhen people act immature!" Kurt replied overconfidently.  
  
Hermione giggled slightly. "Yeah, sure, and you're 'so' much more mature then them!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Vhat?! I am!" Kurt protested in mock offense.  
  
"You're proving my point Kurt." She replied happily. It was nice to see her smile. He had watched her that day and she had seemed depressed and sad. Edgy too! Poor Neville.  
  
"Vhat point?" He asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head and pushed him playfully. "You know what I mean!"  
  
"No I don't." Kurt said expectantly.  
  
"That!" Hermione said, pointing at him. They were heading out of Hogwarts now and out across the lawn.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked playfully as he held his arms out in mock confusion and looking around as if something else would explain this to him.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione said with another giggle as she pushed a furry arm down to Kurt's side.  
  
By now they had reached a secluded area and no one was paying attention to them. Kurt smiled a toothy smile.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously, eyeing his grin.  
  
Kurt took her hand. "I vant to show you somezing, but you have to trust me!" He said, looking at her expectantly.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him, but he could see some fear behind her big brown eyes. "Of course Kurt." She replied.  
  
Kurt sighed, then 'BAMF' they were on the roof of Hogwarts, looking down at all the ant sized students down below.  
  
Hermione didn't notice at first. She seemed a bit frightened. When she did notice though, Kurt heard an intake of breath, then a sigh of wonder as she looked around.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. The wind was rushing wildly around them up there at the top of the school. The top of the world!  
  
Hermione stood up and held her arms out wide and closed her eyes, letting the wind carry her robes around her, letting the wind twist and twirl her hair around her cheeks and neck, leaving the world and her stress far below her.  
  
Kurt stood up and just looked at her. "You're beautiful." Kurt murmured in response to her earlier statement quietly without thinking statement.  
  
Hermione smiled as her body went warm all over despite the cool air. No one outside her family had ever called her beautiful! She didn't open her eyes to look at Kurt, she didn't need to. She could feel him in front of her and his presence was comforting. This had been just what she needed, and she didn't want it to end now.  
  
^~^  
  
Rogue hurried home after school. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. The air, the smell, the voices, the fear, had all been so real! She knew it had been for Eric Lensher, but not her. It wasn't real. She never went through that. Rogue had nothing to do with it. She couldn't stop feeling sorry for him though. She could understand now why he did what he did, but that still wasn't justice enough to try and do it!  
  
Rogue shook her head as she reached the Hogsmeade train station. She apparated home and reappeared near her bed. She dropped herself down onto it, but as she did she heard the crumpling of papers and clinking of metal and she sat up.  
  
There was a card. She opened it and a pair of keys fell out. She quickly ignored them and gave her attention to the neatly written text on the card.  
  
.  
  
I was right, my boss came to get me yesterday. I just had to leave a little Christmas present behind for you though p'tite. And don't worry, Remy didn't steal it! He bought it fair and square. Well, I didn't get all the money for it fair and square, but don't worry, you won't get in any trouble about it! I guarantee you that! Please forgive me though, I didn't mean to hurt you. Really! I hope some day you'll be able to forgive me. Remy misses you already! Hope to see you again, preferably soon. Enjoy the bike!  
  
You'res Truly,  
  
Remy Lebeau  
  
.  
  
Rogue hugged the card to her chest as a warm feeling spread through her body. She knew that hadn't been the last of him.  
  
She looked down at the keys and there was a little slip of paper telling her where to get the bike. She smiled and quickly went downstairs to ask Logan for a lift to the place. She didn't know how she'd get around the explanation part, but hopefully he'd understand. And now that Remy was gone, Logan couldn't beat him to a bloody pulp. 'That' she was sure, was good!  
  
^~^  
  
Lance hurried out of the great doors and over to the lake. Kitty, Roger, and Tanya were already there.  
  
Roger sat next to Kitty and they were talking. Tanya seemed hardly interested, sitting cross-legged in the snow, her arms crossed over her chest, and nose slightly up. Her shoulder length silky black hair hanged loosely behind her and her solid dark brown eyes stared out at the lake. Actually; Lance noticed with a grin; she was watching a second year lean over the side of the lake as if looking for something.  
  
He stopped and held out a hand and concentrated. The ground suddenly began to rumble and it jumped slightly under the second year. With a yell he fell into the lake. Tanya began laughing, but Kitty turned and glared at Lance knowingly.  
  
"What?" He asked as he approached the three.  
  
Kitty just glared at him a second, then quickly went to the kid's aid. Roger quickly went and helped her and Lance sat down next to Tanya.  
  
"Why was she glaring at you?" She questioned him.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno! That girl can be pretty weird sometimes." Lance replied. By now Roger and Kitty had gotten the young boy out of the lake and they were escorting him inside.  
  
Tanya stood up. "Well that gets rid of 'them'." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh?" Lance asked cocking his head to look at her. "And now that we're alone, what did you have in mind to do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you'd have come up with something." She replied with a smile.  
  
Lance shook his head. "Roger came up with the idea of coming here; I thought 'he' had an idea."  
  
"Really now? He said it was 'your' idea." She said, her red lips twisting into a smile.  
  
Lance shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Well, it wasn't."  
  
Tanya shrugged too, but she stepped closer to him. He didn't move away. She was half a head shorter then him, not even. She lifted her arms up and around his shoulders and kissed him. He was taken aback by this, but quickly returned it.  
  
A couple seconds later she pulled back and was smiling.  
  
"Not bad!" Lance replied with a smile.  
  
Tanya flipped her hair. "I know." She replied cockily. "Not bad yourself." She then took his hand and led him inside to find Kitty and Roger.  
  
^~^  
  
Kitty took off her coat as they entered Hogwarts and wrapped it around the younger boy. "Are you like, okay?" Kitty asked. The boy's lips were purple, his teeth were chattering, and his body was shaking.  
  
"I'm, so, cold!" The boy said as Kitty and Roger led him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Don't worry; Madame Promfrey will fix you up in a snap." Roger reassured him.  
  
And soon they were to the hospital wing. When Promfrey saw the boy though, she quickly came toward him. "What happened?" She demanded of Kitty.  
  
"He was like, leaning over the lake trying to see something, and he fell in." Kitty replied.  
  
Madame Promfrey began muttering things about being careful around the lake in the middle of winter.  
  
Kitty and Roger felt quite uneasy as Promfrey led the boy to a bed and began to work around in potions. They soon decided they weren't needed there and left quietly. They headed down the corridors when Roger stopped her.  
  
"I don't want to go back down there yet." He said, looking her directly in the eye.  
  
"Why not? Lance and Tanya-"  
  
"I'm sure they're keeping busy." Roger said with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, I just wanted to spend a little time with 'you'. Not Lance or Tanya." He replied, taking her hand into his.  
  
Kitty didn't quite know what to think of this. She had gone thinking that Lance would be with her. Did that mean she didn't trust Roger? No, she did, she had no reason not to. He was handsome and so dreamy! She had to admit that she had daydreamed about him a few times. She smiled back at him.  
  
Roger seemed pleased by this and put an arm around her waist and began leading her down the corridor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kitty asked.  
  
Roger shrugged. "Doesn't matter."  
  
All of a sudden there was a burst of wind and Kitty knew that Pietro had just gone by. And sure enough, he came walking from the corridor that he had actually just zoomed into.  
  
"Hey Pryde, looks like your getting pretty cozy with that boy." Maximoff teased.  
  
"QuickSilver!" Roger snarled as his arm unraveled from around Kitty's waist. "Good! Now I get a whack at you without your brainless goons around!"  
  
"Roger-"  
  
"Don't worry Kitty!" Roger interrupted, cracking his knuckles and walking toward Pietro.  
  
Pietro smiled. "WhatmakesyouthinkIevenneedmygoons?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Roger asked confusedly.  
  
"I said! What-makes-you-think-I-even-need-my-goons?" Pietro asked cockily.  
  
Roger narrowed his eyes. He then went to punch Pietro, but he moved aside easily.  
  
"Roger! Don't fight!" Kitty hissed, grabbing onto his arm.  
  
Roger looked at her. "But he deserved to be smacked around a bit!" Roger protested.  
  
"Like you could even do that!" Pietro sneered.  
  
"Shut up Maximoff!" Kitty growled.  
  
Pietro stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Maximoff?" Roger asked a bit confused.  
  
Pietro was suddenly in his face. "Don'tcallmethat!" He growled. "It's Quicksilver to you!"  
  
"Woaw man, how'd you do that?! Never mind. What gives Kitty the right to call you that then?" Roger asked.  
  
"Because I can't touch her." Pietro growled.  
  
"Ohhh, because of Rogue." Roger said knowingly with a grin.  
  
"What? No!" Pietro yelled. "Whattheheckmadeyouthinkthat?!"  
  
Roger looked blankly at Pietro not comprehending.  
  
"What-the-heck-made-you-think-that?!" Pietro asked, hands on hips.  
  
Roger grinned. "Rogue, you like her, and Kitty here is her best friend."  
  
"Idon'tlikeher!" Pietro hissed.  
  
Kitty's jaw dropped and her lips curled slighting into a smile. "The rumors are like, true aren't they?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What, no! Wheredoyoufoolsgetthatidea? I can't touch Pryde because I'd go right through her!" Pietro replied.  
  
"Go right through her?" Roger asked confusedly.  
  
Kitty glared at Pietro as if to say, 'don't tell him or I'll hurt you!' "Hey, you like bother us again and I'll like, tell Rogue that you like her." Kitty teased.  
  
"Idon'tcareifyoutellher! Becauseit'snottrue!" Pietro replied, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah. suuuure. I'll just get it out of Lance you know!" Kitty replied, crossing her arms.  
  
Pietro scrunched up his nose but didn't look down at her. "Andhe'lltellyouthesamething! Ido'not'likeRogue!" He then took off and Roger blinked a few times.  
  
"He's fast! I'd have never expected that from the shrimp!  
  
"No, who would." Kitty trailed.  
  
Roger turned to her and twisted his arm around her waist again. He smiled down at her, then leaned closer as if to kiss her. Kitty pushed away. "What are you doing?" Kitty asked once she was out of his reach.  
  
Roger looked at her confused. "I just thought-"  
  
"Please don't. We're like, not even going out!" Kitty replied.  
  
Roger put his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!" He replied.  
  
Just then they noticed Roger and Tanya walking down the hall hand in hand. Kitty suddenly felt anger burn in her chest. She didn't like Tanya at all, but she knew Roger and Lance did, so she hadn't said anything.  
  
Kitty quickly slipped her hand into Roger's and he smiled down at her knowingly and amused.  
  
"Hey Kitty." Lance said with a wave.  
  
"Hi." Kitty replied. She watched Tanya though, and of course didn't like what she saw. The girl was pretty and all, but she was an arrogant brat.  
  
"Kitty, say hi to my girlfriend." Lance said with a smile.  
  
Kitty's jaw dropped and she stared at Tanya. "You're-you're h-his." Kitty stuttered.  
  
"Girlfriend." Tanya finished with a sly grin. She then flipped her hair back and winked at Kitty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. please forgive me. but I've been really busy lately and it will be taking me even longer to be updating. Sorry. .  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: *blushes embarrassedly* Yeah. erm. you're right, they would have quills. Ooops. too school on the mind. it coming up and all. Pwease forgive me!  
  
Cheesy Monkey: We're trying to see what we can do about the RP time. We'll try to figure it out, but it might be a bit and you might just have to miss a few more sessions. Really sorry about that!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	36. After School

"Rogue?" Kitty called. "Rogue!" She needed someone to talk to. She had figured that Rogue would have stuck around Hogwarts after school since it was their first day back, but obviously not. Kitty had gotten a ride back to Hogsmeade with Kurt on his teleport express. They had had to go somewhat near the dementors and she hated that, but it couldn't be avoided. Dumbledore had told them that.

Rogue quickly came into Kitty's view entering the mansion. "What Kitty?" She asked.

Kitty's head was turning so quickly from the recent event that she barely noticed that Rogue oddly didn't seem annoyed. "Come to our room, I like, so need to talk to you!"

Rogue was in a good mood so she agreed and Kitty just grabbed Rogue's covered wrist and pulled at it for her to follow. 

When they got to the room Kitty plopped down onto her bed and heaved a heavy sigh. She then turned to the waiting Goth. "Lance! He's going out with _Tanya!_"

Rogue looked at Kitty skeptically then made her way to her own bed. "Yo've turned 'im down whenever he's asked ya out…" She pointed out. 

"I know! But, like, that's different! _Tanya! She's such a total brat! She snobs me every time Lance like, isn't around! It's like totally not fair!" Kitty complained._

"Well, what about Roger?" Rogue asked.

"Roger?" Kitty asked a bit dumbly.

"Yeah. Y'seemed t'like him, and he defiantly likes ya back… doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's… he's-he's not a…" A blush spread across her cheeks.

"He's not a what?" Rogue asked.

"Well, not that he isn't, but, he like, doesn't know I'm a mutant and I like, can't tell him. I don't want to have to hide something like that from him…" Kitty explained.

"Oh, Ah see." Rogue replied.

Kitty suddenly remembered something. "He tried to like, kiss me!" She exclaimed.

Rogue shook her head. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. People usually avoided that kind of talk when they were around her, so she never really learned.

Kitty tried to not talk about it around her either and suddenly noticed her mistake. "I'm sorry Rogue!"

"Fer what?" Rogue asked, her cold side showing through suddenly. It bugged her that everyone seemed to walk on egg shells when around her.

Kitty looked around nervously then mumbled, "Nothing."

Rogue shook her head and laid back on her bed.

"Rogue!" A scolding male voice boomed and both Kitty and she jumped as the door flung open. Rogue was wondering what she had done.

"You're not riding that bike!" Logan said firmly, entering the room. 

Rogue cursed her luck. She had gotten Scott to drive her down to pick it up thinking it best not to mention it to Logan until he was in a good mood. 

"Why? Ah know how!" Rogue complained. 

"Get a license for it and I'll consider it!" Logan growled crossing his arms. 

Kitty stared at Rogue in wonder. She had just argued with Logan when he was in a bad mood! And since when did Logan care so much if they drove a motorcycle? As long as it wasn't his…

"Ah took the classes when Ah was with Irene! All Ah need is the license!" Rogue argued. 

"Get the license and I'll consider you riding that bike!" Logan said firmly. 

Kitty sat open mouthed on her bed. What was Logan talking about, how come she didn't know that Rogue could drive a bike, why didn't she know Rogue _had a bike, why was Logan being so protective, and why did Rogue think she was going to get away with arguing? _

"Ah don't have the money!" Rogue argued.

"Get a job!"

"Ah don't have tihme! School, homework, danger room sessions, and missions!" 

"Start doing extra chores around the mansion! I'll pay ya!"  

Rogue didn't reply right away. She just glared at Logan who was glaring right back. 

Everyone in the mansion knew that if they got that glare from Logan it was time to run, but Rogue's glare had much the same effect anyway, so they were pretty much evenly matched. 

"Fihne, then Ah get the license and get to drive the bike!" Rogue replied finally.

"That depends!"

"On what?!"

"Where'd you get it? You don't have the money for a license, but you have the money for a bike?"

Rogue didn't reply, and she even broke eye-contact. Kitty looked from one to the other. Logan was looking at Rogue suspiciously and she could just make out a blush forming on Rogue's cheeks. 

Kitty gasped. "You didn't like, steal it did you?!" Logan looked at her as if he just realized she was in the room.

"Oh, Half Pint! Guess that means you don't know where she got the bike."

"Ah didn' steal it!" Rogue defended herself, anger rising in her chest. "Ah can't believe ya'd think that!"

Kitty slumped down further into her bed as she was met with Rogue's glare. 

"You want to ride the bike?" Logan asked. 

"Yes!" Rogue growled.

"Where'd you get it?"

"It-it-it was a gift." Rogue replied quietly. 

"Excuse me? A gift? Someone just up and bought you a bike? I don't think so Stripes!"

"Well, it's the truth!" Rogue replied, her voice getting firmer. 

"Alright then, who gave it to you? I can't think of anyone who would…"

Rogue looked up straight into his eyes. That had hurt; he was right though. No one really cared enough about her. Kitty and Kurt were the only people to willing give something to her for Christmas. The teachers had had to have gotten something for everybody. She knew it was true, but for Logan to use it against her really hurt, even if she knew it hadn't been on purpose. 

Logan noticed the hurt flash in her green eyes right as he noticed that he had just said something hurtful, but in a moment it was gone. She was trying to hide it from him, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, he could see her, she was too much like him and he knew that one day soon she'd be able to see through him too. Perhaps she already could.

"Why does it matter who gave it t'me? It's mine, and it's not stolen!" Rogue replied.  

Logan put his hands on his hips and glared at her. He realized that this was getting him no where for she was just glaring back. 

"If you want to ride that bike, I want to know who gave it to ya!" Logan said more calmly.

There was a sudden strange gust of wind and then Pietro was standing in front of Kitty holding out a note. 

Everyone in the room just stared at first, then Logan moved in front of the door and his claws came out. 

"Stopstaringlikethat! It'sfromLance!" Pietro said, waving the note in front of Kitty's face. 

Slowly she took the note. Pietro tried to zoom out the door then, but he rammed right into Logan and fell right onto his back with an 'umph.' 

Logan was immediately grabbing onto Pietro's shirt and holding him against the carpeted floor, his claws at the speedster's throat. "What are you doing here speedy?!" Logan growled. 

"TogiveKittyanotefromLance! I'vealreadysaidthat!" Pietro explained. 

"Why didn't Lance bring it? _And," Logan tightened his grip. "wait at the door!" it was a statement. _

"Lanceistooslow! Soareyouguys; I don'thavethatkindoftime." Pietro answered. 

"Oh come on Rogue! Just tell me where you got it!" They were suddenly interrupted by Kitty.

"Gotwhat?" Pietro asked, happy to change the subject. He rolled his head back as far as he could and just barely could see Rogue's face. It was expressionless but cold. 

"Someone like, bought Rogue a motorcycle but, she totally won't tell anybody who!" Kitty replied.

"OOOOOooooo, wasityou'resecretadmirer?" Pietro asked.

"He's no secret!" In a fraction of a second Rogue's expression changed to one that said, **'Oh no!'** back to her normal look. "Ah mean, Ah don't have one, so there ain't no secret." Logan and Kitty had seen the expression change, but they hadn't caught what it had changed to.

Jealously passed over Pietro as he realized that the Cajun from the dance was who Rogue had so excitedly received the bike from. **WellwhydoIcareaboutthat****?!**** Pietro thought in disgust.**

Logan slowly released Pietro and stood up, but still glared at the speed demon. "What secret admirer?" 

"There isn' one!"

Pietro got to his feet and smirked evilly. "She'stellingthetruth. Heisn'ta_secretadmirer, justanadmirer." Pietro said to Logan._

Rogue narrowed her eyes on the speedster. He had really gotten back to himself. **Ah think Ah prefer him depressed. **Rogue thought. 

"You mean like, the one who was at the party?" Kitty questioned with excitement. 

"The one with the accent?" Growled Logan. Rogue knew that Logan hadn't seen much of Remy, but he knew that he had touched her because she had strangely picked up on his accent. 

"yup, sameguywhokissedher." Pietro said zooming over to the end of Rogue's bed and puckering up teasingly. 

"Kissed?!" Kitty squealed getting even more excited. Logan just began to growl.

"So that's how he touched you!" He growled. 

Rogue put a confused look on. "Ah don't even remembah the dance! _Remembah__!" Rogue growled._

"Oh, it'sapitytonotrememberakisslikethat!" Pietro teased. He remembered it vividly; why?! Maybe because he had lost his dance with her because of him. Why had she been so resistant to dancing with him? No one could resist _him! _

Rogue used her own 'slower' super speed to reach out and grab onto Pietro's shirt. He hadn't been ready for this though and hadn't reacted quickly enough. 

**Ohcrap****! Pietro thought.**

"It couldn't o'been all that special! Y'want t'know why?!" Rogue growled, pulling Pietro even closer to her. 

Logan crossed his arms not really caring what Rogue did to the boy. Whatever it was, he deserved it. 

Kitty bit her lip but didn't' dare say anything.

Pietro gulped and thought carefully about what he was going to say next. Unfortunately nothing came to mind. 

Rogue's eyes were very cold now and it sent a shiver down Pietro's back. She pulled him even closer so their faces were deadly close. Pietro's stomach did a flip and he actually felt as if he _wanted _to kiss her.

"So y'watched meh? Y'were that interested in mah kiss? Well, y'want t'see it first hand? Huh?" Rogue sneered, and Pietro felt shivers run down his back as her breath hit his face with every word. He didn't answer though; he just stared, not knowing what to say. He didn't know whether or not he wanted her to do it; it looked like she might though!

Kitty brought her thumb up and bit on her nail. "Rogue?" She asked quietly.

Rogue finally pushed Pietro back with a growl. "Hmm, Ah'd rather not have yo thoughts in mah head anyway!" Rogue said. Then with a loud _'Crack!' _she was gone.

Get out of her punk or I'll make the choice _she didn't!" Logan growled, his claws coming out._

"I'mgoingI'mgoing!" Pietro said, zooming to his feet then out the door. 

~

_'Crack!'__ Rogue was in Hogsmeade. She was in a bad mood now. She had been so happy when she had gotten the note and even happier when she got the bike. It had felt like __nothing could ruin her day. Logan pestering her about the bike had not been what made her upset, but when he had said he couldn't think of anyone who would do something like that for her; that had done it. She knew it was true too. Only some stranger thief who happened to fall for the untouchable would, and he was gone now._

_'Crack!'__ Kitty was suddenly there now too. "You okay?" She asked, stepping toward the Goth. _

"Yeah, Ah'm fihne, why wouldn't Ah be?" Rogue asked bringing her legs up under her and sitting cross-legged in the air.

"You almost kissed Pietro! _Pietro__!_" Kitty exclaimed.

"Well, Ah didn't, so let it be." Rogue replied.

Kitty remained quiet for a second, and then said, "Do you ahh, _like_, like him?" Kitty asked nervously.

"_What?!_" Rogue exclaimed, her head snapping sideways to look at her friend. "No! Of course not! Ah was just tryin' t'get him to shut up!" Rogue defended herself. 

"But you do like that… er… Remy? That Remy guy?" Rogue just glared at the Valley girl. "Uh, right." Kitty said with a nod. They were then quiet fro a bit and Kitty realized that Rogue was done talking. With a _'Crack!' _she was gone.

~

_Dear Kit,_

_So, what's with you and Roger? I think the whole meeting by the lake after school thing was set up so we'd hook up with them? Are you two going out? I noticed him holding your hand. Well, just thought I'd ask. By the way, what do you think of Tanya and me? You didn't stick around very long. Couldn't quite tell if you were upset or happy. I don't see why you'd be upset though. You always turned me down anyway. _

_Well, I've got homework… yes… I'm doing my homework! Well, maybe. We'll see. I'm sending Pietro to give this to you. Sorry, but he's just got too much energy and if I could get him out of the house for at least few seconds I'll be happy. Hope he doesn't bug you too much._

_Lance_

Kitty smiled at the paper. It made her feel better. Lance still cared for her in that way and that meant she still had hope. She'd reply to it tomorrow.

^~^

It was about twelve o'clock and Rogue couldn't sleep. Rumors had gone around the mansion like crazy already and it hadn't helped her mood at all!

She got up and out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When she was there, with a _'Crack!' _she was in Hogsmeade. She hadn't wanted to wake Kitty up.

She had put her trench coat on and now she soared up into the air. She then headed out toward Hogwarts. She needed to get out, she needed to move around. 

As she soared around, she noticed a big black dog pacing back and forth by the Whomping Willow. It was Sirius, she knew it was. She couldn't forget a dog like that. She quickly landed near it. The dog became stiff at her presence, but once she was close enough for him to see her, he moved over toward the forest so the shadows could hide him. He then changed into his usual form. 

Rogue landed lightly beside him. "Hi Black." She said.

"You remember." He pointed out. "And don't call me Black. Call me Sirius. Black reminds me too much of me being a fugitive."

"Can y'ever forget?" Rogue asked in slight surprise.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, guess not. By the way, what is you're name? I never caught that." 

Rogue laughed slightly. "It's Rogue. Look, when Ah got yer memories, Ah saw that y'wanted t'tell Harry eventually that yer innocent. It's goin' t'be more of a task now though." Rogue said reluctantly. 

Sirius tensed slightly. "Why? What's happened?" He asked.

"Well, he overheard a bunch o'teachers talkin' o'how you betrayed Lily 'n James." Rogue explained lightly. 

Sirius's fists clenched into balls and Rogue knew that he too might end up breaking skin. She reached out with her gloved hands and pulled his hands open. She shook her head. "Yer gonna hurt yerself. Ah know Ah did." 

Sirius looked at her confused and Rogue held out her hands to show the almost healed cuts. "Its hard t'sit around and listen t'them talk about y'like that when y'know the truth." She explained. 

Sirius nodded but she could tell that it hurt. She knew that every day he tried to forget that his best friends had been killed and that he was blamed for it. Now his own Godson thought that he was a murderer… the murderer that had killed his parents. 

"Geese, yer a skeleton! Next tihme Ah come out for a flight Ah'm gonna bring y'somethin' t'eat. Ah'll leave it here. K?" Rogue said. 

"You know, if you're caught helping me you could get in serious trouble." Sirius pointed out.

Rogue nodded. "Ah'm very well aware. It's doesn't matter though." Rogue replied. 

Sirius smiled thankfully and it actually frightened her. His face already looked like a skeletons, but when he did that… 

"You should probably go. I just like to get some exercise after school hours. I don't like being cooped up in one place and you should probably get some sleep." Sirius said almost fatherly. Besides his appearance, he didn't seem murder material at all. Rogue realized that he was right though and she smiled before soaring a couple inches off the ground. 

"You take care o'yerself now huhne." Rogue said, and then with that she took off for Hogsmaede again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I now have school and homework and two other stories I'm working on so it takes me a while to update. L Sorry, please forgive me. 

**_Unlogged_****_-In Lady bevier:_ I'm glad to see you like Kurt/Hermione. I was very hesitant about doing that…**

**_Miss Melanie Black: _Yay! People like Kurt/Hermione! And yes, Shhh… don't tell (lol) but Roger and Tanya are there as obstacles for Lance and Kitty. ^_^ I'm just weird that way. Oh, and thanks for the grammar advice, though it was hard to understand… but thanks!**

**_x-silver-saffire-x:_ Yes, I'm horrible. But, you'll find my pairings out through my writing. I want to not tell as much as I can. I think it just makes the story a bit more interesting. But, at least you know, I think I've figured them out myself. lol.  **

Georgia Peach: Georgia Peach! ^_^ Yup, Kurt/Hermione. I thought it weird too, but people seem to like it and I certainly like it. I just think it's soooo cute. lol. 

^Crysala^


	37. The Return of the Broom and the Demise o...

School continued normally. Kurt and Hermione worked tirelessly on Hargid's hippogriff case. The Ministry of Magic was considering removing Buckbeak for attacking Malfoy on the first day. The elf and the witch worked to save him though, and since Ron and Harry weren't really talking to her, she had more time and more incentive. 

Lance continued dating Tanya and Roger continued his pursuit of a relationship with Kitty. She'd flirt with him, but when it came around to having an actual relationship she'd back down. She was still hoping on Lance. The note he had sent with Pietro had given her hope. Perhaps too much… perhaps not.

Roger was beginning to be annoyed by his unrewarded fight for the Valley girl and Lance had to listen to his complaints. This was making Lance like Roger less and less and worry about Kitty more and more. He liked Tanya a lot, but things were just different with her. He didn't know how to describe it, but he was curious himself if Kitty was still interested in him. But for that matter, he didn't know if she ever really had been. She treated Roger like she had treated him. Always flirting but when it came to the asking out she'd get all shy and nervous and decline. He didn't get it.

Pietro continued to lead half of Slytherin around on leashes and annoying Malfoy to no end. Malfoy on the other hand continued to annoy Rogue, not letter her pass him without saying something. 

Rogue began leaving food out for Sirius and by morning it would be gone. At night when she figured everyone was sleeping she'd sneak down into the kitchen and usually got meats. One night she crept down and things went a little different from normal. She began dishing some left over steak onto a plate and heated it in the microwave. It was a lot of steak really and she wondered if Sirius would be able to finish it. He was after all though a starving fugitive though, so even if he didn't finish it which most likely he would, he would probably save it. 

"Don't know where it all goes." Came a rough voice so sudden Rogue jumped. She whirled around to see Logan eyeing the plate. He lifted one eyebrow and looked at her inquiringly.

Rogue didn't know what to say, she just gaped at him holding onto the warm plate of steak. 

"I saw you eat dinner, so what's with that? I'd expect Kurt to do something like this, but not you, and I've seen you down here numerous times before. Where does it all go?" He demanded, walking further into the kitchen. Rogue quickly looked around hoping she could think up an excuse. She couldn't though and now Logan was standing in front of her, arms crossed. 

"Ah, uh, erm, Ah've been pretty hungry lately? Ah mean, a teenage girl's gotta eat… a lot." Rogue replied desperately. 

Logan shook his head. He wasn't buying it. "You've got to do better then that Stripes." He replied.

"Logan, please don ask meh to explain. Ah've just been helpin' somebody out, but Ah promised t'keep it a secret." Rogue pleaded.

Logan eyed her suspiciously. "Can I at least have a name?" He asked a bit threateningly. All the same Rogue shook her head. 

"Look, please jus trust me. Ah'm not doin' anythin' dangerous! Just feedin' someone, and it's not lihke someone else is gonna finish this!" Rogue continued. 

Logan sighed, but nodded. Rogue smile gratefully and walked quickly past him. 

Rogue had also spent a lot of her time doing extra chores, helping the newer recruits a bit extra, and training more. This was all for the new bike and Logan's insistence that she needed to get a license and that he would pay her for doing those things. Logan had a tendency of paying less then one deserved though and also insisted that some of it go into a savings account so really she only got half of each payment. This did really annoy her, but she appreciated it none the less. It showed just how much Logan really did care. 

Ravenclaw went up against Slytherin in a Quidditch match. Every team except Ravenclaw hoped that Slytherin would win and that's exactly what happened. This was good for Gryffindor and Ron, Harry, Kurt, and even Hermione couldn't hide their happiness that Slytherin had won. That gave them a chance to win since they lost their first game because of Harry falling off the broom. Kurt tried to not show his enthusiasm around Rogue though since it was her house, but she told him it was okay. She had nothing to do with the sport anyway. 

January turned into February and at school, the weather didn't change. In New York however, it had gotten a little warmer. There was another quidditch match coming up now and that was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. The mutants and the three witches/wizards were all hoping Gryffindor would win. Even Rogue.

Kurt met up with Harry one day while he was walking to the Gryffindor tower. Harry wasn't very talkative though and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Kurt saw her right before Harry bumped into her. 

"Do watch where you're going, Potter!" It was McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor-" 

"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"

Kurt was looking down at the broom McGonagall was holding. **Vow! Is zat ze broom Harry got for Christmas?! I never thought I'd say zis about a broom, but it's magnificent! **Kurt thought. 

"I can have it back? Seriously?" Harry asked in a bewildered voice.

"Seriously," McGonagall smiled. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter… _do__ try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"_

Kurt grinned. McGonagall wanted to win just as bad as the other Gryffindors. 

Harry and he walked up to the Gryffindor tower in silence. They were both just marveling at the thing. When they turned a corner however, they saw Ron running toward them with a huge smile on his face. 

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Me too! Vill you teach me! I've never ridden on a broom before!" Kurt questioned. He thought it'd be cool to ride on a broom! He'd feel like a true witch… or… wizard. 

"Yeah… anything… You know what- we should make up with Hermione… she was only trying to help…" Harry suggested. 

"Ja! You two need to make up viz her, she's been miserable!" Kurt agreed anxiously. 

They were interrupted however by Neville Longbottom fighting with their new portrait keeper Sir Cadogan. He had been their new portrait since the Halloween incident and he drove Kurt crazy!

"I wrote them all down!" Neville said desperately. Sir Cadogan wasn't letting him in. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" Sir Cadogan said. He then noticed the three other boys there. "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons! He is trying to force entry to the chambers within." He exaggerated.

"Oh, shut up." Ron growled as they approached Neville and the portrait. 

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville whined. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodikins." Harry said. Sir Cadogan looked suddenly disappointed and he opened the portrait unwillingly. They then quickly headed into the common room where Harry's firebolt attracted a lot of attention. A crowd formed around him and the broom was passed around and everyone admired the work. After a while though, the crowd began to thin until it was only Ron and Harry. Kurt had left earlier to talk to Hermione. 

Harry and Ron headed over to Hermione and Kurt's table. Hermione tried to ignore them and continue to work on her homework, but finally she looked up. 

"I got it back." Harry said with a grin as he showed her his broom.

"See Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" Ron pointed out.

"Well-there _might _have been! I mean, at least you know that it's safe!" Hermione replied. Kurt nudged her. He knew she was right, but if she wanted to get along with Harry and Ron like normal again, she needed to let it rest.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry said to Kurt's relief. "I'd better put it upstairs-"

"I'll take it!" Ron said quickly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic." Ron quickly grabbed the Firebolt and held it as if one wrong touch could break it; then carried it upstairs to the boy's dorms. 

"Can I sit down then?" Harry questioned Hermione.

"I suppose so." Hermione agreed as she moved her homework off the other chair next to her. 

"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her bewildered. And he was right. She had _so much homework Kurt wondered how she ever even had time to talk to anyone. _

"Oh, well-you know-working hard." Hermione replied nervously. 

"Why don't you just drop a couple subjects?" Harry asked her, and Kurt agreed. He had suggested this to Hermione a few times, but she wouldn't listen to him. Perhaps she would listen to Harry…

"I couldn't do that!" **Or perhaps she won't. Kurt thought a little disappointedly. **

"Arithmancy looks terrible." Harry said picking up one of Hermione's huge books. 

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" Hermione said quickly. "It's my favorite subject! It's-"

Suddenly a piercing scream erupted from the boy's staircase. The whole room went quiet as the students stared at the staircase. There was then loud footsteps coming down the stairs and Ron leapt down them holding a bed sheet.  

"_Look!_" He yelled moving quickly over to Hermione. "_Look!_" He roared while waving the sheet in her face. She looked startled.

"Ron, what-?"

"_Scabbers!__ Look! Scabbers!" Ron continued to roar._

Hermione had leaned as far back in her chair as she could looking completely dumbstruck. Kurt looked at Ron bewildered then looked the sheet. He saw it then…

"_Blood!__ He's gone! And you know what was on the floor?!"__ Ron continued to yell through the deadly silence._

"N-no…" Hermione replied trembling. 

Ron shoved something onto Hermione's ruin translation she had been working on and Hermione, Harry, and Kurt all leaned forward to see what it was. A few long ginger cat hairs was what they saw. 

Hermione looked up at Ron quickly, his face was red. "Now Ron, calm down a second…" Kurt stared.

"_NO! _I knew something like this was going to happen. I warned you Hermione, _I warned you! You just couldn't take care of that cat!" Ron growled. He quickly turned on his heal and angrily made his way to his dorm. Hermione's mouth was moving slowly, but no sounds were coming out. _

Finally… "I, I need to be alone." She said before jumping out of her seat and rushing to the girls dorms leaving her work behind. 

Kurt sighed and looked at Harry. Harry shook his head in defeat. "I better go talk to Ron." He then got up and headed for the stairs. 

Kurt breathed heavily before standing up and piling Hermione's books up neatly. He then left Gryffindor tower to find talk to Kitty, or perhaps Rogue. Whichever one he ran into first. 

^~^

"Scabbers is _dead_?!" Rogue questioned in disbelief as Kurt told her the story.

"Ja, but zat's not vhat's important. Zey vere finally about to get alone vhen zis happened." Kurt said hopelessly. 

Rogue shook her head. He didn't get it. Peter… he was Scabbers. He couldn't be dead. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks had been the one to do it? She doubted even a rat with a human mind would be caught by a cat but… She had to talk to Sirius. 

"Ah'm sorry Kurt. This must be awful. They put ya rawt inta the middle didn't they?" Rogue asked. She was trying to feel sorry for Kurt, but she knew that something bigger; worse was going on. Sirius had set his mind on killing Peter, but Rogue knew that Peter was the only way to show the Ministry and everyone that he was innocent. She couldn't have just stolen the rat from Ron though, he loved Scabbers. He had no idea who or what Scabbers was really. 

"It vasn't zat bad. Not like zey vere hurting me at all. It's just, Hermione; she's been having it rough. I mean, taking _so _many classes, helping viz Hagrid's case, _and _her problems vith Ron and Harry. I mean, it didn't have to get any vorse… but it did." Kurt said sadly.

Rogue patted him comfortingly on the shoulder with a gloved hand. **I'm really going to have to talk to Sirius tonight. **Was all that kept running through Rogue's head though. She had to stop him before he did anything irrational… and she had a feeling he would. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**kosumi: ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the Rietro! I didn't know weather or not to have her kiss him or not… but I guess I just decided against it. *shrugs* I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

****

**IceBlueRose: Well… ^_^ I'm glad you reviewed now. I haven't been getting as many of those lately and I'm going through withdrawl. . I'm glad you did though! :D**

**Yumiko: Sorry Remy hasn't been in this as much but I have future plans for him. As for now though… I doubt you're going to see him much. . Sorry… Oh… and the bike… Remy left it for her when he left. Sorry if I made that confusing… I thought I had made it clear… *slaps head* My mistake. **

**Hey… you guys want me to update sooner… reviews motivate me! The more you review the faster I update. ^_^ It's been very difficult though. Working on several fics _and _school _and sharing the computer with _everyone _in the house. Difficult *pants* tiring…_**

^Crysala^


	38. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Rogue didn't get a chance to talk to Sirius that night. There was a lot of talking and such about Evan leaving. He had been late for a Danger Room session and had to do one separately with his aunt and had somehow totally screwed up. For some reason Ororo and the other adults thought it best for him to go back home. Not only because of that danger room session, but for other reasons as well.

On the other hand, Ororo herself seemed to be losing it. Or, at least that's what they had thought for a while. It turned out that a tribe from Africa had been trying to capture her. She had once lived there as their Goddess. Evan had actually been the one to save his aunt from them and for some reason decided to stick around. No one understood that boy.

However, it left Rogue tired and she didn't get a chance to even leave some food for the fugitive. She certainly couldn't see him during the day. She had no idea where he stayed and he wasn't going to come out in broad day light, not even in his dog form. That just wouldn't be smart. 

In the morning after Ororo's ordeal Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were all dressed in their robes and were ready to apparate to Hogsmeade. 

"I zink I'm going to stay around tonight at Hogvarts." Kurt said to them.

"Why? What's up?" Kitty asked.

"Vell… Ron is pretty mad at Hermione and, I dunno, I just zink I should stick around for zem." Kurt replied.

"Well, okay, we'll tell the others then." Kitty said before they all took off for school. The day went normally enough though. Hermione and Ron continued to fight and Hermione got mad at Harry too for pointing out that all the evidence did lead to Crookshanks having eaten the rat. Kurt just decided not to talk about it at all. At the time it was really dangerous to pick sides. And so, Kurt stayed the night at Hogwarts that night as he had said. This upset Logan for the elf missed a danger room session but Rogue and Kitty had his back. Said that they hadn't informed him of it when it was and that they couldn't reach him. This earned the two girls twenty extra minutes. 

That night Rogue didn't have a chance to visit with Sirius either. Kitty woke up right after Rogue had slipped her gloves on.

~

She was running from the crowd. She was so afraid! She was regretting phasing that boy through the car.

"We'll get you mutie! Just you wait!" One of her pursuers called out. She saw a dead end straight ahead but she kept running. As she came to the wall she tried to phase through it but instead she ran right into it and fell hard onto her back. 

Panicked, she got to her feet and looked down at her hands. "What is happening to me? I like, can't use my powers!" Kitty exclaimed. 

"What's wrong mutie? Find yourself in a dead end?" One of the guys from the mob following her sneered. 

Kitty looked around frantically for a way to run; there was none. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled off her feet by one of the guys in the mob. "You worthless mutie! You're scum of the Earth! Trash! You guys are freaks!" Kitty began to cry in fear of her safety. By now the mob had surrounded her and she couldn't phase through the man's hand. Something just wasn't right!

The man dropped her and she fell to her knees on the cement.

"You pitiful, worthless creature! We'll show you what pain is like! Then we'll show you what a concentration camp is like! You'll learn not to mess with us! We'll hunt down each and every one of you no matter how long it takes!" He growled, looming over her. Kitty cowered as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Just leave me alone! I did nothing to you, I only save that boy!" Kitty pleaded. This received her a hard kick in the side that sent her sprawled against the cement.

"Yes you did!" The man said, walking toward her. The circle of the mobsters began to close threateningly around her. "And you'll pay! You're ours now… Kitty!"

Kitty screamed and phased suddenly halfway through her bed.

"Kitty?" Rogue exclaimed quietly. She reached for Kitty's arm but she jerked away frightened. "It's okay Kit, Ah'm wearin' gloves."

Kitty looked up at her, her eyes brimming with tears. She got back up in her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Kitty… whaddy dream about? It's okay, it's jus' me." Rogue assured her.

"I was like, running, and these guys were totally chasing me! They knew about mutants, like, how they exsist and all. They were calling me trash and scum and they even said they'd like, totally send me to a concentration camp!" Kitty said through sobs. "And, I, like, couldn't phase! It, it was completely horrible!" Kitty exclaimed, burying her head in her knees. 

_*Flashback*_

"Es gibt einen Juden! Die Narren!" {There's a Jew! The fools!} A soldier said, pushing him down. The soldier then kneeled down next to him and grabbed the collar of his dirty shirt. 

"Sie sind Ungeheuer auch gut hier behandelt!" {You monsters are treated too well here!} The soldier growled. "Nur warten Sie! Sie werden was erhalten, den Sie verdienen!" {Just you wait! You will get what you deserve!} The soldier sneered. He then got to his feet and hit Eric's cheek with the handle of his gun. Erick bit his lip accidentally because of the hit and cut it badly and a disgusting metallic taste filled his mouth. 

The soldier just laughed at him and walked away. Eric felt an anger so strong that his eyes lit up… yellow.

_*Flashback*_

"R-Rogue? A-are you okay?" Kitty questioned. "Y-you're eyes are like, glowing yellow… like…"

Rogue shook her head and felt the energy that didn't belong to her seep out leaving her weaker. "Ah'm fihne' Ah'm sorry." Rogue apologized.

"It's okay, but how'd you do it?" Kitty asked curiously.

Rogue shrugged. "Scott and Ah had a run in wit' Magneto this Christmas and Ah absorbed him. Ah keep getting' flashbacks o' his life an' all. It's nothin' big, don't worry." Rogue assured her.

Kitty looked worried, but didn't say anything, just continued to hold her legs to her chest. 

"They don't know about us yet, don' worry abou'it. Worry when it happens." Rogue said, knowing that Kitty was still worried about her dream and people coming after her for being a mutant. 

Kitty nodded. "I know, but it's like, so scary! The Prof. keeps saying that they're like, not ready to learn about us, but when will they? I mean, it totally frightens me how they will react and all but I'm tired of hiding!" Kitty replied.

"Ah know Kitty." Rogue said reassuringly.

Kitty nodded. "But now, we have like, two things about ourselves that we have to hide! We're witches too! That's a secret; yet another secret we have to keep from the world. I'm just a teenager! It's like totally not fair!" Kitty continued.

Rogue half smiled. "It's nevah fair Kitty. We're cursed, but we have t'live with it. Trust meh, Ah know how ya feel."

Kitty looked up at Rogue. "Have you ever tried to like, _not absorb someone when you touch them?" Kitty asked soberly, looking down at Rogue's gloved hands. _

"O' course Ah've tried Kitty!" Rogue replied, turning her gaze onto her hands as well. "It's no use." She finished.

"Oh." Kitty said simply. She felt bad for her friend. "Well, hasn't the professor ever tried to help you? I mean, he like, works with the new students to control theirs. Especially Jamie. He like, used to multiply ever time he was even slightly bumped! He's gotten a lot better though! Because of the prof." Kitty said hopefully. 

Rogue didn't respond at first. Kitty didn't understand, but how could she? "No Kit, the professor can't help meh. How's he supposed ta? Let meh touch him and hope Ah can control it? No, that way Ah could end up killin' him!" Rogue replied. Kitty looked downcast.

"It's okay Kit, don' worry about it." Rogue said, patting her shoulder lightly. "But how about we try and get some sleep?"

"Okay."

Rogue got into her own bed and Kitty got under her covers.

"Goodnight Rogue."

Rogue looked at the clock; 1:03.

"Good mornin' Kitty." She replied, then rolled over and went to sleep.

^~^

Kitty and Rogue walked into the great hall that day, exhausted. Not only had they been up late, but they had had a danger room session in the morning as well. 

The two of them sat down at the Gryffindor table. Kurt was there and on the table laid a broom with the word _'Firebolt' _encrusted on the handle.

"So, how's it going Kurt? Things getting better?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"No, vorse! Hermione's mad at Harry now too." Kurt replied. 

"I zink I'm going to stay ze night again." Kurt told them. 

"After you go to the danger room session! Logan totally freaked out on us when we said you like, weren't coming. We had to do _twenty extra minutes!" Kitty complained. _

"It wasn't that bad…" Rogue said, but Kitty just looked at her incredulously. 

Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater came to the table and examined the broom. She was from Ravenclaw and her team would be versing Gryffindor that day.  

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" Ron's older brother Percy said as _'Penny' examined the broom. Kitty found this boy rather annoying. "Penelope and I have got a bet on; ten galleons on the outcome of the match." _

Penelope looked at Rogue next. "Aren't you in Ravenclaw?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rogue asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought- and aren't you in Hufflepuff?" Penelope asked Kitty.

"Yeah? So?" Kitty asked.

Penelope shrugged. "Just odd seeing you sit with the Gryffindors." She then left. 

"Harry-make sure you win!" Percy said in a whispered. "_I haven't got ten galleons._ Yes, I'm coming Penny!" And so Percy left.

A hand landed on Rogue's shoulder and she looked up to see Malfoy, but he wasn't looking at her. "Sure you can manage that broom Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

"Get yer hand off meh or y'gonna lose it!" Rogue drawled back.

"Yeah, reckon so." Harry replied, ignoring Rogue's comment. So did Malfoy. 

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" Malfoy grinned manically. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute-in case you get too near a dementor." Malfoy sneered. 

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy! Then it could catch the snitch for you!" Harry retorted. 

The Gryffindor table erupted with laughter. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and squeezed his hold on Rogue's shoulder. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "These fools think they're all that, but we're better! Meet me in the stands during the match." He then walked away before Rogue could retort. 

"What did he say to you?" Kitty asked. She had been the only one to notice. 

"Nothin', just makin' requests Ah ain't gonna do!" Rogue replied before standing up and walking off. 

Rogue stood in the Ravenclaw stands. The game hadn't begun yet but it was about to. As for what Malfoy had said to her, she had no intention of meeting up with him. 

The teams emerged and Wood; the Gryffindor Quidditch captain; and Davies; the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain; shook hands. A whistle blew and the game began. 

"They're off, and the big excitement of this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor!" The announcements started. A bunch of kids around her groaned and rolled their eyes at this statement though. "According to _Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams of this year's World Championship-"_

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" McGonagall's voice could be heard saying.

"Right professor, just giving a bit of backround information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built in auto-break and-"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for the goal, there she goes! And ten points to Gryffindor!" Jordan hollered.

Rogue turned her attention to Harry. He was streaking away from one of the Ravenclaw girls. Actually, the only Gryffindor girl; Co Chang. Rogue had met her a few times and actually found her quite annoying! She was really girly and a little self-centered at times. 

Harry suddenly dived downward and Cho followed. One of the bludgers suddenly went pelting toward him so he pulled up. He must have seen the snitch but had lost it now.

Applause erupted around her. The Ravenclaws were glad that Harry hadn't gotten it. Rogue actually wanted Gryffindor to win though. She didn't associate with anyone in Ravenclaw anyway. Well, perhaps Cody a bit, but that wasn't anything big.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go!" Rogue stopped paying attention.

Harry zoomed around a bit. Ravenclaw had just scored three goals and if their seeker got the snitch Ravenclaw would win. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. She whirled around to see Malfoy beckoning her toward him. She stepped closer and out of the crowd of Ravenclaws furiously.

"You didn't meet me!"

"O' course Ah didn't!" Rogue sneered. 

"Look, neither of us wants Gryffindor to win; help us scare Potter." Malfoy said, holding up three large black cloaks.

Rogue snorted. "Ah _do _want Gryffindor t'win! And ya won't knock Harry off his broom. The dementers _powers makes us faint! Nothing more… nothin' less." Rogue growled, upset by the trick Malfoy was trying to play._

"Well whatever! Just do it!" He growled back.

"No!" Rogue said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Now Malfoy!" The Slytherin Quidditch captain hissed. 

"Got to go!" Malfoy said urgently and ran off.

Rogue spun around to see Harry just pull out of a dive. She looked around again and on the ground saw three tall, black figures emerged on the field. It was Malfoy and his lackey's dressed as dementors. 

Rogue turned her gaze to Harry again who had pulled out his wand. Suddenly something silver erupted from the end and knocked the three '_dementors' over. Harry then went after the snitch and caught it immediately._

Rogue just laughed. 

^~^

Kurt came home for the danger room session but then hurried back to Hogwarts. They were having a party that night in celebration of their victory. The Weasley twins got a bunch of food. Kurt loved those guys; they were his kind of people.

Kurt popped some orange flavored taffy's into his mouth. He didn't have to worry about not having enough space to move around for most the students kept their distance from the _monster_.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been _eaten he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them." Ron said loudly and Kurt cringed at the reminder and looked around for Hermione. She suddenly came running toward him, heading for the girls dorms. She was even crying. _

Before she could get past him though he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kurt, let me go." She said, but she didn't struggle.

"Vhy don't you come party viz me? Get your mind off of zis." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, I'm happy about winning and all but… I just want to go to sleep!" She said, before pulling away from him and going to her dorm.

At around one, McGonagall came into the dorm in a night gown and forced them to go to bed. Kurt, Ron, and Harry made their way to the dorms and Kurt want instantly to bed, exhausted.

His sleep was soon interrupted as a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Echoed throughout the boy's dorm room. 

Kurt jumped from his bed ready to suit up and defend the mansion. Wait, he wasn't at the mansion… he was at Hogwarts. 

**Vhat's**** going on? Kurt thought to himself as he got out of bed.**

Ron was sitting on his bed with a look of sheer terror and his bed curtains were torn.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

~

Rogue soared through the air. She had snuck out to Hogwarts that night, but her sixth sense was flaring and she knew that _something _was about to happen… or happening.

As she flew by a tower she heard a loud scream.

"_Sirius!_" She whispered. She flew to a window and saw what looked like a common room. Must have been Gryffindor. Suddenly she saw Sirius run past the window, desperate to get out. Lights were turning on and Rogue thrust the window open. "Sirius, over here! _Quick!_" Rogue whispered urgently. 

Sirius whirled around. Footsteps could be heard coming down from the dorms. He ran for the window and jumped out. Rogue instantly caught him and dodged to the side where they could still hear, but not be seen. 

"Are you _sure _you veren't dreaming Ron?" Rogue heard Kurt question. 

"I'm telling you I saw him!" Ron said firmly. Sirius stiffened in her hands.

"What were ya _thinking_?_!" Rogue demanded quietly._

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" It was a Weasley twin.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Another Weasley, Percy, demanded.

"Perce-Sirius Black! In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" Rogue looked at Sirius and he showed her the knife. She scowled but didn't say anything. 

Everyone went silent. 

"Nonesense!" Percy said. "You had too much to eat, Ron-had a nightmare…"

"I'm telling you-"

"Now really, enough's enough!" Rogue stiffened. It was McGonagall. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!" 

"I certainly didn't authorize this professor! I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"_It wasn't a nightmare!" Ron yelled. "__Professor, I woke up, and Sirius Black was standing over me, holding a knife!" _

There was another silence. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possible have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him! Ask him if he saw!" **Who is _him?_**

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall asked.

"Certainly, good lady!" There was yet another silence, but this one was stunned.

"You-you _did_? But-but the password!"

"He had 'em! Had the whole week's, my lady! Read'em off a little piece of paper!"

"Which person," McGonagall asked in a wavering voice, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Yet another silence, that was broken by a squeak.

Rouge sank down till she was well out of ear shot. "Sirius! What were ya thinking?!" Rogue demanded quietly. 

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here!" He said urgently. "They're going to come looking for me."

"Right, where do ya hide? Ah can get ya there quicker." She said.

"Head for the Whomping willow." He told her. Rogue took off full blast for the tree. "Don't get too close!" Sirius warned her, speaking loudly over the rush of wind in his ears. 

She stopped when they were close to the Willow. Sirius shifted to his dog form and crept under it and pushed on the tree with his palm. He then headed toward something specific. He shaped back into a human form and turned to Rogue.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked her.

Rogue turned to look back at the castle, but the great doors were already opening and she couldn't risk being seen after what had happened on Halloween. "Ah'm comin' with you. Ah can't be connected t'what happened again. People have been suspicious enough as it is." Rogue replied. Sirius nodded and he showed her the way to his little hide out. It was the same place she had been in when they had first met. Well… that didn't include when he had knocked her out with a spell, but instead where Rogue learned the truth about him.

"How long do ya think they'll be lookin'?" Rogue asked.

"Probably all night. Give up at dawn…" He shrugged. "They'll know I'd be out of sight by then." Sirius replied.

Rogue turned to look at him. "What were ya doin' in there anyway?!" Rogue demanded.

Sirius just looked at her for a second, then walked past her and began going upstairs of the worn down house. Rogue floated behind him, not about to leave him be about what he had done. He didn't stop until he came to the room Rogue had seen previously and had actually woken up in. 

He plopped down onto the only piece of furniture that seemed to be in the old rickety house and that was a simple, but fairly large cot. He closed his eyes and folded his hands over his stomach.

Rogue sat Indian style in the air and floated above him. "Ah ain't gonna leave ya alone." Rogue said firmly.

Sirius opened one eye, considered her for a second, then with a shrug closed it again and remained silent.

Rogue took off a glove and said, "If ya don't tell meh, Ah'll take the answer from ya the hard way!" Rogue warned.

Sirius opened both his eyes this time. His eyes traveled to her ungloved hand and he sighed. "I went after Peter. I was tired of waiting around when I knew he was in here. That's what I've been doing here. You should know that." He said simply.

"Ah do… but ya could have been more careful!" Rogue said firmly.

Sirius shrugged. "I couldn't pass the chance up!" He sat up. "The whole week's passwords! It was my only chance! I wouldn't get another one! Not for a long time now… if any." Sirius replied, and Rogue could see the hatred in his eyes. 

Rogue lowered herself onto to the bed next to him. "Look, Ah understand, but what if ya would'ave been caught? They probably woulda killed you! They don't know how ya got out and if they got their hands on ya again, they wouldn't risk ya getting' out again." Rogue said concerned.

"I know, but it'd be better then just sitting here… hiding! I hate hiding! I hate staying in one place…" Sirius replied scornfully, aiming his words at the walls. 

Rogue sighed. "That could be the death o' ya…" 

"I wasn't going to get caught! I know secret ways in and out of the castle." Sirius told her. 

Rogue looked at him. "What about Filch?"

"As a kid I've learned how to get around him. James and I knew every corridor, every exit, and every weakness. I was going to be fine."

Rogue shrugged and laid back folding her arms behind her head. "So, Ah have t'hide out here fer the night for nothin'?" She asked him, looking up at his face.

He looked down at her and smiled then shrugged. "Thanks anyway. At least I got out of there quicker though."

"Yeah, great fer me." Rogue muttered.

Sirius Just chuckled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      **. Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had less and less time! Plus I've been working on so many of these! Pwease forgive me!**

**IceBlueRose: I'm glad you like the way I'm doing this! ^.^ That's what I want. lol. Keep reading and you'll get even more answers though. lol… though it might take a bit to get them. **

**Lady Bevier: Yeah, I hate it when people review over and over again with the _same _review. It _is_ annoying.**

**Cheesy Monkey: I've been working on the RP truth or dare thing but it's really long and I don't have much time between school, homework, other fics, and the short time I get to get on the computer.**

**Freelance-RogueWriter: I've considered that… but I don't know if I want to do it… **

^Crysala^****


	39. Exahustion

Rogue rolled her eyes. Right in front of her was Pietro and Malfoy. She didn't know what it was they were fighting about but she found it rather amusing to watch.

The two quieted abruptly and looked at her. "What?!" She demanded.

Malfoy was the one to speak. "You don't like Quicky here now do you?"

"It's _QuickSilverMalfoy! Get it right or you'll regret it!" Pietro growled. _

"Oh really? And what would you do to me? Huh?" Malfoy challenged.

"Let's just say that running into a stone wall at about 80 mph isn't very healthy!" 

"Yeah? Well, I'm not going to run into a wall at all!" Malfoy retorted. 

Suddenly Pietro was on the other side of Malfoy. Startled, Malfoy jumped and whirled around to face the silver haird boy. "H-how'd you do that?"

Pietro turned to Rogue now. "So, what's the answer to Malfoy's question? But put Malfoy's name where he put mine." Pietro questioned. 

Rogue made a face. "O' course Ah don't lihke him!"

Pietro smiled with satisfaction and placed an arm on her shoulders. "That's what I thought."

Rogue was about to reply when someone else came into her vision, grinning toward her. "Remy!" Rogue yelled, breaking from Pietro's grasp, pushing Malfoy aside, and running to the Cajun. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug. She savored the warmth of his chest against her face and the smell of his clothes mingled with cigarettes. 

When he pushed her away he took hold of her sheer green over shirt and lifted it to her lips, then lent down and kissed her through the thin material. Rogue leaned into that warm kiss and lifted her arms, linking her fingers behind his neck. (A/N: I got that idea from Lady Trunks. She's a Rietro writer and really good. So… if you like Reitro… lol)

When they broke from the kiss Rogue turned to see a shocked looking Malfoy, and Pietro was scowling with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Who's he? And why'd he cover her lips?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Cuz her skin's deadly to touch." Pietro explained.

"You mean, no one can touch her?" Malfoy exclaimed. 

"Not unless you want to end up unconscious on the ground." Pietro replied.

Malfoy snorted. "Then you can have her QuickSilver! I don't want a girl I can't touch!"

Rogue suddenly felt really hurt as Malfoy walked away. She hadn't liked him or anything but it still hurt. Her powers were once again getting in the way of her social life… as they always did.

Remy squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and pulled her tighter to him. 

"Wellthisisnofun! Thecompetitionwasthewholepoint!" Pietro said and the next moment he was gone. 

Remy let go of her shoulder and stepped away. Everything around her began to dim until everything was so dark all she could see was the red glow of Remy's eyes which seemed distant now. 

"Dey're right y'know. It's jus' fun t'see ya hope. Dere is no hope fer you dough homme." Remy said, and although his eyes seemed far away, his voice seemed to be right in her ear, taunting her. "Give up p'tite, y'got no hope! No one wants ya." He said to her, then the two red glows diminished into the darkness and Rogue fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. 

A couple minutes later she heard the heel of boots on pavement walk toward her but she didn't bother to look up. When they stopped in front of her she did look up to see a gloved hand held out to her. She took it and Logan helped her to her feet. 

"Come on Stripes." He said in a fatherly tone. He then began to lead her away.

Rogue awoke in a not too wonderful mood. Her dream hadn't been all that pleasant, but at least it had been her own. It had been months since she had last had a dream of her own. She was quite happy she had too, even if it did put her in such a bad mood and was a very unpleasant dream. 

She opened her eyes to see a black sky through the boards over the window. She was still in Sirius's hide out. She had fallen asleep on his bed. She couldn't' remember ever falling asleep, but apparently she had. 

Rogue shifted onto her back but felt something heavy on her legs, well, not heave for _her _of course. She looked down to see what it was… something warm.

A large black dog was curled at her feet sleeping soundly. Obviously he (for good reason!) hadn't wanted to sleep on the floor so he had just switched to his dog form and slept at the end of the bed. 

"Sirius. Sirius!" Rogue said quietly. "Sirius, Ah need t'get home." Rogue told him, nudging the dog. It stirred and lifted his head. He then stood up and jumped off the bed to switch into his usual form. 

"Be careful Rogue." He said. 

Rogue got to her feet too. "You too! And don' go around doin' anything stupid lihke y'did this mornin'! At least tell meh first so Ah can warn ya if yo're about t'do somethin' stupid." Rogue said firmly and Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"No need to speak to me like a child." He pointed out.

Rogue just snorted and levitated herself up and made her way out of the house. She didn't run into anyone on her way home, and even if anyone would have been there to see her she was probably going too fast. 

The dementors were packed more tightly together and as she flew over them she felt weasy and ill. Her eyes had even rolled up into her head ready to faint but she made it past them just in time.

_*Crack* Rogue apparated to the bathroom of the institute. She quickly made her way to her room and dropped gratefully onto her bed. She was exhausted! Kitty and her had been exhausted the other morning from sleep deprivation and danger room sessions but she had slept only about three hours since then and only made her more exhausted. _

_*Beep beep beep beep beep* Rogue's eyes snapped open and she groaned loudly. Her groan was followed by Kitty's as she phased her hand through the clock to stop it. _

Reluctantly Kitty got up, rubbing her eyes viscously. "Oh, Rogue! You're already dressed. Like, when did you get up?" Kitty asked. Rogue felt like claiming she was sick but this day had to go as normal as possible. She couldn't risk being linked to the event…again.

Kitty left the room and Rogue couldn't bring herself to get back up. When Kitty came back though she was dressed and had her bag. "Rogue! Get up! We'll have to leave in about five minutes if you want to be there on time."

Groggily, she got up, washed her face, redid her make-up, and then brushed her hair. She didn't like the idea of wearing the same uniform two days in a row but she didn't have time to change. 

Both mutants apparated to Hogsmeade and Rogue carried Kitty to school so she wouldn't have to go past the dementors. 

At school _everyone _was talking about what happened that morning. When Kurt came to Kitty and Rogue, Kitty stood wide-eyed with her lips parted, surprised at his story. "Ja! It's pretty freaky!" 

Ron got a lot of attention that day. He told the story of last night over and over again. Rogue wished she could tell _Sirius's story, but no one would have believed her. _

During lunch Rogue sat alone at the end of Ravenclaw table, her head resting in her arms in a fleeting attempt to get some sleep. 

Suddenly her sixth sense prickled as she looked up to meet intense blue eyes. Rogue groaned. "What do ya want Pietro? Ah'm not in the mood." Rogue begged.

"What.were.you.doing.last.night.that's.made.you.so.tired?" Pietro asked keeping eye contact.

"Ah'm not tired, just not hungray." Rogue lied.

"Yeah sure I'm.not.buying.that.for.a.second." Pietro replied unbelievingly.  

"Then don't." Rogue growled, not in the mood to fight with him.

Pietro chuckled-one that surprised Rogue. She couldn't interpret it, but it certainly wasn't what she was expecting. She wanted to ignore him and try to sleep again but she couldn't pry her eyes away from his. Piercing blue eyes stared into bright green for a couple silent seconds before Malfoy decided to join them. 

"It's too bad he didn't just kill him." Malfoy scowled, sitting down next to Rogue.

"What?" Rogue asked, still not prying her eyes away from Pietro's.

"Black! He was _in _Gryffindor tower and he didn't kill Potter! Nor Weasley." Malfoy said in disappointment. 

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at the annoying blonde boy.

"Get a life Malfoy!" Pietro growled upset at the interruption.

Malfoy glared at him. "What are you doing here? _QuickSilver_!" Malfoy demanded.

Pietro lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Talking to my little Rogue." Malfoy replied with a smirk as he put an arm around Rogue's waist.

Rogue growled menacingly at him, sounding a lot like Logan. "Ah'm _not yours, Ah'm __not little, and _don't _touch meh!" Rogue growled, easily pushing Malfoy's arm away._

"Okay, okay, sorry." Malfoy said, but he was still smirking.

Rogue was not in the mood and she turned her body so she was completely facing him. "Wihpe that smirk off yo face befo' Ah do!" She growled.

Malfoy frowned and stood up. He had not forgotten the bruise she had given him early in the year. He huffed slightly then walked away, his nose in the air.

When Rogue turned Pietro was still there, only this time _he _was smirking.

"Yo're still here?" Rogue asked.

"You know you're happy I am." He said cockily.

Rogue groaned and dropped her head onto the table. 

There was a slight breeze and Pietro was sitting next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. When Rogue looked up Pietro smiled at her and then was gone. 

Rogue blinked. **What was that all about? **She asked herself before shrugging it off and once again resting her head in her arms. 

~

Security around the castle was tight. Especially for Harry's group of friends. There was always a teacher leading them to their classes. They'd make up cheesy excuses to walk with them. Rogue found this annoying and apologetically stopped walking with them. She couldn't handle much that day.

She fell asleep in Potions and lost Ravenclaw thirty points. She knew Snape was suspicious of her. She could not only see it in his eyes, but she still had his psyche in her head.

She also fell asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts but Lupin let her. She decided that she liked him then. She had been slightly refreshed after the nap. Not enough though as Filch interrupted the class. That's when Lupin woke her up.

"What?" Rouge asked, lifting her head off her desk.

"Filch is here for you." Lupin told her.

"Wha? Why?" Rogue asked.

Lupin shrugged. "Dunno." He then pointed to the creepy guy.

Reluctantly she got up and walked over to the man. "What doya want?" Rogue asked.

Filch grinned, which Rogue _knew wasn't good. "Dumbledore wants to see you."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I had someone request that I somehow separate Pietro's words. I decided to use periods. Hope no one minds. Lol**

**Sorry I didn't update on the 13th! FF.net wouldn't let me. **

**MAD- I'm glad you like it ^_^ I think I've lost most of my readers though v_v**

**Animefangirl2- ^.^ I'm glad you enjoy… and I'm glad you understand. lol**

**seirra- T'ank u!**

**IceBlueRose- ^_^ I'm glad you liked those parts! I'm sorry this chap. Is kind of short. That was inevitable. lol. **

**Kelli****- I'm glad you like me story! I hope you continue to enjoy it and I don't screw anything up terribly. Lol**

****

**ColdFang- Thanx**

^Crysala^


	40. Interview with the Wizard

Rogue's heart beat in her chest as she followed the annoying caretaker Filch. She had only one idea what this would be about and thinking about what that was, was enough to make her forget her weariness for the time being. Had she been caught aiding Sirius?!

Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed how or when she arrived in the headmaster's office, she just knew that she was there. She looked around for him just in time to see him enter.

"Ahhh, I see Filch has done as I requested. Good." Dumbledore said casually, as if he had the caretaker retrieve students to his office all the time.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore offered, as he walked to his desk and gestured to the seat in front of it. Rogue obeyed and moved quickly to the seat. 

Dumbledore sat too, his face glowing with pride, joy, and wisdom; as usual. He was a very odd man and Rogue didn't know really of what to think of him. The mysteriousness of him almost made her want to touch him and find out what his mind was like.

"Fine weather out today, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked conversationally, but Rogue was restless to find out what was up.

"Sir, why am Ah here?" Rogue asked politely.

At first he didn't reply, instead he wetted his lips. 

"Professor Snape came to me this morning insisting that he saw one of his students, you, outside before waking hours… flying." Dumbledore finally began. Rogue's heart beat faster at those words. "Now, I know he was telling the truth so, what were you doing out there?" He asked, suddenly making eye-contact. 

Rogue mentally panicked for a second knowing he was using Occlumency on her. However, she pulled the knowledge of this art out of her mind and protected it so Dumbledore could detect no lie.

"Ah was just flyin' around. Ah don't get tihme t'really do that any more and it's beautiful here at night." Rogue replied. It was true, just not the full truth.  

Dumbledore nodded and let his ice blue eyes look away from Rogue's green ones. "I see. You have to be more careful though Rogue, I do not believe that professor of yours wants the secrets of mutants out."

"No, Ah understand… Ah'll be more careful." Rogue assured him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You must understand Snape's suspicions though. After the event on Halloween and now this, it is suspicious. However, I see you somehow know occlumency so I cannot find an answer that way, but I do not believe that you are out there aiding our enemy." Dumbledore continued.

Rogue's chest tightened. This man she barely knew basically just told her he trusted her… to not be doing exactly what she was doing.

**But Black's not an enemy, so technically Ah'm not doing that. Rogue assured herself. **

Rogue nodded. "Ah promise Ah'll be more careful."

"And to get more sleep?" Dumbledore asked.

Rogue was slightly startled by this question. "Huh?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, meaning they were off any serious subject and Rogue would not be questioned on the night's events any further. "It's quite obvious. You're exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night? If Snape saw you so early in the morning, I assume you were here all night."

"Oh… yeah… Ah do need more sleep." Rogue agreed with a slow nod as suddenly her exhaustion washed over her again and she felt like resting her head on the desk in front of her and just sleep for days. 

Dumbledore nodded. His smile then vanished and was replaced with curiosity. "Where did you learn Occlumency anyway?"

"Oh…" Rogue said, resting her head in her hand. "On Halloween, when Ah showed up unconscious and without mah memory, Snape was determined t'find out what happened even though Ah didn' know, so he tried t'use it on meh but Ah wouldn't look him in the eye and when he tried t'make me… our skin touched. Ah drained him and since he was focusin' on those skills, that's what Ah got." Rogue explained wearily. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Ahh yes… I see. Well then, you may go." He assured her. Rogue then nodded thankfully and stood, swayed for a second, then went to the door she somehow remembered coming in through. 

~

When Rogue got home she didn't even bother to look at her homework, she just got into some comfortable clothes, got into bed, and laid down to sleep.

After what felt like only five minutes of sleep… _*bamf* _

"Hey Rogue, how vas your day?" Kurt asked from the edge of Kitty's bed.

"Tiring… go away!" Rogue groaned into her pillow.

"But Kitty hasn't come home yet and I've got nozing to do!" Kurt complained.

"Go bug Evan… leave meh alone!" Rogue said, still speaking into her pillow.

"Your no fun." _*bamf*_

Rogue quickly fell asleep again, but her peace was not to last. Shortly later a loud _*crack* _startled her and she rolled right off her bed in surprise. 

"Oh like, hey Rogue. What are you doing?" Kitty asked, walking over to her dresser to pull out more comfortable clothing.

"Ah was _tryin_' _t'sleep." Rogue growled, untangling herself from the blankets that had come down with her when she had fallen off the bed. _

"Like, sorry Rogue, not like I knew that. It's not that late so it's not like I thought someone'd like be trying to sleep." Kitty said, finally deciding on an outfit.

"Not like that would matter." Rogue muttered, crawling back into bed as her eyes began to feel like weights. Kitty hadn't heard her remark and thankfully left the room. 

After this interruption though she got a good few hours of sleep. She was soon awoken however by a violent rapping at her door.

"What?!" She growled viciously.

"Stripes! Danger room session in five minutes! You better at least be dressed or you're going to be late… and that only means more work." Logan said from the other side of the door and Rogue let out a very audible groan. She couldn't believe her luck. Couldn't they at least go one day without one of those stupid things? And it wasn't really even danger room sessions anymore, it was watching the new recruits and training them.

She got out of bed and quickly adorned her body with her usual X-men outfit. She then hurried down to the danger room while being thankful of Ms. Marvel's powers for getting her there so quickly. 

The training went smoothly enough and there wasn't that much effort on her part. It was mainly just for the newer students of course. Afterward she had dinner, she finished her homework, and although she had gotten a few hours of sleep that day, she was still completely exhausted. She was really thankful when it came time to go to sleep. There would be no more interruptions, they would be allowed their sleep. 

Kitty got into the bed on the other side of the room then Rogue's and Rogue got in her own. They both quickly fell asleep, but it was only an hour later when the alarm went off sending both Kitty and Rogue bolt up in their beds. They looked at each other, and despite weariness, got their uniforms on in a flash. 

They ran out of their rooms and met up with Evan who was also now wearing his uniform and heading outside to see what the matter was. They all ran down the stairs and out of the building. 

Logan was in the front, Kurt, Jean, and Scott were out there too. The intruder though was in front of Logan… it was Lance. 

"Something we can do for ya bub?" Logan demanded, his claws out and ready to pounce on the boy.

"Yeah." Lance replied, crossing his arms. "I've come to join the X-men."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Yes.. the beginning of the last chapter was a dream. Someone questioned me about that… lol. As for if I'm going to be doing one for the fourth book, it depends on interest. If people continue to be interested in my fic and if I am still obsessed with Harry Potter and X-men Evolution. Lol. But I'm sure as soon as the next HP movie comes out I'll be obsessed again. Lol. Oh.. and ***Luna******* that review of your's was hilarious! If anyone wants to be really amused check out her review for this… chapter 39. Mucho amusing. Lol **

^Crysala^

**P.S. For those of you who have read the third book (which I'm sure is just about all of you) at the end where Harry finds out about Scabbers… which X-men characters do you want there. Obviously Rogue's going to be there since she's my fav, but I don't think I'm going to have them all being there. Soooo… who do you want there?**


	41. And I wanna be the Toothfairy'

"You're kidding, right?" Kitty said from beside Rogue. Rogue's jaw was just dropped in surprise. _Lance_, acting as if he wanted to join the _X-men_? Yeah right! **It's Mystique, it's jus' gotta be. Either that or he's lost it!**

"You heard me. I wanna be an X-man." Lance repeated smugly. 

"Hmph, yeah right." Logan muttered, retracting his claws. "and I wanna be the tooth fairy." Rogue let out a laugh only to find the other X-men doing it too.

"Now, just a minute. Let's hear what he has to say." Xavier said, riding out on his wheelchair.

The X-men looked to the professor disbelievingly. "Scott, Jean, Kitty, Logan, and Lance, follow me." Xavier said before turning away. Lance just grinned broader and Scott looked highly displeased. Kitty just stared in confusion. She then followed them to Xavier's office. 

Once they got there Xavier turned and cleared his throat. "Alright Lance, tell us why do you want to join the X-men?" Xavier asked, looking to the teen, sitting on the couch and spinning his helmet type thing with a finger. 

"Yeah, don't you like living with those losers anymore?" Kitty asked.

"Nah, they're alright." Lance replied with a shrug.

Frustrated, Scott spoke up. "What are you up to Lance? You didn't bust in here just to make jokes."

Lance halted his spinning helmet and looked to the floor instead. Kitty watched confused. What was he up to? "Well, I… let's just say it was time for a change okay?"

**Time for a change?** Like, hasn't this whole year been a change? **Kitty thought of finding out she was a witch, going to Hogwarts, being in Hufflepuff; and Lance still needed more excitement? She shook her head. It didn't fit together right.**

"Fair enough, why don't we give it a try?" Xavier asked. They all looked at him in surprise, even Lance. 

Lance shook off his shock and instead stood with a smirk. He then shook hands with Charles Xavier. 

"Professor I-" Scott began to object.

"Kitty, would you show Lance to one of the guest rooms?" Xavier asked, and for the first time Kitty got a bit angry. What was Lance up to? He was with Tanya, so why would he move in here? To shove it in her nose that he was with someone else? 

"Whatever." Kitty replied dryly. Kitty jumped off the chair she had been sitting on. "Follow me." She continued, phasing through the door. She then considered that Lance might really want to be an X-man and she sighed. Kitty then stuck her head back through the door to look at Lance. "Hm, just kidding." She then grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. 

On her way to the guest rooms she didn't say anything and Lance looked as impassive as usual. She was contemplating his reasons for coming. She wasn't sure if he still liked her, she thought he did, but he was with Tanya now. She didn't exactly understand what that meant, nor what it meant to have him around. It felt like a dream, though she couldn't figure out weather or not a good one or a bad one. 

Kitty opened the door to one of the quest rooms and gestured Lance in. "Here you are sir. Sorry there's no mints on your pillow, but I believe you'll find some gum under your chair. 

"Hey, not bad. 'Course I'll have to grunge it up some before it feels like home." Lance replied while looking around. He then walked to the dresser, opened the top drawer, and turned his bag upside down over it letting everything in it to fall in. "There. All unpacked."

"Heh, well then," She bowed. "welcome to Mutant Manor, Breakfast is at seven." She replied, figuring it best to leave on a far from serious note, but she felt the need to warn him. She sighed. "Lance, look. I think it's cool you want to be an X-man," **Do I? "really, but watch it! This place is no walk in the park and the other guys aren't going to cut you any slack." Kitty told him. **

Lance threw himself into a chair. "Come on, I can handle it. How tough can it be?"

Kitty snorted and left. He'd learn soon enough. For the meantime she made her way back to her room. She wanted so bad to wake Rogue up but as she looked at her she could _see _how tired the girl was. How did she get to be so tired?

**I swear, that girl like, has a lot more secrets then she's willing to let on. Kitty thought, crawling into her own bed. She wasn't tired anymore though, her head was spinning. Finally she shook her head and decided she needed to get some sleep, and so, she finally fell asleep.**

The next morning Lance, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue all went to Hogsmeade together. That's where they met Pietro. "Lance.I.can't.believe.you**!" Pietro spat at him. "Joining.the.X-men****?!"**

"Oh leave him alone Pietro." Kitty defended. Until she figured out Lance's motives, she decided against giving him the cold shoulder. 

Pietro suddenly laughed. "Going soft?" Oh.rightous.good.guy please.save.me**!" Pietro teased.**

"Just shove it Pietro." Rogue growled, pulling up into the air. "Ah'll see ya'll later." She told Kitty and Kurt. She then took off and was out of sight before long. 

"Vant a ride Kitty?" Kurt asked, holding out an arm.

"Nah, I think I'll walk." Kitty replied. Lance smiled at her.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Whatever.Lance just.betray the brother.hood.for.the.X-men**. Not.like.someone.hasn't.done.it.before**.**" He was then gone in a gust of wind.**

Lance flinched at the words though. They still hung in the air like venom. 

"Come on." Kitty said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of Hogwarts. "Like, don't let him get to you. He's a jerk." Kitty assured him. Lance nodded then smiled at her. 

With a sigh of exasperation Kitty said, "Lance, like, what _are you doing with us?" _

"I thought I explained that last night." Lance replied, walking beside her.

"Time for a change? That is totally not you."

"Then what _is _like me?" Lance questioned. 

"Well… you're… just not like that!" Kitty replied. 

Lance shrugged but didn't say anything. Kitty let out another sigh but didn't pursue the question any longer. Obviously Lance wasn't going to answer.

As they came to the castle Tanya stood outside waiting for Lance. Kitty saw a look of annoyance pass his face but it was so quick she wasn't sure she had seen it. Tanya just strutted up to him and kissed him. Kitty felt her face go hot and she walked away. "The nerve!" She muttered. 

Kurt walked up to her as she got to the marble steps. "So, vhere's Lance?"

"Outside… with Tanya." Kitty replied, not being able to hide the anger in her voice.

"You still like him don't you?" Kurt questioned. 

Kitty looked at him incredulously. 

"Right… just forget I ever said anyzing." Kurt replied backing away from her slightly. When Kitty didn't say anything he left. She was obviously not in the mood for the blue fuzzy elf. 

"Hey Kit!"

Kitty turned around to see Roger. "Oh, hey." She replied, not very enthusiastically. 

"What's wrong my pretty Kitty Kat?" Roger asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Kitty, without thinking, phased through his arms not wanting them to be there. Roger stumbled forward and turned around looking completely puzzled. Kitty covered her mouth in surprise. She hadn't been thinking when she had done that. "What the heck just happened?" He asked.

Kitty dropped her hand and shook her head. "I don't know. You just like, suddenly fell forward." Kitty replied.

Roger looked at her, his arms, then shook his head as if to wipe the thought away. "Look, I wanted to talk to you." He said, looking down into her big blue eyes.

"Really? About what?" Kitty asked, looking away from his. 

Roger lightly gripped her shoulders. "Kitty, I know I've implied this several times and was shot down, but heck! I'm going to ask anyway!" He said and Kitty's heart began to beat rapidly. Was he going to ask her to- "Will you go out with me?"

**He asked! I like, can't believe he asked! He's so cute… _do _I want to go out with him? What about Lance? I mean, he's like, got Tanya, but I think he might still like me. I mean, he kind of acts like he does. Oh… I totally have no idea what to say! Kitty thought frantically. She glanced around as if hoping she'd see a sign that said 'Say Yes!' or 'Say No!'**

As she looked around Lance and Tanya came into view. Tanya was smiling broadly and she had her hand clasped around his. 

Kitty turned back to Roger and opened her mouth to respond. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Kitty based chapter but it was about time I gave her one almost completely to herself. Lol. Plus a couple of you have been urging me to have more Kitty so… I'm trying. Oh.. and tell me what you think Kitty should say to Roger's question. I have an idea but I don't know… tell me what you think. lol.**

**Oh and Luna.. I like your reviews, but do you think you could only send them to me once? Lol. Thanx. **

^Crysala^


	42. No?

"Roger, I, like, just don't think it'd work out." Kitty said meekly. She then looked up at him. His face hadn't changed yet, but it did, he looked exasperated. His hands recoiled from being on her shoulders.

"Do you just like to play games?!" Roger asked; he didn't look happy at all.

"What?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Make us think we've got a chance then throw us aside? You've done it to Lance and now me! You're just a tease aren't you?" He questioned getting pretty upset. 

"What? No! You like even said that I haven't been giving you much hope!" Kitty defended herself.

"No… I said that whenever I hinted at more then a friendship you shot me down. Otherwise you've acted like that's exactly what you wanted." Roger replied.

Kitty didn't say anything. She hadn't meant to do anything like that!

"Hey Roger!" Kitty shivered. It was Tanya's voice. Her arm was still linked to Lance's but Lance looked somewhat annoyed. What did that mean? Kitty couldn't help but wonder.

"I've like, got to get something to eat." Kitty said, before turning away and going to the great hall. Kurt was there talking with Ron. Seemed to be about quidditch. Those two got a little over-exited about that game sometimes. "Like, where's Rogue?" Kitty asked?

Kurt looked up. "Huh? Oh." He looked around and shrugged. "Dunno. Vhy?"

Kitty shrugged too. "Just wondering."

Lance watched Kitty leave. She didn't seem to be very happy. Had Roger said something to her? He'd have to find out. 

Tanya yanked at his arm to get his attention again. "What?" Lance asked annoyed. She really was annoying. What was it that kept him going out with her? He wasn't sure. To rub it in Pietro's nose was one. Though sometimes he wondered about that boy. There are tons of girls that would say yes about as fast as Pietro could run at the offer… yet he was single. Maybe he just liked it that way?

But another reason why he didn't dump Tanya was Kitty. He had partially done it to see if Kitty would get jealous. Figures, he could never really read women. What worried him was that she wouldn't have minded at all, and she certainly at least tried to act like that. He was losing his patience with Tanya though. Sure she was pretty and a good kisser, but that was just about it. Yeah, a lot of guys he knew would be happy with just that but… he just wasn't. 

And now he had moved in at the mansion? He really was loosing his mind. He wanted to be closer to Kitty though. Although they still went to the same school and saw each other everyday, he felt it just wasn't enough. Not with Tanya hanging on him everywhere he went. It was driving him crazy! She was so clingy! At least he didn't have classes with her… but between classes, before classes, after classes; it was driving him insane! At least with Kitty he didn't mind seeing her constantly but Tanya… even her looks were beginning to get old to him. But Kitty's never seemed to. 

Lance shook his head and realized that Tanya was trying to move him. "Come on! Let's get some breakfast!" She whined. Lance cringed. 

Lance pulled his arm away from hers. "I'm not hungry." He said simply.

"But I'm starving and I don't feel like being alone." She whimpered. Geese, what was wrong with this girl?

"You've got plenty of friends, sit with them." He replied carelessly.

Tanya looked offended suddenly. Then her face seemed angry. "You're my boyfriend! When I say I'm hungry, you get me something to eat!" She demanded.

Lance laughed. "Fine, guess that means I'm not your boyfriend, cuz I'm not hungry." He replied.

Tanya looked shocked. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

Lance shrugged. "Sure."

Tanya looked furious. She looked as if she was going to say something but instead she swiveled around on her heel and stomped off.

When Lance turned around he saw Roger. He was standing there, his arms crossed an eyebrow lifted. "What happened there?" He questioned.

"Guess we just broke up." Lance replied, not really caring.

"You two made a good couple though." Roger commented.

Lance made a face then remembered how Kitty had looked when he had come. "Roger?" He questioned. "What was up with Kitty? Did you upset her?"

Roger frowned then shook his head. His arms went to his side. "I asked her out finally," Lance suddenly felt jealous but he pushed it aside. "she turned me down." Roger shook his head. "It's like she's been wanting me to ask though!" He went on.

Lance shrugged. "She's a girl, you can never understand those." He commented.

"Yeah, that's the truth." Roger agreed. 

"So you really disappointed?" Lance asked.

Roger shrugged. "I was shut down, of course I am."

Lance heaved a sigh. "I'm talking about _her_ not your dignity." He continued.

Roger looked at him skeptically. "You of all people should know that it's all about the dignity, but yeah, it is a disappointment to loose her. She's pretty darn cute and seemed nice too." He commented.

Lance shook his head unbelievingly and made his way to the Hufflepuff common room. 

As Pietro headed for the Great hall he caught sight of Lance. He scowled and hurried to get his breakfast. He couldn't believe Lance! Joining the X-men?! What was wrong with that boy? Pietro assumed it was to get closer to Kitty, but the idiot! He had a girlfriend.

Pietro sat down and grabbed a plate. Crabbe waddled over and sat down. 

"Those little Hufflepuff kids!" He laughed. "So easily frightened."

"Who can blame them? One look at you could send just about anyone running." Pietro replied, referring to his appearance. Crabbe just grinned thinking that what Pietro had said was a compliment.

Pietro began to eat and glanced at Kitty. Sure she was cute but she wasn't worth joining the X-men over! Pietro shivered at the thought. Just trying to go out with one was bad enough. 

**What.about.Rogue? A voice in his head suddenly said. ****No!**I.did._not.just.think.that_**!****I.do._not._like.her.****It's.just.funny.to.pretend… to.tease. He thought to himself.**

He looked down the Slytherin table for a distraction and he found Malfoy. He got up.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked Crabbe. Crabbe looked up and just nodded funny. He got to his feet and followed Pietro over to Malfoy.****

"Heeeey stinky." Pietro said loudly into his ear.

Malfoy jumped in surprise then whirled around. "Maximoff!"

Pietro laughed. "It's QuickSilver to you!" Pietro growled, jabbing Malfoy in the chest.

"Don't touch me!" Malfoy growled.

"Don't call me Maximoff _Draco_."

Crabbe sniggered and Malfoy narrowed his eyes. Pietro laughed. Malfoy had such a hard time making fun of him for not only was he perfect in many ways, but Malfoy didn't have any dirt on him.

"What do you want?!" Malfoy growled.

"You to be miserable." Pietro replied.

Malfoy scowled but had no reply to this. Probably in a bad mood. "Should I beat his head in?" Goyle asked.

"Like.you.could**.**" Pietro muttered.

"You'd have to go through me!" Crabbe said, puffing out his chest and jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb importantly.

"Oh that wouldn't be so hard!" Goyle growled, getting to his feet.

"Don't worry 'bout it Crabbe." Pietro said before Crabbe could retort. "First off, Goyle could never catch me. Second, my fight's with Malfoy. His choice to hide behind a punk, the coward! At least I fight my own battles." Pietro challenged.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Just know it'd be an easy win!" Malfoy growled.

Pietro laughed as if this was the most absurd thing he had heard all day. Almost was, might be. Lance being an X-man sure did challenge it though. "Right, you keep thinking that Malfoy." Pietro said through laughs. He then went back to his spot, Crabbe waddling beside him.

He sat down again and Crabbe began to chow down so much it made Pietro sick. He quickly diverted his eyes in hopes of finding something more pleasant to look at.

His eyes met platinum and auburn. They soon saw brilliant green, green that at a shallow glance looked cold. Of course they did, they were the eyes of the Goth. But Pietro saw more behind them, not just cold but a girl who had gone through many things. He had seen her angry, caring, sad, depressed, crying, and more. No, she wasn't just cold, just something else. Something he couldn't place.

She looked over and caught Pietro looking at her. He shot her a cocky grin then looked at Crabbe. **Disgusting! **He thought as he watched the boy gobble at his food. He diverted his eyes again to look around the large room. This wizarding stuff was really amazing. It was a wonder that people got used to this stuff.

Pietro grinned again. H really was perfect. A mutant _and a wizard. His dad wasn't even that! So ha! He'd need him now!_

What was he thinking? He didn't want his dad to need him for his powers. He shook his head. Quite frankly he didn't want to think about his dad.

He glanced at the Gryffindor table and his eyes landed on 'the blue fuzzy elf.' Kids stayed away from him but no one seemed to make fun of him anymore. Mostly because of how Rogue had attacked Malfoy; which had been hilarious; but also because neither him or Malfoy bugged him. It was odd the way that worked.

The bell ringed and Pietro was happy to get away from Crabbe, though he had classes with him. He cringed. Crabbe here, Fred there. At least Fred wasn't sickening though. He could handle him. Pietro only put up with Crabbe to annoy Malfoy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

KaramelKat, thanx. ^_^ But I am now in High School. That chapter was written in the summer… and I am now 15 not fourteen. Just thought I'd let ya know. But thanx! You made my day. Lol.

Tokyobabe2040 I know, it is starting to drag. . Sorry about that. I'm just trying to decide what parts of the book to put in and what parts to take out. Like… do you guys want me to put more of the book in before the actual ending part, or try to hurry it to the end. Not like hurry it as in completely skip things and ruin it… but… well…  you know. lol. And yes, I do have writers block. Lol. Especially for this fic because I've been loosing my inspiration but don't worry! I'm going to try to work though it. You might just have to put up with a few crappy chapters. Sorry.

Sorry if you weren't all pleased with how Kitty responded, but as Tokyobabe pointed out my fics starting to drag and if I want to keep it moving and get it to the end soon then I can't be having so many obstacles. Sure I could have run it into other books, but I'm not completely sure If I'm going to do the fourth. I mean I want to… but you can see how long that on would be and how long this one already is. 

And I tried my best to put some other perspectives in too. In the past I mainly did thing from Rogue's and Kurt's perspectives so I didn't have any of their thoughts. I had several requests to have a Lance perspective and a Pietro one too. Hope you guyes enjoyed. And…                 SORY T TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!

Luna… loved it. ^_^

^Crysala^


	43. Searching and Sixth Sense

Rogue jolted up suddenly. She was in her bed. She looked out the window, it was still dark. She looked around wonderingly. What had woken her? She glanced at Kitty. She was there, sleeping in a rather odd position with the blanket tangled around her. 

**Kit must be havin' it rough. Rogue thought. The girl could have had a boyfriend, Roger, but she had turned him down. Apparently that same day Lance broke up with Tanya. Kitty had been real happy with that. However, that same night some of the new kids decided to take the jet out for a joyride and Lance, who had been being blamed for taking out the other vehicles, had gotten Kitty and caught a ride with them. He and Kitty brought them back safely where Scott had begun blaming Lance and such. That's when the kids admitted what they had been doing and Lance decided to leave and go back to the Brother Hood. Kitty had taken that a bit hard. **

Rogue shook her head and searched for what had woken her so suddenly. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something bad was going or was happening. Her sixth sense was prickling uncontrollably and she hurried to the bathroom where she was sick. 

"Knew Ah shouldn' o' ate any o' Kitty's cooking." She muttered to herself as she sat near the toilet. 

She got up, flushed, washed her face, and went back to bed. 

Kurt walked into the Great Hall and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were getting along again to his relief. Ever since they had heard that Hagrid had lost his hippogriff case. Kurt had completely forgotten about that till Hermione had reminded him. 

He sat down. "Hey guys, vas up?" He asked. He looked at Hermione and smiled. She had been quite a girl lately. She had slapped Malfoy, back talked Trelawny, and walked out in the middle of her class. 

"Hey Kurt." She replied smiling at him. "We were just talking." 

"The final quidditch match is coming up!" Said Ron enthusiastically. 

"I know! Soon after Easter break huh?" Kurt asked, looking over at Harry.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Harry said. "Do you know how much pressure I'm going to have?" Harry asked.

Kurt chuckled. "A lot."

Harry nodded. Kurt then turned to face Ron somberly. "And ze appeal for Buckbeak?"

Ron heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm working on it."

Kurt nodded and turned to look at the Hufflepuff table. Kitty was sitting next to Lance talking avidly. He glanced at Hermione again then. She had one of her various books out and was now reading it. 

How was she doing it?! Only thing Kurt could come up with for an explanation was that she was a mutant like Jamie; could make duplicates of herself; buuut, the professor would know if that was the case. So how? How did she manage a schedule where she had two classes at one time?"

Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty came back to the institute together after school. It was eerily quiet.

"Vhere is everybody?" Kurt asked, looking around.

__Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, please come to my office.__

The three mutants looked at each other and Kurt teleported them down to Xavier's office. 

"Vhat is it Professor?"

"Jean, she's gone missing." Rogue's sixth sense prickled again and that bad feeling in her stomach she had had all day increased. "The students have been searching all day for her and I want you three to search too. Kitty should check with the Brother Hood house to see if they've seen her, Kurt can check the school but don't be seen teleporting, and Rogue'll check the west side of down town."

Kurt and Kitty nodded and began to head out, Rouge didn't move. The other teens looked at her questionably but she just motioned for them to leave. They paused, and then left. 

Xavier folded his hands expectantly. "Yes?"

"When, when did she go missin'?" Rogue asked.

"Last night. You three left before we knew. Why?" Xavier asked. 

Rogue didn't answer right away.

"Ah woke up las' night. Ah didn't know what woke me but it was lihke Ah had been jolted awake. Ah figured it had been mah sixth sense. It was really bad but Ah ignored it, thought maybe it was jus' because o' all the work Ah've been doin' lately." 

"But you think it was because of Jean going missing? You think something bad has happened to her?"

"Ah, Ah don't know. It connects though don't y'think? When y'told us that she was missin' mah sixth sense flared again. Though it's been weird all day… Oh, Ah dunno." Rogue finished with a sigh. 

"Don't worry. A lot if it probably is just stress. Now please, help look for her?" Rogue nodded and left. 

Rogue awoke again in the middle of the night, this time much subtler. Her sixth sense was prickling again. She had goose bumps and she felt as if she was going to be sick again. 

They hadn't found Jean. Xavier had located her with cerebro when she used her powers near Boston but had lost her trace again.

Rogue fought the urge to hurry to the bathroom again and forced herself to go back to sleep. Xavier was probably right; stress.

She dreamt that night. She was in a dark room wearing a long black, flowing gown. It was spaghetti strap and too much of her skin was bare. She couldn't see anything but herself and she appeared to be wearing no make-up. However, she heard a voice at her ear from the darkness; a compelling male voice. 

"He's down there." The voice whispered.

Rogue nodded and began to descend stairs. She was walking down, down, down, but she couldn't see anything. Her posture was sure and confident, her breathe and face nervous and scared. She was looking straight ahead into impenetrable darkness but continued downward, her arms at her side, loose and relaxed as if she trusted the floor beneath her wouldn't suddenly drop into nothingness, as if it wouldn't come to a dead and she wouldn't smack into a wall, as if nothing unseen would trip her and send her tumbling down, down the stairs, downward into seemingly emptiness. No, her feet were sure and true. 

Without seeing it, Rogue knew that there was only one step left. She stopped once she hit bottom.    

"Come." Said an alluring male voice. "Come to me, set me free."

With confident steps and nervous breathes, she walked onward, further into the darkness till she saw the outline of a man. She stopped abruptly. Her emerald eyes strained against the darkness to see him. Eyes, that nearly all that she could see. She couldn't make out a color, but she knew they were eyes. 

The man was gazing at her intently. "So, you are the final key?" He purred. Rogue shivered uncontrollably at this. He took a step toward her. **Run! Go! She told herself, but her feet didn't move. **

His eyes traveled over the bare flesh of her arms, shoulders, upper chest, neck, and then her face. His eyes lingered on her lips and he leaned toward her. Rogue's breath deepened in fear. **Get out of here!**

She didn't move.

Closer

Closer

She closed her eyes, felt his breath on her tingling lips, and then there was contact.

Pain! 

Burning!

Tearing! 

She screamed as an overwhelming pain overtook her. There was a flash of brilliant light. A transparent picture of Jean's face flashed for a half second making Rogue wonder if she'd seen it. Then Kurt's.

She saw a man in front of her in the light. She was no longer being kissed, being touched. Then there were two faces. Kitty and Evan's. They were overlapping each other and both transparent. It then left as quickly as it had come and then two more images appeared overlapping each other like the last. Her own face and Mystique's.

She cried out again and the image of the man reappeared. She could make out details this time and he looked tired and withered. He appeared to be of ancient Egyptian.  

Rogue awoke in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard. She closed her eyes and shook her head. The dream... it was evading her now. She tried to concentrate on it but Scott burst into the room and Kitty jolted awake. Rogue was instantly on her feet.

"Kurt's missing now too! Could he have gone to Hogwarts?!"

Rogue shrank down onto her bed. Not again was she going to ignore that sixth sense. 

Kitty shook her head and Scott cursed before exiting. 

"Like, what is going on? Rogue, are you okay?" Kitty asked. 

Rogue shook her head as if to clear it. "Yeah, Ah'm fihne." She lied before getting up and getting dressed. "Stay here t'day and help the prof. Ah'm guna go t'school." Rogue said, needing to get out of there. 

Kitty nodded. 

When Rogue got home that day she went to Kitty. She couldn't remember her dream, Scott's interruption had caused her to loose any memory of it and now she just wanted to see if they had located Kurt. 

"Any luck?" She asked.

Kitty shook her head. "Yes and no."

Rogue looked at her questionatly. 

"Well, when Jean went to Boston, she like, stole a ring. Well, Kurt just like totally helped her get another one. Scott and Logan went to go and get them but they like, got away and stole the jet." 

Rogue merely sighed and handed over Kitty's homework. 

Rogue groaned. Not again. Her sixth sense had woken her up. **This is gettin' real annoying. She thought to herself. **

She suddenly threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. Looking at Kitty's bed she saw that she was gone. "Kitty!" Rogue suddenly yelled. She soared over to the wardrobe and found Kitty's uniform missing. 

Rogue flew to Xavier's room. He wasn't there. "No." She whispered. She went to the lower levels to where Hank had been doing research. Spikes were in the electric pad to open the door and the metal of the door had marks where the resident inside, Hank, had tried to break it. 

Rogue threw her fist at the door and it tore through. She used both hands to widen the hole till she could go inside. Hank was looking at her.

"Kitty! She's gone!"

Xavier nodded. He too was in the room to Rogue's relief. "So's Evan." 

Rogue walked into Cerebro. She had been told that's where the professor was.

As she walked forward she saw a face being made on the screen of cerebro. "Is that the guy y'saw in Jean's head?" She asked. Scott had told her about how Xavier had tried to get in her mind and had seen a face. 

"It is. Now, I'll have cerebro scan its mutant profiles to find a match." Xavier replied.

"Don' bother. Ah _know _that face." She said, before turning around and walking to Jean's room. Xavier followed and Rogue took a jack-in-the-box toy off the dresser. She cranked it till that same face popped out. "The Mindbending Mesmero. He was in Bayville las' week with thaht Circus o' Mystery." She told him, handing him the box which he took. 

"Then we need to attend their next engagement." 

"Professor." Hank said, suddenly at the door. "The last remaining ring; it resides in Washington, D.C." He finished.

Xavier nodded and Hank left. 

"There they are!" Scott said from the pilot seat. Scott, Xavier, Logan, Hank, and Rogue were all in uniform and at an abandoned circus ground. 

"Try to keep them occupied. I've got an appointment with a mutant named Mesmero." Xavier said. Rogue unbuckled her seat belt and next to her Hank did too. 

"Ah don't lihke this, they're our friends." Rogue said as the jet landed and she stood up followed by the others.

"We've just got to subdue them." Logan assured her, jumping out of the plane followed by Beast. "No one has to get hurt."

Scott snorted. "Yeah? Tell that to them." Scott said as Xavier came down the ramp. Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Jean had approached where Scott was pointing.

They all split up, both groups from the one team. Spyke advanced on Rogue and Scott. He began to shoot spikes at them and Rogue did several back flips to avoid being hit.

"Look out!" Scott yelled. Evan was still shooting at her and she had to lift a few feet off the ground to avoid being hit by some. 

"Would ya knock it off?!" She growled at Evan. She doubted his spikes could do her much harm but she wasn't going to test it. 

One came soaring at her a little too close for comfort but Scott blasted it away. 

Scott, fed up, aimed at Evan; or more specifically, the ground at his feet. 

The force sent Evan flying back but Jean caught him with her telekinesis and set him down gently. She then turned her attention to Scott. She sent a mud-wave at him sending him up into the air, his optic beams flailing dangerously around as he did. Jean ignored this and continued to throw him about and Rogue flew after him. 

She dodged his blast and even got hit once but it had hardly any effect except for a stinging sensation. Despite this though she managed to come up behind him and grab hold. She didn't have to fight telekinesis anymore though, for Jean had let Scott go and Rogue set him down on the ground. 

Rogue looked back for Jean. She was near a tent Rogue assumed Mesmero was in. 

Xavier was in front of her trying to talk her down but she lifted his chair into the air. Rogue quickly soared up behind her. "Oh no y'don't!" She said, reaching around and grasping her face with a bare hand.

"This ain't gunna be easy on either o' us." Rogue said, but as she did Jean threw a pouch into the tent. The rings were probably in that pouch!

Jean sank to her knees and as she did Xavier fell from the air and he landed sideways and was forced out of the chair. 

"But mostly you." Rogue finally finished her sentence, looking down at Jean. She shook her head but as she did she heard someone laughing. Her sixth sense prickled crazily.

She turned to look at him. He was looking right at her, Mesmero was. She didn't like how he was looking at her either.

"Mesmero." Xavier said.

Mesmero looked away from her to look at Xavier but her heart was still pounding. It had begun to at the sight of him. 

"You may have been able to control _their minds, but can you handle mine?" He asked. Suddenly Mesmero grabbed his head and staggered backward and vanished behind the cloth of the tent._

**Don't let him go in there! Don' let him out of sight. But she didn't move, couldn't. Somehow, the feeling was familiar, but she couldn't figure out from where. **

       Suddenly Xavier went flying back and skidded through the mud. That's when Kitty, Kurt, and them started to look around bewildered.

Rogue went to Xavier and easily lifted him into his chair. She then put her hands together facing the tent, and then pulled them apart. The tent flew apart with this motion but no one was in there. "Hey! Where'd he go?" Rogue asked, though she really wasn't surprised to see him gone. Hank approached Xavier. "Are you all right? Did Mesmero hurt you?"

"Not Mesmero, Hank. Mesmero was a puppet like Jean. There was something else pulling the strings; a mind more powerful then anything I've ever encountered." Xavier said. Rogue looked away, she had too. Her senses prickled out of control again. Something was wrong…

**Ah shouldn' have let him get those rings! She scolded herself.**

"What could it possibly want with those rings?" Logan asked

"I really don't know, but I doubt we'll like the answer." Xavier replied.

**No. Rogue thought. **We'll fear the answer.****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it skipped around so much, I just wanted to try something different. And if this chapter majorly sucked, well, I did it in one day with a spurt of inspiration. Those can be dangerous sometimes. lol.**

**seirra- lol. Sorry. But no, I did not mean Fred Weasly. I meant Fred Dukes. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Miss Poisonous- *blushes* Why thank you. ^_^******

**Sorry I took a while to update. I think I made up for it with the length. This is longer then my usual chappy so. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
**


	44. Dear Diary

_Everythin's__ gone back ta normal. It always does. The Prof. can't do anymore ta try an' find Mesmero. He just can' be found. Ah don't lihke it. Somethin' about the whole thing gave meh the chills an' Ah don't lihke it._

_School's fihne Ah guess.__ We keep gettin' _ton _o' homework though. However, tha Hogsmeade trip was interestin'. Kitty an' Lance hug out. Ya could call it a date. Lance finally asked her out and ya can only imagine how happy she was. Ah had ta threaten her that Ah'd zap her if she didn' calm down. Guess he got a two seat table at one o' the stores, bought her some Butter Beer, got a bouquet o' _candy_, and asked her out. Quite amusin' if ya ask me. _

_Kurt hung out with Hermione fo' the most part. Ah think he lihkes her. She's a little young fo' him but…_

_Harry and Ron got in some trouble with Malfoy, Goyle, an' Snape.__ Harry started harrasin' them (Malfoy and Crabbe) from under his invisibility cloak and Ah guess it fell revealing his face. He had ta hurry back then. Snape was crawlin' at his throat fo' answers. Found the Maurder's map, (a map Fred an' George gave him that'll tell him the layout o' Hogwarts and who's there. Ah know a little more then Harry doe 'bout that map.)  and tried ta get it ta work and Ah guess it insulted him. He then called Lupin. Lupin helped make tha map with Sirius, James, an Peter. Ah gathered that from Sirius' memories. Ah want ta tell Lupin about what really happened ta Sirius but Ah don't know how Ah'd go about it. _

_Well, when Ah was at Hogsmeade Ah spent most o' the tihme just lookin' around, but Ah spent some with Pietro. He lhad looked about as bored as Ah had felt. He can really irritate meh sometimes! He can be really arrogant! But that's mostly when he's around people. He can be tolerable when there isn' anyone ta impress. _

_Ah wish Remy was still here. Ah shouldn' be missin' him still but Ah do. Ah keep hopin' thaht Ah'll see him one o' these days outta tha blue._

_Oh, what are ya talkin' about Rogue? He ain't gunna want ya. He nevah did, he jus' found ya smusin'. No, Ah know that's not true, well… oh… Ah dunno. All Ah know is thaht Ah don't think he quite understood what Ah meant bah untouchable and that he's not comin' back. _

_~_

Rogue sighed and looked over at Kitty who was sleeping soundly. She then leaned back over her diary.

~

_  Kitty's sleepin'. She looks so peaceful. Wish things could be mo' lihke that. Chaos here, chaos there; there being Hogwarts. Tha quidditch final is comin' up and everyone's real tense about it. Even Hufflepuff an' Ravenclaw. Slytherin's tha only one who wants Slytherin ta win. Things are hard nough on Harry as it is too. Homework, Hagrid's hippogriff case, an' his belief that Sirius is evil an' killed his parents. Ah mean, he can't even walk down the halls without fearin' an attempt  from a Slytherin ta hurt him. Ah've taken ta walkin' down the halls with him whenever we're headed in the same direction. Surprisingly, people are still wary o' what Ah did to Malfoy._

_Malfoy's__ been leavin' me alone. Hopefully that's not jus' the quidditch match comin' up. That's tomorrow too so Ah guess Ah'll fihnd out. _

_Now, ta topics a bit closer ta home. Jean's been actin' a bit weird. Kitty too. Lihke they know somethin' the rest o' us and Ah don't know. Ah think they're up to somethin'. No, Ah know they are. It's weird too, Ah kinda feel left out. Ah mean, Ah think Amara's involved and Kitty hasn' told me about whatever it is. Her constant takin' always bugged me before but now that she's keepin' things from me…It's stupid. Ah don't need to know! Ah don't want to know. It's probably stupid anyway._

_Rogue_

_~_

Rogue locked her diary, hid it under her mattress, hid the keys, turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

***The next day evening***

_Ve__ von! Really, ve did. Gryffindor von de championship and got de quidditch cup! It was an awesome game too! Harry did really great. Malfoy vasn't helping. Him and ze ozer Slyzerin's kept cheating. Zey vould attack ze Griffindor players! It vas awful. Alzough, Fred… or vas it George? Well, zey fought back on occasion. It vas really great zough. Vhen Hermione, Ron, I heard zat Harry got ze sitch ve erupted in cheering! It vas great. Ze whole stadium vent into an uproar. Vell, besides Slyzerin. Zey vere booing quite loudly._

_Hermione, Ron, and I all turned to each ozer, smiles on our faces and can you believe it? I hugged Hermione and kissed her in happiness! I didn't even zink about it! It vasn't anyzing special, just a quick peck zen bouncing up and down. I vas too busy cheering zat I never saw Hermione's face. I hope I didn't creep her out. Ron, I zink, saw it, but he zought it vas as normal as I did at ze moment. Hermione's quicker zough. Man, I don't zink I vant to go to school tomorrow. _

~

Kurt leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temple. He shook his head, and then leaned over his diary again. 

~

_No, it hadn't been a smart zing to do. I vasn't zinking zough. She vas just zere and I vas just happy. I hope she realizes zat. I mean, don't vant her to zink zat it vas anyzing… special… do I? She's a really sveet person, nice, smart, pretty, and…vere am I going viz zis? Oh man, I zink I may have a crush on her. I don't know if zats good… probably not. Ve're friends, it vould be awkvard. I'm sure she doesn't like me like zat. I bet zere are tons of ozer guys dat vould be interested in her. _

_I zink it's about time for a change of subject. Kitty's going out viz Lance. I can only vonder how long zat vill last. Sure, zey are a good couple, but Lance is viz ze Brozer Hood. Sooner or later vere going to get into anozer fight and vhat zen? Vill Lance and Kitty just step aside? I don't really zink so. Zey'd have to fight against each ozer, because zey're boz to stubborn to be left out of somezing like zat. Vell, I hope it's nice vhile it lasts._

_Rogue's her usual self. Zough, I have a feeling zat she's keeping somezing from everyone. Vhat am I talking about? All ze girls are keeping somezing from us guys. But, I dunno, vhat Rogue seems to be hiding seems just, big. I zink I'm ze only one zat sees it zough. She's alvays been quiet and one of zose people who like to be left alone, so it's normal. I don't know, perhaps I'm being paranoid, but I've kind of gotten close to her in an ironic vay. Not like zat of a boyfriend, or even just a friend its… almost like family. I don't know. _

_Jean and Scott are still dancing around each ozer, zat Duncan Matthews in ze middle. How long vill it be till someone just lets it out?! Zey'd make a perfect couple! _

_Evan's just as oblivious as usual. His skateboard his closest companion. Zat boy hardly ever interacts vith us. I try to sometimes, but vith finals coming up at Hogvarts, zere isn't much hope. Rogue, Kitty, and I have been completely swamped viz homework for ze past few days and I don't zink zat's going to end anytime soon. Only once de finals are over. Zoes have got my fur in a bunch. _

_I don't know how Hermione does it. She's taking more classes zen anyone in ze school I'd say! She's alvays vorking in her spare time now and she'll have two classes at one time. Not like she's in one room taking two classes. No, like, she's suppose to be in a room on ze second floor at two and she's suppose to be in anozer room on ze first floor at two. It's crazy! I don't know how she gets around zat. Seems utterly impossible to Ron, Harry, and me. _

_Poor Harry zough.__ I bet he's happy ze quidditch match is over now. It vas really stressing him out. Homework, quidditch practice, hippogriff case… it vasn't easy. I don't zink I could have done it. I haven't had a burger bomb in…I've got to go! I need a burger bomb! I'm going to go beg Scott to let me use his car so I can go get some. Doubt he'll let me, but I have to try!_

_Kurt. _

Kurt locked his diary, threw it into a drawer, then teleported out of his room. He hurried down the hall. "SCOTT!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it took me so long!!! I've been so busy and there's been some computer problems, then I got my own computer and we had to do some switching of files and things have just been chaotic. I'm sorry it's short, but it was either this or nada. **

Eadha Ohn- **That might be a bit.**** Lol. **

Animefangirl2- **I know this didn't have too much Hogwarts in it, but where I'm at in the book nothing definite is happening and I'm trying to figure how to mesh the two worlds together. Not easy, but I'm trying****. **

DoWriter12- **I'm actually thinking that I'm going to begin the fourth book with DOR. If enough people want me to continue that is.**

angelpup- **I'm working on it. Lol. It's not easy for where I'm at in the book. And as for couples, there's a lot of time to move into that, I figure it might get old if I were to pair her off and we've got a whole other book to go. If, of course, people are interested in a second one.**

seirra- **Ahhh****!****You didn't kill me for not having enough Hogwarts. Lol. I thank you. :P lol.**

mAd RoGuE- **I did get some of the idea from Impure Thoughts (great fic) but Apocalypse isn't going to be that big and there's not going to be any real thing between him and Rogue or anything like that. It's probably going to head the same way the show did it. Lol. I just had a writing spree the day I wrote that and thought I'd do something cool like that. ^_^ Or… I thought it was cool.**

Murderee- **Yes, sorry it took me so long. I don't have much time on my hands right now though. And yeah, I have a lot of people tell me they think I'm older. Lol.**

i dont normally review and i only review if the story is GOOD!!!- **. Well, I'm glad you Didn't give up on me. Lol. Sorry if this chap was a disappointment.**

ColdFang- **Apocalypse isn't going to be coming in this soon. I just figured that since she had Carol's sixth sense this… episode would have a little more meaningful to her. The great apocalypse's slave was using people to collect things to release him and she'd be used as the third key or whatever. Ya know? Plus, I got in a writing spree that day and that happened to be the episode I was on so… Yeah. Lol. I did have logic behind my psycho antics! Lol. ******

Lyra Eyota- **I'm glad you don't mind me focusing on Rogue. As for the pairing, I've got a pretty good idea. But if you guys end up having me do the fourth book, I'm going to have a lot of chapters to play with in how to work on the relationships. **

Elbereth Nenharmah- **LOL! That's a really good idea! Too bad I have no idea how to throw them together. **

Miss Poisonous- **I****f your curious for the reasoning of that last chapter and it's focus, read my response to _ColdFang_. Lol. As for the Boggart, I don't think I'll be revisiting that, but I like your idea. It's really good. As for the Santa chap, I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad you reminded me of it cuz I had in mind to do something else with it in later chapters and I'm going to have to remember to do it. Lol. Thank you. And as for the Romy, yeah, I know. This was my second fic and if you can guess, it was a long time ago. I much prefer one-sided now too but it's too late for that. I've just got to keep going with what I've got. I'm not sure if you're reading or have read some of **The Fifth Acolyte**, but that's another story I'm working on and it has a lot of one-sided Romy. Lol. ******

Mj- **I updated! I know, I know it's short. I'm working on it. As for the pair, I know, it's going slow, sorry. I've got a lot of pages to work with though. Lol. That is, if you guys root for a second story for the Fourth book.**

BlackTom- **THANK YOU! I'm so flattered. Lol. Now you just need to update your story and my day will be made. :P I'm glad you like this ^.^**

IceBlueRose- **Lance went back to the Brother hood. I'm glad you read my other chaps though. ^_^ I feel so special.**

damien455- **Wow! You must have been reading for a long time. I'm glad it was interesting enough to keep you reading. ^_^ **

**If any of you were wondering about my last chapter, with the Apocalypse thing, (a couple people questioned me about that.) just read my response to _ColdFang_.**

**^Crysala^**


	45. Beginning Exams

"Hermione?" Ron asked one day a couple weeks after the glorious Griffindor victory. Ever since than Exams had been coming up and _everyone _was stressing over them, even Kurt. "Er- are you sure you've copied down these times right?" 

Kurt looked at the paper in Ron's hand. It was Hermione's exam schedule.

Monday 

_9 o'clock__ Arithmancy_

_9 o'clock__ Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock__ Charms_

_1 o'clock__ Ancient Runes_

Kurt blinked a few times. That wasn't possible… 

"What? Yes, of course I have." Hermione said as she checked over her schedule.

"Is there any point in asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" Harry asked.

"Not likely." Kurt sighed quietly.

"No." Hermione answered Harry's question. She had the biggest load by far because of all her classes. Kurt was sure she had to be a mutant or something; how else could she do it?!

~

"That's it! I am sooo going to fail my Potions exam." Kitty exclaimed, startling Rogue who had been studying in her bed. 

"Kit, Ah'm gonna fail everythin', don' worry." Rogue drawled.

Kitty groaned. "At the beginning of this year I like, thought Potions would be the best!" Kitty exclaimed, frustrated. 

"Thaht was before y'met Snape." Rogue muttered.

Kitty nodded. "Exactly." 

There was a pause as both girls studied vigorously. 

After a while, Rogue asked, "Are we goin' out t'night?"

Kitty looked up. Jean, Amara, Tabby, and Kitty had finally let her in on the secret. They had formed a group to stop crime in Bayville. They named themselves the Sirens. Rogue had been the last to be told about it and that disturbed her, but it didn't surprise her, but she had a lot of fun. She had more fun doing that then she had, had since joining the X-men. Probably even before that. She didn't show it much, but it was true. It made her feel like a real teen instead of someone growing up way too fast. 

"Jean, 'Mara, and Tabby want to. Tabby's going to pick us up. I like, don't know if we should though. I mean, our exams…"

"We need a break anyway Kit. This'll be good." Rogue said, putting her Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff down. 

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm just like, totally freaked." Kitty said.

"Well, y'got that study date tamarrow with Lance. Study then…" She trailed as Kitty blushed.

"Our umm…. 'study dates'… they're not always that productive."

"Kitty?!"

"Rogue! It's not like we do anything bad!"

Rogue gave her a disbelieving look. 

"We don't!" 

"Then why ya blushin'?" Rogue questioned.

"For that sleeping potion, do we add newt legs?" Kitty asked, glancing at the book. 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No." 

Kitty shut the book. "Come on, we've like, got to meet with Jean and Amara."

Rogue laughed but set her book aside- onto a pile of more books. "Alright then." She got up and the two mutants crept out of the room. It was ten-thirty and most the students were asleep.

Jean emerged then. __Amara should be downstairs once we get there._ _Jean's voice entered their heads as she approached. 

Rogue and Kitty nodded and Kitty put her hands on each girl's shoulders. She phased them down a level then hurried to meet Amara. 

Before long, the three teens had slipped out. Tabby was waiting for them. 

"So what took you so long?" She asked, not bothering to keep her voice down. 

Rogue hopped in the back followed by Amara and Kitty. Jean had taken the lead and that was fine. 

"You don't hafta sneak out." Rogue pointed out.

"And you guys shouldn't have to." Tabby replied, driving now.

"The mansion would go into chaos without rules Tabitha." Jean pointed out. 

"I know I know." Tabby said, hardly paying attention. She was looking for somewhere for them to change. 

~

After about twenty minutes they had found a place to change and were riding down the street again. It wasn't long either until they saw a guy breaking expertly into a car. 

"There!" Amara whispered warningly as she saw him. Tabby screeched to the halt and before it even stopped Rogue and Jean were out, flying toward the man who had just gotten into the car. 

He pulled out and Jean hurried forward. Tabby was out already and Tabby had formed several 'bombs'. Amara was trying to talk her down and Kitty was crawling through the vehicle to get to the guy inside. 

Jean swooped down in front of the car and stopped it with her telekinesis and Kitty phased the man's hand into the dashboard so it was stuck. Rogue laughed at the display and flew upward over the building that this had happened in front of. As she did, she noticed at least two cars suddenly take off.

"Jean! Kitty! Ovah here! There's more." Rogue said, before taking off after the other vehicles.

Amara and Tabby jumped back into the jeep and Tabby immediately took off. Jean just lifted herself and Kitty into the air and flew after Rogue.

Rogue was on the theives in a second. She figured she could only manage one at a time so she landed in front of the nearest one. The driver's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to veer away but Rogue was too close and she used her super strength to stop the car and hold it there. The woman who had been driving it opened the door and jumped out. Rogue couldn't exactly let go of the car yet to stop her for the woman hadn't pushed on the brakes but Jean was on it. She dropped down in front of the woman and used her telekinesis to bind her in some chains that had been in one of the allies. 

..

"It went that way!" Amara exclaimed, pointing.

"I don't want to come up behind them, I know a shortcut." Tabby said with a grin. She took a sharp turn and pulled out in front of a car that was going way past the speed limit; not that Tabby hadn't been…

There was a screech of brakes and the stolen car halted. It began to reverse but Tabby threw bombs behind the car so that if they did pull back, well, they'd be in trouble. 

Amara, in Magma form, hurried to the driver's side of the car. "I suggest you get out." She said in a sugar-laced voice. The man inside stared wide-eyed at her and stumbled out of the car. Amara turned to look at Tabby who had shouted in victory. Amara shook her head in amusement but when she looked back for the man, he had taken off down the street.

"Come on! We've got to get him!" Tabitha exclaimed, beginning to take off down the street. Amara grabbed her wrist. "He's too far gone now and he didn't see our faces." She assured her.

Tabitha made a puppy face but laughed. "Alright, let's go find Jean, Kitty, and Rogue." She said, hurrying back to the jeep.

~

Their first day of exams came hardly a week later while the girls were still going out and doing their vigilante work. 

"We've like, got our Transfiguration exam today." Kitty groaned as she sat down with Lance. 

Lance nodded. "Ugh, I haven't studied either."

"What?! How do you plan to pass?!" Kitty questioned unbelievingly. 

"I don't. And anyway, I've been studying much more then I should lately." Lance replied.

"More then you should? There's no such thing here. That's all there's been time to like, do lately!"

"We've found time for stuff besides studying."

"Lance!"

"What?"

"I think we're entitled a date here and there." Kitty defended herself.

"Yeah yeah, I know. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"And we've had our dates. You took me to that one… greasy… restaurant like, four days ago." 

"Where you pulled out your potions book and started quizzing me." Lance reminded her.

Kitty giggled. "You hadn't studied it yet!"

"I hate potions."

"Ugh, who like, doesn't?"

"Slytherins."

"Good point."

~

After they finished their transfiguration exams Kurt was sure he had messed up. "I don't zink a tortoise is supposed to have a handle."

Hermione shook her head. "No, they're not. Mine looked more like a turtle though." She complained.

"A turtle? A turtle?! Mine had a spout for a tail!" Ron exclaimed. 

Kurt caught sight of Rogue. "How'd it go?"

Rogue shrugged. "Haven't went yet."

"Good luck!" Harry called out, half sarcastic. "And that was only our first one."

"Oh I know!" Hermione whimpered. 

"You've got nothing to fear Hermione." Kurt assured her, smiling at her. "You're going to do just fine. You're so smart." 

Hermione shook her head. "We've got Charms next and I just _know _Professor Flitwick is going to have Cheering Charms in the exam. I missed that lesson! Remember?" 

"Hermione, you'll do _fine_!" Ron said exasperated. 

And she did do fine, though of course she pointed out all the possible mistakes afterward. Kurt just found it funny that Harry left Ron laughing to tears for about an hour. However, when Kurt found his partner was Neville he got a bit uneasy. Neville did better then Kurt would have guessed, which was a relief. Neville was sure it had been a fluke and Kurts own Cheering Charm worked out remarkably well.

~

That night there wasn't too much room for studying. The girls went out again, but they didn't know, that it'd be their last time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alrighty, this has taken forever. The chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped but I'm trying to move things more into the end of the book. Which means I need your help to decide who will participate in the events following. Which of the mutants will be there.**

**Also, I have a friend here on ff.net writing a very interesting HP fic but he's not well known so not many people have been reading his story. ******** That's the address. It's by ****Saint Paul**** and is called Project Guardian. Just check it out, it's really cool. He's got me enthralled. lol. **

**damien455****-**I bet it took you a long time! Lol. I'm glad you read it though ^_^

**Animefangirl2****- **Yes, Kurt has a diary. Lol. I'm glad you find it amusing. 

**DoWriter12****- **Thank you ^_^

**Thankyou********– **Hey, it's more. Not much more, but it's more. Meh. 

**IceBlueRose****- **Does this explain what their up to better? Lol. It is from the series and… meh. The next chapter should have a bit more of it in there, but not much. And don't worry, I'm slowly making my way to the Harry/Sirius consultation bicbobber stuff. 

****

**ColdFang****- **Thanks

**seirra- **Ron and Hermione is cute, yes, but since this was a crossover I wanted something you couldn't find in just any Hp stories. And anyway, the relationship'll probably develop slowly. All of the ones in this story will. Since I obviously have so much time to work with, I want it to be a little more realistic and have strong relationships take time.. ya know?

****

**Miss Poisonous****- **Guess you will. I'm thinking of having that as some of the last things… ya know? And I'm sorry I didn't have a Kitty entry. I don't get into the minds of the other characters as well as Kurt and especially Rogue so I avoid doing their diaries more. lol. As for forgetting, yeah, I do that a lot. I really should start re-reading it and all, might help me get new ideas but… I'm too lazy and it's been taking me long enough to do updates as it is. 

**Lady Bevier****- **Yeah, I'm sorry it hasn't been around Hogwarts as much. I have a good excuse though! It's getting close to the end in the book and there's still things I need to get to in the series so I have to work on those a bit so that I've got everything alined as I want it to be. You have to think about those things when doing crossovers and it's… *pants* difficult. lol. I'm glad you like the way I do it though. ^_^ 

**Annie****- **Chapter 45!!! ^_^ Sorry it took so long. And… we'll see with the fourth book. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do it, but I may take a small break before starting it up considering I've been working on this one since… last summer. lol. 

**Luna*****- **As always, I enjoyed you're review. ^_^


	46. Scabbers? Scabbers!

_Well, it looks lihke mah Bayville Siren days are ovah. Ah'd be lyin' if Ah said I wasn't upset. It was a lot of fun. Ah've nevah gotten along so well with all tha girls, nevah really had that much fun. It was lihke it was the first time Ah'd ever felt lihke a teenager. When Ah lived with Irene it was mostly work. Ah had ta take care of her since she was blind an' Ah had all those princess lessons. Then comin' here, Ah dunno, Ah never really tried ta have fun. Ah did have fun doin' that though. Sure Kitty and Ah have always been at least somewhat close, but Jean and Ah've never really gotten along. As for Amara an' Tabby, didn' know them much but Tabby was a lot o' fun and Amara's pretty interestin'. She's kinda naïve, but that kind of makes it funner somehow.  
_  
_But we almost got caught bah the police so now it's ovah. That really sux.  
_  
_Well, there's more exams tamorrow. Ah think Ah'm gonna stay at the castle. Ah'm gonna be too tired ta come home. Even now Ah'm extremely exhausted from it all. All this homework and fightin' crime takes a lot outta a girl, even one with superpowers. Heh, Kitty must be thoroughly exhausted. She's sleepin' rawt now actually. She wasn' happy about the end of the Sirens either, but Ah'm pretty sure she'll be just fihne. Ah'm sure Ah will too, Ah'll jus have ta get used ta not havin' many friends again. Ah know Ah've always got Kurt and Kitty... and Risty too, we've gotten kind of close, but somehow Ah don't think its gonna be the same._  
  
_Heh, there goes mah first actual try ta get close ta the people at the mansion. Oh well, perhaps it was fo' the best._  
  
_Ah really wish Ah'd hear from Remy, but Ah dun know where he's at. Ah guess Ah could send Ms. Marvel out ta fihnd him, but how could she find him? An' Ah haven't seen her in a while anyway.  
  
Well, Ah should get some sleep too._  
  
_Rogue  
_  
Rogue shut her diary and slipped it under her mattress. She then turned off the small lamp by her bed and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
------------

It was Thursday, second to last day of exames and Kurt was exhausted. He'd stayed up with Scott to follow the girls. Now he was preparing to take his Defense Against Dark Arts examine. It was outside and was an obstacle course. Out of their little group Harry went first. Ron went after him, then Kurt went. His wade through the deep waddeling pool was especially difficult for him. The grindylow grasped onto his tail and tied it's long skinny fingers in his fur. That had been very irritating. He'd been thankful for his wand then.  
  
Making his way over holes of Red Caps was pretty easy for him considering his aerobic talents. Going through the marsh was also a little difficult because his difference in body structure and an annoying hinkypunk who tried to give him bad directions. However, the last task was fun; taking on another boggart.  
  
Once he got done he met up with Ron and Harry who weren't far. They then waited for Hermione. Her exit was quite unique. She rushed out from the trunk with the boggart shrieking.  
  
"Hermione! What's the matter?" Lupin questioned, concerned.  
  
"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione pointed at the trunk with a shaking hand and said, "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"  
  
Kurt's eyes widened a bit at that. He found it rather amusing but wasn't about to laugh. Hermione took that stuff very seriously... obviously.  
  
After a while of trying to calm Hermione down, the four headed back to the castle. They all stopped though as an oddly dressed man was stadning on the steps.  
  
"That's the Minister of Magic! Cornelious Fudge!" Hermione explained quietly to Kurt. "Buckbeak's case?"  
  
Kurt's eyes widned. That was right. Buckbeak, the hippogriff's, appeal was that day. It was looking as if they were going to execute him for having attacked Malfoy. Malfoy had provoked it!  
  
The minister looked to them then. His eyes got curious and slightly judgemental as he saw Kurt, but he ignored him.  
  
"Hello there Harry! Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?" He said politely enough.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied. Ron and Hermione were being oddly quiet.  
  
"Vell hello Minister!" Kurt said.  
  
Fudge jumped slightly from being addressed by the odd creature.  
  
"I'm Kurt Vaugner." Kurt said, walking toward him and holding out a three-fingered hand.  
  
Fudge didn't take it. "Yes, one of the underage wizards liscenced to apparate."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Fudge, looking uncomfortable, turned back to Harry. "Lovely day." He said, trying to bring about the comfortable conversation again. He looked out at the lake. "Pity, pity." He sighed then returned his gaze to look at Harry. Kurt returned to Hermione's side.  
  
"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Comitee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hipogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."  
  
Ron walked toward Fudge. "Does that mean the appeal's already happened?"  
  
It was Ron's turn to get a curious look. "No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon."  
  
"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all! The hippogriff might get off!"  
  
Fudge looked about to answer when two wizards emerged from the castle. One was very old and tall and the other was also tall and had a black mustache.  
  
The older one looked toward Hagrid's home before saying to the minister, "Dear, dear, I am getting too old for this. Two o'clock isn't it Fudge?" **Must be a vorker for ze Comitee for ze disposal of Dangerous Creatures.** Kurt thought angrily.  
  
Suddenly the four of them were heading into Hogwarts.  
  
"Why'd you stop me?" Ron asked Hermione. Kurt wondered what he meant but figured the boy had probably been about to say something when Hermione stopped him. "Did you see them? They've got the axe ready! This isn't justic!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Ron, your dad works for the ministry, you can't go saying those things to his boss!" Kurt looked at her. She looked uncomfortable. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak..."  
  
Hermione didn't believe that, Kurt didn't, and neither did Ron or Harry.  
  
--------------  
  
"Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come, I don't want you to see it. Hagrid." Hermione read the note.  
  
Kurt was sitting, petting Night, his cat. He was purring and for that sake Kurt envied him.  
  
"They can't do that!" Ron exclaimed, punching the wall.  
  
"But zey just did." Kurt mumbled.  
  
Hermione looked really upset. "I hate him! I truly hate him!" Kurt put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ve all do."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It was so funny when it happened-"  
  
Harry burst into the room then. "Professor Trelawny," He started urgently, "Just told me-"  
  
Ron took the note from Hermione. "Buckbeak lost. Hagrid just sent this." He handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry read it and his expression became an upset one. "We've got to go." He didn't hesitate to say. "He can't just sit there on his own, wating for the executioner!"  
  
"Sunset, though, we'd never be allowed... 'specially you, Harry..." Ron said, staring blankly out the window.  
  
"If only we had the invisibilty Cloak." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
"Where is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I left it under the one-eyed witch. The passageway under it, the one I use to get to Hogsmeade." Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. "If Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble."  
  
"That's true." Hermione replied. "But Kurt could probably get there unseen and if he is seen he'll just get scolded."  
  
"Hey, I could do zat." Kurt said, setting Night on the floor and standing up. "It's true, I could."  
  
"How do you open the witch's hump again?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"You – you tap it and say, '_Dissendium_,'" Harry replied.  
  
"Great, be right back." Kurt said, and with a 'bamf', he was gone.  
  
-----------------  
  
The four of them went to dinner. Rogue ate with them but it was pretty uneventful. They left to go to an empty room next to the door leaving the castle. From there they waited till all was silent out before Hermione looked out to see if anyone was still there.  
  
"Okay, no one there, cloak on." She told them quietly.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron got under the cloak. Kurt was going to try and get around using his powers. He teleported to the wall where he grasped onto a few things protruding from it and keeping him there. No one would look up if they walked past most likely.  
  
From there he made his way to the door and when it opened of its own accord he teleported through. "Meet you at ze cabin." He whispered to where he imagined Hermione, Harry, and Ron were.  
  
All of them reached Hagrid's cabin without having been seen. One of the three knocked on his door. Kurt watched from atop the cabin as the large man answered after a bit.  
  
"It's us." Kurt just barely heard Harry say. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."  
  
"Yeh shouldn've come!" Kurt heard Hagrid say quietly. However, he let them in and Kurt teleported inside. As he reentered the hut Kurt saw that Hagrid was pale, shaking, and had an air about him that seemed as if he didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"Wan' some tea?" He asked. He grabbed the kettle and it shook in his hand.  
  
"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Hermione questioned quietly, as if she wasn't sure she should say it.  
  
"I – I took him outside." The large man replied as spilled out all the milk on the table as he tried to fill something.  
"He's tethered in me pumkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' – an' smell fresh air – before –"  
  
The jug off milk then slipped out of his hand and hit the floor and broke. Kurt cringed.  
  
"I'll do it Hagrid." Hermione said quickly as she hurred over to clean up the mess Hagrid had just made.  
  
"There's another one in the cupboard." Hagrid told her as he sat down and wiped his forehead. He looked at Ron and Ron looked back at him as if he wished he knew what he could possibly do.  
  
"Zere has to be-"  
  
"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked frustrated. He sat down next to his friend. "Dumbledore–"  
  
"He's tried. He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared, yeh know what Luscius Malfoy's like... threatened 'em I expect... an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's... but it'll be quick an' clean... an' I'll be beside him..."  
  
Kurt sighed and he made his way over to Hagrid.  
  
"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it – while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter – ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..."  
  
Hermione, holding the new jug and looking near to tears spoke up. "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," She told him. Hagrid however shook his head.  
  
"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway... If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."  
  
"But ve have ze invisibility cloak..." Kurt trailed off as he noticed that Hermione was crying silently. Kurt quickly got up and walked over to her, placing and arm on her upper arm. She moved it away and began busying herself by making the tea while hiding the fact that she was crying from Hagrid.  
  
Kurt watched her, and as she grabbed the milk bottle to pour the milk into the milk jug she screamed.  
  
Kurt jumped toward her instictavely but Hermione had already begun talking. "Ron! I – I don't believe it – it's _Scabbers_!" Kurt froze and Ron stared.  
  
"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt questioned. "Scabbers was..."  
  
Hermione moved over to Ron with the jug and turned it upside down on the table and Scabbers slipped right on out... but not willingly. He was trying to get back inside.  
  
"Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?" Ron questioned blandly.  
  
Ron picked the ill-looking rat up to the light. It sincerely looked aweful and it seemed as if it had gone crazy, withering around in Ron's palms. "It's okay, Scabbers! No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!" He assured it.  
  
"Zat's veird..." Kurt said queitly to Hermione. She nodded automatically.  
  
Abruptly Hagrid stood up. "They're comin'..."  
  
The four of them quickly turned around to see a group of men making their way down the castle steps. It was led by Dumbledore but Fudge was walking next to him. Behind the two was the old man they'd met previously and there was no mistaking that the last man was the executioner.  
  
"Yeh gotta go! They mustn' find yeh here... go now..."  
  
Hermione picked up Harry's invisibility cloak and Ron scooped his rat into his pocket.  
  
"I'll let yeh out the back way." Hagrid told them, and he led them to the back door, which led out to the garden. Once outside Kurt got another glimpse at the beautiful beast. It was restless and kept scratching at the ground.  
  
"It's okay, Beaky," Hagrid told him gently. "It's okay... Go on." He said then, looking to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Kurt. "Get goin'."  
  
None of them moved, they couldn't.  
  
"Hagrid, we can't –"  
  
"We'll tell them what really happened –"  
  
"They can't kill him –"  
  
"It's not right! Ve could stop zem..."  
  
"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"  
  
Kurt shook his head then nodded. He teleported behind some trees and Hermione moved the cloak over Harry and Ron as voices were heard in front of the hut.  
  
"Go quick," Hagrid whispered. "Don' listen..." With that, he made his way back to the cabin as there came a knock.  
  
Kurt watched as they dissapeared. He wished he could be there with them but there wasn't enough room. Now he had to get back to the castle unseen, alone. He teleported to a tree. After a couple of seconds he teleported to another. He was going to wait for the castle doors to miraculously open before going in.  
  
After another port he heard the sound of a heavy weapon fall, then a thud that seemed to ring in Kurt's ears. He froze and almost looked back.  
  
He didn't look back, but instead just sat there behind some bushes completely shocked.  
  
Not feeling like porting again, Kurt crouched down and began crawling toward the castle almost robatically. It was getting dark and Kurt didn't bother to worry about being seen now. He was dark enough.  
  
"OUCH!" Kurt turned to look and saw nothing. It had been Ron's voice. They weren't too far.  
  
He waited for a while to see if he'd hear anything more and right as he was about to start heading again, "No!"  
  
Looking around wildly he saw Ron spring out of thin air and took off after the tiny figure of Scabbers.  
  
Kurt, still on all fours, took off after Ron. Not long after Harry and Hermione also appeared out of thin air at a sprint. They were closer to Ron but Kurt teleported next to them.  
  
"Vhat's going on?!" He questioned.  
  
"Scabbers! He's gone crazy!" Harry panted.  
  
"Get away from him – get away – Scabbers, come_ here_ –"Ron growled to Hermione's cat which Kurt just noticed, and Scabbers of course. He then heard a thud. "_Gotcha!_ Get off, you stinking cat –"  
  
Kurt stopped running as he caught up to Ron who was lying on the ground, his hands clasping his pocket where Scabbers was.  
  
"Ron – come on – back under the cloak. Dumbledore – the Minister – they'll be coming back out in a minute." Hermione asked through deep breathes.  
  
--------------------  
  
On the rooftop Rogue stood, slightly floating over the roof. She was watching Kurt, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She had been watching the 'execution' Kurt had told her about at dinner when she'd seen the comotion. She'd only watched, but now, as she watched them she saw a large dog jump at Harry as he tried to retrieve his wand.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" She asked quietly even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Idiot!" She dropped down to the grounds and kept her eyes on the group.  
  
Sirius had rolled off Harry who'd fallen and he was now leaping at the group again. She hurried over but Sirius had grasped Rons arm in his jaw and had taken off.  
  
Rogue reached them just as Harry muttered, "_Lumos_!" and revealed that they were near the whomping willow.  
  
"Ah saw what happened." Kurt heard Rogue say. He whirled around.  
  
"Vhat are you doing here?"  
  
"Ta help, look!" Kurt followed her hand to see the dog drag Ron to the base of the violent tree before seemingly dissapearing.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called out, jumping after his friend, but a branch from the whomping willow and Hermione forced him back.  
  
"Harry – wev'e got to go for help –"Hermione told him. She was bleeing from a wound across her shoulder in which the Whomping Willow had inflicted on her.  
  
"If that dog can get in we can." Harry said firmly before trying to go back in. It was useless though.  
  
"Ve can try." Kurt told them. He teleported under the tree only to get knocked in the chest by a branch as soon as he got there. "Vell, maybe zat von't vork." He groaned.  
  
Rogue helped him up. "Ah could take tha hits, but Ah can't stop the branches." She shook her head.  
  
"Then just go in and help him!" Hermione exclaimed, but as she did her cat, Crookshanks, leapt past them and went under the tree. He meandered through the thrashing and violent branches until he got to the trunk. The tree suddenly went immobile and the four just stared at it.  
  
Hermione grasped Kurts arm and Kurt cringed. "Crookshanks! How did he know–?"  
  
"He's friends with that dog, I've seen them together." Kurt noticed Rogue look at Harry as he said this, an odd look on her face. Come on– keep your wand out –"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Kurt, and Rogue made their way under the tree. Crookshanks went in first followed by the teens.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione questioned Harry.  
  
"This way." Harry told her, continuing down the tunnel they were in.  
  
"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione said as she looked around. She seemed terrifyed. From behind her Kurt took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"I don't know... it's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it... It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..."  
  
As they continued down the dark hallway Kurt kept Hermione's hand. The tunnel was long and it seemed like forever before it began to rise. Finally there was a corner then dim light. Harry, Hermione, and Kurt all held their wands at the ready. Kurt looked back at Rogue who wasn't holding her wand. She had that odd look on her face that he couldn't interpret.  
  
"You okay?" He whispered to her. She just nodded.  
  
Harry got out of the whole that led into whatever the place was followed by Hermione. Kurt came out next.  
  
Inside the place seemed to be like a house. A very old and worn down house. Dust covered everything and the furniture was all broken. The windows were even boarded up.  
  
"Harry, I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione told him quietly as Rogue emerged into the room.  
  
Harry said something but immediately after they heard a creak above them. Something was moving on the next floor and the four of them looked up.  
  
Harry nodded at them before quietly making his way up a decaying staircase. Kurt noticed how the whole place was completely covered in dust, except for one spot where it had been clearly collected by someone being dragged across the floor.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Kurt, who had previously alighted their wands now whispered the spell to turn them out as they came to an open door where purring could be heard on the other side.  
  
Harry used his foot to open the door and the four of them looked in. On a four poster bed that didn't seem to be in good shape laid Ron, Crookshanks purring on his chest. Ron was grasping his leg which didn't look right. Was it suppose to be at that angle?  
  
Hermione hurried over to him. "Ron – are you okay?"  
  
"Where's the dog?"  
  
"Not a dog, Harry, it's a trap–"Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kurt was now also at Rons side and Rogue seemed to be a little off in the room, that odd expression still on her face.  
  
"What–"Harry asked in response to what Ron had said. Kurt noticed Rons look and he turned around right as Harry whirled around.  
  
Suddenly, someone that had been hidden in the shadows shut the door. Kurt's eyes widened. The guy had straggly elbow length hair and he oddly looked like a corspe. He was grinning, he was Sirius Black.  
  
**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**Once again, sorry for the delay. I think I made up for it with the length. It's one of my longest chapters in a while sooo, yeah, be happy. lol :P **

**angelpup**- This long enough? lol

**Flamming Fire Goddess**- THANK YOU! Thanks for the suggestions too. I'm glad you like this story.

**Anigen**- I bet it took you a while to get through it. lol. I guess it'll be a while before you read this though. Sorry, Rogue's not going to end up with Lance, though I do like that pairing. I'm glad you like my story, and I'll have to take a look.

**seirra**- Long enough? :P

**Miss Poisonous**- I am playing it by ear and yes, can't forget the Santa thing. lol I might have forgetten if you hadn't said anything soooo t'ank u.

**IceBlueRose**- lol, well I'm glad I built things up alright. lol

**ray1**- . T'ank u

**deathsheadx**- I've added! Yay!! lol. But yeah, Evo world with HP world, I thought that would be interesting too... ... ... obviously. lol : P I'll have to check yours out sometime when I'm not lazy. lol.

**mj-** lol, you will see what happens.

**Dragon-** I updated!!!

**Southern Goth Gal**- hehe t'anks

**Anigen**- FOUR THROUGH SEVEN?!! faints Alright, alright, I'm up. I don't know if I'll make it through all That. lol Well, here's an update, hope you enjoy. I think I plan to do the fourth book too, but I'm not sure about the rest. lol. I might just have to branch off on my own from there so I can end it quicker. lol

**BlackCat9**- Thank you for the constructive critism. If you read this though you realized that I didn't listen. . I did consider not putting the accents when they write in their journal, and if you noticed, anything they write like notes or something, it doesn't have the accents. The reason why I do them for the journal is because I want, when you guys are reading it, to just kind of get a feel for who it is. I also kind of wanted to present it as if they're saying it in their head and your listening, kind of like in that episode that Kitty's writting to her parents before Logan goes crazy. Well, that's my reasoning for it. Sorry if it bugs you . lol

**pants Now that that's done, I think I'll post it. Suuuuure, by the time you read this it'll be posted... but at the moment, I haven't yet. Sooo, yeah.**

Crysala


	47. Rogue and Lupin, helping Black!

"_Expelliarmus!_" Kurt hardly got the chance to register Black's words before his wand and Harry's and Hermione's were wrenched from their hands and went to Black by Ron's wand.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend." The withered man said coarsly. Kurt took a step in Harry's direction, in the direction of the boy Black was speaking to.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rogue shake her head but she looked otherwise frozen. What was wrong with ther?! She of all people shouldn't be afraid! She should do something. _He _should do something.

"Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier."

"Sirius," Rogue said quietly. Kurt looked at her again. She'd sounded, almost casual. Like she would have been if she weren't so somber.

"No, it's time." Black interupted before Rogue could go on.

Harry suddenly lurched forward. Six hands grasped him, held him back.

"No, Harry!" Hermione whispered in a concerned voice.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to go through us too!" Ron exclaimed. Kurt nodded as the redhead tried to stand and Kurt kept a hand on Harry's shoulder. He'd teleport him out!

Black's eyes looked quickly to Rogue, an amused look in them. Kurt's teeth began to grind.

Ron swayed as he continued to try to stand and Black looked to him. "Lie down. You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron growled with the little amount of strength he had left. He was still trying to stand. "You'll have to kill all five of us!"

"Ron-"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight." Black told them with a grin.

"Sirius! Don't be stupid." Rogue growled.

"Rogue! Your vand!" Kurt exclaimed, realizing she still had it.

"Why's that?" Harry questioned Black. He'd merely glanced at Rogue when she'd spoken, but had his full attention on Black now. "Didn't care last time did you?"

Rogue shook her head at Kurt.

"Fine, I'm gett him out of here!" Kurt growled in response.

"Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew…"

"No, Kurt!" Rogue grabbed Kurt's arm.

"What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Rogue! Vhat are you doing! You're going to let Harry get killed!"

"Harry! Be quiet!" Whispered Hermione urgently.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry yelled as he broke away from Ron and Hermione and hurled himself at Black.

Rogue watched with distressed eyes as Harry moved violently toward Sirius. Sirius wasn't going to fight back, she knew, but the others didn't. ****

Kurt had stopped trying to get away from her, shocked. Weather by the fact that Harry was attacking Black or because Black wasn't raising the wands against them, she didn't know. But Harry punched him after holding Black's wand hand away. They then feel backward, Harry and Sirius.

Hermione started screaming then, Ron started yelling, and Kurt turned on Rogue.

"Let go of me!" He bore his fangs and she knew he was furious.

By now Harry was punching away at Black and Rogue wanted desperatly to stop him. He didn't understand!

"Rogue! Vhat is up vith you?!"

"Kurt, just trust meh, please?" Rogue questioned, her green eyes meeting white eyes.

Kurt stared at her for a second. She was acting weird, too weird. He almost wanted to believe it wasn't her, but he knew from her unbreakable grip that it was.

Finally having calmed down, Kurt could think to teleport out of her grip. He stared at her still as her hand closed around air.

"No! I've waited too long!" Kurt heard Black say and he whirled around to see what was going on. Black had Harry's throat in his hand…

Hermione was there now though and she kicked Black. Right before Kurt teleported he heard Rogue gasp in concern.

Black had released Harry and Kurt grasped him. He teleported him farther back in the room as Ron and Hermione continued to attack Black.

Harry looked around and saw his wand. Black had released it!

Kurt turned back to the fight. Hermione! Rogue? Rogue had taken hold of Hermione's robes in one hand and Ron's own in her other.

"Rogue! Vhat are you doing?!" Kurt screeched as the goth pulled the teens away from the murderer who was lying crumpled on the ground, breathing hard. This just wasn't making sense. What was going on with her?!

As soon as Rogue let Hermione go, Hermione frantically snatched up her wand and Ron's. Her lip was bleeding. Ron just laid there, holding his bad leg. Harry on the other hand was hovering over Black; his wand aimed for Black's heart.

Kurt watched as Rogue took a concerned step forward. He was so confused! Could she possibly be trying to help him? No, that wasn't like Rogue…

"Going to kill me Harry?" It was Black.

"You killed my parents." Kurt noticed his wand not far and he grasped it as Harry said this.

"I don't deny it-"

"Sirius!-"

"But if you knew the whole story." Black interupted Rogue. Kurt could see Hermione staring at Rogue confused. Ron was still doubled in pain.

"The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"Harry-"

"Shut up Rogue!" He was furious, he was determined. His heart was pounding and his blood was rushing.

"You've got to listen to me!" Black replied urgently. "You'll regret it if you don't… you don't understand…"

"I understand better then you think. You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

Suddenly, Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest, hovering over his heart. Hermione let out a soft cry and Kurt moved beside her to put a hand on her shoulder.

Harry stared at the cat, just stared, but kept his want in position.

"Gett off." Black told the feline, but it didn't move, not even when Black tried to make it move.

Harry lifted his wand, ready to do it, ready to kill Black. He just held it for a second though, and Rogue moved over to Black, helped him sit up more.

Harry blinked, confused.

Then Rogue stepped in front of Black. "Look Harry, ya have ta listen."

"No! Move aside or I'll kill you too!" His eyes were watering.

"Rogue…" It was Kurt.

"Halloween! Is that when you two started working together?!" Harry questioned, his voice hoarse.

"Kinda, but it's not what ya think-"

"Rogue! How could you?"

"Kurt, Ah asked ya ta trust meh, can ya not? Ah-"

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione suddenly screamed as she heard someone moving downstairs. "WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK- QUICK!"

"Rogue, move!" Black said with as much strength as he could. He was already trying to get Crookshanks off him. Rogue didn't move though.

Someone was coming up the stairs now and Harry had an urgent look in his eyes.

The door to the withering room burst open with a rain of scarlet sparks. Harry, along with the otehrs in the room, spun around to see Lupin. He had his wand in the air.

He looked around at the whole situation. Worry toward Ron as he grasped his leg, slightly less concerned for Kurt and Hermione, confused by Rogue's poisition, and most concerned by Harry's.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Kurt, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's wands flew into Lupin's hand.

Rogue slowly backed away from Harry and Sirius as Lupin walked into the room, staring at Black and the large cat still on him.

Harry just stood there, almost frozen. Kurt and Hermione looked confused, Ron looked to be in pain, and Rogue looked almost hopeful. Lupin wondered dully why she had been protectiong Sirius.

"Where is he Sirius?"

Four of the five teens looked suddenly confused. Rogue appeared relieved.

Slowly Black pointed, pointed right at Ron. Harry turned to look at his friend, completely confused. Ron looked just as bewildered, along with Kurt and Hermione.

"But then…," Lupin stared at Black as he said this; stared hard. "…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…" Rogue and Black just watched him as he put the pieces together. Harry would trust Lupin, wouldn't he? A knot in her chest was beginning to loosen. "Unless _he _was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Black nodded, ever so slowly, his eyes watching Lupin.

"Professor," Harry said loudly. "what's going on?"

Lupin didn't answer, no, he shocked Kurt and Harry and Ron and Hermione by walking to the fugitive, pulling him to his feet causing Crookshanks to get off, and hugged the man as if they were family.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Hermione. Rogue cringed. "You- you!"

"Hermione-" Lupin began.

"-you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you-"

"Hermione, listen to me, please! I can explain-" Lupin began in a shout, but Harry interupted him.

"I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong, I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now- let me explain…"

"No!" Hermione spoke again. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- _he's a werewolf_!"

There was silence, an almost crushing silence then. Everyone was staring at Lupin who was very pale, yet very calm.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…" He paused to let a shiver pass through him. "But I can't deny, that I am a werewolf."

* * *

Sorry for the absense, I haven't been able to update for two weeks cuz I wasn't home buut, I am now soo, here we are. The X-men are the same ages as they are in the show, they just had to begin at a lower grade. Also, we should be seeing more of the X-men by the end.

Miss Poisonous, if you have an idea, I wouldn't mind hearing it, or you could just right your own fic with it, cuz mes gots an idea. Though someone Had given it to me near the very beginning of this fic so it's not exactly mine buuut yeah. Yup. Hahaha! I'm done. I'm not a dork, I swear. Okay, that was a lie. Just review! Lol

Crysala


	48. He's Not a Rat

Ron tried to stand from his position on the floor near the bed, but this was clearly too much for his leg and with a whimper of pain, he fell. Lupin took a concerned step toward him but Ron gasped and growled, "Get away from me, _werewolf_."

Lupin froze, Sirius and Rogue cringed.

"How long have you known?" Lupin questioned Hermione, looking to her.

"Ages. Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted." Lupin replied, almost nonchalantly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms mean. Did you check the lunar charat and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both." Kurt squeezed Hermione's shoulder and looked to Rogue. He still wasn't sure what was going on with her and he was really worried.

Lupin laughed then, but it was a forced laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met Hermione."

"I'm not. If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are."

"But they already know. At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledor hired you when he knew you were a werewolf? Is he mad?!" Ron nearly shreiked.

"Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. Sirius headed to the bed then and laid down, a hand to his face, and Crookshanks on his lap. Ron moved away. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM THE WHOLE TIME!"

"He has _not!_ Rogue suddenly yelled. She looked fed-up. "If anyone was helplin' Sirius, it was me." Rogue said firmly. Kurt stared at her and Harry just glared.

Rogue looked at Kurt. "How can anyone judge him though," She pointed at Lupin."fo' bein' a werewolf? For one month he _looks _a lil different." Her gaze bore into Kurt, Ron and Hermione noticed the glance and cringed. "And he looses control. One thing Ah've learned is that everyone looses control once in a while. His just isn' his fault."

"Vhy are you defeanding zem Rogue?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Easy for her. They've got all the wands." Harry pointed out, still glaring at Rogue.

"Here." Lupin said, drawing the attention to himself again. He threw the three wands in his hand to their owners. He put his own away. "Now you have the wands. You're armed, we're not. Now, will you listen?"

The four looked puzzled, each holding their wands. This wasn't making any sense.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry glanced un-politely at Black. "how did you know he was here?"

"The map. The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"You know how to work it?" Harry interupted.

"Of course I know how to work." Lupin waved his hand dissmissevly. "I helped write it. I'm Moony— that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You _wrote-_" Harry began to interupt, but Lupin continued.

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione, and Kurt might try to sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" He looked at Kurt. "Later you will have to tell me how you dissapeared from the map for a second before showing up again somewhere else…"

He turned back to Harry. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" Once again, he waved his hand as if it was nothing. "The point is, even if you're wearing an invisibility cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were accompanied by someone else."

"Ja, Rogue." Kurt pointed out.

"No, before that."

"No one else was there." Harry said.

"I couldn't believe my eyes." Lupin continued as he paced. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry said firmly.

"Harry!" Rogue snapped, annoyed.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you labeled _Sirius Black_… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Womping Willow—"

"One of us." Ron snapped.

"No, Ron, two of you." Lupin stopped pacing and his eyes searched Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at that rat?"

"What? What's Scabbers got to do with it?" Ron questioned.

"Everything." Lupin replied. "Could I see him please?"

"Let him see him." Kurt told Ron softly. He looked at Rogue and she smiled at him.

Ron seemed very reluctant, but he fished Scabbers; thrashing and squirmy so badly he was cutting Ron, from his pocket. Crookshanks got on his feet and hissed at the rat.

Lupin made his way to Ron and Scabbers. He stared at it as if it were extremely interesting. Rogue noticed Black eyeing the creature.

What?" Ron grasped his rat to him protectively. "What's my rat got to do with it?!"

"That's not a rat." A hoarse voice from behind them said suddenly. They looked back to see Black, who was sitting up now, his eyes fixated on the creature.

"What do you mean? Of course he's a rat!"

"No he's not." Rogue stated calmly.

"He's a wizard." Lupin added, looking at Ron intently.

"An animagus," Black finished. "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Silence met this. No one knew what to say to it, it was absolutely absurd!

It was a while before anyone spoke again then, but Ron finally did.

"You're both mental."

"Ridiculus!" Hermione said quietly.

Kurt just looked at Rogue. He was _trying _to trust her, but wasn't having much luck at the moment.

"Peter Pettigrew's _dead_! _He _killed him twelve years ago!" Harry growled, pointing an accusing finger at Black, who's eye twitched.

"I meant to," Black scowled. "but Little Peter got the better of me… not this time though!"

Crookshanks was suddenly thrown to the floor as Black jumped at the rat in Ron's hands, forcing Ron to scream in pain as he took on more weight then his injured leg could hold.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin leapt at Black to drag him away but Rogue was there first. She grasped his robes and easily pulled him away. "You have to wait! You can't do it just like that. They need to understand; we've got to explain."

"We can explain afterwards!" Black said frantically, trying to squirm from his robes. It was futile to try and break Rogue's grip.

"They've got a right to know eveything." Lupin told Black firmer yet. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of this I don't even understand! And Harry, you owe Harry the truth, Sirius."

Black stopped struggling and Rogue released him, yet stayed near since his eyes were still glued to Ron's bloodied hands which held Scabbers.

"All right then." Black said dryly, though his eyes remained fixated on the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus." Black's eyes flickered onto the teacher for a breif second before returning to its prey. "I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

* * *

Soooo sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long. I've been so incredibly busy. School, work, school, school, youth group, school school, work, work, work, and then just all over again. Whenever I get on the computer, the last thing I really want to do is sit down and work on fics. I usually just want to relax and talk to buds. Not to mention my motivation is at about a 0.5 right now. Blarg. Well, anyway, there you go, sorry it's not that long.

Also, thanks to the reviwers. I'm afraid if I try to respond singularily to them though, I will never post this, and from the reviews I've gotten, I don't think that's what you want. Lol.

CrysalA


	49. Reminiscence

"You're nutters! Both of you." Ron said incredelously before glancing at the oocupents in the room. "I've had enough of this, I'm off." He made to get up using his uninjured leg.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron. Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen." Lupin said to this firmly, holding his wand out in the direction of Ron. This only seemed to upset him more however.

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" He screamed, but had little time to pay attention to what he was saying. Scabbers had begun to fight him, trying to get free and Ron was trying desperately to push him back into his pocket. However, on one leg this wasn't easy and he swayed. If it weren't for Harry catching him he would have fallen over. Instead, Harry pushed him back down onto the bed.

Turning toward his teacher Harry pointed out, "There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die. A whole street full of them…"

Black growled. "They didn't see what they thought they saw!"

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter, I believed it myself… until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies… Peter's alive."

"An' Ron's holdin' 'im Harry. We haven' been friends long but ya've got ta believe meh… believe Lupin."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, both of which confirmed their skeptisim.

Kurt watched silently. He didn't feel it his place to get into all of this, but he was just as confused, if not more, then the others. Rogue wouldn't lie to him… Whatever was going on, however insane the story sounded… it had to be true. Rogue wouldn't lie to him. As he thought this, he felt Hermione shaking slightly as she forced herself to say calmly, "But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

Lupin, looking perhaps the calmest he had since the beginning, as if he were in a comfortable setting, replied shockingly casually, "Why can't it be true?"

"Because… becaue people would _know _if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework... the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list…"

Kurt stared at Hermione incredously. _'Vell, ya gotta love zat.'_

A laugh interupted his thoughts however as Lupin said, "Right again, Hermione! But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered animagi running around Hogwarts."

"Arg! If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus." Black growled savagely, eyeing Scabbers feircly. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer!"

The hairs on the back of Rogue's neck prickled and she felt suddenly odd. She looked at the door, not sure why, but it somehow was very interesting.

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius, I only know how it began…"

A creaking interupted him as the door slowly slid open. Everyone stared silently at it as Rogue made her way to the door. She glanced out and saw nothing, but that odd feeling was still there.

"Ah don't… see anyone…" She said, still looking out, her eyes fixed.

"This place is haunted!" Ron said, shaking his head.

"It's not." Lupin said, now walking toward the door to look for himself. Seeing nothing, he shook his head bewildered. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villageers used to hear were made by me."

There was a long pause then, in which Rogue stepped away from the door to look to Lupin.

"Rogue vouldn't lie to me." Kurt whispered to himself, only audiable enough for perhaps Hermione to hear.

"That's where all of this starts – with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

He suddenly looked very weary and Kurt looked from him, to Rogu, to Sirius, then to Hermione who was oddly watching Lupin very closely.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me save, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledor became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" He looked then toward Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted _because _I came to Hogwarts. This house," He said, looking around the rooom, "the tunnel that leads to it – they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

As he spoke, the entire room sat silent, all except for Scabbers who was still squeaking frantically as he tried to escape Ron.

"My transformation in those days were – were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry – James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disapeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry suddenly blurted, bewildered.

"Yes, indeed. It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong – one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal."

"But how did that help you?" Hermione questioned.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath theWillow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnels and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus." Black suddenly snarled.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possiblilites were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal-" Harry began only to be cut off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

Lupin shook his head gravely. "A thought that still haunts me. And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless – carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"

His expression went from weary to self-distaste. With his next words, you could even hear it. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'' led others along with me... Dand Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adlut life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into Hogwarts using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all alone."

Black's eyes suddenly and miraculously snapped away from Scabbers to Lupin. "Snape? What's snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius." Lupin said, and somehow, his words unnerved Rogue. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. "He's teaching here as well. Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me-"

Black made a sardonic noise to this. "It served him right. Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interesting in where I went every month." Lupin continued, ignoring Black. "We were in the same year, you know, and we – er – didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be – er – amusing to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tired it – if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf – but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you…" Harry said quietly and slowly. "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right."

Rogue could have jumped a mile into the air as the odd pressure welling in her, causing her hair to stand on end and shivers to go down her back exploded to the sound of that voice. She turned around slowly. There was snape, by the wall, his wand pointing squarely at Lupin.

**A/N: Probably can't hope to be forgiven for the delay. I'm not dead, just busy and unmotivated. I'm trying. Can't guartintee anything more soon... but I'm hoping to. yep. I'm also afraid to say too much for I hear, not sure, but I heard we're not aloud to talk to our readers like this anymore and could get in trouble for it. I heard it, don't know if it's true, but I don't Really want to risk it. If it is or isn't true, lemme know please. I read the front thing and I couldn't ell if that's what they were saying or not at one point. Oh well. shux. thanx byes**


	50. Snape's Interferance

**Chapter 50! Gongrats me! I never thought I'd get this far... at least as of late I haven't. lol **

* * *

Hermione screamed in surprise which made Kurt jump, Harry froze, and Ron stared, wide-eyed. As for the others in the room, Black jerked to his feet, Lupin remained poised, and it didn't take Rogue long to move instinctively toward Snape.

"Don't move girl." Snape hissed, moving only his eyes to glance at her. "I'm the one with the wand."

Rogue snorted. "Lihke that makes any difference ta me about now."

"Rogue!" Lupin said warningly.

"Don't worry about her." Black said huskily. He then said to Rogue, "It'd be quite pleasant if you rid us of him."

"Rogue, he's a teacher!" Kurt said suddenly, from behind Hermione.

"Not only would you put yourself at danger Ms, but the others here." Snape threatened. Rogue's eyes narrowed, but having had a taste of his mind before, she knew better then to act at the moment.

"How did-"

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow." Snape interupted Lupin while tossing the invisibility cloak behind him and keeping his wand well aimed toward Lupin. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"

Rogue could have growled if she dared risk bringing the attention back to her. He looked smug, of course he did. But he was tired… or something, for he was breathless. This put her at an advantage, for she was awake and alert.

"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" The smugness, triumphant look shone in his voice as well as he said this happily. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus-"

"I've told the headmaster again and again," He cut Lupin off. "that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout-"

"Severus, you're making a mistake! You haven't heard everything – I can explain – Sirius is not here to kill Harry."

"An' Lupin wasn' helpin' Sirius." Rogue commented.

"Only you I suppose?" Snape sneered.

"Only meh." Rogue admitted, matching his stare. His didn't waver however, just a slight curve of the brow indicating his irritation. He looked back to Lupin and chuckled.

"Three then? Three more for Azkaban tonight. I know she's a bit young, but for helping such a dark wizard… I think they'll make due."

"How dare you-!" Kurt growled, pushing Hermione to the side slightly, his fangs bared. "Rogue-"

"I shall be interested!" Snape interupted again. "to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a _tame _werewolf-"

"You fool. Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" Lupin demanded clamly.

Just then, thick cords wove their way from Snape's wand to twist and wrap around Lupin's figure and knocked him over, leaving him motionless.

Letting out a roar of anger, Black made toward Snape but he aimed his wand at him now, a deadly look in his eye.

"Give me a reason." Snape said in a calm fury. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

As he said this, Rogue moved to Lupin quickly and Snape's eyes darted to her. His wand moved as well and the same cords burst from his wand. Rogue turned in time to see them come and she reached out her arms. The twisted themselves around them and for a moment, she found it hard to break free. Snape's will was strong. A 'bamf' and she felt hands on her shoulders, yet another, and she felt herself free of the cords and next to Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip and looked from Rogue, who looked ready to make her way back toward Lupin, to Snape. She stepped forward. "Professor Snape – it – it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w – would it?"

"O' course it would, he hates-"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school." Snape once again interupted. "you, Potter, Weasley, Wagner, and Rogue are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."

"Why should she, you never can!" "But if – if there was a mistake–" Rogue and Hermione said together.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRLS!" Snape hollared, ferocious now. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" As he shouted this, his wand emitted several sparks that Hermione made sure to be well aware of.

"Vengeance is very sweet." Snape said, his voice much lower now, but still just as deadly. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus!" Sirius sneered. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle," He continued, motioning with his head toward Ron."I'll come quietly."

"Up to the caslte? I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay…" His eyes glittered in malicious pleasure as Sirius unbelivingly paled even more.

"You bas-!"

"You're getting on my last nerve girl!" Snape snarled.

"You – you've got to hear me out!" Sirius was desperate now. "The rat – look at the rat-"

Snape looked ecstatic. To see his old enemy like this… it made Rogue's blood boil.

"Come on, all of you." He said, and with a snap of his fingers, the ends of Lupin's bonds lifted into Snape's awaiting hand.

"Ah swear Snape, if we get ta the grounds, ya won't see the light o' day for a month!"

"Empty threats child."

"Don' be so sure." Rogue said in a deadly voice. There was only a flicker of discomfort in his eyes before he dismissed her.

"I'll drage the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too-"

No one really noticed as Harry moved, but he had, and he did. He moved in front of the door, an odd expression on his face. But he looked up at Snape from in his way.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already." Growled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin-"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year. I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Because he wasn'." Rogue said defeatedly, though no one probably heard her.

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works." Snape sneered once again this night. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" He looked discomposed as he breathed deeply, seriously angered now. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black – now get out of the way, or I will _make you_. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

To further Rogue and Black's surprise at Harry's reaction, Harry lifted his wand instantly and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Yet that wasn't their only surprise as Snape flew across the room, hit a wall, then fell to the ground, unconscious as blood trickled from under his hair.

Glancing around, Rogue saw that Harry, Rong, and Hermione had all sent a spell at Snape at about precisely the same time. And now, as the room sat in silence, Snape's wand basically floated to the crickety old bed where it landed. Crookshanks, who was there, looked and hissed at the object.

"You shouldn't have done that." Black broke the silence, his voice sober. "You should have letft him to me."

"An' what coulda ya done?" Rogue demanded, putting her hands on her hips as Harry sat in his thoughts.

Black opened his mouth to respond when Hermione's mutter caught his attention.

"W-we attacked a teacher… we attacked a teacher…" She sounded worried and disbelieving. Kurt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Kurt said, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, no it's not. Oooh, we're going to be in _so _much trouble…"

A motion on the floor diverte their attentions as Lupin struggled against his bonds. Rogue and Sirius both bent over him, Rogue taking hold of the cords. She easily wripped them apart, releasing Lupin. He stood up, nodded at the two, and rubbed his arms.

"Thank you Harry." He said, before nodding to the others as if to thank them too.

"I'm still not saying I believe you." He said, but not so firmly.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof. You, Ron, give me Peter, please. Now."

"Come off it!" Ron croaked, holding dearly to the rat. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on _Scabbers? _I mean…" He looked around, searching for someone with his logic. "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat – there are millions of rats – how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question." Lupin pointed out, turing a questionate eye on his friend. "How _did_ you find out where he was?"

Sirius moved his hand then into his robes and pulled from them some paper. It was wrinkled so he smoothed it as much as he could with his gritty hands before holding it up so everyone could see.

"Vhat's zat?" Kurt questioned, squinting at it. "'Ministry of magic employee scoops grand prize'? Is zat your family Ron? It must be." Kurt said, looking at the picture which had the whole Weasly family down to even Scabbers, who was sitting on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Ron said slowly. "We won a vacation to Egypt this summer. The whole family went…"

"How did you get this?" Lupin questioned Black, blinking a couple times, obviously surprised Black had it.

"Fudge, when he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter," Black growled. "on the front page… on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…"

"My God…" Lupin trailed, his eyes in awe as he looked from the Daily Prophet Scabbers to the real one struggling with Ron. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" Ron demanded immediately.

"He's got a tow missing." Black replied, his remark a bit snide.

"Of course." Lupin said calmly, but still in awe. "So simple… so _brilliant…_he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed. When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself – and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

Luping looked to Ron. "Didn't you ever hear, Ron? The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look! Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right–"

"Twelve years, in fact." Lupin pointed out. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We – we've been taking good care of him!" Ron shot back.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Lupin nodded toward Scabbers as he said this. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Ron replied, shaking his head furiously toward the cat who seemingly yawned, stretched, and made himself more comfortable on the bed and purred.

Black chuckled. "This cat isn't mad." He began to pet Crookshanks who only purred louder. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, incredelous.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table… but Peter caught wind of what was going on and ran for it… This cat – Crookshanks, did you call him? – told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once…"

"And why did he fake his death!" Harry suddenly seemed to come out of his daze with a fury. "Because he knew you were about ti kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No!" Rogue said, a bit exasperated.

"Harry-" Lupin began; Harry cut him off.

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have." Black said, nearly licking his lips with glee.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the man.

"Harry, don't you see?" Lupin asked quickly. "All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down – but it was the other way around, don't you see? _Peter _betrayed you mother and father – Sirius tracked _Peter _down – "

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!" Harry shouted. His wand was still pointing fusiously at Black and it was Shaking.

"But two an' two tagether Harry!" Rogue said, getting impatient.

Black oddly had more patience to spare as he slowly shook his head, his eyes suddenly somber and sad.

"Harry… I as good as killed them." Sirius nearly squawked. Rogue cringed. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"

Sirius turned then, not wanting to look at them, look at Harry as he couldn't continue.

"Enough of this." Lupin broke the silence, his voice frigid. An odd tone coming from Lupin. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, _give me that rat_."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron questioned, nervous.

"Force him to show himself." Lupin replied shortly. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then… at long last, he held Scabbers and Lupin took him.

* * *

**Sorry for spelling and gramatically errors, I'm not rereading these else you'd never get 'em. **


	51. The Rat

"Well, hello Peter." That came from Lupin, his voice mild, as if everything were normal, which was completely at odds with the way Ron, Kurt, and Hermione were staring at the man in front of them that had just been a rat, a rat trying to get away. "Long time no see."

Kurt blinked. He'd never seen anything like that transformation, and it had happened to Ron's _rat. _It seemed utterly absurd, even if it shouldn't seem that way… being blue and fuzzy and all.

S-Sirius… R-Remus…" The voice was so squeaky it hurt Kurt's ears, making him cringe and almost miss the way the rattish man's eyes darted for the door. "My friends… my old friends…"

Black made a movement, as if preparing to cast a spell, but Lupin stopped him and spoke. "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed— " Lupin went on, as if that hadn't been strange. Peter, as Lupin had called him, interrupted however, without any semblance of the professor's calm.

"Remus! You don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus!" He spoke in gasps that made his voice sound all the more squeaky and grating to Kurt.

"So we've heard. I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter," Lupin replied without sympathy for the rat's obvious nervousness. "if you'd be so—"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter squawked, pointing at Black. The gesture was very odd, and it took Kurt several seconds to realize that it was because the little man was pointing with his middle finger, his index being gone. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me Remus!"

Kurt held his breath. Black's face had darkened even more, making Kurt wonder if he would finally attack this man he claimed to be hunting all year. After a second though, Kurt let his air out, Black wasn't moving and Lupin didn't seem to worry, no, he simply continued on.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out." Lupin said.

"Sorted things out? I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!" That voice went on while his eyes searched the room, looked for windows that weren't boarded, which were none, and another doorway, which again, there was none.

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban? When nobody has ever done it before?" Lupin questioned, a puzzled look upon his worn face.

Peter's eyes blinked rapidly before he spoke hastily in reply. "He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!! How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

A horrible, pitiless laugh brought Kurt's attention back around to said person. Black's eyes were cold, and his smile could not be even mistaken for one of joy. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" The voice was as bad as the laugh and Kurt didn't know if it was this, or that Black had spoken the name, that made Pettigrew flinch violently.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name? I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?" Peter began to mutter furiously, denying comprehension, but Black spoke right over him. "You haven't been hiding from _me _for twelve years, you've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters." A smile that made Kurt shiver formed on the fugitive's lips. ""I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there." By now, Peter looked like he'd either faint or try to phase through the walls to get away. "And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways… If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter—"

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" His voice was shrill, and again, Kurt winced. Was this all true? From what Kurt heard… it could be… and Rogue. Rogue would never betray him or his friends, and all she needed was a touch… No, it must be true. Glancing over at her, he saw that her face was stone. It didn't give much away, but the lack of sympathy for the rat-man said enough.

"You don't believe this— this madness, Remus—"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat." Lupin replied, his voice just like it had been in class, questioning a student, hoping his questions would lead them to an answer.

"Innocent, but scared!" Kurt actually shrank away from the squeal. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban— the spy, Sirius Black!"

A bitter laugh from the direction of Rogue said just how much she believed this, but Black's face manifested into one of rage and his voice came out like a snarling dog's. "How dare you?! I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter— I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"

There was a painful silence at the end of these words in which Peter sweat buckets. The only sound came from the pathetic man as he panted and wheezed. He dabbed at his forehead with the back of his hand as he began to mutter, "Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a—"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggest it." This time it was Peter's turn to step away from a hideous voice instead of Kurt. The hiss of words had been violent and harsh. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Kurt felt like another one of those silence should have fallen but Peter was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Kurt noticed though, that as the man shook his head back and forth, his eyes scanned again the windows and door. "The man is mad! That is so far-fetched and insane, why do the others just stand there? Lunacy this is!"

Kurt felt a shift to his right and looked up just as Hermione spoke in a small voice, "Professor Lupin? Can— can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione." Lupin replied, making a gesture that invited her to speak as if they were all in class.

"Well— Scabbers— I mean, this— this man…" Kurt stepped forward and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze and her lips kirked up for a second. She squeezed his hand back and continued on. "He's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

Rogue shook her head but the rat spoke again, pointing that mutilated hand at Ron. "There! Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

There was a growl, then Sirius spoke. "I'll tell you why, because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you?"

Rogue let out another bitter chuckle. "At tha tihme, Dumbledore was more powahful than Voldemahrt while Harry's bin in his reach. Whoevah has tha most powah…"

"Exactly." Black said with a curt nod. "But that's why you found a wizard family to take you in, isn't it? You were keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"

The man looked pathetic. His eyes bulged and the mouth under that pointy nose gasped like a drowning rat for a moment, as if he was trying to speak but simply couldn't.

Hermione shifted, again ready to speak. "Er – Mr. Black— Sirius?" Black jumped, making Kurt jump. The man stared at Hermione, as if she were the furry blue one.

"If you don't mind me asking, how— how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you! Exactly! Precisely what I—

"If yah dun' shut up raght now…"

Peter's mouth snapped shut with a click. Black's attention hadn't strayed from Hermione at all since she asked the question, and he looked at her now with a frown of thought on his face. He hesitated, then started slowly. "I don't know how I did it. I think… the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me…" Kurt shuddered. "but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He paused, taking a breath and swallowing. The memory clearly wasn't a pleasant one. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less— less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…

"But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again… ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors…"

Peter's eyes looked as if they might litteraly pop out of his face, his mouth moving in that drowning way as he stared, transfixed, at Black.

"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive. It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course." He looked to Harry, a suddenly pleasant look coming over his face. "You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"

Kurt looked to Harry, wondering what the boy was thinking, but his face was emotionless, as if he were worn to the brink and didn't have the energy for emotion, but he met Sirius's gaze and held it.

"Believe me. Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." His voice was but a croak, but it had all the seriousness and sincerity a man could muster.

Everyone looked to Harry then, who still stared, staring at Black.

"He's tellin' the truth Harry." Rogue said, her voice low and smooth. "Ah know it."

"If Rogue says she knows, zen she does Harry. I believe her if nozing else." Kurt spoke up, his own voice low. He didn't really feel it his place to speak, but it seemed to mean so much to Black that Harry believed him.

Harry didn't look at either Rogue or Kurt, and after a moment, he nodded, as if he hadn't needed either of them telling him it was true for him to believe.

"No!" It was a screetch of despair and the little man fell to his knees. He scrambled then, in a pathetic manner, over to Black. "Sirius— it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't…"

Black's face exploded into rage and he aimed a kick at the pleading figure, and it abruptly pulled away, shuddering and shaking.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them!" Black sneered.

Peter swiveled, his eyes upturned to his other old friend. "Remus! You don't believe this… wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

Lupin remained unmoved. "Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter." He looked up from the nearly writhing man on the floor to look at Sirius. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" He asked this as if it would be normal to suspect a good friend of treachery.

"Forgive me, Remus." Black said, his voice soft and imploring.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend." Lupin said, just as composed still, but as he spoke he began rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing _you_ were the spy?"

"Of course." And amazingly enough, some hint of a smile flitted across his face as he copied Lupin and began pushing up his own sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes," Lupin said, though not sounding overly pleased. This was an obligation he felt needed to be taken care of. "I think so."

Peter's eyes bulged once more, looking horrified. "You wouldn't… you won't…!" His breath came in a horrified wheeze and he whirled around to look at Ron. "Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet?"

Kurt made a face at the sudden thought of having a man as a pet, even in a rat-like form.

"You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?" His eyes pleaded with Ron, but Ron seemed to be having the same thoughts as Kurt. His eyes looked upon this grimly little man with absolute disgust.

"I let you sleep in my _bed_!" Ron said, the disgust evident in his tone.

Peter shuffled even closer to Ron as if the boy had encouraged him. "Kind boy… kind master… you won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better pet than a human," Black started, his voice cruel. "it's not much to boast about, Peter." Ron was having troubles with the man ignoring Black. He was pulling away, his face growing pale and distorting in pain. Once he got free of Peter though, the rat turned to Hermione and grabbed the edges of her robe.

"Sweet girl… clever girl… you— you won't let them… Help me…"

"Let go of her!" Kurt warned in a low voice as Hermione yanked her robes away. She looked scared, and backed her way all the way up into the wall behind her. Peter took one look at Kurt, snarling down at him, and shuffled closer towards Rogue and Harry.

Rogue was the closer of the two, but as Peter drew closer, Rogue's face became a storm cloud, ready to sprout lightning. "Don't ya _dare _even begin ta ask me far help! Ya're lookin' at the wrong gal."

Peter stopped abruptly, staring, hurt and scared up at Rogue, but then his face changed and, trembling, slowly turned his head towards Harry.

"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"

'_And zere she blows!' _Kurt thought.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" It was Black, furious. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?!"

Kurt cringed away, and so too did Hermione, but somehow Peter ignored the outrage. He drew closer to Harry, still on his knees, pleading in those little beady eyes. "Harry," He said quietly. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"

As he spoke the two old friends together marched over to the practically wheezing man, seized him by the shoulders, and threw him down, back onto the floor. Black spoke. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Do you deny it?!" Black demanded, quivering with rage.

The little man's eyes squeezed shut, and then he bust out crying while trying to curl himself into a little ball, managing to resemble a small child, but an ugly one, loosing it's hair rather than just growing it.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me-"

"DON'T LIE! YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!" Black yelled furiously.

"He— he was taking over everywhere! Wh— what was there to be gained by refusing him." The man nearly cried.

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who existed?" Black asked, cold fury itself in his face and voice. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Black raised his wand, and like a mirror just next to him, Lupin did as well. "You should have realized," Began Lupin, his voice the opposite of Sirius's, calm and quiet, but with it's own fury to it. "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Not far from him, Hermione let out a little whimper, put her hands to her face, and turned away. Kurt moved over to her, taking her by the shoulders and giving her a hug. She buried face and hands into his shoulders.

The two men lifted their wands higher.

"NO!" Kurt jumped. He looked to Harry, who had yelled it and was now hurrying forward, putting himself between the two armed men and the pathetic man on the floor. He faced his god-father and his mentor. "You can't kill him." He said between breaths. "You can't."

The two men before him looked shaken and surprised and Rogue uttered a, "Why not?!"

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents!" Black hissed, looking past Harry toward Peter, though Kurt didn't know if the man could see him. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know." Harry said, his eyes meeting Black's, then Lupin's. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."

"Harry!" The man jerked up from the fetal position he had been and clasped his arms around Harry's knees, hugging them to him in praise. "You— thank you— it's more than I deserve— thank you—"

"Get off me!" Harry demanded in disgust as he threw Peter's hands away from him. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because— I don't reckon my dad wouldn've wanted them to become killers— just for you."

Silence followed, only broken by Peter, who seemed to be having troubles breathing. Harry's dad's old friends look at each other, speaking silently with their eyes. After a moment, Lupin nodded and they lowered their wands. Black turned to look at Harry. "You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry. But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry said firmly. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"

"Very well, stand aside, Harry." Lupin said, as if back in the classroom once again. When Harry hesitated, Lupin explained. "I'm going to tie him up, that's all, I swear." This time, cords erupted from Lupin's wand and wrapped themselves around Peter, completely binding and gagging him despite his writhing.

Black took a step forward. "But if you transform, Peter," He pointed his wand then at the bound man. "we _will _kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry turned to look down at Peter now, so that Harry could both see, and be seen by this man as he nodded his assent.

"Right, Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey," Lupin started, getting down to business. "so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing." When Ron didn't object, he moved over him, tapped his wand gently against Ron's injured leg, and said a quiet, "_Ferula." _And bandages sprung up Ron's leg to keep it firmly against a splint. The professor then helped Ron to his feet.

"That's better." Ron said as he tested his leg. "Thanks." Lupin nodded.

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione, who'd uncovered her face when Harry had yelled 'no', asked in a timid voice as she looked at the other professor in the room.

Lupin looked to him too and bent over and checked his pulse as he said, "There's nothing seriously wrong with him, you were just a little— overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er— perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this…_Mobilicorpus!_" Snape's body abruptly jerked into the air, his limbs clamped tight together as if bound. His head, however, remained free and lolled against his chest. His feet hovered a couple inches off the ground.

Picking up Harry's invisibility cloak, Lupin stuffed it into a pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this." Black said, saying 'this' as if he had a bad taste in his mouth and indicated Peter with a toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it." Lupin said, walking toward it.

"And me!" Ron said, his voice fierce as he limped over to them as well. Apparently, Ron held no sweet feelings for Peter yet. In fact, Kurt noticed, that the look on the boys face was quite the opposite.

* * *

.

* * *

**Umm… yes, I know I know… I'm horrible. I should have updated this forever ago. I hadn't really thought about this at all in month but out of nowhere I started getting reviews for this story and The Fifth Acolyte from people begging me to update. I promise nothing as far as the next chapter, but I'll try not to take almost two years to update again. Lol **


End file.
